The Dark Side of the Moon
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome's fed up. What happens when the voices in her head won't stop? When her moods keep swinging w/ the stages of the moon? Is there evil in this reincarnation? Sesshomaru allows Kagome 2be w/ him after she saves Rin but gets more than he bargains for
1. Chapter 1 I Love You Inuyasha

The Dark Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha that the great Rumiko Takehashi wrote.**

**Author's note: My first -serious- not poking fun at fanfic so please enjoy.**

I Love You Inuyasha

To hate him was to love him and she already loved him more than she could ever imagine. So where came the hate? Contempt ran through her blood like a trout ran through a river and her fingers twitched as she bowed her head in anger. He was confused. Fickle. Stupid. But so was she after staying with him so long. And though her body was hateful at the moment she was also full of love and worry for him. So much love. So many times he could've had the opportunity to make a move. Friggin' Hojo was smarter than he was and would've undoubtedly made a move by now.

And men said that women were fickle, she chuckled thinking to herself as she leaned back against the hut feeling one moment of okay-ness. And then it was gone. Did she love him? Yes. She'd risked her life a lot for him. She wanted to be with him. Was she tired of Kikyou? Hell yes.

Nestled inside the small hut slept Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Luckily this town had provided them the shelter of a hut on the outskirts of town after Miroku had 'gotten rid of the ominous clouds hovering over the town.'

Inuyasha. One too many times he'd broken her heart. She was tired of waiting for him. Maybe it was hanging out with Inuyasha but a part of him had rubbed off on her. The part that didn't like to wait around. And she'd certainly had waited around. It had been a day or so of waiting as he talked to Kikyou. The sky was dark, there were many ominous clouds, the stars twinkling, and the moon was nothing but half of a face. Darkness and light.

_Kill him. Curse him. Rip out his heart and make him grovel. Make him pay for his trespasses and regret that he hurt you. Kiss away the pain and take what the hell you want. Claim him as yours!_

There it was. That voice. That urge to do whatever it was she felt like. It was always there that little voice. Kagome had feared she'd begun going crazy when she first entered the feudal era and here it was that she had. Ever since she'd entered she'd had these voices at the back of her head, like a demon brought to life, and it would tug at her, increasingly so under the full and half moon. And pray not to get caught under the new moon because then it really affected Kagome, her mood swung to darkness and sadness. During the full moon she felt energetic. Her moods had come with the voice in the back of her head.

_Make him pay. Make him love you. Seduce him. Take him. He's yours. Kiss him and force him to love you. Give him no other choice._

Kagome shook it away.

Then there he was. Creeping slowly along the grass towards the hut where they had made their rest. He was trying not to wake her. Too bad he underestimated her ability to stay awake. Or to furthermore wait. "Sit," she growled quietly. And suddenly he crumpled on the ground. Kagome stood up, brushed back the bitter tears from her face, and marched over to Inuyasha who was grumbling under his breath something about 'bitch' and 'dammit all.' The light side of the moon was peeping out of the night clouds that had wandered into the sky.

"Inuyasha," she whispered quietly. His ears perked up at the oddity. Normally her first sit was followed by 5 or 6 more angrier ones. Not a quiet, sound-tempered mind. He got up and began brushing himself off. Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. Inuyasha jerked back and then just stared at her hand for a moment as if it had burned, he'd only jerked back so because he hadn't expected that. Kagome grabbed hold of his shoulder lightly once more and pulled him forward wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Inuyasha. I missed you so much," she breathed into his light white hair nuzzling her head into his neck. She was going to admit everything she might as well take her chance holding him tight. She pulled back immediately satisfied with the blush coating Inuyasha's face. Maybe he wouldn't be so fickle after all. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She moved back, nervousness seeping back into her as she brushed back a strand of her hair. "Can I ask you something? I swear you can go to bed after I ask," murmured Kagome. It was now or never.

"Sure. Whatsup?" Kagome took another nervous step backwards.

"Um… Inuyasha. I'm… what I mean to say…"

"Spit it out already Kagome."

"I love you." Her hand whipped up to cover her mouth as a little 'eep' sound came out. Inuyasha was silent. His eyes had widened.

"What did you say?" The clouds moved and the dark side of the moon could be seen from below. _Tell him! Order him! Give him no choice but you! Do it! DO IT!_ Kagome blinked as if gaining some odd strength within her. She gritted her teeth and stared him straight on.

"You heard me," she almost growled. The wind shifted. _She loves me, _he thought to himself smiling brightly in the dark and his heart jumping up and down in his chest to a quick beat. His smile vanished when she spoke again. "Inuyasha choose. Me or Kikyou. Now."

"What?" He asked and then something broke inside of Kagome with his next words. "Why?"

_How dare he!_

"How dare you! Do you honestly think I want to be your second hand clothing? Your backburner-"

"Whats a back-"

_Let him know! Let it out! Tell him!_

"Inuyasha I don't want to be second anymore and I sure as hell don't want you going off to see Kikyou when I love you." There she said it again. Inuyasha's head twitched at that word. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU," she stomped. Sango and Miroku immediately awoke in the hut and crept closer to the door to hear the conversation giving each other wary looks both with the same thing crossing their minds.

_It was bound to happen sooner or later, _thought Sango.

_Finally one of them is giving in and admitting their feelings. Man Sango's ass looks rather nice for touching right about now. If I just reach over right now, just yawn and make it seem like I'm just stretching..._

_-Smack, pain in face, satisfied Sango, somewhat satisfied monk-_

_It was worth it, _thought the monk.

Well they'd been thinking close to the same thing.

"Choose now."

If Kagome had thought that his use of 'Why' had cracked her heart she was about to experience more pain.

"I can't choose. I mean how do I choose. Umm. Give me a moment." And there it was. He stood there thinking heavily, not budging, as he had to think about it weighing the pros and cons of having Kikyou or Kagome with him even though he knew without a doubt now that Kagome loved him. That's what broke Kagome's heart.

_LET ME OUT!_

"Fuck it," she roared. "If it takes you so long to decide than you're not worth it." With that Kagome turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?"

_Run. Make him pay. Make him wish he'd passed away. Give him false security. Leave him now. Don't go to the well he expects it just leave. Now._

The words hissed in the back of her head like a serpent in her ear and Kagome took them in. She was too used to listening to her normal voice why not try the crazy one?

"Far the hell away from you," she shrieked and ran as fast as she could. Inuyasha stood there a mix of guilt and shame in his heart as he watched her walk away undoubtedly thinking she was leaving him for the well to go home. He plopped down on the ground and sat there chewing over what has transpired between the two of them. _Give her a day or so, probably more of a week, and she'll come back and forgive me, _thought Inuyasha immediately. _She'll forget all about this. I hope. I mean its not like I don't care about her. I loved Kikyou first… and these new feelings… well its confusing. She'll come back and if she doesn't at least I know where she is so I can chase after her._

He sighed. And his ears twitched when he turned around to see the molten acid burning glares of two of his companions.

"What?" Sango and Miroku huffed out into the darkness glaring at Inuyasha. "Its just sometimes I wish I could have both."

"Don't we all," laughed Miroku.

"Well you can't you asshole," Sango cried her hand twitching to want to thrash her weapon, that had been used to kill so many demons, towards Inuyasha's overgrown head. "And you're not better than him sometimes," she growled at Miroku who immediately jumped back in fear.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it," cried Miroku. "You're the only one for me."

"Damn right I am monk," she glowered.

"Its not like they're different," replied Inuyasha. "She is Kikyou's reincarnation after all."

"Oh hell no!" Sango jumped on top of Inuyasha and wrestled him to the ground beating the pulp out of him. Miroku stared, plopped on the ground, and watched the entertainment as Sango sat on Inuyasha's back pulling at his ears with all her might.

"Help Miroku! Get your bitch off of me."

"You had that coming you idiot," huffed Miroku getting serious, "First of all Sango's not my bitch. She's my woman. Secondly Kagome is different from Kikyou you asshole. She doesn't want you dead first off!"

Sango threw a punch at Inuyasha's face as she got up off of him, "You're not worth it."

"WHAT? You want to go bitch bring it! I held back because you're a woman!"

Sango slapped him and it echoed in the quiet night. "If she doesn't come back I'm leaving once and for all Inuyasha," huffed Sango as she straightened up.

"As am I," replied Miroku. "So you can pretty much assume Kirara and Shippo will be out of the picture as well."

"Where the hell do you think you can go?"

"It's a big world. We'll find somewhere. Hopefully we'll find Kagome," growled Miroku.

"What if she does come back?" He huffed. _These idiots what would they do without him? Didn't they care about him as well as Kagome? And here he thought they were his friends and not just hers!_

"Then we'll talk her out of it and leave. We won't let her get treated like shit," said Miroku.

"We're not going to stay with you forever Inuyasha and neither the hell will Kikyou," hissed Sango.

"You got a death threat bringing Kikyou in this Sango?"

"No but you idiot she won't be around for long. She's _one _fragment of a soul. She can't survive off of those soul searchers forever." And with that Sango and Miroku went back into the hut.

* * *

Rin was running. Rin was running like hell from 5 demons chasing after her. just an hour ago the child had been content picking moonflowers with Jaken watching her nearby seeing how Lord Sesshomaru was off getting them dinner and before she knew it 5 demons had approached. Jaken fearing for his own ass had tired to hide Rin and ward off the demons but hide tail and ran when they threatened to kill him. And then they had smelled her. Smelled her delicious fear from the hills of grass in which she hid. And they had pursued her for nothing tasted better than an innocent child.

And here it was now. Rin was trapped as she came to the end of a trail, rocks around her in a semi-circle, and try as she might she couldn't jump the 6 feet she needed to get to the top of the hill that jutted over her. Then again she was a child barely 4 feet. The 5 large demons surrounded the opening of the semi-circle laughing nastily as they came closer to the cowering child. Drool trailing out of their mouths filled with teeth that jutted this way and that way.

"Stay away from her," came a growl. Rin's heart jumped up filled with hope as she thought to herself that it must be Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken come to save her but as she looked up at the rock jutting over her she saw Kagome with a arrow notched in her bow. She fired and took out 1 of the demons in a cloud of blue light before jumping down until she stood in front of Rin protectively. Kagome sniffed the air not knowing what was in her as the voice came out once more, _Let me out. Please let me out and we can kill these beings together. Save the child. Kill the beasts._

And for once Kagome acquiesced to the demon voice and notched two arrows aiming them at two of the largest demons shooting and obliterating them into blue dust. Three down. Two left. Kagome reached back for another arrow and fear coursed down her spine when she felt none left. Kagome turned her gaze towards the frightened Rin and got a fearsome look in her eyes as she glared back at the two large demons. Like hell they were going to get this child. With that thought Kagome threw herself at the closest demon and yelled, "Run Rin!"

The child didn't run. Instead Rin grabbed hold of the same demon and bit hard on his leg kicking and scratching at him as he laughed and plucked her away tossing her into the bushes.

"I think this girl right here may feed us better than the other," drooled this demon. Kagome grabbed the demon's arm jerking it with a nasty twist breaking his arm but the other demon grabbed hold of her and held her tight as his companion moaned in pain. With his uninjured arm the demon smacked Kagome across the face and then punched her in the ribs twice and ran a scratched down her arm just to watch her squirm. Kagome yelled and growled, "Bastards," her eyes shone brightly taking on a dark hue as her smile broadened despite the pain, her teeth sharpening in the light of the moon causing the demon to pause in his actions, "Let me go so I can kill you," she growled. And just as the other demon was about to bite into her arm as repayment for her breaking his arm a large shadow fell across the two.

Kagome opened her eyes to see _him_.

Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2 Sesshy Dear

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Inuyasha… d**mit!…**

**Author's note: Really happy and excited because guess what all you Inuyasha lovers?! They are finally making the last season and it is to premier October 2009 in Japan. –now you're really wanting to go to Japan right?- Telling the truth! Check out /?p=289**

Sesshomaru had no idea that when he returned to find his Rin he'd run across his half-brother's miko instead. And that the miko would be captured by two demons, then again he should've wondered why she wasn't captured by more than just these two pitiful demons. What really made Sesshomaru curious was the edge in this miko's voice. It sounded demonic oddly enough and he knew demons, he was one. So it was obvious why he stopped and stared for a moment causing the two demons hurting the miko to pause in their actions and look up fearfully at the dog demon. What was even odder was the fact that Sesshomaru's nose registered three demons in the vicinity not two, the other scent came from Kagome.

Sesshomaru was about to turn around and leave be business that wasn't his when his nose caught another scent. _Rin's blood._

In one swift move Sesshomaru had the demon inflicting pain on Kagome by head and a foot resting on the throat of the other demon whom he'd pushed down. Kagome fell to the ground wheezing for air and clutching her sides as she decided to stay on the ground lying down. It didn't hurt if she stayed still. With the small exception of breathing. So basically it sucked.

"Where's the child?" He growled low. Neither demon answered him fearing what would happen should they do so.

"I… I… in the bushes," gasped Kagome from the ground before shutting her eyes and losing the pain by falling into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness. His eyes fell to the nails of one of the demons and he got a good whiff, Rin. He crushed the demon's head in his hand and stomped on the other demon's neck easily killing both of them before he rushed over to the bushes and found Rin. Other than a few minor scratches on her arm, from that demon as well as falling in the bushes, and a bruise on her leg from falling the child was unharmed. She just whimpered in the grass standing up wide awake.

"Is the lady okay?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru picked up Rin out of the bush and brought her to the safe ground allowing the child to clutch onto his side.

"We must go Rin," ordered Sesshomaru tugging the child along with his one good hand. But the child stayed rigid and jerked her hand out of his when he tugged on her once more. She walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her obstinately. "Not without her. She saved me Lord Sesshomaru. If it weren't for her I'd be dead."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the miko and sniffed once more. The demon smell was gone as quickly as it had come with her. Without questioning the child and ordering her to do as he was told Lord Sesshomaru picked up Kagome with his one arm swinging her into his arms as easily as if he'd had two.

"Where's Jaken?"

"Here milord," came a cry as the toad-like creature ran for the group.

"Why weren't you with Rin?" He said not even raising his voice as his eyes swept over Jaken, his eyes were enough to make the creature shake.

"I went off searching for you."

"And left Rin behind?"

"I'm so-sorry Lord Sesshomaru," wailed Jaken immediately bowing down to Sesshomaru and suddenly the creature began beating himself with his own cane. "I… WON'T… DO… IT… AGAIN," he shouted between hitting himself and then suddenly the creature began slapping himself and pulling his ears.

"Jaken," came the commanding voice. The creature stopped and saw that all was forgiven. "Don't do it again." And Sesshomaru turned away from the creature and began flying knowing that Jaken would look after Rin because his life depended on it, knowing that if he screwed up this time he wouldn't have the decency of a quick death like the two demons had. Rin and Jaken looked at each other before little Jaken summoned up Ah-Un with two quick taps of his staff upon the ground.

Rin. There was just something about that child that had stayed with Sesshomaru. At first he'd thought it was sheer responsibility, a life for a life, she helped him live so he would honor the trade by helping her live. But she had grown on him in the worst way…

Kagome stirred in his arms a bit and opened her eyes to look up at Sesshomaru confusedly, he could tell she was still out of it as she reached out and touched his face.

"You will refrain from touching me human," hissed Sesshomaru quietly.

Kagome just stroked two of his red scars on his face saying in a dreamy voice, "Pretty... pretty Sesshy dear! Do you frown all the time because of these marks? Let me kiss those scars better." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome leaned in to kiss him but then slumped over in his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder and nuzzling his neck as she once more fell unconscious. Sesshomaru went bug eyed for a moment, a feat in itself, and was glad that Jaken was too far behind him to witness such a moment that defied his history.

_Did the miko just call me pretty? Sesshy? I know this human is unconscious but where did those come from? Is that what my brother calls me behind my back? Sesshy? _He growled at the thought.

* * *

It had been a few hours and yet Sesshomaru was surprised by how quickly she seemed to be recuperating. He'd come to a village that was scared to death by him nonetheless, paid for the best rooms –he did deserve it after all-, and had paid for a medicine woman to come by. Rin and Jaken awaited in the room next door that was Sesshomaru's.

The medicine woman had said it would take days for Kagome to be better. She'd been shocked by the damage caused to the young miko thinking that Sesshomaru had caused the pain therefore she glared at him through the whole process. Then again Kagome had a very bruised face, three of her right ribs were broken, and scratches up and down her arm. Surprisingly those scratches had disappeared within the hour, Sesshomaru was glad he was a demon and could see the minute process that humans wouldn't be able to notice, the scratches had melted into her arm very slowly. The bruise on her cheek was gone. However the broken ribs appeared as bruises now but that was still better than anything.

She isn't a normal miko. And what happened when she was fighting those demons? She barely smelled like a miko.

At that moment that same miko stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes once more.

"Sesshy?" She blinked confusedly and then realizing he was real quickly said, "I mean Lord Sesshomaru. What're you doing here? –Wait!" And she suddenly remembered what had transpired. Sesshomaru watched her features, awareness at being saved, surprise at being saved by him nonetheless, and something he least expected from someone he had attacked a countless number of times when fighting his brother: gratitude. Kagome bowed her head, wrapping her blanket around her tightly, "Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." This was odd coming from one who'd taken the Tetsusaiga from him whom he'd tried to kill, a girl who was obviously deeply in love with his brother, and who was put in harms way may times because of him.

Then her eyes blinked in surprise as some questions registered in her mind.

"Where the hell am I?"

"A village 5 miles from where I found you."

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome suddenly blushed as she wrapped the blanket even tighter to her chest. She had just realized she was naked… she wasn't the only one who just realized that as his eyes looked over her once before she had to ask the question one more time, "Where are my clothes?"

"I destroyed them," Sesshomaru responded immediately as his eyes rested on the nape of her pretty little neck for a moment thinking about biting into that flesh. He blinked.

_When had that thought crossed my mind? I should avert my eyes!_

_**--- No! Wait! You are Lord Sesshomaru, a full demon, you can look all you want.**_

"Why Lord Sesshomaru?"

"They were dirty and not to my liking. You have new ones," he shrugged his gaze following her shoulder to her arms and her hands that clutched the cloth at her chest.

_Why do I want to look?_

_**She's a woman. A decently pretty woman.**_

"Why are you staring at me like a perve?" She glared at him. A mere miko, a human at that, _dared_ to glare at him.

_Human though._

He glared back and growled low, "Because I can. And you won't raise your voice to me. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I can," she retorted back.

_Sharp human tongue. That isn't to this Lord Sesshomaru's liking._

**Hmm… yes her mouth lets focus on that area.**

_Human! HUMAN! DIRTY FILTHY HUMAN! I shall only have a demon for a mate, a deserving one who is worth my time. She is a mere dirty human._

_**Not exactly. We don't know what she is to be honest.**_

Lord Sesshomaru immediately remembered the smell. The lingering smell of miko and demon.

"Why did you smell like a demon?" He suddenly asked her. Kagome blinked taken aback.

"What?"

"You didn't smell like a human when I came to you."

"Maybe because I was with two demons, you ever thought of that possibility," she huffed. "And can you please give me some clothes." Lord Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before reaching down under his chair for the clothing he'd bought and threw it to her. Kagome caught it letting slip the blanket to reveal a small bit of cleavage before jerking the blanket back. Lord Sesshomaru blinked startled by the sudden thoughts and said, "No. You, I smelt you and you distinctly smelled like a demon."

"Well maybe you were wrong. Everyone makes mistakes you know."

"I'm always right," he replied with that self-assured haughtiness that came form being a full demon lord before he got up and walked towards the sliding door. "You will be ready to eat in an hour. Rin wishes to see you," he ordered before leaving her behind. And both thought at that moment how that had been Lord Sesshomaru's longest conversation with anyone.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kagome?"

"She left stupid," huffed Sango.

"Its morning already," he growled.

"You're just mad that no one is making you breakfast," replied Shippo stirring from his sleep on the back of Kirara.

"Lets give her one week and if she isn't back we're leaving," said Sango.

"I thought you guys were my friends."

"We are but when one friend hurts another we can't stand by and watch," said Miroku. He sighed and then decided to get a rise out of Inuyasha so early in the morning. "Oh but poor poor Kagome. Just think of what might've happened," he closed his eyes getting a sad distraught look on his face.

"What d'yah mean monk?"

"Well it is Kagome after all. Along the way to the well, if that is where she really went…" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, _That's right. I don't know if she went to the well for sure. _"Well she always stumbles across trouble. And its even worse if she didn't go into the well. She could've been taken by Naraku… or worse… Kouga," breathed the monk jumping up and down with joy on the inside and singing some song Kagome had gotten stuck in his head one evening that went like 'Celebrate good times come on…' as he saw Inuyasha twitch and his face drain of all color. "And just think, poor heartbroken Kagome crying over losing your love, what better way than to bring two people together and he wouldn't have much trouble because he could already convince her of his love that you don't offer."

"Shut the hell up," he growled. "You're probably right! Dammit! I've got to find her!" Inuyasha immediately went sniffing around following Kagome's trail fullheartedly as Sango laughed from behind him turning to shoot Miroku a satisfied smile and a wink at the joke. Miroku took that smile and wink as an invitation and in moment reached for Sango's beautifully plump derriere.

Slap.

"Not every smile is an invitation," she huffed as Shippo rode on Kirara beside her.

"Oh so you do like me?"

"No I don't you lecher."

"Well you said 'not every' implying that some smiles are invitations. So which smiles should I look for?" Miroku grinned. Sango blushed.

"She didn't go to the well! She ran into demons," shouted Inuyasha suddenly distraught.

"How do you know that stupid?" Shippo asked.

"These corpses stupid," growled Inuyasha smacking Shippo upside the head. He sniffed the ground and his eyes widened in shock. "Its worse than that."

"What is she with Kouga?" Miroku grinned. Sango had already pulled out her weapon thinking the worst, thinking Naraku had captured Kagome.

"No. Sesshomaru has got her! My filthy half brother!"


	3. Chapter 3 Mouseness

"Lady Kagome where are you going?" Rin asked peeping her eyes open from her nap on the great bed that was Sesshomaru's in this village house.

"To find Lord Sesshomaru. I've got to ask him something."

"What" –she yawned in between her question- "do you have to ask?"

"I want to see if he'll let me stay."

"Why? Did something happen with Lord Sesshomaru's lil' brother?"

"You could say that Rin," replied Kagome as the small child got up and chased after Kagome.

"There he is," she breathed pointing towards a retreating figure that was walking towards a very large hill. Jaken had been standing outside of the house to keep guard of Rin and chased after them as they ran after the demon lord.

"Wait up! If you trip its my head," Jaken called towards Rin who was already ahead of him with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru wait up," huffed Kagome following after the demon. She'd changed into her kimino, a dark blue with crescents all over the back of it, and had decided to go after Lord Sesshomaru. She still had many questions. However he didn't even stop for her as he walked towards a hill. Rin ran alongside Kagome, "With Lord Sesshomaru you learn to keep up or fall behind," huffed the small child being trailed by Jaken. Kagome immediately reached over and threw Rin on her back in a piggyback not wanting to see a child huff to catch her breath.

"Does he even talk back when you're chasing after him?"

"Nope. Lord Sesshomaru is quiet but that's okay. I make up for his mouse-ness with my chatty-ness," smiled the child.

"Mouse-ness?"

"Its something my mama said. My daddy was quiet a lot so she called it his mouse-ness." When they caught up Kagome fell on her stomach onto the grass with Rin on her back.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," Rin smiled patting her head like a puppy and plopping off her back onto the grass. Jaken caught up and fell alongside Kagome huffing and panting looking like a dying frog.

"Dinner isn't for another half hour," said Sesshomaru staring out into the distance at the mountains around the village. Kagome sat up, halting for a moment when her side caused a slight pain, and looked up at the grand lord.

"I know I wanted to talk to you."

"And I followed," grinned Rin through a bright smile that was missing one tooth. Kagome smiled at the child. Rin was a sweetheart, she reminded Kagome of Sota who always wanted to be with Kagome and wanted to follow after her into the well but couldn't. She remembered how he wanted to help fight the demon that had come through the well and how much he admired Inu… Well that idiot.

"You look loads better Lady Kagome that makes me happy," said Rin cheerfully. Kagome noticed the scratches on Rin's arm, still there from the fight yesterday, she looked down at her own… _Its because I'm a miko, _she thought to herself. "That reminds me! Thank you Lady Kagome for savin' me from those demons," she murmured reaching out and grasping onto Kagome whose arms immediately snaked around the child's waist pulling her close. She was so used to having Shippo latch onto her that it felt odd without a kid's arms around her.

"Lord Sesshomaru… thank you for all that you've done for me. I was wanting to ask-"

"Lady Kagome and I were talking before we came to you… well I want her to stay," huffed Rin crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru didn't even look back as he registered these words.

"Rin I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would allow me-"

"What? Stay," screeched Jaken! "You can't even think such! Lord Sesshomaru has already been too generous letting you live much less taking care of you!"

"You're staying whether you like it or not," came Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome and Jaken blinked in shock. Rin smiled triumphantly. _What did I just say?_

_**I think you agreed to letting the human stay.**_

_If I did it was out of my own reasons._

_**Yeah like letting Rin have a companion and plaything. You cater to that girl.**_

_No I don't. It was this Lord Sesshomaru's own idea to have her stay. Rin may benefit out of this but it was out of my own wishes for her to stay. After all she can watch Rin better than Jaken, I still don't know what she is, I sense strong power from this girl which is a bonus. And there is also the fact that she can hold the __Tetsusaiga and that mutt has feelings for her. If I can order her- No __**when**__ I order her too, after I've gained her loyalty, she can get the sword for me from my idiot half-brother. Not only will that benefit me in getting the sword but I'll get to see the pain it causes my brother._

_**Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. You did it for Rin. Besides you knew those were the words **_**_Kagome was going to ask and though she couldn't Rin had voiced them. But you're just covering it up making it seem like it is your command and not something she wants._**

_My wishes. No one else's._

"Surely Master Sesshomaru she shouldn't-" Began Jaken.

"I say she is so she is. You have no say in the matter," he said looking back at Kagome before walking off in silence back towards the house for dinner.

"He is so odd," breathed Kagome. _**But he sure is handsome.**_

_What the hell? Where did that thought come from?_

Kagome shook her mind of that thought. She stood up tiredly thinking back on Inuyasha, wondering why Sesshomaru hadn't asked about that but then realized he needn't ask. After all he'd done for her, agreeing to let her stay, giving her clothing that wasn't as itchy as her normal attire, a roof over her head, a medicine woman… she'd tell him. She knew she would. She owed him that much.

"He seems icy at first," replied Rin leaning against Kagome's side, "but really I think he's faking it. Don't tell him I said that," grinned Rin putting a finger over her little lips.

* * *

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Inuyasha momentarily flinched at the three letter word from hell but then grinned brightly and looked back behind him to see a huffing Sango. Everyone was huffing. Even Kirara who was tired from carrying Sango so they'd all decided to run after Inuyasha.

"Ha! You can't use that word."

"Inuyasha we need a break," huffed Sango.

"But Kagome is with my brother."

"And they're not that far away right?" Miroku asked, deciding that no matter what the time and moment anytime was great to hit on Sango so he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell to the ground in mock pain, "Oh the agony! I need a break!" His hands crept to Sango's rear, he fell flat on the ground in front of her as she knocked him forward.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No. The scent is still strong."

"Meaning they're probably resting like we should be," moaned Sango.

"I'm just a kid," cried Shippo.

"Alright alright! We'll rest here but as soon as you catch your breath we're going!"

"Lets make supper," smiled Miroku.

"I agree," grinned Sango catching her breath.

"Did ya'll hear anything I said? We're leaving once you catch your breath!" But everyone went about making a camp. It was dinner time after all. So Inuyasha was ignored. And he walked over and slumped in the grass thinking over Kagome's words once more.

What did it matter choosing?… they were both the same.

_She loves me though…_

Do I love her? Inuyasha blushed at the thought. Well I sure as hell care about her… But I care about Kikyou too… Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to get her soon anyway. I'll figure out then. Though when she hugged me she seemed so different, it was kind of attractive…

"Inuyasha's thinking dirty thoughts about Kagome," cried Shippo pointing to Inuyasha's blushing face.

"No I'm no," yelled Inuyasha chasing after the kitsune.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"SIT," shouted both Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha fell on his butt from sheer habit and then growled at the laughing duo.

"Reflex," he grunted getting back up to chase after Shippo, "it won't happen again."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," murmured Kagome as they sipped quietly on their soup that was being served in the dining room of the house. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her as he sipped his soup. "Um... I vaguely remember talking when you... carried me back. Did I say anything interesting?"

Lord Sesshomaru did something he'd never done before, he halted briefly and smirked a bit. Jaken was too stunned to speak that his skin changed color form not breathing turning an odd blue before Rin poked him, giggling to herself, reminding him to breath the fresh air.

"What? What did I say?" Kagome immediately fidgeted hoping he'd tell her something. She didn't want to seem like an idiot and have offended him in her murmurings.

After another sip of soup he muttered, "Why should it matter?"

"I want to know if I've offended you. I wouldn't want to offend you after what you've done for me," she replied steadily as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

_Odd human. To not want to offend me even though the mere thought of her following after my brother offends me. Why should she bother now? It is peculiar for her to be interested in offending me now. Maybe she is beginning to have loyalties to me already. It wouldn't surprise me, I am Sesshomaru and not my stupid half-wit brother. Whatever it is that he's done to her, and I know he's done something to her to make her want to stay with me after knowing she's cared for him. Hell I'm surprised she didn't come to me sooner._

"Well it may be offending considering it may be something my brother call sme. It was along the lines of Sesshy dear," Lord Sesshomaru quickly finished, his eyes glaring daggers at her at the thought of Inuyasha using that name on him. Jaken began loosing his ability to take in air once more. Rin giggled at the thought of anyone calling him 'Sesshy dear'. And Kagome turned dark red as she remembered. Everything.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! No Inu-that idiot never called you that! That was my own nickname I had for you in my mind," she said quickly. Sesshomaru wondered why she couldn't say his name then again he didn't want to say his filthy half-brother's name so of course she wouldn't if he caused her pain. "I... I petted your face!" Jaken's heart stopped beating. Rin couldn't hold in her laughter. Kagome turned redder and redder, her ahnds going up to her face in shock at her actions.

"And I... I... offered to kiss your scars!" Jaken was drifitng slowly into unconsciousness. Rin fell out of her chair giggling. Lord Sesshomaru smirked, it was there for a moment and gone and Kagome wouldn't have seen it had she not been watching for his reaction because it was so quick.

**_You should take that offer._**

_Human. Nasty human. Who loves my brother._

He looked impassive once more.

And Jaken... well he was seeing black spots in front of his eyes due to lack of breathing.


	4. Chapter 4 Their Almost Kiss

**Disclimaer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. If I did Kikyou would've died a long time ago.**

_When it reaches their scenes you should know which is which:_

_Kagome, Kagome's evil menacing annoying voice in her head_

**_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's sexy menacing voice in his head_**

"I don't see what is the matter if she's left," replied Kikyou in her monotone voice as she reached out and patted Inuyasha's head before sitting in her tree as her soul collectors delivered her a fresh supply of food for her body, "especially since she's caused you so much trouble."

"Look I just came here to ask you to keep an eye out for her. That son of a bitch Sesshomaru has her okay," growled Inuyasha crossing his arms, one hand tapping his long nails against his arm impatiently. Kikyou tensed a bit. It was odd for him to ask for her help… especially for _her._

"I don't see why I should. She is no concern of mine," Kikyou responded to goad him and see what Inuyasha would say. She was curious, what were his feelings for this reincarnation of herself? She still did care for Inuyasha despite what she wanted to feel. So it did hurt her heart, if she had one that he'd come asking for help for another.

"Look she's saved your ass a couple of times so keep an eye out. For me."

"What makes you think I'd do it for you?" Kikyou said bitterly before adding in a quieter sweeter voice, "I do owe her." Kikyou knew that Inuyasha was unaware that Kagome could end Kikyou's very life if she wanted, all she had to do was summon her last soul back because it was by right her soul not Kikyou's… but the girl hadn't. Kikyou wondered if Inuyasha had any idea how good that girl was. It sickened Kikyou to think that someone could be like that and at times she felt like crying remembering that she had once been like Kagome, however not as hopeful as the girl. "I saw them." Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"They've headed northeast," said Kikyou pointing a wry finger out in the direction. "That is where you'll find them Inuyasha."

"Thanks Kikyou," he replied turning around to leave, but he stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. He had to come back. He walked over to Kikyou, his heart in his eyes as he reached out for her, he grasped onto Kikyou pulling her into his arms and she held on tight to him. "Kikyou I still care about you, you know that. I care about her too. I can't lie to you… I'm confused but…"

"Inuyasha," she breathed into his hair gently before stabbing him with an arrow in his back. He yelped and jerked back. "I'm after your life Inuyasha. Always. No past feelings can stop that."

Inuyasha left, pulling the arrow out of his back as he walked away. It was getting harder and harder to love Kikyou if she kept trying to kill him. But he knew if she wanted to kill him she would've right now. So there was still hope. And it was because of that hope that left him so f***ing confused between her and Kagome.

* * *

"Stupid filthy half brother," growled Inuyasha as they headed the way Kikyou had advised him.

"I don't remember you ever calling Sesshomaru your filthy half brother."

"Well he sure as hell isn't my full brother. Hell if he was we'd be getting along," growled Inuyasha before throwing in a random, "Bastard." Inuyasha sniffed the air and smirked evilly. "We're close. Pick up speed guys! We'll overcome them in less than an hour!"

_I need to visit Kikyou later, _Inuyasha thought to himself. He wanted to get Kagome back first so he wouldn't have to worry about her before he visited Kikyou once more. This last time had merely been looking out for Kagome… and trying to see if his feelings were as torn between the two as he thought. _Like hell Kagome is going to come back all the while knowing you're going to visit Kikyou._

_Well its not like she has to know it, _Inuyasha argued with himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't really care about the jewel shards. He just wanted Naraku dead so Inuyasha could focus more of his attention on training to fight Sesshomaru. An odd goal in life but Kagome didn't question him. It was better than chasing after a half demon with jewel shards. And that's what they were doing.

Kagome was able to cover more ground with Sesshomaru, since he was far more agreeable than his little brother meaning they didn't have to stop and argue every 20 minutes about what to do. _And I honestly think he is trying to be… nice._ It didn't help that the voices had started coming back into her head and this time they were more than disturbing.

_Worship the full demon. So graceful and handsome is Sesshomaru. He doesn't belch like his brother when eating, he doesn't call you a wench, he gives you nice clothes, and he certainly is nice to look at. Just think of how life could be if you were with him. And don't forget that he can turn into an animal. He must be an animal in-_

_Stop it! He's handsome. I'll give him that. And at least he doesn't breath down my neck, but it would be fickle to start caring for him in that way after I just fell out of love with Inuyasha._

_Oh but it would be perfect. After all you just said you've fallen out of love with Inuyasha._

_Did I? No I didn't._

_Yes you did._

"Your aim is getting better," he said from where he stood watching Kagome shoot a demon with a jewel shard in its head. It was encouragement like that Kagome wasn't used to.

_See how he praises you._

_I admit that's nice for a change but no. He can't possibly like me. I'm a human. A human. He dislikes all humans._

_Not Rin._

_She's a kid._

_And a human like you. Besides you aren't all human._

_What?_

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled brightly as she scampered up to him with the shard in her possession trying to ignore the arguing voices inside her head.

_What else could I be? I am human. Where the hell did you come from anyway?_

She got no answer from the other voice. _I don't know whether to be relieved or hate the silence. Its like its keeping something from me. Oh hell! I must be going crazy thinking a voice was keeping something from me. I must be going crazy having more than one voice inside my head. Oh no. Am I schizophrenic? I must be!_

"Lord Sesshomaru… why do you dislike Inuyasha so much?" The question popped out of her mouth before she could contemplate whether she should leave now and join the loony bin or not. His eyes widened and he looked off in the distance taking one long whiff. His next answer wasn't what Kagome thought she'd get.

"That mutt is coming for you," Sesshomaru breathed tiredly as they resumed walking. Kagome froze on their path to stare at Sesshomaru's back. Rin came running towards them with a wreath of flowers that she demanded to put on Kagome's head and whined when Kagome wouldn't bend down but instead stayed rigid.

"I don't want to go," Kagome breathed feeling her heart break within her chest at the words tumbling from her mouth knowing why she had to say no. Inuyasha didn't love her enough to choose her over a dead woman. _A dead clay pot,_ the voice hissed in her head.

"Kagome why do you dislike Inuyasha so much?" Sesshomaru asked her firing back the same question she'd asked him.

"If I tell you, you tell me," Kagome answered automatically forgetting that she'd already promised herself to tell him anyway.

"Deal," he replied bending down and lifting up Rin who placed the wreath around the miko's head, and then Sesshomaru placed Rin back down on the ground gently, his hand running down her dress to brush off the dirt that had gotten on her. it was such a fatherly manner Kagome had to watch with tender eyes. _He may claim he hates humans but I think it is just to make him seem like the powerful lord he wants people to believe._

They continued walking, Rin walked between the two with her hand holding onto Kagome's and her other hand holding onto the sleeve of Sesshomaru. She kept trying to snake her little hand up to his only hand and finally he relented. Then again it was Rin. And so they both automatically lifted her up and began swinging Rin every once in a while off the ground. She just tittered happily. It made for a nice family picture. Minus Jaken following behind Sesshomaru's every step. But then again one could consider him the family pet or grandfather. Odd how those two beings are so much alike, both always there tagging along ready to bark out their opinion.

"I admitted my feelings to him," Kagome admitted. "I told him I loved him. And asked him to choose between Kikyou and me right then and there. I was tired of him running off to her and returning to me. I was tired of getting upset and quickly forgiving him. I wanted to do the normal thing and be mad, I wanted to pitch a fit for once, that's what a normal girl would've done a long time ago… I had to know."

"What did he say?"

"To give him a moment. That he couldn't choose. Then the idiot sat down and began contemplating and he was having an awfully hard time deciding too," she huffed bitterly. "And so I left without giving him a chance to answer," she laughed a little. "I just took off. If it had to take him that long to answer then he wasn't worth it."

Sesshomaru could so easily see it as she painted the picture. His little half-brother mulling over what was best to choose. Not realizing the obvious choice to go with. "Inuyasha is an imbecile if you haven't noticed. He may be over 80 years old but he's still got to mature. Its really stupid of him to consider that a hard choice. Its either you or a clay pot. I never thought Inuyasha was one for porcelain dolls." Kagome immediately began chuckling to herself at the image of Inuyasha with a giant doll made of clay. Another image flashed through her mind of Inuyasha having a tea party with a group of dolls, a frilly pink apron, his cheeks all painted up with blush, and that dreamy look he got wearing the crown from Chokyukai and calling him "Master."

Kagome snickered some more before catching Sesshomaru's eye and explaining to him the mental image. Rin giggled imaging the warrior Inuyasha in the girlish of ways. A laugh came out of Sesshomaru's throat that was quickly smothered and made into a cough, but the twinkle didn't leave his eyes at the mental images, especially the real one that involved the boar-like demon. Jaken was growing more accustomed to little slip-ups between his master and Sesshomaru so he didn't freak out as much, though his eye did twitch. Besides, the miko was keeping Rin out of trouble for him.

_His eyes are such a pretty yellow, like liquid gold. Its nice to see them light up for once._

_**Kagome is beautiful for a miko human, interesting, loyal without a fault, and gives her love too freely.**_

_**You're starting to like her.**_

**_There's a small attraction yes._**

Sesshomaru thought this at the same time Kagome was thinking something similar:

_Isn't he handsome? You know you want to put your arms around that big empowering body and hold him close._

_Dammit! Stop it!_

_You're attracted to him._

_Duh. And its wrong! Just last week I was in love with his brother! I'm fickle. I can't believe I thought Inuyasha was fickle when I am. This Sesshomaru thing is just an attraction._

"So… what about you Sesshy," she asked curiously fighting the urge to jump him then and there, after all that is what her other voice was basically telling her to do. Jaken stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Lord Sesshomaru overlooked the new name finding that he was actually pretty fond of it, especially if it was coming from her lips.** _I think I see why everyone is attracted to her now._**

"Just think how I felt when my father left my mother for a human," he replied. Rin tightened her grip on his hand and looked up at her guardian tenderly. Sesshomaru decided to remain silent at that moment remembering that his ward was close to him. Though she was a small child Rin realized that this was a touchy subject her guardian might not broach with her around so she asked Jaken to have a footrace with her and left. Sesshomaru's heart warmed to the small child at what she was doing for him.

"And then he went and had a brat with that human," he growled as soon as the child was out of earshot, his feelings for his father quickly overpowering his thankfulness for Rin. Kagome came close to tripping over her feet, Sesshomaru had actually showed emotion… and the emotion it was sounded oddly enough like jealousy. "Where do you think his attention went after he had that bastard child? And then **he** got my birthright. It was a slap to the face, it only proved my father had lost all his feelings for me."

_HUG HIM!_

_Hug him!_

Both voices said in her head and Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru despite the obvious fear she should have. Sesshomaru's eyes bugged out as she held onto him but he allowed her to hug him. It had been a long time since he'd been hugged. It wasn't that he hated it; it was just that no one had ever tried for fear of him. He didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sesshy," she murmured into his furry wrap. "But," and here her arms tightened around him almost protectively, "I think if anything all of that proves how much he truly loved you. Your father probably thought you didn't want to see him anymore because he left your mom. He probably thought you hated him so much you wouldn't want to see him. And yet when he died he left you a more important sword. Your sword brings back the dead and Inuyasha's takes lives. If someone you loved died you could bring them back. Inuyasha couldn't," she said reaching up and pushing back his hair from his face with a tender look in her eyes as she let her fingers trail down his warm check. "Your father thought you so important that he gave you the sword that could bring back anyone you cared for. Any sword can kill a person, it isn't just Tetsaiga that can do that Sesshomaru. But only **your** sword can bring them back."

It was at this time that Sesshomaru realized his arm had clamped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her flush against him, every mold, he could feel her heartbeat against his own chest, he could feel her hair tickle his chin, he was enveloped in her sweet smell of jasmine and cinnamon. A hug. But he oddly enough wanted more his his face touched her neck gently, burrowing lightly to inhale her scent before he leaned back and looked her in the eyes. Sesshomaru's face stared down into her eyes and Kagome stared back feeling as if she were in a trance to be captivated by such strong arms. **_How could my brother give this up? _**Kagome licked her lips nervously and Sesshomaru immediately feeling heated from that innocent gesture began to lean down so slowly. Kagome immediately tilted her face up a little bit like an offering to him as they kept each other's eyes locked.

_**He didn't. He's on his way after all remember.**_

**_Like hell I'm going to let him have her._**

He suddenly stiffened in her grasp, his face going rigid and pulling back, before he loosened his hold on her. Sesshomaru pulled away from the one person who didn't mind taking advances with him without worry, the one person he had actually wanted to kiss so desperately all the while hating that he had wanted to kiss her almost as bad as he hated for their almost kiss to be interrupted. "Sesshy what's wrong?" Kagome was flushed in the face by their actions. _I came so close to kissing him. I basically offered myself up. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing that... But why did he pull away? Was it something I did? I hope I didn't offend him!_

"He's behind you," replied Lord Sesshomaru fiercely glaring over Kagome's shoulder at Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5 Darn Inuyasha!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I know Inuyasha took away the kiss but it'll come in the next chapter. I promise. Thats right Kagome will get kissed! So hurrah!**

"He's behind you," replied Lord Sesshomaru fiercely. And with a sweep of his only arm Sesshomaru placed Kagome behind him protectively. Rin and Jaken ran to their side upon seeing the new arrivals; neither one having seen the close display of the two. Rin's hand slipped inside of Kagome's as they stood behind Sesshomaru who stood rigidly in front of them like a fair knight. Rin's eyes immediately lit up with adoration at the thought.

Inside Kagome's mind both voices were saying along the same thing:

_Dammit!_

_Dammit! Wait. Garh! It wasn't supposed to happen this fast… But is it wrong for me to care about Sesshomaru? …He's so different from Inuyasha._

Kagome's heart beat in her chest as she looked at the furious hanyou in front of them whose eye was twitching unbecomingly, she waited for a moment. Waiting to see if any emotions returned for him. Waiting to see if she forgave him and ran into his arms again. When she didn't Kagome felt a small weight lift off her chest. She wasn't going to be an easy girl this time around. But did she still care for him? If not both brothers?

She looked at Inuyasha. She didn't know. Maybe she would have to test it later… her feelings on both…

"What the hell were you about to do to Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, his face red from the moment he had interrupted, his eye still twitching along with a blood vessel on the corner of his head. Sango and Shippo were staring at Kagome curiously, Miroku had a lecherous look on his face so Sango whacked him upside the head, and Kirara… well Kirara was happy to see Kagome remembering how Kagome would sneak her scraps of food.

"Surely you can't be so stupid as to not guess what this Sesshomaru was about to do Inuyasha," smirked the demon wryly. "If you must know I was about to kiss your miko." Jaken fainted as the world made no sense anymore. Rin's eyes widened and she immediately hugged Kagome's legs already imagining Kagome in the picture of her new family. How nice it would be to have a pair of parents once more! Sesshomaru was her daddy, at least she considered him that in her head, but to have Kagome as her mommy would complete her dream. Kagome was sweet enough to be a mommy, in fact she was sweeter. Shippo made a face and then grew extremely jealous over the fact that a child other than himself was holding onto the woman he considered the mother figure in his life.

_Saying that to my brother's face was worth it. But why was I going to kiss her? She looked so sweet and innocent trying to explain things to me, wanting to show me that my father had really cared for me. Such innocence I'm not accustomed to. Had my father really cared for me or was that just something she was saying to make me feel better? I really did put myself in front of her rather quickly. Am I starting to care for this miko?_

Sesshomaru decided that, these were questions to answer another time. Not in the middle of a dangerous moment. He, unlike Inuyasha had the ability of patience, to wait for his answer and not try and gain all the knowledge in the worst moments. Besides he might have fun trying to figure out the last question once he had time to think about how to approach answering it...

Kagome's face had heated up red at Sesshomaru's words. For him to admit such was something… but then again maybe it was nothing. It was Sesshomaru after all, perhaps she was just something to give him pleasure. Her face became heated at such an idea. She was a human and she knew where he stood on humans. Kagome's brow quirked in anger at the thought. _Hell! Being used by both brothers no less; one used her already for a jewel detector and the other it seemed wanted her for pleasure. _Her face blushed at the last thought.

Inuyasha blanched at the idea of his brother kissing Kagome. "What the hell? You're sicker than Kouga! Who'd want to kiss her?"

"You do if this Sesshomaru guesses properly, which I do because this Sesshomaru is never wrong. Poor hanyou hates that everyone else can go on their instinct and he can't," came Sesshomaru's voice, still as monotone as usual yet there was a teasing gleam in his eyes. _How nice it is to tease him. I forgot how much fun I had causing my little half-brother such pain._

"Give me Kagome," growled Inuyasha.

"She is mine now," replied Sesshomaru fiercely. Kagome's heart sped up at the words. _No. He might've just been using you… oh hell a kiss is a kiss. Maybe he did just want to kiss me._

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga and raised it in the air. Kagome's heart jumped in her throat. Inuyasha would've brought it down had not Kagome jumped in front of Sesshomaru. Rin hid behind her guardians legs watching the brave woman in front of her in a way a servant worships a god.

"You won't hurt him Inuyasha," she said defiantly. _**Make him hurt. Make him bleed. Destroy the little hanyou. Claim your dominance and power.**_

"Ka-Kagome what are you doing? Get out of the way," the hanyou ordered. Sesshomaru stared down at the defiant little miko in front of him with her arms out trying to protect him. Never had he known anyone to throw themselves in front of him for his protection, though he never needed any protection it was still something. Jaken had certainly never done such. "Have you lost it?"

"No. I've gained it," she laughed wryly, "for once in my life I'm actually thinking. I'm traveling with Sesshomaru now. Of my own free will."

"I don't know what type of spell he has over you Kag-"

"He doesn't have any spell Inuyasha," she growled, her eyes glinting for a moment black in her anger before resuming their natural color. Inuyasha took a step back, _Did her eyes change color?_

**_How dare he question a personal matter! Show him the pain he gave you all those months and years together! Why should he question you anyway? He's the one to be tried, he is the accused, and I find him guilty._**

_Hurt him yes but not in a brutal way._

**_Blood. Quench your need for blood. The need so strong. You can already smell it can't you? The rusty smell of a fresh kill, you can feel the need to slash him with you claws so much so that your fingers are twitching in anticipation, you mouth is salivating isn't it?_**

"Inuyasha," she growled low, her fingernails lengthened to the size of Inuyasha's own nails, and her pupils turning into a sharp black. Inuyasha took a step back. Now that he had seen. In fact there wasn't someone who hadn't seen it in the group.

_Stop it! I am not a bloodthirsty animal._ Kagome tried to reason with herself but it was true. She felt like she needed to hurt Inuyasha in the worst of ways and her body did want to hurt him so much so it surprised her.

**_Yes you are. You feel the need to smite him. To wreck havoc upon his body. You're strong enough to do so too._**

_This won't result in blood! _Kagome's normal voice growled out loudly in her head. She clenched her fists and fought the urge to kill. She tried to fight the bloodlust that she was so unaccustomed to knowing. As she did so blood welled under her nails. Doing such only woke her up, her nails shrank back to their normal weak human bluntness and her eyes returned to their normal hue.

"You are such an idiot sometimes I wonder how I ever… garh." She huffed in annoyance and said in the sweetest voice she ever had, pushing the angrier voice in her head back into its corner as the normal voice came back and told her to result to something less bloody, "Why don't we talk this over like adults." She smiled immediately throwing off both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Why don't you –sit- with us and talk this over? In fact how about we all –sit- together? You must be tired so I'm sure you wish to –sit- down." Three times his face planted in the ground and Inuyasha once more got to kiss the sweet mother earth. By now him and the good old earth had established a beautiful painful relationship.

Kagome leaned back on Sesshomaru without a care. It felt like so much energy had been used to calm the beast within her. "What's happening to me?" She voiced feeling dizzy at such an effort. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome to keep her steady as he said, "I'd like to know that as well." Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground, still pretty peeved that his brother had tried to snake a move on Kagome, even more peeved that she was letting him hold her up.

"Let go of her bastard."

"If I do she'll fall over," replied Sesshomaru evenly. Rin began hugging onto Kagome's leg, worry immediately etched in the tiny child's face.

"What just happened?" Sango asked breaking the focus. "Kagome… she looked like a demon."

"Smelled like one too," piped in Shippo.

"What is she?" Sesshomaru asked the group as Kagome closed her eyes and went into the world between sleep and waking up, the little limbo everyone likes to be stuck in. Kagome could hear everyone's voices but she didn't want to move, she just wanted to rest right here against Sesshomaru.

"She's Kagome," replied Inuyasha thinking over what had happened. "Maybe something possessed her or put a spell on her."

"This Sesshomaru does not believe that. Inuyasha you can't fool yourself into believing she is merely a human after that display. Not even something possessing her could bring on the change so easily as that. That looked like she was transforming of her own accord," said Sesshomaru.

"Well I don't know you got any other explanations?" Inuyasha huffed.

"How about asking your elders?" Miroku replied worriedly. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome. Especially if she was going to be the maid of honor at his Sango's wedding… whenever it was that they eventually got married. And with that the monk's mind was off on lecherous thoughts of his wedding day and wedding night and Sango had to take three steps away from him after seeing that 'look' in his eyes.

"Whose old enough to know what's up with Kagome? I mean we need to find someone over the hill," muttered Inuyasha. And then a lightbulb clicked in his head as he had the perfect person in mind!

* * *

"Kaede do you know what's up with Kagome?"

....................

**Will Kagome test her feelings and see how she feels about both brothers? Whats going on with Kagome's body? Will Sesshomaru ever get to kiss Kagome? Will Jaken be kissed and turned into a prince? Tune in next time kids to get your answers.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Oh surprising thing guys. I remembered Sesshomaru's mother is alive and she's really pretty!**

They were close to the village, not a mile away. As he carried her Sesshomaru had been thinking about the little miko in his arms. These feelings inside of him… they weren't easy to explain but he knew them. He Sesshomaru cared deeply about Kagome. And there were three options.

He could adhere to what his peers would approve of and deny his feelings for her and thus close himself off and away from the miko. But that didn't satisfy his feelings and Sesshomaru always got what he wanted. Though he didn't particularly like falling in his father's footsteps, after the pain he'd caused his mother but in this situation he could understand his father… which was something he completely loathed. But like his father he didn't want to belong to someone who didn't love him… and it was true that his mother had not loved his father. The only pain she had felt was when society had talked behind her back.

He could just kill Kagome. But that would be problematic considering he cared for her now and didn't like it when she was in pain.

Which left the third option. He could take her for his and society be damned. His father had done it and why break from tradition?

And so weighing the pros and cons quickly as they approached the village Sesshomaru made his decision.

He'd claim Kagome as his. To hell with anyone who didn't care. He always got what he wanted.

Which meant he'd have to court her and make her fall in love with him…

Sesshomaru smirked. He would have fun making her head spin dizzily with love for him.

And as a side bonus, his feelings for Kagome might strengthen.

And another side bonus… it would certainly piss off Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kukuku. Kagura come here." The slave did as told. She hated him. Was revolted by him. and yet she had to follow his orders otherwise she'd die. This man, her very own god who had created her, had chained her to him so that freedom was nothing but a dream within her world. Bound by god and hating him for it.

She'd told him of what she'd seen. The arguments betwixt Inuyasha and his brother who had oddly enough joined their group. It seemed that Sesshomaru had joined due to the little miko and they were headed back to the village due to something being wrong with Kagome. "I wonder if she has woven her spell on even his icy heart," chuckled Naraku. He grinned as he thought of the devious plots that could be conjured from that new development. "I have an assignment for you Kagura. Bid haste to watch our little miko. Do whatever you can to bring whomever it is she cares deeply for together. Should it be the monk, Inuyasha, or even Sesshomaru make sure that whomever it is that they have the opportunity to fall in love."

"How do I do that?"

"That should be simple enough for you to figure out," he hissed and then his mouth quirked up into a terrifying smile, "Oh that's right. You don't have a heart so you have no idea how to affect one and be thus affected." Her body tensed and even more hate grew for this god of hers. She wanted more than anything to overthrow him like Lucifer wanted to overthrow his God, however she didn't want to rule she just wished him dead for her freedom.

"Give them dangerous situations in which to grow closer," he smirked. "And Kagura when you have made sure the miko and one of her companions has fallen in love. Report to me," he grinned. A plan already forming in his head.

Oh no he wouldn't try to kill a loved one in front of another. Oh no not at all. Kukuku. He had much better plans. There were worse things than watching the one you loved die. Why had he not thought of this sooner?

* * *

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down on the bed in Kaede's hut and sat beside her. Everyone huddled within the small confines of the hut. Such a small place made for little room… meaning Sango was pressed up against the monk's side despite her wishes and much gain to his own, Shippo was on top of Inuyasha's head, Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, Jaken was pushing his head between Sango and Miroku –much to her gratefulness and much to his chagrin-, leaving Kirara outside to stare at Ah-Un both contemplating why their owners always came back to this village if they were on a hunt for something incredibly important. And then the two creatures outside began discussing their past lives… oddly enough Ah-Un had been a lecherous old man who had the misfortune of being cursed with a black hole in his hand that would continue on through his descendants and Kirara had been a woman who'd given birth to a hanyou after loving a dog demon named Inu no Taisho. As the two conversed they both realized something… they much preferred this life than their previous ones.

"Kagome how are ye fairing child? Is there anything odd that has happened?"

"Why the hell else would we bring her?" Inuyasha thundered.

"I've… its just. I've been feeling odd Kaede. My mind has been doing a little number on me," breathed Kagome.

"When I came across her she smelled like a demon and her eyes have changed on some occasions to be black-"

"Her nails too. They got longer," cut in Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru was not finished."

"Well speak faster than and stop speaking in third person," huffed Inuyasha. Miroku decided to lean over and kiss Sango. He closed his eyes and leaned over knowing if he were fast enough he'd be allowed a delicate kiss and a quick feel with his other hand on her bottom. However at that moment Jaken jerked up jostling for a better view and as Jaken jumped into the air his lips smacked into Miroku's while Miroku's hand froze on Sango's foot.

If anyone had previously thought the creature's eyes had been bug eyed before they would sorely be mistaken by seeing how big his eyes got after, he fell back to the ground, and he squealed out in shock. Miroku was thoroughly embarrassed and grossed out as he began to whip his mouth with both of his hands heavily contemplating unleashing the wind-tunnel on his lips to get the grime off. He had kissed… a man, or at least that's what Jaken appeared to be. Miroku was sickened, he felt far worse than having been poisoned by Naraku's insects. Jaken squeezed out the back of the pack and ran away cursing and wiping his mouth. Sango fell over laughing. However in such small cramped space she toppled against Inuyasha, sending Shippo flying onto Sesshomaru's head. Which made Rin laugh with glee to no ends.

"Me thinks too many people are in here," muttered Kaede. "Will all of you leave with the exception of Kagome?" It was hard but they all did. After tripping upon each other at least four times, one of the times Sango face planted in Miroku's butt for which she ran to the river to douse her head, Miroku doused his head alongside of her pouring a tube of toothpaste –that he'd 'borrowed' from Kagome's bag- into his mouth, and Jaken scrubbed his lips raw… not that they weren't already raw to begin with. Well, Sango could joke now to no ends about Jaken not turning into a prince.

Inuyasha in the process had been knocked back into his brother and said with wide eyes growling, "I hope that's your sword against my thigh asshole." One by one they made their way out, not without Sesshomaru casting a glance back at Kagome before leaving. She couldn't read that gaze, it was more of a I-don't-know-what-to-think-about-you-but-I-need-to-look-at-you-and-try-to-figure-out-gaze he had cast, which Kagome knew very well considering she'd spent a number of time doing that towards him and his brother.

"Kagome what are the voices telling you?" Kaede resumed sitting beside the miko on the bed. Already Kaede had something in mind with what was happening with Kagome but she wanted to be assured before she made any assumptions. If the notion in Kaede's head was true than it would be something quite odd for Kagome to digest.

"Many things Kaede," whispered Kagome scared of what it all could mean, her hands nervously clutched onto her kimono as she stared down at the floor through bitter tears remembering everything the voice had told her. "Terrible things. To kill… to hurt. It wants blood. Sometime it tells me to… to take" She blushed. "In more ways than one."

"How often has this happened?"

"Since… since I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou… kissing her that one time. It made me so angry and I… well I thought I was going crazy at first. I thought it was an adrenaline rush that was spewing nonsense in my own head. You know the things I wanted to do. But after that it kept coming back… its odd but it seems to come in full force under the new moon. The same time Inuyasha turns into a human," whispered Kagome.

Kaede reached over and clutched onto Kagome's hand. "Child you are different from everyone else. You are not a copy of my sister just because you're a reincarnation. You're your own person," the elder woman said. Kagome's eyes began to tear up as she said them. These were words Kagome had wanted to hear desperately. She'd needed these words since the day Kikyou had been brought back to life for so often had she questioned her own existence. If any of her thoughts were her own or if she was her own person. Inuyasha was always comparing her to Kikyou and it had made a large hole in her assurance and ability to accept herself. It was also part of the reason Kagome had begun to doubt her feelings for Inuyasha… she didn't know if they were her own emotions or Kikyou's. Kagome held onto Kaede's hand desperately clutching onto it like a life preserver, the tears were running down her face in her gratitude for this woman telling her she wasn't a copy.

"However… you were reincarnated meaning you carry some traits from your past life. Kagome. The day my sister died something else died with her," Kaede breathed deeply knowing that the demon lord and hanyou were listening intently outside of the hut with their acute senses. Well… maybe it was better for them to hear this now than have Kagome explain it. "Inuyasha. Both of them died and I believe a part of him left his body that day as well though he is here now. Part of his love died for her that day and part of her love died for him that day. A demon's love. That demonic love was reincarnated with my sister." Kagome expected what was coming next. She wasn't too dense to see where this was going but she had to hear the words. "Meaning though you retain human looks and qualities you are a half demon Kagome. Normally a demonic side isn't brought out unless under great stress or fighting for its survival."

"Kikyou's embrace with him was the stress it needed," breathed Kagome silently. "So… I'm a hanyou like Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"It appears so. But you and him transform differently under the new moon. And I'm sure your demonic side is going to fully transform sometime Kagome."

"Meaning I'm a lit fuse surrounded by dynamite," Kagome hissed. "Its only a matter of time." Kagome got up and patted the woman's hand. "Thank you Kaede." And then she walked out of the hut, she looked at the two brothers who looked at her wholly anew like something had changed already in her, and after seeing their eyes stare at her she decided to walk off towards the river with salty tears falling down her cheeks.

Kagome approached the river and sat down in the grass looking at her reflection, the tears that trailed down her face wondering where they came from.

She knew though. A guy she'd had inclinations towards for a year or so… well even though she was relatively sure those feelings were going away there were still feelings there of what had been… and she did not want to be the embodiment of someone's love. Especially that of someone she had once cared for quite a lot.

Kagome knew she was her own person but was worried how Inuyasha would see her. Would he see her as a testament to his old love? What would Sesshomaru think? Her face paled. She would remind him of his brother's feelings for a woman, surely that would then in turn remind him of his father leaving his mother…

"You think too much," came a quiet voice behind her. Kagome turned her head around and there was the man who had plagued her mind for a few moments and had given her a new fear. _What if he doesn't like me anymore? _However, Sesshomaru alked over to her and gracefully fell like a leaf onto the ground beside her. "Your face. You're thinking a lot." She didn't meet his gaze. "About what this Sesshomaru thinks of you?" Kagome was shocked at how easily he had pinned one of her worries that she nodded looking up at him with begging eyes. Sesshomaru actually smiled back at her. "I don't think of you any differently."

"Do I remind you… I mean… what about your father?" Sesshomaru could quickly see where she had placed herself as a reminder of his parents considering Inuyasha's own love life.

"My mother isn't a terrible woman but neither is she a saint… she still lives you know." Suddenly he wondered what Kagome would think of his mother. He didn't exactly desire for them to meet in all actuality when he made Kagome his mate. "If you met her you'd see where I get my cheerful disposition," he said monotone. Kagome had to laugh. "I was being serious."

"I know," she chuckled wiping away her tears.

"Ever since you told me your views about my father I've been able to identify with him a bit more and I believe I am seeing what he had to face and understanding him for the first time," he said. "I don't hate what he did. And I certainly don't hate you miko."

"But I'm a hanyou like your brother."

"Hanyous aren't looked at with a smile but then again they aren't hated entirely either. It is becoming more predominant demons being with humans and their mixed breeds are becoming more of a common sight," he replied.

Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. "Thank you," she breathed immediately feeling cheered. Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her and his decision having been made encouraged him to take over. He'd have her but first he had to woo her.

"You do know what that means don't you?" He whispered loosening his grip so that he could look down at her as he ran his hand through her hair. This action sent a warm trail where his fingers brushed against her face. She shook her head not knowing at all what it meant. "You shouldn't feel at all wrong when I do this."

And so Sesshomaru leaned down and his lips stole over Kagome's capturing hers in a light-teasing kiss. At first the kiss was like a testing of the waters, his lips sliding over hers, he nibbled her bottom lip, and from there the kiss became deeper when Kagome parted her sweet lips and let her shy tongue tease his lips. Sesshomaru readily opened his mouth and let their tongues mingle in the warmth when their lips came together. **_That's right, delve in it, take what you want. This is the hanyou way, _**the voice said in the back of Kagome's head. What surprised Sesshomaru most was when this little miko tried to dominate, pulled back and then began nipping at his lips before kissing them passionately. Her arms entwined around him pulling him closer to her. _This may be the hanyou way, but it is a little of mine as well, _she thought to the other voice. The demon voice may have told her to kiss him like this but she indulged for her own benefit, she wanted to be cared for in return. This is what she had been missing all of her life and now that she had it for this one moment she'd make the best of it.

_This is what it feels like. Its nice having someone return your feelings._

But as much as Sesshomaru wanted to dominate, and as much of a enchantment the miko was at the moment trying to gain command, he pulled back and lightly kissed her once more on the lips before standing up in one fluid motion with a hand held out to her. "We should get back to camp." Kagome blushed deeply as she took his offered hand gripping onto it tightly and cherishing the feel of his long fingers under hers. They walked side by side back to camp.

"Um Sesshomaru," she breathed. "I hope you… well. I felt something when you kissed me," she whispered plucking up her courage to tell him before they made it back to camp. "But then again that was my first kiss." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and the look he gave her was worse than the look Miroku could give Sango it rang with such desire. A raw sense of dominance overcame Sesshomaru as he gripped hold of her hand in his and pulled her closer to his side as they continued on.

_I'm her first kiss. And I'll be her last if I have anything to do with it, he thought to himself,_ a small grin teasing his mouth.

Every time Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru she reddened even more.

There was definitely no reason to test her feelings with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru now. She knew already and had known for some time that her feelings for Inuyasha had been slowly depleting. However she'd had no idea they'd been depleting because they'd been transferring towards Sesshomaru. She cared for Sesshomaru. That was something odd.

However Kagome looked at it in the practical view rather than the romantic school girl view she'd once looked at everything. The chances of him falling in love with her were slim. Maybe he just wished to court her because he was interested and maybe he would care for her a bit... but she couldn't see him loving her. Then again she'd never been able to see herself kissing him a year ago, fearing him maybe, but not kissing him. And Kagome was happy at being wrong and hoped, a small hope, that she was wrong with him loving her. Though the practical part of her, the human Kagome that had been hurt often said within her head, _The day Sesshomaru falls on his knees asking me to marry him is the day Inuyasha dislikes ramen._

The demon voice said something differently, **_Inuyasha will dislike ramen soon if I have anything to do with it. I am a half demon and I'll make him fall in love with me if I decide so._**


	7. Chapter 7 Mama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I noticed some of you were right I needed to make Sesshomaru more Sesshomaru and so I have. I'm trying. Then again that's what we love about him. After this chapter will be a much lighter funnier chapter. I promise. With funny bonding moments and Kouga's reaction.**

**Oh and a mokomoko is Sesshomaru's fluffy, his boa thingy, his tail, his whatever it is. Supposedly it is his tail when he turns into a dog and just an appendage that can be carried around like a boa when he is human looking. Oh and Inuyasha's sword can be spelled Tetsaiga or Tetsusaiga.**

As they reached the camp Kagome shyly pulled her hand out of his fearing the remarks from the others. Sesshomaru just reached out and grasped onto her hand even tighter. _**She will be mine. The others might as well become accustomed to this, **_he thought to himself as they camp to the camp. And immediately all eyes locked on their joined hands. All except Inuyasha's eyes, his eyes locked on Kagome's lips once he caught a whiff of the air. He growled low in the back of his throat.

"How dare you take advantage of Kagome in a weak moment," he grunted.

"Inuyasha. Sit." Plomp. Kagome's face was bright red as she looked to the others. So much for a private life. She caught Miroku's perverted leer, "He just kissed me so get that look off your face." Sango smacked Miroku upside the head.

They looked at her for moment smiling gently as if they feared she would break any moment. Kagome stiffened her back and said bravely, "I take it you already know." Sango and Miroku nodded. Immediately Sango had her arms around Kagome in a loving hug. "You're my girl Kagome no matter what happens. I don't care what you are Kagome. You're my friend! All mine," she laughed holding onto Kagome bringing a flood of love through the miko for the woman she held dear to her, the one woman she was able to keep as a constant friend even when she had to travel through the well. How she would loathe to leave Sango behind when she had to leave... would she have to leave? That question tugged on Kagome but she pushed it back. _I'll reflect on that later,_ she thought to herself.

Sango pulled back and looked at Miroku who once more had a dark gleam in his eyes, "Say she's your girl again Sango." And that's when Sango stomped off towards Miroku, grabbed him by the ear, pulled him towards the woods, and a series of screams, yelps, and well placed punches could be heard.

Sesshomaru realized that he had talked far too much with the priestess by this time having thought over what had happened between them. _I shouldn't let my guard down, _he thought to hismelf_._ It had been so easy he didn't know what had made him go out of his mind and act completely opposite of how he normally felt. _It was a spurt of the moment thing, _he assured himself, _she needed me to speak in that moment and now it has passed. Had she not needed me I would not have spoken so freely though I care for her._

_

* * *

_

The dreams came that night.

She was a creature in the night running quickly, faster than she'd ever been riding on Inuyasha's back, darting through brush and trees, jumping from the smallest limb to the largest one without breaking a branch or making a noise. She held onto the large branch she sat on, her long claws digging into the branch softly as if it were sand. She sniffed the air daintily, her nostrils flaring at the scent, as she lifted her smoky ebony eyelashes to look through her black pupils lined with red irises eyes. Her hair was wild in the wind as her full lips curled back to reveal sharp pointy teeth when she found her prey.

Her prey was looking up at the moon as if he sensed her but couldn't make her out. Oh ho of course he couldn't find her. She was stronger. Smarter. She was older and her mind was craftier than his. She could already taste the tang of his full demon blood in her mouth. Then she went in for the kill. She jumped off the branch flying through the air. The poor little kitsune had no idea what was coming for him as she landed behind him wrenching her hands out to wrap around this small child's throat, as she began to slowly squeeze the life out of him her fangs sharpened as she leaned forward planning to bite into Shippo's neck and rip his head off to consume his sweet blood. As her fangs touched his neck all went black.

"No!" Kagome woke up shaking and panting, sweat running down her body, tears running down her face. "No Shippo!"

"Kagome," breathed Sesshomaru beside her, looking down at her hand. Kagome's hand was the only thing to prove to her that her nightmare could very well become real. Her claws were drawn and were dug into the earth as a jerk reaction when she awoke. Kagome's lip trembled as she pulled her hand out of the dirt and immediately looked around for the kitsune. To her relief he was laying curled up next to Sango sleeping peacefully. And so she cried. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and let her weep against her chest.

"I was going to kill him. I was going to kill Shippo. For the fun of it," she whispered into his chest. He didn't answer. It was an answer to just hold her to him. "My little Shippo."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms, Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched up as another eye gave his brother a death glare. Inuyasha closed his eyes once more. She fell asleep in his arms after the tears had gone away. _She needs to accept her other side, _he thought to himself, _when she does she'll be able to control it better and not worry... of course that could take a century before she learns... I should try and help her. She is my mate so she requires assistance. Maybe... I can train her. I'll have to speak to her, no I'll have to tell her when we get a moment alone._

**_If I can keep my mind on helping her and not holding her, _**he thought to himself as an after thought as he pulled Kagome into his chest letting her lay in his lap with her face buried in his furry mokomoko clutching onto his shirt in her sleep.

* * *

"You can follow us now Inuyasha," Sango said cheerfully.

"What? I thought you said you guys were going to ditch me!" Inuyasha grumbled. Not that he minded being allowed back in the group he just wondered why the hell they were so fickle.

"Well now Kagome's heart has been wooed by your brother so we don't feel so bad because now she won't be focused on your backstabbing lecherous ways," smiled Miroku brightly.

"Stop being an ass Miroku. And she hasn't been wooed yet. Its just a crush," he huffed.

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night," replied Miroku.

"Inuyasha lets just head out," said Kagome, not in the mood for hearing them argue or talk about her romantic interests.

Kagome's eyes were rimmed with black circles as she scurried forward ready to begin on their track. Shippo ran towards Kagome with his arms out for a hug, "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome stepped away from Shippo and began to walk quicker. The kitsune chased after her and when she halted he bumped into her legs. "Kagome." She knew why she was being different with Shippo. He was the weakest one of the group, he couldn't protect himself against demons, and he was always tagging along behind her. She wouldn't have acted any differently had he tagged along Sango but he didn't, it was always her therefore there was more of a threat to his life. _**So weak, so innocent, **_the cruel voice said inside her head and Kagome didn't know if it was talking about her or Shippo. _Shut up, _she gritted to the voice.

"Shippo, it would be better if you hung around Miroku or Sango," Kagome breathed not even turning around to look at Shippo before she trudged on forward. The fox demon was hurt, his eyes confused and worried for the woman he saw as his mother.

"Yo. What's up with her Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his brother prodding his shoulder with a finger. Sesshomaru reached forward and picked the finger off of his shoulder dropping it silently. The demon lord looked at Inuyasha for a moment and then turned on his heel trudging forward. Kagome's business was hers and hers only to share it with. And his but he was going to be her mate. Inuyasha wasn't so if Kagome didn't want to tell him than he needn't know.

They walked on; Kagome sighing every once in a while. Sesshomaru wanted to ask her what was wrong but he knew already so there was no reason to ask. And besides asking would involve opening his mouth and speaking. It wasn't in his nature to do so. But it was evident how she felt when it came around to lunchtime and she was setting out the picnic cloth and bringing out the kettle to make ramen noodles. Inuyasha was hovering around the boiling pot salivating at the packages she'd brought with her. The little fox demon at this time walked up to Kagome and handed her a bouquet of flowers he'd picked as she'd been setting up their meal area.

"I got these for you to cheer you up," Shippo said, one of his feet dawdling on the ground nervously as he held out the flowers. Kagome looked at the flowers for a moment, a look passed between her eyes as if she were in pain before she bit her lip and turned her back on him. "Give them to Sango," she breathed as she busied herself with the pot of ramen. Shippo began to tear up. What had he done to deserve this? What was wrong with Kagome? "Buh-but Kagome I got these for ya-youu not Sango," he whined. One of his hands reached up to wipe away his tears. He pushed the flowers towards Kagome and automatically she reached back and knocked them out of his hand. Shippo began crying and ran off towards the woods. "Shippo," breathed Kagome taking a step forward. In her eyes were bitter tears. Kagome bit her lip and turned away not daring to chase after the little fox for fear of turning into her worst nightmare. She knew it could happen and that's why she feared chasing after Shippo. She didn't want to put him in harms way. Kagome tried to hold in her tears as she stirred the pot, making her shoulders rigid as she tried to focus on the task of fixing lunch.

"That was a little harsh Kagome," replied Inuyasha standing behind her. "I mean even for my standards that was a little mean." That's when he noticed a tear plop into the pot of ramen. And then another tear and another. Inuyasha began to freak out looking towards Sesshomaru for assistance.

That was all it took for Sesshomaru to turn to Jaken and eye Rin, making a point of crooking his brow signaling for Jaken to watch her or else he'd pay dearly, before turning around and heading towards the woods flowing normally after the scent of the little fox pup.

* * *

Kagura watched on her floating feather the outcome. Why was it that Kagome was ignoring the pup so? That wasn't like the little priestess to turn from those she cared about? But Kagura couldn't question it anymore as she saw to her master's wishes by dropping three pebbles from the sky watching them fall towards the ground and transform into demons. She hated her master, she wanted him to fail, she wanted freedom. But until that time she couldn't do anything but obey. She was still confused as to which of the two brothers Kagome cared the most about, she had seen the kiss between Sesshomaru and Kagome but when she watched the miko she noticed that her eyes often glanced between the two brothers. Oh well, that's why she was here. To bring the miko closer to one of the two and right now it appeared Sesshomaru was the one she'd use.

Kagura wanting the others to succeed could help Kagome's group without her master suspecting. Which was why she had waited to drop the demons until the little fox was farther away from them and they were closer to Sesshomaru. He could handle them. The pup wouldn't and she knew Kagome would go through intense pain and possibly loose what spark she had if the pup died so easily after she had been so harsh towards it.

* * *

Sesshomaru soon caught the scent of demons not long coming across the kitsune's scent meaning the little fox was being followed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he picked up his pace.

* * *

As Kagome stirred the pot of ramen Inuyasha's nose perked up not long after his brother left. That's odd, he thought to himself glancing up, I smell Naraku. And there she was Kagura hiding behind the clouds, her eyes pointed towards the woods where Shippo and Sesshomaru were. This didn't look good at all. Inuyasha bounded forward into the woods before anyone could notice jumping over the trees and grasses after the heavy scent of his brother, the demons, and Shippo.

* * *

Kagome stopped mid-stir. Something was wrong. Her nose was reacting to something but she didn't know what. Then again she could never smell things this well before. It smelt like dirt and death. Kagome immediately flew on her feet into the woods leaving behind a curious Sango and Miroku who decided to chase after her shouting, "Kagome! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Kagura's brows bent at this new development. How had the priestess reacted like this so? There were no shards in the creatures. What had happened? Kagura followed behind the clouds masking her from their view chasing after everyone keeping a wary eye on Kagome.

* * *

"Why do you always walk?" Inuyasha asked his brother passing by at a quick speed as he ran towards the smell of the demons.

Sesshomaru just cocked at head at his brothers flight and decided if it was a race he wished for than this Sesshomaru wouldn't lose. Not to Inuyasha. He picked up his speed and flew alongside his brother, a small smirk caressing the side of his mouth as he gained speed.

And then they ran into the three demons. Large beasts, they looked like giant skinny toads with fangs of a snake, and horns of a bull. The first one charged Inuyasha as the other two decided to gang up on Sesshomaru letting out loud grunts of happiness at being able to fight. Inuyasha dodged the horns of the creature however he was sent to the ground when the creatures tongue latched ont his leg holding him upside-down hanging in the air. Miasma sunk into his skin where the tongue was wrapped around his leg. "Wind scar!" The tongue was cut off and sent Inuyasha falling to the ground once more as he began to peel away the tongue revealing nasty bubbling flesh on his ankle.

"Bastard," huffed Inuyasha bringing out his Tetsusaiga and killing the beast in one fell swipe.

As Inuyasha had been fighting the demon the other two had encircled Sesshomaru. As both of their tongues darted forward towards Sesshomaru, one from behind and the other from the front, Sesshomaru whipped his hand out sending a long red whip from his fingertips spinning around and slashing the tongues away. His whip caught hold of one demon and he squeezed it instantly killing the beast. Inuyasha huffed a bit as they looked around searching for the kitsune with their eyes.

"That was too fucking easy," replied Inuyasha with a pout.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he suddenly darted forward after the smell of blood that permeated his nostrils realizing that the other demon had disappeared after he'd killed its companion. "Shit," huffed Inuyasha realizing the same thing.

* * *

Kagome looked around at the two dead corpses. She sniffed the air and chased forward disappearing into the trees. _No no no! Not Shippo's blood! Please let Shippo be okay! Please! If he isn't I'll never forgive myself! He's mine! My pup! My poor pup! God I'm such an asshole! Shippo please be okay!_

* * *

Shippo was hiding underneath a hole in a tree. The beast had chased him and cornered him whipping his tongue onto the tree and jerking it upwards sending it with a crash to the side. His tongue whipped forward and smacked Shippo against the torn tree sending a bunch of scratches and some miasma into the poor fox's skin. He cried, "Help! Kagome! Help!"

A bright green glow came from the demon's heart and then there was a loud ripping sound as a hand broke through the surface. Sesshomaru's claws glowed as they gripped the heart of the beast and crushed it sending the monster falling to the ground dead. Inuyasha ran over towards Shippo and gathered the crying fox in his arms gently, an odd thing for the hanyou to do.

Kagome burst through the trees. All she saw was Shippo in Inuyasha's arms. Tears flooded her eyes as she ran forward towards the pup pulling him out of Inuyasha's arms crying, "Shippo! Are you okay?" She immediately pulled out an arrow from her pack and placed it over his wound where the miasma had seeped in. Automatically it was restored and didn't look so puffy anymore, just red. She dropped the arrow and began planting a series of kisses on the little runt. "I'm so," kisses, kisses, wet sloppy kisses, "sorry! I just," kiss, "didn't think," more kisses, "it was safe to be around me." Onslaught of kisses.

Shippo felt so loved in Kagome's arms and he knew now that no matter what Kagome cared about him as deeply as he cared about her.

Sesshomaru smiled a small wry grin at the tenderness the priestess felt for the miko. Inuyasha wondered why the hell Kagome wasn't tending to his miasma covered foot. And both were kind of jealous of the fox cub. They turned around as Miroku and Sango came out of the woods. Rin and Jaken weren't long behind on top of Ah-Un with Kirara following closely beside them landing softly in the enclosure of the woods. "Nothing we couldn't handle," replied Inuyasha haughtily, "it was just some weakass attempt of Naraku's."

"It seems almost too weak if you two could handle it so quickly," Miroku thought.

Kagome stood up and patted Shippo on the head. They both began walking past the demon corpse.

Kagome's ears suddenly perked as she heard quick movement. "You're mine," came a loud guttural groan. The demon that had lay on the ground for so long, breathing so low neither inu brothers had been able to tell he was still barely alive because of his heart being gone, suddenly came to life with one last effort and jerked forward towards Shippo with its hand raised in the air. Kagome's arm whipped out as she grabbed hole of the demon's arm that had been raised towards the fox cub, her eyes turned black, her fangs sprouted, two black dog-like ears popped out of the top of her head, and she hissed out vehemently like a demon, "Not my son!" She let out a wolf-like growl and jerked the hand back of the demon breaking it before her other hand shot out like a blade cutting his head off with her claws.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at Kagome in her hanyou form. Oddly enough her build seemed different as well as a hanyou, her legs longer and leaner, her body looked better than normal, and her arms seemed more muscular in a lean way. She growled low towards the creature before turning back to see Shippo. Rather then receive fright from him Shippo jumped into her arms clutching onto her tightly. "You called me your son," he cried as Kagome's heart grew warm and she held him close to her. _It seems I can protect him as a hanyou, _she thought to herself. "That's because you are. At least I see you as one. Is it okay Shippo?"

"I've always seen you as my mama," he breathed nuzzling into her chest as she held him.

_This is interesting, Kagura _thought to herself amazed at the transformation that had overcome the miko. _Can I keep this from getting to Naraku? If I can maybe this can surprise him and kill him. who'd ever suspect the miko of being a hanyou? No one._

She looked up to Inuyasha and walked over to him clutching onto Shippo in her arms. Kagome said, "Thank you," and kissed his cheek before walking over and doing the same to Sesshomaru. Her hanyou smile made both hearts jump along with her chaste kiss to the cheek.

_Oh shit._ They both thought as one eyeing each other like opponents in a death match.

And then if things couldn't get worse for the two Kagome looked through the woods to see a hurricane spinning right for them. "Its Kouga-kun," she smiled.

------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you all for your comments!


	8. Chapter 8 Awkward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... oh poo.**

**Author's note: Heehee mwah mwah mwah. Thank you for your reviews. I hope my story really interests ya'll and you enjoy it.**

The swirling of dust and debris came to a stop as Kouga stood in front of Kagome, eyes closed, a bouquet in his hand, a smile on his face shouting out, "My love I've returned to you!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Thank you Kouga-kun," Kagome said blushing furiously at the display of affection from the wolf prince in front of Sesshomaru. This was the least thing she wanted today. Kouga. He was a good friend but that was it despite his charm. Kouga opened his eyes and they widened as he looked Kagome up and down. Sesshomaru's back went rigid at the wolf's complete belief that he should gander Kagome that way.

"You look different… Did you do something to your hair?"

"She's a hanyou idiot," huffed Inuyasha smacking his forehead at the wolf's stupidity.

"I noticed that but I thought it would be rude to point out," he growled back at Inuyasha. "What was i supposed to say? 'Hey Kagome. Nice body and nice ears. What the hell happened?'" Kagome's face turned red as she immediately covered her body up with her hands trying to shield it. _Have I really changed that much?_

"What? So you ask her about her hair? You're so stupid," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"How did this happen Kagome?" Kouga reached out and began doing something Kagome had done a long time ago when she first met Inuyasha, he began squeezing her ears to see if they were real. Not only were they real but she now understand why Inuyasha was mad when she did it, it hurt having a part of your skin pulled at, especially when it was attached to your head. "Not that I'm complaining," Kouga said letting go and looking her up and down once more, appreciation reflecting in his smirk and eyes at how Kagome looked as a demon. It appeared her curves were more accentuated and she seemed somewhat leaner and stronger. Kagome turned beat red under his scrutiny as her arms tightened around her body trying to shrink under his eyes. "If anything this makes me love you even more," Kouga said wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders not caring how awkward she felt at the moment. The edge of two swords rested against his skin, Inuyasha's sword on the top of his head and Sesshomaru's at the base of his neck.

Before Kouga could react Sesshomaru had sheathed his sword, pulled Kagome to his side, and glared heavily at Kouga, his gaze said clearly, _**She's mine.**_

"What's the mutt's brother doing here?" Kouga asked as Sesshomaru merely tilted his head with his brow crooked and pulled Kagome close to his side as an answer. Kagome was suddenly smelling Sesshomaru's scent, the smell of cleanliness, woods, air, and sheer male-ness. She inhaled a little liking his scent and Sesshomaru smirked having sensed with his sharp ears what she was doing. _Get used to it my Kagome, soon that scent will cover you one day._

Kouga grinned wickedly as he said, "Oh. I see. Well," he smirked, "at least I have someone worthy of a challenge rather than dog turd."

"What? Why you-" Inuyasha began grunting, raising his sword, and then was sent to the ground by a quiet, 'Sit,' from Kagome.

"There is no challenge," replied Sesshomaru. Kagome's back went rigid as she caught on the conversation from the men. It was getting slightly irritating by how they were treating her. This was confusing to her mind after all. All this time the one guy she'd wanted to notice her didn't and than bam he did along with two others. One of the two had already noticed her before but she didn't like and now the one she was starting to like was the brother of the one she had previously liked... jeez it was getting frustrating.

"No one is taking Kagome from me yah hear," cried out Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's hand flew up to his mouth covering it in shock. "I didn't mean that!" _Maybe a little but its only because she's Kikyou's copy. Anything that is Kikyou is mine, even her, _he thought to himself.

"All of you SIT," she huffed her eyes glowing red as the three fell to the ground at once by the force of her words. Miroku and Sango started laughing their heads off. Shippo smirked as Rin tried to hide a chuckle. And Jaken's face twisted up in an almost, dare she say it?... smile. Sesshomaru instantly wondered why he had so easily obeyed the woman… was he actually being whipped? By a mere priestess? Should it not be the other way around?

Kouga thought it was pretty attractive this new Kagome and he just leered ready to follow anymore of her orders. Sango's boomerang Hiraikotsu immediately hit the backside of Kouga's head. "Sorry, reflex," she muttered taking the weapon away from the ground and bowing in apology to the wolf prince, "you just had Miroku's look in your eyes." As she bowed Miroku took the time to admire her backside and reached out very slowly hoping she wouldn't notice. _Almost there,_ he thougth to himself, _just a little more-_

**BAM!**

Sango's vein almost busted in annoyance, "If it isn't one thing its another." _Why am I attracted to a perve? Why? A perverted monk, even worse! I should go to hell for this attraction._

Kagome sighed and her mind traveled to a more important question. Why she wasn't changing back? _What if I'm stuck like this? What if I can't change back? _Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Sesshomaru stood up sensing her unease. Kouga popped up from the ground as well. She wrinkled her brow, "Why aren't I turning back?"

"Your nerves need to calm down," replied Sesshomaru speaking for the first time in a while. Then again he only spoke when soemthing seemed important, but even so Kagome's heart sped up at the sound of his voice, as if it were caressing her softly and was only meant for her ears.

"Well the only way I calm down is when I'm in the bath or when I'm being kiss-" Kagome's voice trailed off as she ducked her head looking down. **_Being kissed by you, _**both of her voices finished in her head.

"Let me oblige," Kouga cried leaning forward with puckered lips and suddenly the wolf prince met the ground as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nailed him in the head with their elbows together as one. "Mangy perverted wolf. He's almost as bad as Miroku," growled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eye twitched in irriation. _How has a pure woman like Kagome gone so long untainted around perverts like him?_ Kouga looked up at him and saw a green glow from Seshomaru's claws, a reflex Sesshomaru had just thinking of all the tries Kouga must've made at Kagome.

Kouga scurried backwards hiding behind Kagome's legs before he got up.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga. To hide behind Kagome was a weak thing. Especially when she was his therefore the wolf knew he wouldn't dare harm his mate. "Don't worry about him. He just likes to annoy Inuyasha," replied Kagome shielding herself in front of Kouga scared to hell what Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would do to the wolf prince.

"No I'm not! My feelings for you burn with the intensity of a thousand burning suns," cried Kouga, still standing behind her. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her and she huffed rolling her eyes, "Well he's about half all talk." Kagome turned t walk away. "I guess I should bathe," she sighed.

"Allow me to help you," cried Kouga as two wolf demons -Ginta and Hakkaku- caught up to him huffing and puffing, falling over on the ground after having chased after their wolf prince. Sango whacked Kouga once more with her boomerang. "That hurt demon slayer," he growled.

"Well than stop acting like him," she replied pointing to Miroku who was behind her rubbing his hands together as if warming them up before he reached out to touch her bum again.

**BOP!** Miroku was on the ground again. _Funny, I don't have a necklace around my neck but I end up on the ground like Inuyasha a lot more than one would think_, the monk thought to himself.

"Well there isn't a river for another mile, actually its more of a hot spring," replied Inuyasha after sniffing the wind as Kagome took a step away from Kouga's leering gaze. "We better get walking."

As everyone turned to depart Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her forward placing his lips soundly over hers, his lips fell over her own softly like a leaf falling onto the grass. His arm wrapped around her threading his fingers through her hair to tilt her head up more and allow him more access to his small Kagome, his mouth nibbling on her bottom lip tenderly. He felt Kagome shifting, her body transforming back into her more delicate human form. Kagome practically felt herself melting from his kiss as her nerves calmed down immensely having been tamed instantly by Sesshomaru. She grasped onto his shoulders and he heard her mewl in the back of her throat making his body freeze in total bliss, just as he felt himself warming up to the kiss even more, just about to pull her closer to him so he could feel her warm body, someone... well two someone's cleared their throats. Sango was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

And Rin and Sango, well they merely both had the same thoughts... or at least close enough.

Rin's thoughts were as follows: _She's the one! I may get a mommy! My lord cares about her. I just need to help bring them together!_

Shippo's thoughts were as follows: _Why does everyone try to grope my mother? Well... mama Kagome does need protection. And Sesshomaru seems to be the one who can provide that considering he brought her back safely and Inuyasha has yet to ever do that. He always hurts mama Kagome. And Kouga... well he's nice but I think his clothes have fleas._

Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru instantly after hearing the cleared throats. Her gaze remained on the ground and Sesshomaru was grinning triumphantly as his younger half-sibling and the wolf prince, both glaring at him like he was the epitome of all evil. In less than a second Inuyasha had his sword in his brother's face and Kouga was baring his claws at the demon lord.

"Stop treating me like something to claim," Kagome huffed. "All three of you," she said as she caught Sesshomaru smiling, his smile fell. "Sesshomaru was just calming me down okay. Its not like anyone else would have had the guts to do such-"

**SWOOP! BAM. SMACK!**

Inuyasha had his lips on Kagome's in a quick chaste kiss. Her heart beat wildly in her body shocked, somewhat elated, but mostly shocked. Inuyasha pulled away. Her eyes were wide as if she'd been petrified, in fact they had been that way throughout the whole kiss. Inuyasha's brows drew together as he realized her lips were warmer than Kikyou's, which was odd since Kagome was only a copy but then again he just put into factor that the corpse of his life was cold because of her lack of soul... _Otherwise they're the same, _he thought to himself. Though had Kagome actually responded to the kiss Inuyasha would've seen the difference immensely. However he'd been too stupid to pull away to fast before Kagome could register a man she had for so long pined for had begun kissing her. Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha to the ground and growled out, "Once more and you'll die."

**WIND RUSTLES. BAM!**

As the brothers were distracted Kouga had grabbed Kagome by the arms, shocking her, and was kissing her soundly making 'hmm' noises of satisfaction. Kagome had to admit that his kissing was far better than Inuyasha's but before she had any time to react Kouga was pulled away by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She blinked once before she just stared at them with quarter sized eyes, holding her head by such confusion, feeling dizzy by all of the kissing she had received in less than seven minutes, and breathing in raggedly for air. Miroku grabbed Kagome and spun her around facing him shouting out, "My turn."

**Whap!**

Miroku was once more acquainted with the ground as Sango's eye twitched from where she sat on top of the monk's back. "How about you try Sango?" He asked from under the love of his life. Sango merely sighed and knocked Miroku out feeling that the best thing to do now was leave him unconscious. Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome waving a hand in front of her best friend's face who still stared out into nothing. "Ka-go-me," she breathed, Sango shook Kagome and then pinched her. Sango was relieved that her monk was unconscious otherwise he would never have let Sango live that pinch down. Kagome opened her eyes blinking them quickly for a long period before she asked, "Was I just kissed by three different men?"

"Yup," Sango said without hesitation. Kagome's brow furrowed.

"They're fighting for me right now aren't they?"

"Afraid so."

"Behind me?"

"Yeah."

"Those assholes aren't paying any attention to me any more are they?"

"Nope."

"Want to leave?"

"Hell yeah," replied Sango as Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms giving her a peck on the cheek and turning red as he muttered, "It was my turn." Kagome chuckled lightly and nuzzled her son before clutching onto him tightly.

The three men prepared to fight. Kouga flexing his muscles, Inuyasha pulling out his sword, and Sesshomaru ready to pounce on them with his glowing green hands. As they were in a circle trying to figure out whom to launch onto first Kagome walked right through the center of the circle tiredly carrying Shippo in her arms, Sango following closely behind her with Miroku thrown over her shoulders like a yolk. They stood their frozen not knowing what to do as she kept walking.

"We're in the middle of fighting! Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after her.

"To bathe," she called out to them as Sango threw Miroku's body onto the back of Ah-Un with a laughing Rin and a wide-eyed Jaken.

"I'm going with her," called out Sango as the two girls jumped on the back of the fiery white tigress.

"But what about us?"

"You'll live," Sango shouted back to them as they took off into the air alongside Ah-Un. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked between Kouga and Inuyasha following after his future mate. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at each other for a moment before Kouga grinned and said, "I'll be back to claim Kagome later," and the wolf prince was off leaving Inuyasha yelling at him, "Coward," before he chased after the group that had deserted him.

Kagura wondered how the hell she was supposed to get Kagome close to one guy when so many seemed to be after her. _For someone who is supposed to be a priestess she sure gets around, _thought Kagura after having seen the display. _I'll stay one more day before I report to Naraku and let him know which she has chosen… or seeing what all is happening, which one I've chosen for her._

* * *

As they trudged on Kagome did let her mind wonder to the three kisses. Kouga's was experienced but it honestly hadn't made her heart stir. Inuyasha's and Seshomaru's had. But Sesshomaru's was the one that had left her breathless. Could they be together? She looked down at Sesshomaru and imagined her, Rin, Shippo, and the demon lord as a family.

Her mind pondered over what Sesshomaru would be like when Rin grew up into the young beauty she promised to be. She imagined Sesshomaru easily sitting in a chair, one leg thrown casually over the other, as his foot ran the pedal for the large wheel that sharpened the blade of his sword. Never mind that it could only bring back the dead and not kill anyone, Rin's future prospective beaus would never know that. And then a Hulk image came into her mind, it was really stupid but she had always likied that movie. She envisioned Sesshomaru looking down at Rin's future beau saying, "You don't want me angry." Rin's beau reaches for Rin's bottom in a Miroku manner thinking Sesshomaru doesn't see, and boom! Sesshomaru transforms. Not into the hulk but into a large dog that rips apart Rin's date.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing her head off giggling as her eyes fell on the star of her imaginations. His eyes lifted up and met hers and Kagome laughed even harder.

Sango turns her head to question Kagome. "What's got you laughing so hard?"

"I was just thinking of Rin all grown up and Sesshy- I mean Lord Sesshomaru having to deal with suitors. You know, sharpening his blade as he told them what time he wanted her home and such," she murmured quietly though the demon lord could hear her from where he walked below them. In all honestly he was walking below them so closely bcause every once in a while when he glanced up he could catch Kagome's skirt rise with the wind a little and that only fueled his need to woo her quickly. Especially when he had to glance over and glare at his brother who would also occassionally glance up. Inuyasha however would hmph and pretend he had merely been looking up at the sky.

Sesshmaru's heart skipped a beat in his chest. _She's thinking about our future already. _He smirked. He was closer than his stupid half-brother was to getting Kagome any day. And that wolf prince wasn't even worth thinking of he was so far away from Kagome's affections. And then his mind did travel to Rin growing up. What would he do when that happened? He glanced up at the child riding on the back of the double headed beast. Surely she would indeed become a beauty and with a rich powerful demon lord for a guardian she would make a fine catch for anyone. _Oh hell, _he inwardly groaned, _when that time comes I'm going to be so busy fending off men. _That's when Sesshomaru felt a gaze on him and looked up to find Kagome watching him tenderly. She quickly blushed and looked away. He groaned at his body's reaction from that one sweet look and decided running would be the best option right now as he sped up under them.

Soon they were near the hot springs that were nestled on the side of a mountain. "Finally," huffed Kagome sliding off of Kirara who had landed softly on the ground. She turned to Sango who jumped down with her smiling brightly. Both girls had radiant grins on their faces. It was time to bathe and talk. Two of the most renown enjoyable times for the more 'delicate' gender.

Kagome stretched giving Sesshomaru a good look at her waist that was revealed from her shirt lifting up and, as his mind began falling into the gutter thinking of things to do to that waist, she gasped catching his gaze and pulled the bottom of her shirt down. Her cheeks warmed up nicely and he merely smiled before turning around to help Rin down from the back of Ah-Un. That's when Kagome's mind trailed to the gutter as she watched him easily lift Rin down with one muscular arm that was revealed from his sleeve sliding down, nice shapely muscles lining his arm as if chiseled by an artist. Kagome took in his broad shoulders, her eyes swept downward and up wondering how he would look without those layers of clothes. And suddenly when her eyes came back up she met Sesshomaru's heated gaze, her face turned red as the blood that had rushed to it. Sesshomaru lifted one brow challengingly as if to say, _You like what you see? _He smirked and his fangs sprouted out of his mouth making Kagome gulp her body heating immediately at the thoughts of his fangs sinking into her neck and nibbling at her mouth.

Sango had to chuckle at Kagome's aloof expression and suddenly the priestess turned her back to the demon lord who merely chuckled, quickly coughing to suppress it from his brother. _When can I have her?_ He questioned himself but he knew when. Whenever he wanted. However, he wasn't going to be a beast and resort to the kidnapping method. No, she would come to him in time. _She's already mine. _His mind went on a darker edge. _However if she looks at me like that once more I may have to take drastic matters._

Inuyasha huffed and prodded his brother, "Stop looking at her like a piece of meat." Sesshomaru merely licked his chomps to irritate his brother. "Hey I mean it."

"Don't be mad because some people act on their emotions," came Sesshomaru's light lilting voice. Kagome could hear him speak from where she stood though she wasn't able to decipher what he said, just hearing his voice made her melt. Inuyasha grumbled, "What's that supposed to mean huh?" Sesshomaru just ignored his brother believing if Inuyasha was stupid enough not to realize what he meant than he wasn't worth explaining to.

Miroku, having woken as soon as they reached the location, slid off and looked around following Rin towards the two women.

"What are we doing here?"

"Bathing," replied Kagome as she reached down and ruffled Rin's hair tenderly.

"Gladly," he responded enthusiastically placing a hand on the back of Sango's butt. However, his face reddened when he realized that there was a tail attached to the back of Sango's butt, and Sango soon transformed into Shippo. Sango came out from behind Kirara laughing her head off as Miroku began wiping his hand on his robes and Shippo cried, "Miroku's a pedophile!"

Inuyasha had fallen to the ground laughing by now, only two words were deciphered through his laughter, "Stupid monk."

"You guys can bathe at one end of the hotsprings," Kagome replied pointing in one direction, "and we'll bathe at the opposite end." Her eyes met Sesshomaru's, "I trust you to keep Miroku from wandering near us." He nodded as his gaze swept over Kagome's body letting her know what _he_ thought about wandering near her. She immediately ducked her head hiding her face beneath a shield of hair. "Rin you can bathe with Sango and me," Kagome smiled bending down on her knees to get eye level with the child trying to keep her mind off this child's guardian." Rin nodded happily liking the idea of bathing with women, like a family, like her and her female relatives used to.

"You don't expect me to bathe with him," huffed Inuyasha pointing at his brother.

"Actually I don't expect you to bathe at all," snapped Kagome standing up slowly, "in fact you hardly ever bathe."

"I do too!" Inuyasha shook his fist in the air.

"Then suck it up and prove it and bathe with your brother," replied Kagome.

As the three men turned to leave, Sesshomaru already in the lead, Sango reached out and grabbed Miroku's rear. Miroku's eyes widened as he automatically said, "Lecher!" That's when he turned around to look at Sango completely stunned by her actions, she smirked and gave one more squeeze, and not knowing what to do the monk did the only thing he could do. He ran because he was completely confused by this sudden reversal of roles. Sango chuckled as Kagome said, "Told you."

"I kind of know why he does it now," grinned Sango blushing red as Kagome's body shook laughing. The women trailed off towards the hot springs but not before Kagome had to stop and turn to Shippo, "I don't think you can bathe with us tonight Shippo."

"Why mama?"

"Well how do you think Rin will feel? It would be awkward and we were hoping to make her more at ease with just us girls," breathed Kagome brushing back the kitsune's bangs as she spoke to him with her knees bent so she was eye level. He nodded and said, "Anything for you mama," before turning to chase after the menfolk, this time Miroku was ahead of everyone wondering what to do because he was still confused at what Sango had done. _Nothing makes sense anymore, _Miroku thought to himself as he took off for the springs.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle in the Water

"Race you there," Kagome shouted to the two girls. She sprinted forward and threw off her clothes in a quick flurry as soon as she came to the hot spring; tossing her bag to the side, a shirt landing on Sango's head, her skirt landing on Rin's shoulder, her undergarments landing on top of a bush, and canon-balled into the hot spring splashing her two companions.

"You got us way," sputtered Sango using Kagome's shirt to dry her face and snickering when the priestess saw in dismay she'd have to wait for her clothes to dry.

"Aw! You're going to get wet anyway," Kagome huffed as Rin decided to join Kagome enthusiastically copying Kagome and tossing her clothes every which way before jumping in and making a somewhat smaller splash than Kagome had made. However Rin was still somewhat shy so she kept on her own underthings.

"Come on Sango," cried Rin swimming over close to Kagome. "Yeah Sango," cheered Kagome and than the two began to chant Sango's name, "Sango! Sango! Sango!" Sango rolled her eyes and began to strip down, dancing her way out of her bottoms and her top before jumping in and splashing the two. Kagome got an evil glint in her eye as she winked at Rin and as soon as Sango came up the two began splashing her. Sango cried out in shock and began splashing back. Soon the girls were not only soaked but their clothes lying outside of the area were as well. They all stared at each other huffing and grinning broadly. Kagome's goal was achieved, she had been scared that Rin would not take to them so easily and had immediately decided to make this the best bonding experience for an orphaned girl looking for family and friends.

Kagome reached over and pulled Rin into her arms dunking the girl effectively letting out a squeal full of laughter. When Rin was glowing with happiness Kagome sighed and said, "Oh poo. Now we have to wash." She swam close to the edge and pulled out her body wash, lufa, shampoo, and conditioner. "Come here Rin, I'll show you how to wash your hair," she said laving her fingers up with shampoo and tossing the bottle over to Sango who loved indulging in the mysterious items that Kagome always brought back from the well. Rin slid over into Kagome's lap and felt the motherly woman begin scrubbing her head with the shampoo, "You just want to rub it in good and when you're done dunk under." Rin giggled as she dunked her head under and let Kagome wash out her hair.

_This is so much fun, _Rin thought to herself instantly remembering how her mother used to bathe with her and how much fun they would have splashing around getting clean. _Kagome's so nice. She cares about me and cuddles me like a mother. And Sango is like an aunty. She can be funny and tease me without being too caring._

Kagome began applying conditioner to the girls silky threads and than gave her the lufa and body wash after the girl's head shone as brightly as a silken garment. "Just rub this onto your skin." Kagome laughed when Rin squeezed the body wash and the liquid inside shot out at Sango. "Hey watch where you aim that thing," laughed Sango.

"I wonder if the guys are having as much fun as we are," smiled Kagome.

* * *

The men had reached the hot springs, Miroku jumping in with his clothes on believing that to hit the water his senses would be shaken and therefore things would make sense after that light grab from Sango to his behind. And make sense they did as Miroku fumed at his stupidity spluttering as he came up from the hot spring and saying to no one in particular, "If I had acted on it that minx could've been mine! That would've shocked her had I reacted! I'll get her next time! This I vow!"

"Yo stupid," Inuyasha grunted as he took off his red robe and began peeling off his pants. Sesshomaru did the same and soon both brothers were submerged in the water, each on the opposite end of their part of the hot springs, each glaring at the other.

Silence. Miroku throws off his wet clothes. Shippo finally made his way over, tossed his clothes around the ground and jumped in splashing Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"You don't have to get me wet," huffed Inuyasha.

"Then you don't know the properties of bathing," came Sesshomaru's smart remark as he began scrubbing his hair.

"Man you guys are no fun," huffed Shippo floating around in the water in a little float he had pulled out, "I wish I were with Kagome and Sango right now."

"I don't think you're the only one," smirked Miroku.

"Ew! Yuck! You're a perve," cried Shippo. He floated over towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru… what are your intentions with my mama?" Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a small grin and then it was gone. Shippo tried to have a stern look on his face and it was hard not to laugh with him bobbing in the water in a childish float that looked like a zebra.

"She's going to be my mate," Sesshomaru said without batting an eyelash. He figured that this little fox needed to know what he said therefore it was worth saying, this fox had Kagome's best interest at heart.

"Will you protect her?"

"Unlike some people yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha shouted from his side of the hot spring. The hanyou had yet to dip his head under the water.

"I'll consent," sighed Shippo before something popped in his head, "on one condition though." Shippo poked Sesshomaru in the chest to make sure he was getting his point across and was surprised that Sesshomaru didn't react to his little poke but merely looked into Shippo's eyes as if he were taking him seriously even though he was a child. Shippo suddenly respected Sesshomaru because Inuyasha hardly ever took him seriously and Miroku treated him like a kid most of the time. "You've got to love her." And with that Shippo turned around and began to bob towards Inuyasha.

_Love?… It isn't necessary to have in a relationship, _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _At least not with demons. Normally the male chooses a female that will suit his needs, in my case I've found an alpha female of females… I do care for her. But am I in love with her? I want to protect her… I like her smile… I don't want any other man to touch her…_

"Get in already," huffed the fox cub. "Its not dangerous you know."

"I know that," growled Inuyasha sniffing at the water as if he didn't believe what he said.

"I say we clean Inuyasha," replied Miroku looking up and meeting Sesshomaru's gaze with a devious light in his eyes as he neared Inuyasha. "He needs our help."

"Agreed," replied Sesshomaru beginning to like this monk even more and more as he eased over to his completely unaware half-sibling. Both men got on either side of then hanyou and pushed him under the water listening to his garbeling sounds of protest and watching his arms thrash in and out. "I'm," garble garble splurt, "gonna," garble, "KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Did you hear someone shout?" Kagome asked tilting her head feeling as if she had heard Inuyasha yelling.

"Sounded like Inuyasha."

"Hope he isn't getting into a fight with Sesshy," growled Kagome. "But for good measure. Inuyasha sit," she said grinning as Sango started laughing, all three of the girls wondering what Inuyasha was doing when Kagome said this.

* * *

"Looka here you two," Inuyasha shouted at the men who had ganged up on him, Shippo was laughing hysterically that his eyes ran tears as Inuyasha backed up against a rock. "Why you-" And Inuyasha jumped over the two hoping that if he landed on the other side he could get away but fate would have it not so as Inuyasha's beads glowed brightly and he came falling down on top of his brother and Miroku in a very odd way. Miroku immediately pushes Inuyasha out of his lap, thereafter thoroughly cleaning himself, and Sesshomaru knocks his brother's face off of his shoulder.

"That bitch," growled Inuyasha coming up for air, "why would Kagome do that while I'm bathing?"

"Maybe Kagome just wants to get under your skin," replied Miroku a shiver running down his spine by the close contact that had transpired between him and the hanyou. He begins scrubbing his skin raw now.

"Kagome isn't like that unless I do something bad ya know."

"So Kagome should be saying sit over and over," Shippo squeaked laughing.

"Kagome," breathed Sesshomaru in a sigh as he leaned back wondering at his little priestess. She needed to be spoken to about this newfound demon within her. And he was the one to talk to her about it.

* * *

Kagome sneezed once. Twice, Three times. Four. Five. "Someone must be talking about me," she huffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Kagome reached over into her bag and began blowing up a float for Rin tossing it over to the child before hse began floating on her back in bliss. Rin placed the float over her and waved her hand to catch Santo's attention. Sango eyed Rin who was motioning beside Kagome to dunk her and Sango merely nodded as she inched her way over towards Kagome.

* * *

"She only does that when she wants to get my attention," cried out Inuyasha as it dawned on him. "She may be in trouble!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth a shrill scream was emitted from where the girls were. All the men jumped up and took off running towards the hot springs where the girls were not even caring about their clothes. Shippo trailed behind them hating being so small with such short legs.

* * *

Sango picked Kagome up over her head making the priestess scream a loud shrill noise, Rin laughed hysterically as Sango said, "Rawr! I am Inuyasha. I shall defeat this scrawny demon!" She tossed Kagome into the water. Kagome came up splurting water and chuckling as she reached for Sango and jumped on her back.

At that time the three grown men had made their way towards the springs and merely stood dripping behind the bushes and trees watching. There were no demons around. Why had Kagome screamed? And then they saw the women. They watched them not because of how naked they were, that thought hadn't even registered in their minds, but how completely idiotic they were acting.

"Oh yeah! Well I am no demon mere mortal I am Miroku! I shall defeat you," Kagome growled coming out of the water.

Miroku's eye twitched at Kagome's display and he glanced over at the other two men who were trying to hide their laughter. Sesshomaru was more successful, Inuyasha was bite his hand so bad it had begun bleeding.

Kagome's hand flew to Sango's rear and gave it a quick pat. Okay at this moment all the men noticed how naked the two were and Miroku was about to jump out into the water and give away their location when Kagome's mocking voice ripped their daydreams with her performance, "Wait you're a woman! Will you please bare my child?" Sango laughed as the two women fell backwards into the water because Kagome couldn't keep her balance on Sango's back. Inuyasha and Miroku snickered. Sesshomaru stared blankly at his future mate wishing for once to let out all the mirth he could of laughter and not being able to for fear it would give away his position so he stayed silent and decided to save it for another time.

'Do I really sound like that?' Miroku mouthed to the other two. Inuyasha nodded his head vigoriously.

Rin jumped up onto Kagome's shoulders sitting there dangling her feet as the two rounded on Sango.

"Rawr," cried Rin waving her arms in the air. "I am Lord Sesshomaru!" Lord Sesshomaru's eye rose and he covered his mouth with his hand as if to rub his cheek when really he was trying to hold in a laugh. "You can't defeat me Inuyasha! For I am teaming up with perverted man!" Miroku's eyebrows rose.

"His name's Miroku," Kagome hissed to Rin who just laughed.

"For I am teaming up with Miroku," corrected the child.

"Wind tunnel," shouted Kagome pointing her hand towards Sango. Sango mocked diving off to the side snickering as she pulled out a branch and thrust it at the two.

"Beware my mighty Tetsusaiga!" Sango mocked stabbing Kagome.

"Alas! Who shall bear my children?" Kagome cried falling into the water. Rin pulled out a branch from the side and waved it around, "I shall bring you back with my sword and you shall turn into a beautiful girl named Kagome."

"Oh my! I'm a girl," Kagome cried standing up and looking down at herself, "I get to look at myself naked! Yay!" Sango fell over laughing hysterically in the water.

"You're Kagome as a girl not Miroku," hissed Rin.

"Oh right! My hero Lord Sesshomaru," she cried swooping Rin up into her arms and kissing her cheek making a loud smacking noise as she did so. Sesshomaru wished he were the one in Kagome's arms and his heart had to warm at the loving look she bestowed on Rin. "Now what shall we do?"

"Oh ho ho you're mine now that you're a woman," snickered Sango!

"Look is it Kikyou," Kagome cried out pointing off in the distance. Sango looked off in the distance towards where Kagome pointed. Inuyasha also looked off in the distance and immediately felt stupid when his brother smirked and Miroku covered his mouth to stop from guffawing. Rin stabbed Sango with her own 'sword.' Sango pretended to fall valiantly to her death.

"Betrayed," cried out Sango falling onto the rocks next to the water, "yet again." She shook and contorted until her body stilled. And then she opened her mouth once more to say, "Wench," and lay still pretending to be dead. Kagome laughed hysterically as Rin bent on one knee and said, "Kagome will you be this Lord Sesshomaru's wife?" Sesshomaru listened intently to this even though he knew it was all an act, but he felt that it wasn't an act despite the fact it openly appeared as such. Here in this setting women were able to do what they wanted, and the women didn't know that the men were hiding behind the bushes, so they were able to act more freely and say what they wished. Kagome pretended to blush and held her hand up to her forehead as if she were about to swoon before answering, "Yes." And she pulled Rin up into her arms swinging her around in the hot springs kissing her.

"Oh alas I've turned into Sango once more," cried Sango. "What shall I do?"

"We turned into Miroku," shouted Kagome as her and Rin tackled Sango peltering her face with kisses.

"Ah help! I'm being ravished," chuckled Sango. Sesshomaru's heart swelled with unknown emotions at how close Kagome was to Rin so soon, she would make a great mother. Then his thoughts took on a different nature as something else began to swell as his eyes swept over her body. Miroku's body tensed at Sango's cries wishing he were the one ravishing her and all of the men went stone still at the scene before them each with the mind of Miroku at the moment.

"Why are you guys watching them?" Shippo asked loudly, having caught up, making the men go stiff with fear as the women's eyes sought out, with a vicious glow to them, who hid behind the trees and bushes. Kagome held Rin to her chest protectively as they ducked in the water along with Sango who pulled her boomerang from the ground beside her to shield all three of them as well as use in case some perverts came near.

"Whose there?"


	10. Chapter 10 Same Words Different Meaning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews! Yeah so here's another laughable story but don't worry _soon_ it'll be leading back to the serious. We do have to see what Naraku is planning and when he'll strike -hint hint _soon_- and you know their is the inevitable hard core lemon that will be appearing in a chapter _soon_ -thats right Sesshomaru woos fair lady.- So hope you all enjoy.**

"Mama," Shippo cried running out into the open with nothing but his float to shield his body. "They're peeking on you!"

_I'm_, thought Sesshomaru.

…_in deep… _came Miroku's thoughts following along Sesshomaru's own.

…_shit,_ Inuyasha thought to himself not realizing that for once him the lecher monk and his stuck up brother were all in sync together.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground motionless. "SESSHOMARU GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Miroku come out quietly and I won't hurt you… much," said Sango calmly though the grip on her boomerang said differently.

"Let me do all the talking," Miroku whispered, "Sango my love!" Miroku leaned his head out from behind a tree. **BOP!**

He fell to the ground. "Quick Sesshomaru do all the talking! Smooth talk! You can save us with that! You don't talk much but when you do- Just do it quick! While they don't have a weapon," he muttered as Inuyasha kept meeting with the earth from Kagome's series of whispered 'sit.'

Sesshomaru reached forward with his long arm, grabbed Kagome's skirt, and placed it around his waist so as not to scar Rin as he stepped out in a skirt. However Kagome still covered Rin's eyes because that skirt did not leave much to the imagination considering it was a short school skirt and well… it was short and Sesshomaru was in no way short. The fact that Sesshomaru was wearing a skirt was rather disturbing; the fact that he probably could pass off as a beautiful girl had he gone all out in drag was eerily disturbing; the fact that he didn't care and he completely played it off was even more so eerily disturbing.

And try as she might Kagome had a hard time bringing her eyes to his own seeing his body so nicely well chiseled. His pale body rippled with muscles, pectorals, abdominals... everything a girl could wish for but not too much on such a lean frame, just perfectly proportional. He was turned to the side so she couldn't see where he lost an arm, keeping that spot close behind a tree. Though the loss of one arm didn't stymie his beauty, true their were scars where that arm should be, though he tried hiding it she could see the scars on his shoulders that she knew went down to the nub hidding behind the tree. But the scars matched the rough-ness that was Sesshomaru. She wished she could kiss those scars and tell him how much she thought of him because she knew he always hid away the nub that had been his arm. It was his weakness, even here in plain sight of her. The white hair that clung to his skin and the trail of hair on his stomach leading lower... Kagome immediately forced her eyes upwards towards his face with a maddening blush to her cheeks that also went to everywhere else.

"Kagome." He kept his gaze on her the entire time. Sadly he kept his gaze on her cleavage watching the becoming blush.

"What are you doing here?" She covered herself up with her free hand and moved lower so her bottom half could be covered by the water while still maintaining a tight hold over Rin's eyes. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tried to cover her body to no avail, his eyes were much better than any mortal's and he could see every curve, every, peak, and crescent of her delicious petite body and its round curves. It didn't help that he was wearing a short skirt and when Kagome noticed the look his eyes gave full of desire she made an 'eep' sound when it became evident due to the short skirt. Sango decided to look at Miroku at this moment and she too said 'eep' when she noticed more than just the monk's lecherous gaze.

Kagome was extremely bitter at Sango for throwing her boomerang so hard. Miroku was about to step forward towards Sango, his hand itching to touch her bottom, when the boomerang hit him upside the head before it went back to its owner and Sango used it to shield their bodies. Sesshomaru had a mental note to rip apart that blasted weapon later should he find a moment that the slayer's back was turned.

"This Sesshomaru's idiotic half-brother believed you to be in trouble and we assumed as much when we heard you scream. This Sesshomaru need not explain any further." And he turned around ready to go but not before he looked over his head and said with a smug air about him and all seriousness in his tone, "And I accept your answer to Rin's question. Give me the date and it shall be as you wish." Then he left, lifting Miroku up off the ground, holding his neck, and forcing the monk to walk ahead of him for fear of the lecher running back. Inuyasha crawled after them. All this time Sesshomaru hadn't realized he was still wearing Kagome's skirt.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure as a few things registered to her in her mind. Firstly, Sesshomaru left wearing her skirt. Secondly, lucky she had the kimono he had first given her when they met in her bag. Thirdly…

"Did he just propose to me?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide in complete and utter disbelief. Rin pulled Kagome's hands away from her eyes, her own little eyes huge at such a statement as the child thought over what her guardian had said. When she realized he has proposed she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and wouldn't let go.

"It appears that way," Sango said smirking as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Did I accept?" Kagome asked thinking over whether or not she had actually given him an answer.

"Not directly but yes," Sango answered remembering Kagome's fake proposal with Rin. Kagome saw red as her hand darted out and with surprising strength smacked a rock sending a shard of it breaking off.

"Asshole," she hissed clenching her fist and trying to calm down.

"I agree," replied Sango as Kagome covered her mouth looking down at Rin and apologizing for cursing.

"They're going to be punished for this," Kagome huffed before turning to look at Sango. "Got any ideas."

"Castration is at the top of my list but yeah I've got some ideas," replied Sango quickly.

"You can't propose to a woman like that," growled Kagome.

* * *

"Did you just propose to Kagome?" Miroku asked having been quicker of mind than Inuyasha could ever be as they made it back to the hot springs and began to get dressed.

"It appears that way," muttered Sesshomaru as he slid on his silky clothing. He grinned when he held up Kagome's skirt wondering how his priestess was fairing without it. Inuyasha fell over on his backside at the admittance from his half-brother.

"Did she accept?" Inuyasha huffed getting up and glaring at his brother. Shippo watched the exchange curiously as he dressed and unleashed the air in his float watching it whip this way and that way hitting Inuyasha in the backside of the head.

"Not directly but yes," Sesshomaru said slipping on his boots.

"Asshole," gritted Inuyasha.

"I agree," huffed Miroku, "for once with Inuyasha."

"We're going to be punished for what just happened," whined Inuyasha, "I can already see Kagome saying 'sit' until the day she dies. On her deathbed I can see her saying it. I can see her reaching up and when they ask if she has final words she'll say with that bright goofy smile of hers, 'Sit.' I don't want to live that way!"

"We're lucky if Sango doesn't castrate us," moaned Miroku, "however it was worth it! I got to see her lovely bottom without anything on it! Though we'll probably get more ache because of him. You can't propose to a woman like that!"

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what he can and can't do," came a tart reply. Sesshomaru was feeling very light in his mood today after that interesting display and he had no doubts of her answer. She would accept him if she knew what was good.

* * *

"You know what someone needs to tell him what he can and can't do," huffed Kagome swashing up her kimono before she began helping Rin get dressed who eagerly waited for Kagome. Kagome tightened up the tie around her waist and Rin followed suit deciding that Kagome was someone to admire and that she should act like her. Kagome walked off huffing with her arms rigid by her sides. Rin followed behind Kagome mimicking her hands so that she looked the same way. Sango chuckled before running after them.

* * *

"You know what you should do. Be sweet to her and lure her into feeling secure with you tonight, y'know safe. Then she won't mind how you proposed she'll just be glad to have you," said Miroku stroking his chin as Shippo jumped on his shoulder and they made their way back to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru actually began listening intently to Miroku, after all he didn't know the courtship of humans, which was what Kagome truly was despite her newfound hanyou-self.

And there it was, the demon lord was listening to the lecher not ever realizing what Inuyasha realized. _Don't tell me he's taking lessons from that monk. How can he accomplish something following Miroku's advice? Miroku hasn't even gotten Sango yet? This ought to be interesting._

* * *

"You know what I'm going to do! I'm going to lure him into a false sense of security tonight and bam! Let him have it," she hissed halting in her path and making Rin run into the back of her legs. Kagome immediately turned around and swooped the youngling into her arms. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm in such a bad mood Rin. I don't mean to be."

"You know that's just the way papa- I mean Lord Sesshomaru acts," explained Rin.

"And another thing! Its stupid for you not to call him papa! He acts like a father so he is your father! I'm going to let him have a piece of my mind!"

"But Kagome, don't be too mean," said Rin pulled back Kagome by the arm so that Kagome looked down into Rin's eyes. "He doesn't say much but when he says something he means it. Jaken told me once he was taught to reserve his feelings unlike his brother."

Kagome patted Rin's head and held her hand in her own as Sango came to her side.

"She's right. Don't hurt him too much. But you can still hurt him," smiled Sango. "Meanwhile I'll plan Miroku and Inuyasha's downfall."

* * *

And so they all met back up next to the double headed beast… we're talking about Ah-Un not Jaken. And they began once more upon their journey. Kagome ignored Sesshomaru the whole way. _If he wants to be silent and brooding why can't I be?_

* * *

An hour later…

It unnerved Sesshomaru to pieces. Not just her silence but the fact that she was wearing the kimono he'd given her as well. He had thought that she'd pawned it off or lost it not kept it, which obviously showed that she cared. _How am I supposed to woo her if she remains silent? I should say something to make my mate speak to me. What conversations are interesting to the female gender?_

"You kept the kimono," he said. _Out of all the things I could've said I say that._

"This Kagome does not like to state the obvious," she replied not even looking at him. Inuyasha began snickering. Rin ran over to a passing meadow and scooped up a bunch of flowers before running back to hand them to Sesshomaru and point back towards Kagome with obvious meaning.

Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome and handed her the flowers, "The child wishes for you to have these." Rin smacked her forehead. _Getting Kagome and papa together is going to be hard, _she thought to herself.

"Well I am glad that _the child_ cares so for me," said Kagome inhaling from the bouquet of flowers before casting a smile over to Rin. And then she returned her gaze ahead.

"Are you mimicking the way I act," he growled getting irritated.

"This Kagome wishes not to state the obvious again," she replied smirking as she glanced up to see him, raising a brow in defiance, the same brow he used when he knew he was irritating people with his silence and his short answers. Inuyasha snickered again. Miroku bopped him in the head with his staff and began whistling when the hanyou turned to glare at him leaving Shippo on his shoulder to take the blame. The hanyou began chasing after Shippo who jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and ran to Kagome for protection. Kagome gave Inuyasha a death stare that had him backpedaling his steps in no time.

"Am I like that always?"

"This Kagome wishes not to state the obvious."

"Then what is so appealing about me?"

"This Kagome wishes not to state the obvious." Kagome's face reddened as she looked away. He reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. Shippo quirked a brow at Rin, their eyes read the same conversation, _Our parents are slow when it comes to flirting._

"This Sesshomaru wishes otherwise."

"How about this Kagome tells you later tonight?"

"Deal," replied Sesshomaru doing a small victory in his head as Kagome was doing the same, each with a different goal in hand. "Stop mimicking me," he ordered as he walked ahead of her. She walked back up to him bumping shoulders with the great demon lord.

"Do you have my skirt?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes not to state the obvious," he said smirking as the tables turned back with him annoying her instead.

"Are you going to give it back?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes not to state the obvious."

"Fine. Then I won't tell you the date," she replied walking ahead of him leaving Sesshomaru to halt his walking along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome danced some more in her head as Sango turned to give her a small encouraging smirk. The women walked off with Rin and Shippo both holding Kagome's hands.

"Did she just agree to marrying you?" Inuyasha asked flabbergasted.

"Yes but she won't tell him when until Sesshomaru gives her back the skirt," replied Miroku, "which won't ever happen because I'm rubbing off on him," grinned Miroku throwing a hand to slap Sesshomaru in a brotherly way on his shoulder. Sesshomaru raised a brow and Miroku quickly stepped away from him by a foot or more. "So Kagome's not really going to marry him considering it is what Kagome calls a 'moot point.' Kagome can be devious when she wishes. I believe her demon side is pulling that out of her."

_Until tonight, _Sesshomaru thought to himself with a small smile. _What is one measly article of clothing to claiming her as my mate? And when she is my mate I won't have a need for stealing her clothes… _Sesshomaru's thoughts just stilled for a moment as his the last sentence in his head was replayed. _This Sesshomaru is spending too much time with this monk._

* * *

"So its agreed," whispered Sango as the two women rode on Kirara, having tired of walking. The girls would giggle at their plans every once in a while at their plans as they tried to keep their voices as low as possible and prayed the winds passing by distorted their voices. "Tonight I'll get Inuyasha and Miroku with this," Sango said clutching onto the camera, "cam-er-ah," she said slowly pronouncing the words. "It steals images right?"

"Yeah something like that," grinned Kagome. "And I've got Sesshomaru to myself."

"Should you need any help just yell for me and I'll be soon behind you," smiled Sango as Kagome hugged the woman while riding Kirara.

* * *

"So its agreed," hissed Miroku glancing up at the giggling Sango and Kagome, "their planning something." Inuyasha glared at the females riding the tigeress.

"Yeah something like that though it doesn't make sense seeing how Kagome will have my idiot brother to herself. She isn't much of a challenge to him," Inuyasha growled.

"I am behind you," came Sesshomaru's voice.

"So," Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru hit his half-wit half-sibling upside the head with his hand. Miroku was warmed by this touching scene, Kagome really did bring people together for though they spoke quickly Miroku had caught a word that neither of the two half-siblings had caught. Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru not just his 'idiot brother' but his 'brother' and that was a step away from half-brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Rin and Shippo were riding on Ah-Un, they had wanted to be away to discuss pressing matters away from the ears of meddlesome adults. The two were discussing in depth how they would share their future parent's love as well as who would get the bigger room in the castle of the West where Sesshomaru resided. In simpler terms they were sharing their first sibling squabble. "I should get the bigger room because I am older and it is my papa that runs the castle."

"But I'm a boy and we deserve the best. Besides my mama is stronger. Age doesn't matter when I can live longer than you."

"Demons can die too stupid," grumbled Rin.

"But we can defend ourself better stu-upid," replied Shippo sticking his tongue out at Rin.

Jaken was irritated by this and grumbled, "You two have nothing to argue over since it won't happen. My lord won't take a hanyou as his wife much less that scrawny thing down there."

It was at this point Rin and Shippo did the first of brotherly-sisterly bonding; they pushed Jaken off of Ah-Un.


	11. Chapter 11 Pranks and Kisses Part 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: I'd like to say that this is broken down into two parts because it was really long when I looked back at it. Thank you for all of the reviews guys! I'd like to give a shout out to each and everyone of you now. **Thank youDarkness living in Hope, ancient-relic, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Amity, Serenity digo19, Angela Page, Esha Napoleon, Kitsune Diva, Tsonis, writingmaniac, ShadowLover18, YaoiYuriLover, MoonFlower77, Demonic Vampriss, juusan'ya, Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru, Freedomfromrules13, cute18386, AyaSherBear13, FairyTails13, S.F.W., sousie! Hope I didn't leave anyone out. Thank you for your reviews they really made me smile and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying my fanfic. Thanks a bunches! MWAH and may you all find a Sesshomaru under your bed with pocky.

Kagura knew whom Kagome loved after the bathing incident. An idiot needn't be observant in the least to tell who had replaced her affections after that incident with the way Kagome tried in vain to ignore him and then to tease him. Him being the full-blooded Inu-yokai. Kagura flew on her feather fast as the wind would carry her to tell Naraku, though deep inside she still kept to herself what Kagome was. It might prove beneficial should Kagome strengthen her powers and Kagura had an inkling that the demon lord was after training Kagome just that. Kagome was a formidable opponent with just the arrows and her gang of miscreants but if she were stronger they wouldn't have to worry about rescuing her all the time and if she were stronger Kagome would make Naraku's attempts at getting the jewel difficult. They'd hurt him before but if stronger they could fatally wound him.

Kagura landed softly in the cave and upon her entering Naraku smacked her to the ground with one of his tentacles because she did not bow fast enough to his liking. "What news do you bring Kagura?" She cringed. Every fiber of her body hated this man who reeked of evil. He abused her. He hurt her. Sometimes he even raped her defiling her body with his own. All because he loved the power of it and seeing someone cringe under him.

"It appears the miko has fallen for the demon Sesshomaru, Lord Naraku."

"Interesting," he grinned, his mind immediately searching for how he could arrange his plans around this little piece of information.

"It seems that he will be meeting with her tonight to speak," breathed Kagura.

"Then tonight we shall meet them as well. Kagura you will distract the others while I play my part," Naraku began chuckling evilly as he disappeared into the dark of the caves he was dwelling in. Kagura instantly hated her big mouth for opening but maybe she could… maybe she could hint to them about the eminent attack.

"And Kagura," came his voice from the depths of the dark, she hadn't known that he hadn't completely left and this shocked her as she looked up into the depths of hell. "Don't leave me until we go after them." Before she could ask how they woudl find them if she wasn't going to follow he said as if reading her mind, "I'm sure I can pick up their scent."

When Kagura was sure he had finally left she was surprised to find Kanna coming out with her mirror in her hands, her chilling white hair brushed back behind her ears, the epitome of innocence. Appearances were deceiving. The child sat on a rock in the cave next to her younger sister Kagura… appearances really were deceiving. "I see what you desire sister dear," she said reaching out to tenderly hold onto Kagura's hand. Despite the fact that Kanna was the most trusted of Naraku's minions she cared deeply for Kagura's well being. After all they only had each other. None of the other detachments of Naraku were close to them and like hell they would be close to Naraku. Kohaku was close to them as well but right now he was brooding out on the ledge in the cave. Kagura felt somewhat responsible for him, she had watched after him after finding out about his memories reoccuring back to him.

Just the threesome of closeness. They told each other the truth and nothing less. Kanna had divulged to Kagura one night when they were away from him that Naraku's planned to absorb them back into himself when the task of retrieving the shikon no tama was done. So his promises of freedom to Kagura were all lies. But she had to play the lowly subject until she could find a way of killing him.

"Be not fearful, for you have found a way to gain all you desire," said Kanna barely over a whisper. "However not all things go perfectly. Should you fail we will become that which you loathe."

"Such soothsaying, it's a wonder you did know of this possibility sooner," breathed Kagura pulling Kanna into her lap and running her fingers through the white strands of hair. So soothing was Kanna's presence next to her, especially with the words offered. Though Kagura did wonder at how imperfeclty things would go.

"Minds and hearts change. It is because of _her_ you have this opportunity."

"What if she had stayed her course with the mutt?"

"When she cared for him I saw many possibilities. Most of them ended in our demise. Her killing him in her rage after she unleashed her true self, Kikyou killing her, those she cared about dying such as that demon slayer, her growing closer with the monk and making Inuyasha so jealous he turned over the jewels, her turning herself over to Naraku… that one was the worst."

"Hell were any of them good with the hanyou?"

"No… but that's because she didn't have her full heart into loving him to begin with. His wavering caused her to waver."

* * *

When they made camp it was late in the evening, the sun would set within an hour. Luckily the crew had found an abandoned hut, small but good enough for shelter and at least they wouldn't have to sleep on the ground one night. Kagome and Sango left to 'gather wood.' In reality Sango was helping Kagome primp and vice versa. Sango had adjusted quite easily to Kagome's make up and used it very lightly accentuating Kagome's eyes, dabbing some lipstick here, but staying with the natural look.

"I hope we aren't taking too long 'gathering wood,'" chuckled Kagome.

"But you aren't gathering wood," Rin said clearly confused as Kagome reached for the make up and began making Sango even prettier with the darker pink tones she added, blush, sheer pink lipstick, darker pink eye shadow. And to make Rin smile Kagome motioned for the girl to pucker her lips and added some on Rin who picked up Kagome's mirror to pucker her lips at it licking the shine and giggling.

"How do you know that?" Kagome teased reaching out and picking up a twig making Rin laugh as she said, "Got it."

"We're women. We get important matters done before petty ones," she said fluttering her eyelashes. "And this is important so we're doing it first." Sango reached out to grab the twig from Kagome's hand and said in mock stress, "I've got the wood! Oh its so heavy! I can't possibly hold it!"

Rin sat beside them watching before she caught sight of a cluster of dark blue moon flowers, ran to pick it, and nudged the flowers into Sango's hands. "That'll match her kimono nicely. Thank you Rin," Sango murmured as she pulled back Kagome's bangs into a bun on the back of her long hair placing the flowers at the top of her bun nicely. Sango helped Kagome up and stepped back at her handy work. She looked like a beautiful night nymph with the stars on the back of her dark blue kimono glistening. Natural enough and yet not so natural with very light eye shadow and a small dusting of glitter around her neck.

"You know I would adore some pocky right now, it gets me in the evil mood," breathed Kagome, "but I gave my last box to Shippo a while back."

"You gonna teach him a lesson?" Sango grinned.

"I'll teach him a thing or two," Kagome huffed turning her upturned smile into a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

"The women are taking too long gathering wood," moaned Inuyasha lying on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands. Sesshomaru was having the lint brushed off his shoulders by Miroku and being directed to keep his eyes on the 'prize' to be 'gentle and strong.' Sesshomaru hated every second of it.

"They aren't getting wood Inuyasha," huffed Miroku. Inuyasha fell forward.

"What? How do you know?"

"They're women. They get petty matters done before vital ones," explained Miroku, "and getting wood is important so they're not doing it." Inuyasha huffed and stood up pulling out his Tetsusaiga and sending a wind scar towards the tree above him. a huge branch fell down which he picked up and handed to Miroku.

"I've got it," Miroku said pulling the wood into his arms and then falling over as it was far heavier than he had expected. Then again seeing Inuyasha hold it Miroku had expected the sword to be light. "Oh its so heavy! I can't possibly hold it!" As Inuyasha rolled his eyes and came back over to the monk to get his burden Miroku couldn't last another second and dropped the huge branch on Inuyasha's foot sending the hanyou jumping up and down shouting out in pain.

"That matches the pain you cause us nicely," chuckled Sesshomaru, "Thank you monk." Sesshomaru glanced himself over and made sure he looked presentable. Shippo ran over and handed a box of something that smelled rather delectable to Sesshomaru. "Its pocky. It gets Kagome in a good mood. Kagome got me when she came back over the well. I was saving it for a special occasion and well… you can use it. I know she likes it." Sesshomaru nodded his gratitude and placed the box in his pocket.

"You gonna teach her a lesson about love," Miroku leered.

"Oh I'll teach her," Lord Sesshomaru grinned back at the monk before replacing the grin with his blank expression. It was getting easier and easier letting his guard down around these people as he got to know them. "Oh I'll teach you a thing or two," huffed Inuyasha dragging his foot as he walked over towards Miroku.

* * *

"What I wonder is why doesn't Inuyasha just get his lazy rear off the ground and get wood for us with his sword," huffed Kagome. "I don't care if his pride would hurt doing such."

"If we're lucky maybe Sesshomaru will get on his knees and proclaim his undying love for you," snickered Sango fluttering her eyes romantically at Kagome. Kagome smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Pff like that would happen Sango. We've got more of a chance seeing Inuyasha and Miroku embrace one another than him getting on his knees for me," murmured Kagome. A look passed between the girls at the thought of their plans and they began laughing hysterically. "You'll be married soon then!"

* * *

"Inuyasha get your lazy rear off the ground and pick up tht wood. I don't care if your foot is hurt," Miroku ordered.

"Don't forget to get down on your knees and proclaim your undying love," Miroku murmured in Sesshomaru's ear. Inuyasha fell over laughing at the idea, "Pff like that would happen monk. We've got more of a chance seeing me and you embracing one another than him getting on his knees for a woman," Inuyasha smirked. "He won't be married anytime soon." As Inuyasha turned his head a rock hit the back of his nogging and he turned back around to find Miroku pointing at Sesshomaru. The demon lord merely raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as if incredulous at the thought that he would result to such something so childish.

* * *

The women stood up. Ready for anything and everything as they walked off towards the men not caring that they'd forgotten the wood. And when the men saw them they didn't care either. Inuyasha took a step forward and fell over having forgotten about the pain it was vibrating with. Shippo nudged Sesshomaru, when the demon lord didn't move Shippo got behind him and pushed him until finally the demon lord complied and swept over to where Kagome stood and offered his only arm.

_Shes beautiful._ A radiant goddess of the night and once more she was wearing the kimono he'd gotten her. It took him a moment to realize that the kitsune was pushing his legs from behind trying to get him to move but soon he remembered his goal for that night and had moved. Her beauty had stunned him. "Kagome," he breathed as she took his arm.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered looking up at him under her sultry eyelashes remembering the advice Sango had given her. "Shall we go?"

"Whose going to fix me food?" Inuyasha huffed quite angry at the fact that Kagome was going to go off with his brother alone. He was even more disturbed at the fact that she wasn't going off with him. It made no sense for her to want Sesshomaru when Kikyou had loved him Inuyasha, so Kagome had to love him as well.

Sesshomaru led the way into the forests.

_She's chosen to try and fall for Sesshomaru because he's the second best thing even though she still loves me, _Inuyasha smirked to himself. _She wants me. She's just lying to herself. _Inuyasha's gaze traveled Kagome's retreating figure as he thought of Kikyou, _Kagome isn't as good as the real thing but she is a head turner for a copy. I need to see Kikyou soon and talk to her. I can't stand not having one of them loving me openly. Until then I hope Kikyou's other half doesn't lose herself to my brother. But she still loves me and I doubt her imagination would let her go that far. She can't get over me. I won't let her. I'll have them both soon enough._

"I will do the cooking," Sango voice keeping her gaze on Miroku whose eyes hadn't left her body. In fact if eyes could touch Sango knew by now her virtue would be gone and she'd be considered a concubine for being so thoroughly used. "You'd like that wouldn't you Miroku-chan? Me cooking for you like any happy wife should do for her family?" Miroku almost fell over at her words and immediately ran over to her taking her hands in his as he looked deep into her eyes. "I would like nothing more," he said pulling her close to his side with one hand resting on her back and the other holding one of her hands, "then to eat a meal made by my fiancée." His hand drifted to her waist, "And maybe later we can work on making our family," he leered. His hand went lower. And it waited for it. A moment passed. He was thoroughly confused as to why he wasn't on the ground. He looked up into her face and saw her giving him the same sultry look Kagome had given Sesshomaru under her eyelashes, he gulped nervously as she placed a chaste kiss on his check, her hand sliding into his tunic pocket, and said all smiles before pulling away, "I'd like that."

Miroku didn't know what to do. He couldn't even breathe. He didn't even notice that he wasn't breathing so confused was half of his mind while the other half kept telling him, _Jump her! Jump her!_ And so Miroku did the only thing he knew to do at that moment. "Monkey demon," he shouted aiming his wind tunnel up at the air, accidentally taking a feathered bird into his palm. Poor birdy. Miroku fell to the ground and said, "Sorry. False alarm." All the while he kept thinking to himself, _I am such an idiot! She gets me confused what do I do? Distract her with my wind tunnel while hoping I can think of something smooth to do. So smooth. She threw me off! Dammit. I should've asked her if right now was good or taken her right her. Inuyasha be damned. What happened to my great way with women?_

All the while Sango smirked and chuckled to herself as she began boiling a pot and tossing in the vegetables she and Kagome had gathered this morning and throwing in some of the dried beef they had been carrying deciding to make a stew to cover the smell of the flask she poured into it. The flask was from Miroku's own pocket that she had filched, his liquor. She didn't want to take any chances and downed the whole thing in the pot as she made a separate pot for herself, Jaken, and the children. As soon as the food was done she handed the huge pot to Miroku and Inuyasha saying sweetly, "I know you two have a large appetite so I thought it better for both of you to share a pot of your own."

"So caring," Miroku muttered.

"About time someone cared about my stomach," grumbled Inuyasha. And so the men heaved at it gulfing down the stew like they hadn't eaten in a week. It didn't take long for them to become intoxicated either.

"I want," –hiccup-, "more," begged Miroku clanging on the empty pot as Inuyasha licked up the bottom of his pot whining when his tongue didn't reach far enough, "Why won't it go further? Why Sango? Why?"

"Oh Inuyasha you like Kagome don't you?" Sango asked as she pulled out the camera and snapped a few pictures of the two idiots.

"She aint to bad to look at," said Inuyasha trying to look up but instead bumped his head on the inside of the pot and moaned at the pain.

"Sango I love you," Miroku said, "I love you so much that I just want to I want to sing. I think I'll make a song for you right now! San-go San-go wants more Mirok-oh Mirok-oh," he began singing and rocking back and forth where he sat as Inuyasha stupidly began banging on the pot atop his head with his hands a very off beat. Snap. Snap. Flash.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you about Kagome," Sango breathed pulling Inuyasha up and whispering to him so Miroku couldn't hear, but then again the monk was too busy singing. "Kagome wants you to meet her in the hut. She'll be back soon. You better change into this."

"Why does she want me when she's with my brother?"

"Why doesn't she want you?"

"That's a good point! Shhheeee wants meee! I know it."

"And you' have her if you change into this." His ears perked up and a leer came to Inuyasha's face. "She said if you did you'd like what she was wearing." Sango handed Inuyasha the box and pushed the incredibly willing hanyou to the hut. Inuyasha looked down into the small box to find a pair of lacy underwear.

Sango wondered why Kagome had been so willing to give up two pairs of her underwear but then she remembered Kagome's answer, 'Those are thongs! Red and blue frilly thongs! Are you kidding me? I got those as a gag gift from my friends and accidentally placed them in my bag!'

Sango went and sat beside the monk, still singing at the top of his lungs. He was adorable. Even when drunk. And at least he wasn't groping her as much. "Sango," he cried wrapping his arms around her and one slipping to her bottom. So much for that. Sango pushed Miroku back a bit and couldn't believe what she was thinking. _Kiss him. Kiss him now. He's intoxicated and won't remember it. _So Sango leaned forward and placed a very shy kiss on Miroku before she decided to unleash all of her passion on this one kiss knowing he was probably too drunk to ever remember it. His arms curled around her pulling her close, she ran her fingers through his hair, when he nipped at her lips she gently nipped back, when he went for her bottom again she didn't mind and pulled him closer. And when she pulled away he was blushing and had stars in his eyes. "We get to make our family right?" Sango laughed as she ran a hand along his cheek. She loved him but they did need to settle the score. "Here go get dressed in those bushes and meet me in the hut," she winked handing him the box and turning him around towards the bushes near the hut. As he walked off to get changed she hid to the side of the hut waiting for him to walk. And when he did, when Miroku entered she pulled out the camera and waited.

"Took you long enough Kagome," said Inuyasha to the person whose body he wrapped his arms around.

She threw the curtains open and the two men in their drunken haze were wise enough to realize that they were hugging each other, Miroku's hand on Inuyasha's butt, both wearing Kagome's thongs. Sango took the pictures and ran away laughing as they became incredibly sober in that one moment, or sober enough to jump away from each other and scream and moan in disgust.

Miroku took off out of the hut for his clothes, throwing them on, tossing the thong in the fire, and took off for Sango; though his walking was rather wobbly. Inuyasha got out what Kagome called 'Hand Sanitzer' from her bag and began dousing it with his body crying out in pain when it came in contact and began burning his eyes.

"Demon slayer you'll pay for this," Inuyasha yelled as he wondered around blindly, one hand reaching out in case he ran into anything and the other rubbing at his eyes from the burning sensation that spread through them. "Dammit this hurts!"

"I don't care if you're bearing my children I will punish you," Miroku called out tripping over his drunken feet and falling. Inuyasha who was groping around blindly tripped over the monk and fell to the ground. Sango kept taking pictures and then ran and hide behind Ah-Un.

* * *

Around this time it must be stated that luckily the children were behind the hut and were not forced to see lecherous men reduced so low, if they could get any lower that is. Rin and Shippo had decided to make a tent with Ah-Un, Jaken, and Kirara. They propped up a blanket over the curve of Ah-Un's tail and used Jaken's staff to help hold up the tent much to his dismay. It seemed that Jaken wouldn't dare do anything against the troublesome duo after the incident being pushed off of Ah-Un… and the incidents that followed like dropping bugs down his shirt when he was turned around, putting acorns in his hat before he placed it on his head, doodling on his face when he slept. It seemed they put all of their energy into tormenting him. Kirara yawned and turned into a small kitten and mewed as she fit under the tent with the two children.


	12. Chapter 12 Pranks and Kisses Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... d*mmit.**

**Author's note: And so continues the story. Sorry it took a while but it was a long write with part 1 and 2 luckily I had loving reviewers who nagged for another chapter. Please nag some more because it really gets me working. Lol. Love yah.**

"So what have you been wanting to say to me Sesshy- I mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You may call me what you wish," Lord Sesshomaru said feeling easier without their companions around them. It was far easier to let his façade drop when they were alone. "And how do you know that I've been wanting to speak to you?"

"Ever since I turned into a demon you've had this… well this mood around you as if you were contemplating something… I know it sounds stupid but I think I'm starting to know you better though you don't talk a lot," she said ducking her head because of the blush. She was babbling. But she had to stick to the plan. Keep him at ease and believe she was doing nothing wrong. Kagome knew it was a small prank but had gotten the idea after a bunch of the pranks the children liked to play on Jaken (author says: hint hint of whats about to happen).

"You're more perceptive than anyone gives you credit for I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to train with me," he breathed with a furrowed brow as they came across a pile of broken trees and stepping over them before holding out his hand to help her down. _She's more astute than I ever gave her credit for. Its comforting to know that she can tell my moods. I wonder if others have caught on to my moods or if it is just her._

Kagome walked over the trees and held onto Sesshomaru's offered hand tightly as his thoughts answered his own question, _Its just her. She's the only one who would take the time to look at me without fear and take my hand without question when offered_. He felt such a need to watch after her especially when he noticed how small her hand was that his fingers curled around hers completely with more than enough room that he could've held both of her hands.

As Kagome's foot came down on the last tree it cracked beneath her; after being so rotted in the forest, and she fell forward into his warm hard chest. _She can be clumsy like now and make false steps…_

Sesshomaru had luckily wrapped his arm around her waist and he pulled her close to him as he lifted her and brought her down steady on her feet. _But she trusts me to catch her and trusts me enough that should she make a wrong step she knows I can help her fix it. Like this mess with my brother… _Kagome was lost in his eyes as he stared down at her.

And Sesshomaru smiled, a slow beautiful smile just for her as his thoughts trailed on, _I'm glad my brother messed things up with her terribly…_

A flood of emotions passing in that one look that she didn't have time to understand they were so quick. _Otherwise I would never have taken the time to see her… _Kagome smiled, dipping her head innocently in shyness. _Never known how she looks for the good in people before the bad…_

They began walking once more until Kagome stopped and sat down under a nice willow tree near where the forests turned into hills, patting a seat beside her saying, "We can watch the sunset together." _Or how her smile reaches her eyes…_

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome gracefully. _Did his bones ever pop or crack? _Kagome asked herself chuckling inside her head. Sesshomaru was so sweet to her, he was making it hard not to go ahead and open her mouth and tell him what she had been wanting to tell him. Something that felt like bursting from her mouth every time she glanced at him, every offered hand she touched, every time they brushed up against each other, or when he gave her that slow glowing smile that she'd never seen before she first began traveling with him. _I love him._ It was a new love she had never felt before that was deeper than what she had ever had for Inuyasha.

But first she had to settle a score. There were things needing to be said and done to make them even. And like hell a guy can get away with a shameful proposal like that.

"I need to talk to you," Kagome said turning where she sat to face Sesshomaru with her fists on her hips. "First of all why can't Rin call you papa? You clothe her, you feed her, protect her. The only semblance of a family the child has is you, you're her savior and she idolizes you like I did my father." _Did? _His mind caught that word. "If you let her call you that it would make the girl's day. I bet you she'd beam like a star from saying it."

"She never asked," Sesshomaru replied, Kagome sagged a bit with a cocked brow and a mouth that hung wide open like a fish's.

"She never asked… you mean to say had she done so you would've honestly said yes?"

"No," he answered honestly and then turned his full gaze on Kagome. "I probably would not have but if I knew she wished it as well as you than yes. She can all me her papa." Kagome sighed heavily thinking to herself that at least they didn't have to argue over that and wondering why Sesshomaru gave in so easily to her demand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box of pocky. Her eyebrows rose as he opened it and offered her the box. "The fox pup gave them to me," was his only explaination.

Kagome pulled out one of the long chocolate covered straws and bit it as Sesshomaru just stared at the pocky in the box. Kagome reached out and pulled out a stick holding it in front of his mouth. "Lean forward and take a bite. It won't harm you its pretty good." He looked at her through bent brows doubtingly. "Well if you're scared," she added knowing how to get him to do it. Sesshomaru leaned forward and bit into the pocky. Sesshomaru nibbled and felt the sweet chocolate covered bread across his tongue and his eyebrows perked up at this as he bit the pocky out of Kagome's hand and then tossed back five more pieces into his mouth in three bites. _Dear Kami, this is delicious, _he thought to himself. Kagome smirked. _Who would've thought the great demon lord had a weakness for sweets? _Lord Sesshomaru pulled out the rest of the pocky, gave Kagome two sticks and kept the rest for him. As he was about to eat it all Kagomg grabbed his arm and pouted, "No fair. You got the most of it." He looked at Kagome and gave her one more piece. She sighed. _He's just like Inuyasha when it comes to sharing food. _He popped in the rest of the pocky in less than 5 seconds and eyed her three pieces hungrily. "I know what you're thinking but no. Mine." And she ate it as quickly as she could.

"Now I shall ask you a question," he commanded, Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. _Why can't he just ask if its okay to ask a question? Is it really that hard for him? Then again he has gotten his way since a child. He must've been adorable pouting and giving puppy dog eyes that were quite literally puppy dog eyes._ "What happened to your father?" Her train of thought stopped. No man had really asked about her family. Well no one but Sango who was her best friend and they talked about everything together, quite a bond had formed between the two women. Miroku never asked then again he was troubled with his own family problems. Inuyasha, after all this time searching with him he never asked about her family even though he had been there enough to notice her father wasn't present. It was nice to find some guy who actually was curious enough in her he wanted to know about her family.

"He died when I was eight," she said easily as she began plucking blades of grass and twisting them in her fingers making a little ring she slipped on her hand due to her nervousness under his gaze. "We were really close. Mama says I got my caring nature from him. A drunken driver hit him with a car. When the medics came to him he asked if the guy in the other car was okay. And then he died. But at least he went quick from what I heard. And besides at least I have memories you know." Here she looked up at Sesshomaru though tears shown in her eyes. She was touched at the idea some guy would care enough to ask and the sadness she had for her father, that he would never get to meet Sesshomaru. The man whose motives contradicted his actions. After all why did he keep Rin around? He said so she wouldn't be a burden to others, at least thats what he stated to Jaken one time but Kagome knew otherwise. There was a sweet Sesshomaru underneath his exterior. "I think that's one of the reasons Inuyasha doesn't like you," she continued blinking away the tears. "You got to have memories of your dad that he didn't. His dad died when he was born so he doesn't know how great of a fighter he was, how much he cared for either of you, if he sang you to sleep off key, or would be there to fight off the demons under your bed." He quirked a brow. "You know what I mean," she laughed. Sesshomaru reached out for her hand and held it gently just to touch her.

"I never saw it that way."

"Well you never asked him," Kagome replied back smirking as she made a roundabout with his earlier explanation for Rin. She leaned against his shoulder.

"Am I ever going to get my skirt back?"

"When is the date?"

"The day I get my skirt back."

"That's the wrong answer considering you won't get it back," smirked Sesshomaru.

"Well at least let me gain a favor for my stolen garment," she smirked as her demon side told her to do it. _**Get back at him. Go ahead already. It would be nice to see him steamed for once. **_"I have this light brush," she said pulling out a permanent marker, "and it is supposed to relieve presser and relax you… I was wanting to try it on you because you always seem so tense." _Its her favor and she wants to use it on me, _he thought curiously. _She's always looking out for others well-being. How did I end up traveling with this creature? _"Just close your eyes." He did so and leaned back against the tree. Kagome smirked. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"Sesshomaru you really are kind when you want to be," she said trying to inflate his ego as she began doodling on his face making the crescent on his forehead into a bow with an arrow shooting out beside it. She didn't mess with his purplish red lines but decided it fit a tiger and decided to draw whiskers on either side of his nose. _He makes this so easy. And he's awake! _"You are charming, too charming for your own good." She drew eyes on his eyelids and added a black kitty nose on the tip of his nose. "However I do have to say I was rather angry yesterday. Not only did you take my skirt-" She was finished. She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture before placing the items back in her pocket and smiling brightly with her handheld mirror in her hands offering it to him, "Open your eyes and see what you get for such a horrible proposal." He opened his eyes, startled by her words, and saw in the slowly fading of the light that made his face look orange; a rather good color considering she was trying to make him look like a tiger, Kagome's handy work.

Sesshomaru got a good look at himself and suddenly began shaking as he dropped the mirror and placed his head in his hands. At first Kagome thought he was hurt or having a seizure of some kind. As she reached out to touch his shoulder he threw back his head chuckling and then seeing the worry on her face began laughing his heartiest like he'd never laughed before in his life. Then again he probably hadn't. Sesshomaru was laughing. Actually laughing, head back and eyes close to tears enjoying it all laughing. And Kagome couldn't help but smile and laugh with him as she realized something. He had only ever laughed in front of her and she had done something humiliating to him that had caused him to laugh so much. That meant something.

_Only this woman would dare mark my face like this. How come I'm not mad? I can't stop laughing! What's come over me? It is rather funny. Does some demon overcome me? No. Does my brother bring down my demise? No. But a beautiful innocent miko with sweet words resulting to childish pranks. Yes._

_Why am I still laughing? Furthermore, why do I let her get by with this?_

"I love you Kagome," he chuckled teasingly and then his eyes widened at the sentence that had escaped his mouth so easily. _I love her!_ Sesshomaru stopped laughing as his gaze swept over her.

Kagome's heart sped up at the four words thrown so easily from his mouth. Clearly he had meant it as a ragging moment just between friends but that was the first time he had told her he loved her. And now that he too realized it she noticed him staring at her heavily. Her eyes sparkled back at him luminous and dark as the sun finished setting leaving them in a dark blue hue as it grew darker.

"Kagome," he breathed his voice raw with emotion as he stepped forward and clasped her hands in his one, the largeness of that one hand encompassing both small ones. He pulled her flush with him and began kissing her thoroughly. She grasped onto his robes and began undoing them with her fingers, sliding her hands inside his clothing to feel the broad chest beneath and his quick beating heart. If Kagome ever doubted the feelings he experienced with her all she had to do was touch where his heart was beating like her own, like a trapped bird flapping its wings. She didn't care that the man she was so thoroughly engrossed kissing had a face that was doodled on like a tiger. He let his hand trail along her neck to trail over her breast before lightly cupping it. Kagome gasped at the touch feeling her body arch int it and Sesshomaru growled low as his hand went down around her waist to squeeze her round bottom closer to him. Kagome became very aware of how Sesshomaru felt at that moment when she felt something bump into her stomach as she was brought closer to him making him groan a bit and something akin to excitement bubble in her stomach. Her two voices spoke loudly in her head trying to be heard over each other. _I may want him. __**Need him. **__I may feel wonderful with the idea that he wants me to. __**Wonderful is a mild word for this feeling for the demon lord. **__I've never really wanted any guy like I do now. __**My blood boils for him. My body wants him. Its about time I felt this way. He is mine! **__I never felt so many different desires burning in my body. __**Take him. Rip off his clothes now and take him.**__ But I know it isn't just lust now. __**Though that helps at this opportune moment. How can I just stand here? I should act on my instinct and claim him. Feel skin upon skin. **__It would be my first time ever with a man if I did that but- __**I want him. **__I want him to be the one. The only one. __**Mine.**__ I love him. __**I love him.**_ Then Sesshomaru froze as Kagome got up her courage and let her hands inch lightly along his waist teasingly causing Sesshomaru to groan from both her teasing and his mind rushing forward some urgent thoughts, "Wait I have something to tell you," he murmured into her lips pulling away. Kagome's lips chased after him and he laughed a beautiful sound full of mirth and joy at her wanting more from him. She kissed him once more sending a fire down his body in many different areas, particularly two, his heart and his groin.

"But Sesshy-"

"We can continue with this once I've had my say," he breathed trying to regain what composure he could as he pulled her an arm's length away from him. Her swollen lips, red blush, and eyes that were laced with desire made him wish he'd just gone ahead and continued where they had been going in their passions but he wanted her to know something first. Something Miroku had said would definitely prove to Kagome that he cared for her before he did anything further with her body. And he'd be damned if he ruined what would undoubtedly be her first time by not telling her.

"Kagome," he murmured reaching out and letting his hand trail across her cheek wishing he had another arm to hold her as he did such, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back to him. Sesshomaru's heart burst at that moment full of love, the unbidden emotion that came so easily with this woman. He knew that the monk was right, Kagome did deserve this and he would give it to her before anything else. And before Kagome could realize what was happening Sesshomaru got down on one knee and said, "I deserved your anger for the first time, then again I didn't exactly do it right to begin with. I'm sorry for that but Kagome..." He paused seeming almost nervous, her powerful demon was nervous for once. She just beamed down at him with confused eyes, she had an inkling as to what was happening but she wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it until he did it. This was Sesshomaru after all. She didn't want to give her hopes up. But her hopes were already high in the sky bouncing and she was already imaging her future being his. "Will you please be my-"

"Kukuku," came a laugh as Sesshomaru immediately rose to his feet and swept Kagome behind him.


	13. Chapter 13 Kukuku

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even our fluffy Sesshomaru... I wish I did though.**

**_Author's note: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had exams to take but now I'm back to writing. I'm going to try and post another soon._**

"Kukuku," came the loathsome voice, "what do we have here? The miko and the demon lord. My oh my this is very droll." Sesshomaru tensed with Kagome behind him. He pulled out the sword he rarely used for its strength was far too great, Tokijin. It was a sword that rivaled Inuyasha's; though Sesshomaru still desired Tetsusaiga considering it came from their father.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru's voice fell as cold as ice on her ears and she knew in his tone that Sesshomaru was beyond pissed.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I want the girl and her jewel shards," chuckled Naraku landing in front of Sesshomaru.

"You won't be getting either," Sesshomaru stated.

"We'll see about that," replied Naraku pulling out a sword of his own and the battle ensued. Sesshomaru thrusting his sword and Naraku parrying it. Sesshomaru flew forward towards Naraku. Metal upon metal, blue light singing from Sesshomaru's sword with every hit and pushing out energy that forced Naraku a step back. This was easy, the mere hanyou could be defeated by Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru raised his arm in the heat of battle, ready to cut off his opponents head when he was distracted for once in his life by someone speaking in the midst of fighting. "Sadly though I will have to continue this fight later considering I've already gotten what I needed." Sesshomaru's heart froze in his body when he couldn't smell Kagome but it was obvious why as he turned to see Kanna's figure being swallowed by the mist; the little demon girl couldn't be smelled by anyone. Kanna's arms were wrapped around Kagome holding her from behind. Kagome's eyes shone with tears as she stared back at him, her mouth opened to say three words, "I love you."

Sesshomaru ran towards Kanna and Kagome's disappearing figures, his hands outstretched, but they went through fog when he got to where they had been.

Kagome was gone. Sesshomaru turned glaring at Naraku, hatred vibrating through his whole body. "Give her back," he ordered tightening his grip around his sword before launching himself at Naraku who soon faded away in a mist of miasma leaving nothing but his laughter in his wake.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru breathed pain in his heart as he ran towards the camp having caught Kagura's smell. If anyone knew where Kagome was being taken she did and like hell Sesshomaru would let her get away with that knowledge.

* * *

_You want this to end don't you Kagome. _The voice tickled the back of her mind and Kagome turned around to see the child Kanna staring back at her. _Yes its me. _The child nodded to further assure the skeptic miko. _He doesn't know I can speak with my mind like this. Do you want this to end Kagome?_

_Yes. But not with Sesshomaru dead, _Kagome answered in her mind.

_…How willing would you be to trust me?_ Kanna seemed hesitant when this question echoed in Kagome's mind. As if she were hedging her bets and praying that Kagome would overlook her previous indiscretions in favor to help her with something. It was as if Kanna needed Kagome to trust her and wanted most ot earn Kagome's favor. _Come with me and I guarantee Lord Sesshomaru will rescue you but you have to trust me._

Kagome's brows shot up at this, _Trust **you**?_

_If you do this your power will strengthen and you'll be able to defeat Naraku in the last battle. I can't tell you how but in order for you to become stronger you have to be kidnapped. _She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her Kagome couldn't believe this.

_How do I know this isn't just one of Naraku's tricks?_

_I'm not Naraku, _the voice huffed bitterly in her head_. I'm not a copy of him, _the words from the child were desperate as if she were trying to prove not just to Kagome but to herself that she was her own person.

_And I'm not a copy of Kikyou, _Kagome suddenly thought feeling an immediate tie to the small girl. They both shared a knowing look understanding each other in that one moment.

_Sesshomaru will be safe and he'll come and save me?_ Kagome asked in her mind taking a cautious step forward. She could feel Kanna was telling the truth to her and that Naraku had no idea of what was happening between the two. To him it probably seemed like Kanna was bewitching Kagome with her mirror.

_Most assuredly,_ the girl thought to Kagome without any hesitation. What was on the line for Kagome though? Nothing could come without some form of price.

_There's a catch though._ Kagome watched Kanna's eyes flinch as her mind went to Kagome's.

_You will know pain and some torture before he rescues you._

_Rape?_ She asked panicky, Kagome had to know every detail if she was going to risk her life, she wanted to know the fine print.

There was a moment of hesitation as if Kanna wanted to explain something but she stopped when she caught sight of the battle and rather than try and explain in great detail something significant she decided to answer without saying what she wished to tell Kagome. _…No. I promise you won't be raped._

_If I do this can I get the shikon no tama? Can I kill Naraku? Will Sesshomaru live?_

_The first two determine all on you but they can happen. And your demon lord will live past the final battle, that much I've seen to be positive of._

_Will **I** live past the final battle?_

_I don't know_, Kanna thought to Kagome her eyes clouding with confusion. _I've tried to see that far with you but I can't you always disappear like something from the future keeps changing. It can never focus on one thing. I don't know why. Please decide quickly otherwise I don't think we'll have another chance to talk before your friends end up here and save you. If they save you it will be another three years or more before you get a chance to win again and it will be slim at that. Can you wait that long?_

_I'm tired of waiting_, Kagome thought to herself as she processed this. _Sesshomaru will live and my friends won't have to go through this crap ever again after the jewel is gone._

_Yes, _Kanna answered reading Kagome's mind and hearing the worry that was edged with her thoughts. The miko really fretted more about herself than any of her took one look back at Sesshomaru as he was fighting, his hair billowing out behind him. Her eyes noted the markings on his face, the markings around his beautiful liquid gold eyes, his well built body that she knew was hidden under his clothes, his grace and fluid motion, his silky smooth lips... her mind made note of all of these features placing them in her memory for she didn't know how long it would be until he rescued her. She did all of this, her gaze still on him, as her mind told Kanna: _Take me Kanna. I'm all yours._

* * *

"I smell Naraku," Inuyasha cried standing up and walking drunkenly towards the smell. Miroku stood up ready for action, facing a tree. Sango tensed and pulled out her boomerang.

"Where?"

Kagura landed in front of them and just stared for a moment before her brows furrowed and she placed two fingers to her head in aggravation. "You've got to be f**king kidding me. I know I'm supposed to prevent you from going to Naraku but I don't think that'll be a challenge like it normally is. Are you two drunk?"

"They are but I'm not," Sango replied tossing her boomerang at Kagura which the wind witch easily knocked down with her fan. The horde of bees that had followed Sango decided to leave in that moment believing that the witch would easily destroy the three and need not their help. It didn't look like the monk would be trying to suck up anything in his hand with the state that he was in.

"Kanna how can you seriously mean that she'll save us?" Kagura asked herself bitterly. Then she remembered, Naraku was busy with Sesshomaru. She was to take care of these imbeciles and already they were taken care of. Her work was done. Now she could kill them but how would that help her? "You know what, Naraku doesn't know that my job is done already," she said tapping her fan on the side of her thigh deep in thought, "so I'm going to tell you that he is planning on kidnapping Kagome. And if he does kidnap her from the demon lord tonight our scent will go towards the southeast but in reality we'll be heading north. He's going to mask our scent for the first few minutes of our travel hoping to throw you off that way where he'll send a puppet. Look for the burnt tree and you'll know you're near."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For my own benefit," Kagura replied and then her brow furrowed in thought before a quick smirk flitted across her face, "but I need to make it look like I tried." With that Kagura whipped around her fans and made a few quick shallow cuts on Sango's thighs, Miroku's legs, and Inuyasha's arms. Then she left on her feather and was gone.

* * *

"Submit to me and I won't hurt you," Naraku offered Kagome. He reached out with delicate hands, his fingers trailing from her cheek to her neck before jerking the shikon jewel shards off her neck holding the chain they hung from loose in his grasp. He waited for her to respond. _Try and hold in your demon as long as you came, _filtered a telepathic message from Kanna.

"You don't have them all even with my shards," Kagome replied simply clenching her fist to keep from snarling and ripping apart the man who left pain behind his wake. Kouga still had two shards. And Kohaku though the latter of the two people was something Naraku could easily remedy.

"Do you submit? I will offer you power. I will grant you anything that you wish should you submit to me and work alongside me."

"I've seen how you allow others to work beside you," Kagome said looking up at Naraku's intimidating figure and glaring at him. "To work alongside you is to work beneath you." She looked him over and said simply, "I won't work for you at all. I won't submit." He was quick to backhand her cutting her lip with his long nails. The pain of his hand across her face hurt a bit but it wasn't too painful.

_**Kill him. Accept me and you can defeat him. He is like you, like us. A hanyou.**_

_But he is stronger. He has had years of experience. Besides Sesshomaru will come._

He reached out and jerked her head up by the hair emitting a scream from her but soon the scream was cut off. _**Accept me. Let me out and gain retribution!**_

_ Don't listen to your demon, _Kanna thought to Kagome. _Don't make a sound and he'll hurt you more. Make a sound and he'll keep on beating you but not as bad.Do what I say and don't make a sound._

_Why? Why should I bear worse pain?_

**_The more he beats us the stronger we get, the closer we get to rising up, _**the demon answered liking where this conversation was going for it seemed the demon in Kagome had a rational thought and realized how much it would be able to hurt Naraku if it held on and allowed its demon strengths to grow rather than use them in this one moment.

_I have to hold you in as long as I can._

_**A good thing.**_

_Because then your pent up anger will be stronger, _Kanna thought to Kagome breaking between Kagome's thoughts between her and herself. The little girl had all but disappeared when she transported Kagome to the cave but having heard that one snippet Kagome remembered what was to come.

He raised her head, grasping onto her hair, at an odd angle to look at him. Kagome closed her eyes forcing them to stay in their human form knowing that she was so close to allowing them to escape. Her instincts wanted her to rip him apart, to unleash her claws, to let his blood pour. But the miko in her didn't want that and her common sense told her not to alongside Kanna's advice. "No. I won't submit."

"Then I'll have to make you," he breathed twisting her hair in his grasp and jerking on it once more to bring her closer to him. "You'll be mine," he whispered close to her ear before he kissed the side of her face sending a chill down her spine. She flinched away from him not wanting his hands on her and not caring that such an action she did caused a few of her hairs to be torn from his head, so tight was his grasp on her. She didn't mind the pain. He reached out and grabbed her by the top of her kimono before tossing her to the ground. Rocks stabbed into her backside, her head bounced on the ground once before she made herself rigid to prevent it knocking on the ground again, and pain spread through her backside and to her head. Kagome whimpered as she tried and moved her body, it hurt her back so much that she did it very slowly until at last she was curled up into a ball, it wasn't at all protective she knew but her little ball comforted her as the tears ran down her face mixing with the bloodstained claw marks. Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest and prayed Kami for her deliverance.

She knew there was further pain to come, Kanna had warned her. However Kagome didn't know how much was left for her or to what extent she would suffer. All she knew was that Kanna told her she would be tortured. She was scared. She would've been an idiot not to have been scared of what evil Naraku could think of. This was merely a small prelude of what was to come. The sad thing was, Kagome already knew thanks to Kanna it would get worse, she just hadn't a clue how much worse.

_Its all for him_, Kagome thought to herself before she lost all of her energy. _My Sesshomaru, _her mind whispered as did her mouth as she fell into a state of sleep. For in her sleep Kagome couldn't be harmed unlike real life.


	14. Chapter 14 Torture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did but yeah can't because that's stealing... 'steals' Sesshomaru and runs for the hills.**

**_Author's note: Sorry its a widdle long and it took a while. I'm really loving your comments guys seriously they help me out with deciding where I should go with things._**

**_Oh and Naraku does not know Kagome is a hanyou in the dream sequence. Just FYI._**

After Sango had told him which direction Kagome really was headed towards he ran ahead of the lagging group, due to the drunken state they'd been in, and decided to chase after Kagome on his own. He knew Inuyasha would come to aid him once he was sober and would push ahead for his feelings for the miko and the fact that he was behind Sesshomaru on the quest to retrieve her. He regretted he hadn't mated her before Naraku had shown up. _If I had been faster to mate her than to fall for her this wouldn't have happened. __**But it wasn't a bad thing taking the time to fall for her.**_

* * *

There was no reason to scream. No reason to not just accept what was happening. After all she knew he would come for her. And if she knew that there was a possibility of all this heartache caused to her friends would end soon it was worth it right? Pain undeniable pain was what she felt for the next three days.

She felt his slaps across her face. And when she didn't respond she felt his nails dig into the side of her face scraping down the side as slowly as possible sending pain up her face as blood streaked her cheek. "Will you give up?" She didn't answer him. The humiliation made tears trickle down her face; she was repulsed by what was happening. Things like this didn't happen to normal girls right? But here it was happening to her and she had agreed to it.

His hands came around her throat tightening slowly until she could barely breathe. She writhed beneath him to his delight but when she saw that's what he wanted she stopped. He tightened his grip even more. She couldn't breathe. Her mouth opened hoping to suck onto some air. _Dear Kami why? Why? Help! Please! _He laughed crazily in her ear, "Call out for him. Call out for your demon lord you miko whore." Her body squirmed under him, the pressure of no air pushing down her chest in a tightening grip. Beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"No," she managed to choke out. And the miko inside her rose up this time, the power welled in her chest as she began seeing spots in front of her eyes, her hands wrapped around his own fingers trying to get him to let go, and they held on tightly when the warmth spread through her fingers to his hands bursting forward in a pink light sending him falling off of her in pain.

Her mouth opened like that of a fish's gaping open and never shutting as she sucked in the air as if she'd never been privy to the need for it until then. Her body shook in pain and she knew she used a lot of her miko energy. She couldn't summon it back again for the time being.

He got up, his hands red from the burns she caused him and he kicked her. He kicked her hard in the ribs making a loud shattering noise audible in the cave. She cried. Tears ran down her face from the pain. Never had someone intentionally hurt her like this, this sheer physical pain. In the dark of this cave she felt so alone. So terribly alone. _Where was he? Where were they?_

He kicked her again. And again. The same foot connecting with the same pained area that he'd already broken her ribs. "Stop it," she whispered quietly._ I need their help! Please let them come soon!_

"What was that? Would you like me to stop? Call out mercy. Call it out and submit to me miko." _**No you don't need their help! Let me come!**_

"I said stop it," she yelled. Her demon came out in that one quick moment. Her hands wrapped around his feet, the strength of her demon forced into her hands making her nails dig into his skin, and twisted sending him to the floor. She breathed easier when he fell to the ground and looked down at his leg to see the deep claw marks that penetrated close to his bones. Naraku looked up at Kagome, her fingers were normal once more. _I can't let him see you... well, see me as a demon. _He stood up and one of his tentacles shot out and picked her up from the ground by the shoulders pushing her up against the wall.

He wanted to break her and it seemed he was getting closer, at least it seemed so to him. "How did you do that miko?"

_How had she done that?_ He'd caught a whiff of something before Kagome had dug her nails into his leg but it was so fleeting and fast he doubted it was from her. A demon smell but there were other demons in here, mayhap Kagura had passed by the scene rather quickly. His tentacles left little welts on her skin when they suddenly let go dropping her to the floor.

"We shall resume this tomorrow," he replied leaving her on the ground. Kagura appeared minutes later with a bowl of soup that she began to spoon feed Kagome once she had placed the miko's head in her lap. Kagura didn't like what was happening to the miko. Kagome suddenly felt as if she were getting stronger after that incident. She didn't feel so hopeless or on the verge of falling into sorrow after that despite how much she hated the state she was in or the situation.

_How in hell could Kagome get stronger from this? How on earth did Kanna believe this girl wouldn't be broken after being held captive by Naraku?_

A small hand grasped onto Kagura's wrist, Kagura's eyes flew down to see Kagome flitting her eyes open to look at Kagura, eyes full of gratitude, and a small smile as she said, "Thank you Kagura." _How can she be thankful during this?_

"I hurt like a bitch but I'm a miko aren't I? Doesn't that mean I heal pretty quick?" Kagome murmured the questions mostly to herself as if reasoning with herself, reminding herself what she was and what she could do with her strength. _She can reassure herself in times like this… that is a strength I guess along with her healing abilities. Maybe Kanna wasn't so wrong. _Kagome swallowed another mouthful of soup.

"Hell I feel better already with just this soup. If I get too used to this my body will learn to heal faster won't it Kagura?" _It will, _Kagura suddenly thought as realization dawned on her. These beatings were just honing Kagome's powers. _The fact that Naraku was harmed from beating her was something but what if this girl got better as her powers got stronger due to the instinct to protect herself? _"It will," she breathed tilting Kagome's head up and letting the soup slip down the girl's throat. Kagome felt the liquid trickle down her throat, the warmth, and she soaked up this moment so much gaining strength from the small things that she never fully appreciated in her life. Kagome never thought she would've been so thankful for a bowl of soup.

Kagome's scratches were already sealing due to the soup and her miko powers, the strength in her brought to her through such simple actions. She could feel inside of her the bones moving around so she didn't move as much and she smiled weakly, "I'll be well enough for whatever he has for me. Though it hurts a lot." Here tears sprang to her eyes.

Now Kagura believed Kagome could handle this but what of the things to come? Would her emotions overwhelm her like they did most humans?

* * *

Sesshomaru was at the mountain. It was large, rocky, and damning in its ups and downs of sharp rocks. The mountain was black in its evil aura. It had taken some time finding this mountain looking for the burnt tree but there hadn't been just one burnt tree, this mountain was covered in burnt trees. It was as if no life could survive on this mountain. He could smell her. Barely but she was here. Sesshomaru began flying around the mountain, his nose sniffing the air, his body trying to sense her aura. _I will find you Kagome. You are my mate._ His eyes locked onto one side of the mountain, she was over there, behind that side of the mountain of rocks somewhere. He pulled out his Tokijin and made his way to the rough surface of the mountain, with each step he took he could sense her more and more.

* * *

She dreamed peacefully and yet in her mind were disturbing images, not as disturbing as the pain she felt when awake but still rather odd.

Everything felt right as she was being carried in his warm strong arms. She felt youthful and young and naïve again as she awoke to see him looking down on her with shining eyes and a smirk. "Bout time you woke up stupid."

Kagome sat up and pushed herself out of his arms so that she stood beside him. He picked her right back up and plopped her on the ground sitting down beside him. He leaned against her side and looked up at the stars nervously as if gathering his courage before turning to speak to her, "I'm glad you left my brother for me. You have no idea what that means to me Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and placed gentle lips on her forehead trailing them down to her face.

_This feels so nice…_

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha murmured before his lips sealed over hers warmly. It felt like something she longed for.

_…but it doesn't feel right._

And yet she didn't long for it anymore. It was something she had once wanted. But now it didn't feel right being so close to him. She pushed away from Inuyasha and he gripped her even harder pressing his face to hers as if trying to force her to love him with his proximity and his skin on her skin. "Tell me you love me," he whispered in her ear tossing aside his shirt to reveal his chest as if that would make her come undone and throw all unease to the wind. He grabbed her arms and she wasn't able to escape as he held her roughly to him. "Tell me Kagome you love me. Please."

"I can't," she whispered trying to push herself away from him but he held her in place with one hand as his other hand threaded in her hair gently before tracing along her face, her jaw, to her neck.

"Why? I can give you whatever you want. I can make us alike Kagome. We can both be humans..." and here his ears disappeared, his hair changed black, his eyes turned into two beautiful brown pools, and he was a human. "Or I can make us both demons," and here her body changed into that of a demoness. "Whatever you want Kagome I'll be for you. Just tell me you love me."

"No," she hissed as she was suddenly thrown onto the ground and Naraku stared at her chuckling as she squirmed under him, his body suddenly on top of her as his fingers began tracing her face like Inuyasha's had been doing.

"What is it you want most and I'll give it to you," he hissed enticingly, she could smell the death on him. "Just tell him you love him if not in this dream world tell him in the real one."

"No," she spat at Naraku.

"Say it. Just say the words to him. That is all and your wishes will be granted-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I love Sesshomaru!"

Kagome awoke lying on the ground gasping for air, the pain of her ribs was slight since it had been healing leaving nothing but a bruise on her skin, so breathing didn't hurt as much as it used to. "Have a nice dream?" Naraku's voice drifted over to Kagome as he chuckled leaning up against the cave wall and then he was sitting down in front of her, his head tilted at an angle watching her in her pain and his eyes enjoying every minute of it. "Hmm you love him? Well love is just a fickle emotion. It shouldn't last long. You are a mere human after all and demon lords such as he are to marry demons." He bent down so he was sitting beside her, his eyes sweeping over her body. Kagome jerked up and glared back at him.

"His father didn't," Kagome hissed. Right now she wished she had Sesshomaru's ability to not react. To not be emotional. _I wish I could be like him right now. _And like that Kagome didn't hold any emotion on her face as Naraku continued to taunt her. "And you see how long his father lasted. If that is tribute to what happens when humans and demons mate I wonder how long your demon will live. What good are you to them? What good are you to him? Besides where is he now?" _Hes coming for me, _Kagome cried inside wishing to believe those words, she didn't allow Naraku to see an outside reaction though her insides were twisted with emotion.

She didn't flinch when his slimy tentacles held her up and chained her body to the wall. She merely stared at blankly as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. _Ew! Get off me! Please! _She lay their motionless while her mind swamped with thoughts, her insides twisted at what was happening but she didn't want to react. She knew he would hate it if she held in her feelings. _Stop it! Stop it! I don't want you touching me! I don't want to be hurt anymore! _"How does it feel knowing you were only ever his jewel shard?" His whisper slithered into her ear._ I won't be used anymore. I'm not a damn jewel shard. _"How does it feel knowing you're a reproduction of something better? Kikyou would've been able to get out of this mess." Kagome's eyes flickered with fire at his last reply. _I'm not a copy dammit!_

He reached out and jerked her clothing off of her exposing her nude body to his view. Kagome focused her mind on the pain of the blood rushing down her arms, the rough metal that held her in place cutting into her wrists… anything to not focus on what was happening. Her breathing was mildly quicker but she made sure to keep it close to its steady pace. _Kanna said he wouldn't rape me didn't she? I'll just trust on that. Something will happen to stop him and if it doesn't I'll make it happen. I don't care if it'll be the wrong moment to let my demon loose but I'm not going to stay chained here and be raped. _"Say something," he growled glaring at her after his gaze had swept her body and nothing happened. "Don't you feel embarrassed?"

"Why should I feel embarrassed by something natural?" She replied, her voice even. Her mind was freaking out. She didn't shriek when he shed the top of his clothing and forced his body against her so she could feel his skin on her skin. _Get off of me bastard! I don't want you on me! Kami please help me! _Nor did she move her face when he began kissing her lips and tugging at them so hard that they bled. _I want to scream. I want to writhe away from him but I can't._ "Scream," he growled, "or I'll make you." His fingers went up to her breast and grasped onto them tightly, her body flinched under the hard rough grip, and Kagome merely bit her lips and glared at him. She didn't want his hands on her, she didn't want him speaking to her this way. Would Sesshomaru allow someone to touch him so? Would any demon allow such an action? Kagome blinked, _Sesshomaru. _Somehow Kagome felt as if he were near, she could almost... sense him.

_**Let us out. Let us both out!**_

"Hmm it seems you are like Kikyou. No emotions at all. Just a copy of her with nothing special to show you're unique," he breathed into her ear, his lips trailing down to her neck with his fangs touching her skin, to the top of her breasts. His teeth left a jagged trail of blood. Naraku's fingers went down her chest, over her breasts, over her stomach, lower.

**NOW!**

Kagome roared as her body changed in its anger of being treated like shit and called nothing more than a reproduction having grown so much that it couldn't be contained. All the anger she'd been holding in transformed her. Naraku was pushed back by her pink aura, his hand turning red where he had touched her. Her hair shook getting longer and twisting in wild wisps, her fangs grew out, her eyes shone red, her nails grew out, and her muscles began to shift under her. She could feel them twitch and expand pushing out her body into leanness. Naraku took a step backwards, "What's happening?"

Kagome jerked her right and left arm forward, ripping the metal chains that had held her to the wall and landing gracefully on the ground standing before Naraku in all her demon glory. The tips of her hands glowed with a pink light from her miko energy in her demon body working together. She lashed her hand forward and grabbed Naraku's arm making it melt under her grasp. Naraku pulled away and allowed his tentacles to lunge forward towards her, they burned when they came in contact with her body. He unleashed all of the tentacles on his back and jerked her body throwing her against the wall of the cave. Rubble cascaded down on top of her. "Bitch," murmured Naraku quite shaken at what happened as his arm began to grow back on his body. "Kanna. Kagura. Kohaku." The three appeared, "Clean up that mess," he replied tilting his head towards the debris.

Kanna looked at the rubble as if expecting something else to happen. Kagura looked at it as if her wildest hopes had just died. Kahaku took a step forward.

The rubble began to move and Kagome crawled out glaring at him, her aura pulsing with anger, she had some bruises where the tentacles had so roughly held her. Her bright pink glow of energy blinded Kagura. Kohaku pulled out his weapon and threw the blade at Kagome, she merely caught it in her hand as if it had been a baseball. Naraku's tentacles came together as a whole once more wrapped around her, Kagome couldn't fight all of them combined, when-

**BAM!**

One of the walls of the cave broke through, light came in. Kagome blinked hard at the bright light coming in from the opening, it had been so long since she'd seen light. And there a figure stood black in the light, his face upturned to look at her and Kagome breathed, "Sesshomaru."

"Ah you come too late," snickered Naraku. "She will be mine!" Naraku's fangs grew on that note and he swooped forward towards Kagome's neck with full intent on claiming her as his mate.


	15. Chapter 15 His Mate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Author's note: "There she blows!"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Yar! There be a juicy fat sour lemon ahead!"**_

_**"Oh good Kami nooo!"**_

**_"And it looks like there will be more to come after this one!"_**

**_"Noo!"_**

_**Just going to warn you this lemon… is my first. My first lemon ever… do be gentle with me.**_

Sesshomaru was faster than the hanyou, in moments he'd jerked Kagome out of Naraku's arms and held his sword up to Naraku's neck. "Kukuku that got a rise out of you didn't it," Naraku grinned stepping closer to the sword and allowing it to draw blood to show that he wasn't scared. Sesshomaru took a few steps back closer to the hole in the wall keeping Kagome behind him. Kanna knew any moment Naraku would order them to help. Kanna had seen this coming so she made busy by telling Kagura and Kahaku, "Inuyasha is here. We should distract them." And the three disappeared.

"Kagome hold on," Sesshomaru whispered faintly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist tightly not caring about her nudeness. She was ready to leave. Sesshomaru held out his sword towards Naraku like he was going to fight.

"You're going to take me on alone. Fool not even your brother would do such," hissed Naraku his tentacles rising up on his sides ready to fight.

"Unlike my brother I know when to fight and when not too," Sesshomaru breathed shaking his head. Naraku's tentacles lashed out for the demon lord who pretended to raise his sword as if to fight, when the tentacles got closer he jumped off to the side out of the hole watching as the tentacles struck the rocky cave sending a burst of debris after him.

As they floated down Kagome held onto Sesshomaru tightly but soon a cloud developed under them and he spun her around. His eyes settled over her tired body, but not before getting a long look at it taking in her every curve. His yearning desire though was replaced with the desire to make her safe when he saw the bruises along her skin and saw her shiver from the cold. Sesshomaru's desire to keep safe what was his overcame his lust and he unhooked his armor letting it fall onto the cloud and pulled off his robe tossing it over Kagome before holding her flush with his body to him. Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru and looked up at him, her eyes locking with him so full of joy and love before she closed her eyes and was swept away in her tired body to just lay against him, her voice murmuring out, "I knew you'd come. You have to marry me after all." Sesshomaru's heart lifted in his chest and beat quickly as he pulled her even closer to him and simply lifted her in his arms bridal style liking the feel of her against him in her sleepy haze. _Did she just agree to my proposal for her to be my mate? _He smiled as she snuggled even closer in his chest, tugging on his robes around her to keep the air from tickling her naked skin.

From below Sesshomaru could see his stupid halfling half-brother, the demon slayer, and the monk fighting with Kagura, Kanna, and Kahaku. The three were evenly matched without Kagome it seemed. Odd how they enver noticed how much strength she brought to the crew. "Bastard where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after his brother as the cloud floated overhead.

"Taking her somewhere safe," snapped Sesshomaru before nodding towards Jaken who immediately made Ah-Un lift up off the ground with Shippo and Rin on his back following after their master.

"Hell no you're not taking Kagome!"

"I believe he just did," replied Miroku as the three minions of Naraku kept fighting. As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight Kanna nodded to the other two and they disappeared. Kanna had prevented the three from chasing after Kagome for a reason. Their future was being shaped and she was molding it for all of them to something she hoped was a bright future for her sister.

* * *

When Kagome awoke she sat up abruptly in the dark of the woods, eyes widened in fear, body shaking and convulsing, her breathing picked up. _Where's Naraku? Where is he? _Her nails began to lengthen as well as her fangs in defense mode before she felt two strong arms around her from behind. "You're safe Kagome," he whispered.

"But Naraku," she murmured not able to comprehend that he was gone and she was safe. She shook as she finally let the onslaught of tears pour over her face, her face cringing from the pain these past few days, her body shook and she began breathing quickly again. "He tortured me. He put me in a room and beat me." Sesshomaru knew he loved her; she was the only one whose pain had ever made him open up the vault he'd built around his heart.

"You're safe now," he repeated, Sesshomaru actually repeated something for someone but he knew Kagome needed to hear these words. She kept breathing quickly and soon began feeling dizzy. Her hand flew up to her head trying to keep it stable as she was having an anxiety attack. Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and his fingers brushed up against her stomach placing a flat hand along her stomach gently. "Kagome breathe with me," he said gently breathing in deep and releasing and doing that over and over. "Just follow my breathing Kagome and settle down. You are safe." Kagome followed Sesshomaru's breathing and soon felt her own stable steady heart beat within her chest as she leaned up against him once more knowing she was truly safe. As she fell back asleep Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with ahte. He would make Naraku pay for hurting his woman. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and decided then and there not to wait for his idiot brother and his friends, he kicked Jaken awake, jerked his head forward, and a cloud came under him as his companions followed behind on Ah-Un.

He was taking Kagome to his home.

* * *

"If ever you thought you had a chance with Kagome, Inuyasha it is long gone now," smirked Mirok long after the pair disappeared.

"What do you mean monk?" Inuyasha asked stopping to stare back at his perverted friend. Sango did as well.

"She was naked and he's highly attracted to her," shrugged the monk.

"She would never," Inuyasha growled.

"He'll have her on her back before you can say 'Shikon No Tama'," grinned Miroku. Inuyasha looked to Sango disbelievingly and she had a hand over her mouth covering her laugh.

"I'm afraid so," Sango admitted. Inuyasha belted out a roar into the sky and took off.

* * *

When she next awoke a woman was tending to her tssking over this and that as she glanced at Kagome. Kagome sat up looking down and seeing a beautiful white silken kimono over her body and felt bandages covering her ribs and arms. The woman reached out and gingerly unwrapped the bandages around Kagome's arms and opened up her shirt to unwrap the bandages around her ribs, "You heal rather fast my dear," said the old woman, "must be your miko powers." The woman smiled a toothy grin and patted Kagome's kimono back in place.

"Where am I?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's home in the west."

"Where is he?"

"Here," came a voice in the shadows of the room. And there he sat looking at her silently. His eyes had an intense glint to them. "Leave," he told the elderly servant who got up and did as her lord commanded. When she had left he went to Kagome's side and sat on the bed beside her. The look in his eyes were possessive. _No man will touch her but me nor will they kiss her. I'm going to kill that bastard for touching her and hurting her so. She is mine... Or she will be... Soon._

"I'm feeling better… thank you Sesshomaru," she whispered throwing her arms around him and pulling him down into a kiss as he landed on top of her. His kiss was unexpectedly tender as he shifted so that all of his weight on her wasn't too much. He used his one arm to prop himself over her scared that he would hurt her. "I want you near me," she breathed placing her arms behind his back and pulling his body close to hers as a reaction to him having distanced his body, she didn't want that at all and she pointedly let him know it as she looked into his eyes, "all I ever did, all I ever thought of in that cave was of you. Now that I've got you I don't intend to let go." She smashed her lips on his sending fire through his body.

Kagome undid Sesshomaru's clothing and began pushing it open so she could feel his chest. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat at Kagome and she giggled and asked lightly as she began nibbling at his chin, "What was Naraku planning on doing anyway that got you so mad?"

"If he bit you, you would've been made his mate." Kagome got a small shiver down her spine but she nudged her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder to stifle the chill and remind herself that she was safe with him.

"But I don't want to be his mate. I want to be someone else's," she murmured in his ear; her fingers tugging at the offending material around his shoulder's trying to get him to budge and let her take it off of him. One of Kagome's legs ran up his in a seductive manner. _How can she be so innocent and seductive at the same time? She is an intersting woman. My woman._

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied his body tensing at this. Kagome knew he wanted to ask and wouldn't. She knew he expected her to answer without him asking and she wouldn't. She wanted him to ask so she played coy.

"Yes, someone else's," she whispered. Kagome's hands trailed along Sesshomaru's rigid abdominal muscles, trailing lower. His hand came to hold both of her's still as he looked into her eyes. Silence stretched between them, his eyes pinning hers, when she didn't answer him Sesshomaru smirked lightly. _I love the **only **woman who can irritate me to no bounds._

"Whose mate would you be?"

"Yours." The way she said it in a breathy whisper sent Sesshomaru on the edge.

"Then I shall make it so Naraku nor anyone else can take you from me." Sesshomaru reached out and undid her silk kimono rather quickly, she helped him slide it off of her body and soon she was naked underneath him. Kagome closed her eyes at the closeness of Sesshomaru's body with hers and she knew the heat of his gaze was upon her. Her body tingled with the knowledge. How could he possibly do that without even touching her? Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in any longer and his hand cupped Kagome's breasts playing with them, molding them and rubbing gently at the tips until Kagome arched into his hands and moaned gently. His mouth trailed down to her breasts taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it before tugging on it gently. Kagome squeaked and arched her back even more, her hands digging into his shoulders feeling his muscles and gripping onto him with every onslaught of passion that swept through her. "Sesshomaru," she whispered as his mouth descended on her neck nibbling and licking, making small bites all along her shoulder and neck. She tugged absently at his top once more hoping he'd take it off. Sesshomaru froze.

"I don't want you to see…" His sentence didn't finish off. What he was about to say was that he didn't want her to see the nub that was his other arm, but Sesshomaru wasn't one to acknowledge his faults so easily.

Kagome made him face her, "You're more of a man with one arm than ever anyone was with both. What makes you think I'd love you any more than I do now if you had two arms? I love you the way you are." Sesshomaru was on her before she could say anything further. He flung his shirt off and Kagome's hands roved over his body. She pushed him so she sat on top and began trailing kisses all over his chest, his arms, and she began kissing the scars around where he had lost his other arm. Such tenderness made his heart well with love… while his pants seemed to well with something else.

Kagome felt that something else as well and she began to pull his pants down gently, curiously, inch by inch over the white trail of hair that graced his lower stomach. She'd never seen a man's penis before. And he wasn't just a man, he was a demon. She stared down at it, her eyes widened in response to its size and Sesshomaru's pride and ego kicked up a notch at the awed look on her face, that wasn't the only thing to kick up at her response and twitch. Automatically her hand latched onto it squeezing it tight, Sesshomaru groaned beneath her as she gently stroked his hard cock. Kagome stroked it once more and his head leaned back in ecstasy. Kagome continued stroking and fastened both of her hands on him pumping as one played with his sacs tickling them lightly. His hips rose with the motions and his breathing became heavier. Sesshomaru let out a rough growl when Kagome rolled her palm around the top of it and then began pumping him once more.

_This won't do, _he thought to himself knowing if she continued he wouldn't be able to stop himself from letting loose. He rolled on top of her and grinned, "My turn." His fingers trailed down to what lay nestled between her legs and he inserted one finger earning a gasp from her and another earning a quick moan. He rubbed his fingers back and forth, twisting and turning, making small circular motions, and Kagome's hips bucked against him as he did this making her shudder from the pleasure. He slipped another finger in her The new sensations running through her were so much to bear and all she wanted to do was bear them. Feeling her already wet from his touch he pulled out and Kagome sighed in reluctance until he nudged her legs opened and positioned himself in between them.

"Sesshy, how will I…? Its… big," she finally stated staring down at his large throbbing manhood.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her head, then her lips, his hand gripping onto hers before he eased into her slowly, inch by inch letting her get used to him, her body clamping tightly on his making his body want more from the sheer pleasure. He paused at her barrier. _She's still a virgin. _His eyes shone with immediate dominance, _I'll be her first and her last. She is mine and no one else's._ It was taking all the strength he had in him to pause for her benefit since all he wanted to do was take her then.

They locked eyes and then he pounded into her one quick jerk. Kagome squeaked and felt the pain, her eyes tearing up, but when she got used to his largeness invading her space she began to move against him and found pleasure to replace the pain. Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure and began to move back and forth in her slowly at first. She was so tight and it brought him to no end of pleasure feeling her tightness grabbing him. "Kagome," he murmured. "Say my name," he breathed into her ear.

Her hips began to buck against his urgently he began to speed up the tempo. Kagome moved with him taking him deeper and faster in her body the more she arched. "Say it," he murmured looking down dominantly into her eyes. When Kagome's gentle fingers entwined in his hair and gripped tightly he was sent more on the edge and began pounding into her hungrily. "Sesshomaru," she whispered making his name sound like a plea and a prayer. He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had in him. And as his cock kept pounding into her core he brought Kagome to her first climax sending her screaming her release and shouting his name, "Sesshomaru!" And then for one of the few times in his life that would grow to be bountless times in his life now that he had Kagome, Sesshomaru lost control groaning as his own release came spilling his seed into her.

They lay in a heap on each other, panting, sweaty, and Sesshomaru couldn't seem to pull himself out of her. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, he didn't want to. He leaned up to Kagome, his fangs jutting out, he kissed her neck gently, and then moving quickly Sesshomaru sank his teeth into Kagome's neck sending another ripple of pleasure through her body as he latched on. He pulled his teeth out and licked at her wounds before nuzzling her neck and saying, "You're mine now."

Kagome pulled herself so that she draped over Sesshomaru, their legs still entwined, his body still latched onto hers, she settled herself on his chest comfortably closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep, not before thinking to herself, _Wow. I get to do this for the rest of my life with him. And he's mine._

Sesshomaru fell asleep with his head nuzzled into her face thinking, _Heaven is a place on earth and I've found it. Kagome._

* * *

Around the time Kagome lost her virginity and Sesshomaru had the best sex in his entire life Miroku had dispelled a village from 'ominous clouds' and he and Sango were sitting in a den that held two rooms for the both of them. "I wonder where Inuyasha went," Sango breathed.

"Probably chasing after his brother. Until they return it seems its just you and me," Miroku grinned stretching out his arm and wrapping it around Sango's waist pulling her close to his side.

"I'm going to bed," she replied getting up and walking off to her room. Miroku sighed sadly and slipped off to his own bed to sleep.

As soon as Sango knew he was asleep she snuck into Miroku's room, stripped off her clothes, and slipped under the blankets beside him snickering quietly to herself. She pretended to be fast asleep and rolled over closer to him. Miroku opened his eyes and they immediately widened seeing Sango nude beside him. She peeked her eyes open. "Go back to bed Miroku. Unless you want to have another go," she murmured seductively. Miroku looked at Sango like he hadn't heard her right.

"What are you doing in my bed Sango? And what do you mean have another go?"

"Well," she blushed, "what do you think? You and I have been going at it for an hour." Miroku blinked rapidly and his mouth hung open as he exclaimed, "What?"

"Oh," she blinked, "that's right! I hurt you the last time! I'm sorry I broke it Miroku," she said looking at him tearfully.

"What? You broke _it_!"

"Yeah, remember you were behind me and just as we… well you remember it broke."

"_It_ broke!" Miroku turned five shades of white and passed out not daring to check his pants. Sango laughed heartily before pulling her clothes back on and walking back to her room to sleep.

* * *

Up next... Kagome's training begins, Inuyasha meets up with Kikyou and a deal is set, and whats this? More lemons? What about Miroku? Will he ever get back at Sango? Tune in next time!


	16. Chapter 16 Training

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction._**

_Author's note: Yay. Thank you for your reviews! They make me smile and press on. Not really any hardcore lemons... suggestions of lemons._

When Kagome awoke a mere three hours later in the night she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes opened automatically sensing her gaze and he smiled at her a smile that made her heart lift. Sesshomaru reached back towards a cabinet beside him and pulled out a mirror holding it out to Kagome, his fingers brushed across her bangs lightly pushing them to the side and held the mirror aloft in front of her and Kagome's heart fluttered when she saw on her forehead was a crescent like his. "Your mark," she whispered reaching up and touching it reverently her eyes glowing back at him as she handed him the mirror and he placed it away, "Now everyone will know I'm yours."

Kagome moved closer to him and felt something move inside of her remembering with a deeper blush that they were still connected. He pulled out slowly but she touched his shoulder gently. Her cheeks flushed with a blush as his gaze bore into her own and he wondered how she could be so bashful after what they had just shared, "Um… I'm ready for round two," she murmured faintly snapping Sesshomaru's attention back up to her. As he was about to lunge towards her she pulled out her pillow and whacked the hungry look from his face giggling. "Pillow fight." And suddenly the lust filled air turned into Kagome beating her mate senseless with the pillow. He ripped it open with one of his claws sending a flurry of feathers floating around his love and he found that Kagome with feathers in her hair was the most attractive thing to behold in the world. "What am I supposed to sleep on now?"

"Me," he growled lifting her up on top of him, she straddled his legs and blushed profusely. Sesshomaru was more surprised by what he was doing than she was. Never had he allowed a female to be dominant but with Kagome he wanted her to dominate him, she was his mate. Soon Kagome felt his manhood lengthen along her leg pushing up against her maidenhood, sending a moan through Kagome as she was instantly wet, and they began a new type of pillow fight.

* * *

_Damn it! Kagome is so stupid allowing herself to be taken away by my brother! Well she isn't half as smart as my real Kikyou. I don't see why I didn't come back to see Kikyou sooner. She's the real thing, not just some copy._

Inuyasha had left Miroku and Sango having decided to run off to Kikyou. If there was one woman he loved with all of his heart it was her. All he had to do was find her soulsearchers, which was rather easy to do and they lead him straight to her. He came into the clearing watching Kikyou absorb souls into her body from where she lay in a tree. He stepped forward, intentionally breaking a branch beneath his foot causing Kikyou to look up and spot him immediately. He swooped over to Kikyou and was soon sitting in the tree with her. "Kikyou its been far too long," he murmured looking down at the beautiful priestess, his first love.

"I thought you were chasing after my clone," hissed Kikyou, her spine straightening up as she looked away from Inuyasha.

"I was but… she doesn't mean to me what you do," he whispered.

"Inuyasha… do you want to be with me?" Kikyou asked tentatively in the quiet of the night. Inuyasha's back went rigid as his heart sped up with hope. She turned to look at him waiting for his answer.

"Yes," he said not hesitating to voice his heart.

"Then… then give me Kagome and I will be with you forever." Kikyou had thought about this for quite some time ever since she'd been brought back to the world of the living. She did want a second chance with Inuyasha but she knew that the only way for that to be lay with Kagome's soul.

"But why?" He asked quickly. This Kikyou did not like.

"I thought you loved me Inuyasha-"

"I do but she's a friend-"

"Would you rather a friend or your true love?"

"You…" He said but his voice faltered as he wondered if Kikyou would be good to her word. He loved her, he knew he did, he'd do anything to have the old times back once more, "…but will you treat me like you used too?"

"Yes," Kikyou answered. "Just bring me the girl. She has my souls and once I get them back I can be with you again. She isn't her own person. Inuyasha she is merely a poor replica of me."

"I know," he breathed reaching out and touching Kikyou's face. "I'm sorry for chasing after her so foolishly. I thought that if I had her-"

"Shh, I understand Inuyasha," breathed Kikyou placing a finger to his lips, "and I'm glad that you loved her because loving her is in a way loving me. And it works her knowing that you've cared about her if I am to retrieve what is rightfully mine."

"She can never be what you are," whispered Inuyasha. And the two leaned in kissing fiercely, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his dead miko not caring if anyone came by. For once the woman he had always loved was reciprocating his love. He nipped at her lips and nuzzled her neck with his head biting it and teasing her skin.

But Kikyou couldn't feel it. Not really, though she did not tell that to Inuyasha for soon she would be able to feel it, all she had to do was get Kagome. The only difference Inuyasha could tell was that Kikyou was cold to his touch unlike Kagome. But he decided that was because of the lack of souls… _But soon they will be replenished_, he thought to himself not even realizing what he would be doing when he handed Kagome over.

* * *

After seven rounds of 'pillow fights' Kagome awoke to the morning light filtering in the bedroom and she yawned stretching and feeling every muscle in her body groan in pain from being so thoroughly used the night before and well into the morning.

Sesshomaru came in at that moment, fully dressed, a smirk on his face, and a platter of food in his hands. Kagome reached out for the food and he held it far out of her reach so she had to lean out and reach for it causing the blanket around her to slip, he growled, she quickly pulled it up blushing, and he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a deep kiss making her lean forward to kiss him more thoroughly until he placed the platter on her lap.

"Eat," he ordered smirking even more widely as he sat on the bed with her and began speaking, "I should give you a day… two or three days to rest-"

"Getting cocky now," she chuckled.

"Well after we…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. Then again Sesshomaru rarely spoke so opening up to his mate was a new experience for him.

"Had so many pillow fights last night," murmured Kagome chomping into a piece of toast and making Sesshomaru chuckle lightly.

"Yes… our pillow fight," he smirked reaching out and pulling a leftover feather from her hair. "Two days of rest would serve you good. Your muscles need to rest."

"Sesshy," she whispered her pet name for him as she tilted her head to him a small crimson hue playing across her face as she really looked at him, "um… don't you think that… well honestly given two days of rest I don't see myself exactly resting. In fact I see myself doing what got me so sore to begin with… a whole lot more." He growled low in his throat and was immediately kissing her neck sending tingles running down her back.

"You need to train your demon side," he murmured against the side of her face before leaning back. "Once you've accepted your other half your mind will be whole again. And so far you've done that only once. I felt it through the cave and that's what made me realize you were fighting," he replied hinting to the fight between her and Naraku when her hands had glowed pink. "Eat. In an hour we shall go outside and you will train."

"Are Rin and Shippo safe?" Kagome asked sitting up after finishing her toast and some orange slices.

"Hn," he replied which she knew was a yes.

"You know my sweet husband," Kagome said, the tips of her lips turning up in a smile as she tried out the word. Sesshomaru nearly pounced on her right then and there upon hearing that word, "its nice isn't it? I got a husband and a daughter all in one day and my Shippo has gotten a father. After we practice can we tell them together?" She beamed brightly back at him. _I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman. Will I ever grow tired of her bright smiling nature?… _The answer popped quickly in his head. _No._ And before she knew it Sesshomaru had flown over to her making Kagome forget entirely about the rest of her breakfast as he threw off his shirt and their skin came in contact once more. "I thought you said I was too sore."

"You just stated to this Sesshomaru you wouldn't need the rest because you'd be doing this. This Sesshomaru doesn't want to make you a liar," he growled into the side of her mouth as he reached down and began stroking her making Kagome tilt her head back moaning.

* * *

Miroku woke up quite bitter after last night's shock. He wasn't bitter about finding out that his manhood was not broken, oh no he was grateful and thanked dear Kami for a full hour for that. But he had a naked Sango in his bed last night and didn't molest her. It was time to get even.

"Oh Sango," cooed the monk stepping out of the house they'd stayed in.

"Yeah," she said as she walked ahead of him on the trail.

"I think we should get a blessing before we leave town," Miroku grinned. "You know for safety's matters before we go to Sesshomaru's homeland and see Kagome. I already talked to a priest this morning and he would be willing to do it for us."

Thinking nothing odd of the request Sango smirked and said, "Sure." Miroku grabbed hold of Sango's hand and led her towards the priest he had bribed earlier this morning having already planned out what he was going to do. When they arrived the priest made them both kneel before each other and gave them some words to recite in an ancient language that Sango didn't understand and Miroku did. "Why must we recite these things? I want to hurry up and get this over with." The priest stared shocked at Sango with a crooked brow.

"Youngsters these days," he said shaking his head as Sango acquiesced and repeated the words.

"It is done," spoke the priest stepping back from the couple.

"Thank you," Miroku grinned back standing up and reaching down to help Sango up, before she could say anything Miroku leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sango blushed furiously and wondered if that was all Miroku had thought would throw her off, just a mere kiss after what trick she had played on him.

The two hopped on Kirara's back and were traveling once more. Sango knew Miroku was up to something as they flew up in the air. How did she know? Not once had Miroku groped her ass.

_All in good time, _Miroku thought seeing Sango's unease at how frisky he hadn't been of late and he wouldn't be frisky until they got to Sesshomaru's home. _After all we'll have all the time in the world my lovely wife._

Man Miroku couldn't wait to shock Sango with that bit of news. Unknown to Sango she had repeated wedding vows before the priest and had agreed to marry Miroku. And he knew what perfect moment to let her know this as well. _Hmm I may be risking ever bedding the beauty… is it worth it? Hell no! _Miroku's eyes widened in shock. _I should've thought this through! She might never forgive me and bear my children!… Dammit. I'll just have to win her back later._

* * *

Oh how she loathed him and loved him. Ever since that beautiful morning after she'd been mated he had kept her isolated. Kagome worked outside practicing her combat skills with him. It had been three days since that morning. He brought her meals to her and left her in her room feeling as if she had done something terrible for he only stayed an hour at most around her. She wasn't allowed to see Shippo and Rin who still didn't know that they were mated now so they were all a family. They were allowed to watch her practice, however they were only allowed to watch from far away so they wouldn't see her mark. And what was worse… Sesshomaru hadn't had sex with her since that day. She'd been introduced to something great and then it was gone. He merely stated that she would be able to focus more on her training and that soon she would get all that she wanted returned.

Everyday she tried to seduce him going from her gym clothes to merely wearing a sports bra when they were in combat. It was horrible when he began shedding his clothes and was topless with nothing but his white pants around his waist that left little to the imagination. And she felt even worse when he ended their practices early, thinking that she did an even poorer job than the day before and he was upset. And he always came back soaking wet as if he had went out swimming to get his energy out. But it wasn't just that he had to take his energy out somewhere else, he looked so unbelievably alluring when he came in wet.

_Dammit I'm sleeping with him today, _she growled to herself getting up from her rest he made her take after practice, she always had a rest between her practices. _I'm going to seduce him if it's the last thing I do! It's for his own good! I want my prize now!_

* * *

Sesshomaru knew his mate wasn't pleased with him. He wouldn't let her see the children, he knew that irked her. And he wouldn't lie with her. But she had no idea how much harder it was for him to watch her panting and breathing, her chest moving up and down in her gym clothes that had been in her yellow bag, such scanty clothing that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Or worse when she exercised in her shorts and 'sports bra,' as she called it, which was nothing more than a piece of cloth around her breasts. However, he knew at that time that she was trying to tempt him so he merely played the same game as she and removed the clothing on his top smirking when she gaped at his lean muscles. What was really bad was the many times he'd ended their practices early having to go and jump in the cold springs after fighting with her.

_Dammit. I'm not sleeping with her until she can master her powers, _he growled to himself. _The longer I keep what she wants away from her the quicker she'll learn! Its for her own good! She'll learn faster if she knows there is a prize at the end!_

* * *

Kanna came to Naraku holding her mirror out and reflecting to him Inuyasha and Kikyou's discussion from the night before. "So it appears that I gained something from that mikos escape," he murmured stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I believe we have a proposition to give them," he murmured to Kanna beckoning with his hand for Kohaku to come forward. The slayer did, "Go to Kikyou and Inuyasha and deliver a message for them."

Kohaku nodded as Naraku murmured to him what to pass on and then he left. Once Kohaku had left Kagura stepped forward and spoke with her lord, "Are you not worried of the miko being a hanyou?"

"No. We'll attack in less than a week if Kikyou agrees to what I ask of. No one can master their skills so fast… although," His eyes turned to Kagura with an evil glint in them, "I wonder. Did you not see any hint of this?"

"No," Kagura quickly replied though inside her head she was praying he couldn't smell her lie.

"Nothing at all? You aren't lying to me are you? Because it seems she knew what was happening when she changed, as if she knew she held such a power." Naraku reached down where he sat and pulled out the jar containing Kagura's beating heart. He held it in his hands the blood beaten heart, "Funny this puny thing that keeps people going, like you. You want this thing. Its odd how the heart gives people such emotions as freedom." His fingers clenched around the heart tighter and it began to bleed, Kagura fell forward to the floor, her fingers clutching onto her chest tightly.

"You lied to me Kagura. Did you not think my saimyosho weren't watching you from afar?" Naraku asked.

"Mercy," breathed the rebellious woman feeling the pain shoot through her body from a part that she had never even been aware of.

"Mercy," he chuckled, "oh how I love hearing that from your lips. I tell you what Kagura. I'll give you an hour to live. Slowly your heart will constrict and you will feel the pain of having a heart and in that hours time at the end of it your heart will rip apart and you will be no more. Feel the pain and leave," he hissed squeezing her heart once more and placing it by his side watching as it began to shake and quiver. Kagura fled from the cave in pain. She clutched onto the rocks outside and looked to Kanna. _You said I had a chance, _she thought glaring at her sister before falling forward and landing in her feather racing. She didn't know where but inside her mind screamed for her to go to Kagome. If anyone can stop Naraku's pain it is her. _And even if she can't she cares for all those she meets… at least I'd die in the arms of someone who cared for me._

* * *

Kagome threw a punch trying desperately to catch the beast off guard. But he was quicker than she was. How on earth was she to catch him when she wasn't a demon? Right now she was focusing on her miko powers solely. Her pink waves of power were powerful it was true, in fact they could incinerate a demon such as this one, but they weren't fast enough. Every time she focused a wave of power towards him it only singed his clothing due to his quick speed. "Damn it." No matter how powerful she was as a miko demons were faster than she was for a miko was only human.

_**Come on let me out. **_Kagome smirked.

_Okay. Come on out, _Kagome beckoned to her demon side_._

She lunged for the powerful demon before her, "Argh," changing in that quick moment into a demoness as she was able to gain speed alongside him and soon reached out to grab him, her hand brushed against his and before she could clench her fist she was on her back once more. Kagome roared angrily.

"You'd think being desperately in love with me you'd slow down for me a bit," she huffed panting as her chest moved up and down in its sports bra. Shippo and Rin cheered Kagome on from where they sat thrilled to find the two were so close as to train together. "Soon they'll be married," smiled Rin unaware of how true her words were and that in fact Kagome was her mother already and Sesshomaru was Shippo's father.

"He'd never," huffed Jaken as Shippo unleashed his little top making it grow and chase after Jaken. None of the three had been able to stand close range of Kagome, since she'd been out on the practice field since the morning, to see the crescent on her forehead.

Sesshomaru merely smirked at Kagome from where she sat on the ground and she knew why, she could read the answer in his eyes, a demon who wasn't her husband wouldn't go as easy on her.

Without needing any help but only the encouragement of her children on the sidelines and the look in her husband's eyes Kagome jumped up. _I'm not a copy. I'm Kagome. _She launched herself forward this time running and keeping up with Sesshomaru. _I'm stronger than this. If I can hurt Naraku I can hurt a real demon. _She could feel her powers pulsing through her. _My miko powers are stronger than what they were and so are my demon abilities. _Sesshomaru abruptly turned in a different direction and Kagome kept pace with him. Then he disappeared. She felt someone push her from behind, she was knocked forward, and then to the side. She couldn't see him he was so fast bumping into her tauntingly telling her that she needed to be stronger._ I just need to learn to use them both. And so I shall. _Time slowed in that moment as Kagome sensed him coming from behind her. She waited for it, the mere seconds ticking by. Her miko powers began to glow and suddenly as he was about to push her from behind she jumped and landed behind him before he could blink, her miko powers ushering from her hands and pushing him forward onto the ground.

Sesshomaru was unnerved as he rolled over and looked up at his lovely wife who was doing a victory dance, "Wahoo! You feel that baby! I just knocked your hot little ass on the ground!" She really was something interesting to watch as she swayed her hips and shook her balled up hands back and forth doing the cabbage patch singing, "Go Kagome. Go Kagome. Its your birthday! Not for real though. We gonna party like its your birthday!"

And that's when another first happened in Sesshomaru's life. After all the time, the weeks and days being with this woman that he loved, all those things he held back when at most he wanted to unleash them, since the moment he saw them act out at the hot springs Sesshomaru did something he had wanted to do for so long. He threw his head back and laughed out loud just as the monk and demon slayer landed on the outskirts of the fighting field. Kagome stopped dancing and stared back at him laughing at her goofyness.

Jaken was speechless at the sound of his master laughing. Rin beamed brightly at Shippo at this, she'd never heard her lord laugh like that, then again she hadn't ever heard him laugh period. Miroku fell off of Kirara and Sango paled expecting the apocalypse to come and for Naraku to spot forth spewing his bugs and saying that he won and they would soon be sentenced to hell.

Kagome reached down to help Sesshomaru up and he merely pulled her down with him laughing, a beautiful deep melodious sound. And Kagome soaked it all in relishing that sound and keeping it as a memory in her mind. She vowed at that moment to make him laugh even more. When his laughter ceased Kagome leaned forward and was an inch away from kissing him when she heard, "Oi! Get a room you two!"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned up ignoring her puckered lips to see the monk and the demon slayer with their ferocious little kitten. "Oi! Kiss me already," Kagome huffed punching him in the shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned forward, she puckered her lips once more, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. She glared at him and groaned falling backwards onto the ground. "I'm not getting up until you kiss me!" He smirked and gave her a quick pet, noting her puppy dog pout. He chuckled inwardly thinking cruelly, _Poor puppy wants her milk. Wait! That would never have crossed my mind months ago... then again I hadn't met her. I hope I'm not getting too soft._ He looked down at his wife on the ground remembering their 'pillow fights' and the combating, _No, if anything I'm not soft enough._

"Later," he whispered stroking her face with the side of his hand, "you've accomplished your goal." Kagome got tingles from where he touched her and she immediately felt her body arouse at that promise. He got up and walked towards the two, grinning the whole way there having known what reaction he caused for his mate with his sense of smell, and Kagome jumped up following after him not realizing that her ears were still sprouted on her head until Sango reached out and tugged on one just like Kagome had done when she'd seen Inuyasha's ears. Miroku watched as Kagome touched her ears with a curious look on her face.

"That's odd. I'm perfectly calm."

"Maybe its because you finally accept both parts of you," thought Miroku after having watched the battle from above on Kirara, "and now its molded together because you've accepted you're a hanyou." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something whether or not he was okay with her having ears or not. He reached out and tugged on her ears silently and said, "Hn," with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile. _I love her no matter what and at least this way the court will know she is not just a human though if she was I'd make them accept her anyway. _Shippo and Rin took off running towards Sango and throwing their arms around her legs as well as Miroku's, Jaken trailed off behind them huffing and puffing.

"That crescent on your forehead looks just like Lord Sesshomaru's," Sango said reaching out and poking behind Kagome's bangs to touch the marking.

"Well that's because-"

A blood soaked feather floated down at that moment and Kagura fell with a thud onto the ground before them. She crawled on the ground, her chest looked like it was ripping apart. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him but she ran out from under his arms towards the woman. "Kagura," Kagome cried bending down to the woman and holding her head in her lap remembering when their positions had once been reversed. "What happened?"

"He got mad… that I didn't tell him you're a… hanyou," murmured the demoness nuzzling her head into Kagome's lap. She reached up and let her hand clasp onto Kagome's cheek nestling against it. "I'm dying but I'm free in this…" Kagura took a deeper breath, "…one moment and I want to say thank you. For caring." As she drifted off to unconsciousness Sesshomaru made a quick decision seeing Kagome shaking and pounding on the ground in anger, "It isn't fair Kagura! You helped me!"

Sesshomaru bent down, retrieved his sword from the ground, eyed the pall-bearer demons, and swiped his sword down.


	17. Chapter 17 One of Three Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Author's note: Sorry its been a while. I've been studying for another exam but I worked on this chapter as quick as I could. Hope you like it and it doesn't disappoint anyone. Oh and there is some lemon. Its meant to be a tender moment thing. I mean I could just leave out the lemon and let you guys fill in the blank, actually considered it, but 1 of my friends said after reading it they couldn't see it without but whatever. So unless I find out it goes against rules or something it'll stay._

Kagome had sat by Kagura's side as the woman slept off the pain. She'd been bandaged and cleaned up. And it seemed now all she needed was sleep after having been brought back to life. She'd yet to waken and just slept for the next few hours but Kagome smiled when she reached out and placed a hand on Kagura's chest feeling a light beating. The woman was free. _I wonder how she'll respond, _Kagome thought immediately. _With her newfound freedom will she want to be my friend?_

"Kagome. We should be going to dinner soon. Though he won't say it Lord Sesshomaru is pacing the floor wanting you by his side," smirked Sango from where she stood leaning against the doorway.

"I'm coming," breathed Kagome standing up but stopping when a hand snaked around her wrist. Kagome looked down at Kagura who stared weakly back at Kagome.

"Whats wrong with me?" Kagura asked gently under the warm blankets. She was confused. _Should I be here with Kagome? What happened? Wasn't I supposed to die?_ _This doesn't seem like hell but then again it doesn't seem like heaven either with the pain in my chest._ Kagome leaned down, brushing Kagura's bangs out of her face, before she whispered, "Nothings wrong with you. Rest now. You're free." With that Kagome placed a gentle kiss on Kagura's head and walked out of the room leaving the once evil villain-ess to smile weakly and fall fast asleep believing after Kagome spoke so sweetly to her giving her such a word as 'free' that she was in Heaven now.

"She'll be awake soon enough," smiled Kagome as she walked down the hallway to her mate who stood in the archway that led to the dining room. Sango had already walked ahead of her after Rin had come back and grabbed her hand wanting to know more about the slayer.

He knew when she was heading towards him before he even saw her. His sense of smell could pick hers out of a crowd if he had to, so accustom had he come to Kagome. Though her smell was somewhat altered at the moment. Sesshomaru beamed with pride as he watched her walk towards him, her gaze on the floor deep in thought, he loved her quirked little brow. Sesshomaru wondered how quirked her brow would become when he told her what he had discovered today that he had forgotten about. In fact he should've noticed sooner but he'd been too caught up with training Kagome to inhale her so deeply as he had done today. Kagome, his Kagome's scent had changed which meant one of three things… She smelled like flowers more than usual and soap and just smelled more feminine.

Kagome stopped in front of Sesshomaru, ceasing her thoughts on Kagura, and felt him reach out to touch her face gently. Every time he touched her he was afraid he would crush her for so small she was compared to he though he knew she was just as strong as he was. Sesshomaru gently, almost absently, rubbed his hand against her face cherishing the feel of her and wondering when he should tell her. He felt like she was even more delicate now than ever before. Kagome leaned into his hand and nuzzled it warmly before whispering, "You brought her back. Why…? You've changed a lot. You know once upon a time you would never have done such."

Sesshomaru took a moment before speaking, saying only six quick words that would explain everything without him having to go further into detail, "You didn't want her to die." Kagome beamed up at him and as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, just a breath away from his precious lips someone interrupted them.

"Do you have to do that in front of us? I'm hungry and I'll lose my lunch," Miroku complained. Sesshomaru glared back at the monk as Kagome chuckled and said quietly like her husband had much earlier, "Later." Sesshomaru grabbed her arm went she went to leave him and quickly placed a kiss on her lips growling as he tugged on her bottom lip. Kagome gasped into his mouth as Sesshomaru breathed into her mouth, "I am master in this house not he." His breath tickled her senses and it was the most delirious feeling she'd ever felt. Then he leaned back and smirked leaving her standing there with a flushed face.

Miroku looked to Sango with a grin, "We should follow suit Sango." He leaned forward with puckered lips and his face ended up being smashed into the table.

They sat at the long table, Sesshomaru at the head and Kagome by his side with Sango and Miroku sitting across from her and Shippo and Rin beside her. Jaken stood off to the side grumbling at how his lord was being forced to have all these humans around him.

"Well this is a pretty picture," smiled Miroku as the servants brought forth plates of steaming food. His mouth watered. He tucked a napkin around his neck and held up his utensils ready for when the servant would place his plate in front of him. Then he dove onto the food like a rabid beast.

"Miroku," Kagome said quietly. He looked up, "Yeah?"

"That's the dog's food," she snickered wanting to pull a prank on him. He suddenly started gagging.

"We don't have a dog," laughed Rin. Miroku glared at Kagome and resumed eating his food, "So he's rubbed off on you it seems."

"To think we don't have to get rid of any 'ominous clouds' to get in a place like this," Sango chuckled hoping to break off the groups mind that loved to stick on the subject of pranks. She could not deal with any more pranks today. All Sango wanted was a quiet evening with her friends, especially Kagome. Sango felt as if Kagome was the only friend she had who could truly understand her, then again she was the only female friend Sango had.

"I propose a toast," said the monk lifting up his full wine glass, everyone else lifted up their glasses. "To friends," said the monk.

"To getting Naraku," smiled Sango.

"To Kagome kicking Lord Sesshomaru's butt," cried Shippo earning a teasing growl from said demon lord to which he ducked his head shyly.

"To papa," chirped Rin, having been happily informed by Kagome that she could call Sesshomaru papa now.

"To everyone being happy," said Kagome lifting up her glass. Sesshomaru was next; he looked to Kagome who beamed back at him. _Yes, now was the time if any to let the others know._ Lord Sesshomaru opened his mouth smirking as he lifted up his glass to the other one's, all of their glasses held low for Rin and Shippo to reach, and he let three words fall out of his beautiful mouth, "To my wife." Though it wasn't the only thing he wished to announce he wanted to tell her first before everyone, to gauge her reaction.

Sango's eyes almost popped out of her face, Miroku had already beaten them all to his drink and when his mind caught up with the words he began choking on the wine, Shippo cheered, Rin excitedly wrapped her arms around Kagome crying out, "Mama," and Jaken… well Jaken had a heart attack. Though no one would notice the toad… or elf… or whatever this demon was suffered pain until the next morning due to the fact that he always looked like he was suffering in pain.

Everyone could see the beam in Sesshomaru's eyes from pride at such a statement.

"Chu-cheers to that," coughed Miroku. A mischievous gleam came to his eyes, "And while we're on the subject I'd like to give a toast to my lovely wife."

Sango went white, "What?" Her boomerang hit him upside the head as her heart broke. "You're married! And you didn't tell me! Who is the woman?" She growled standing up.

"She's here if you'd like to see her," chuckled Miroku.

"Oh I'd like to meet her and see if she lost her mind," growled Sango standing up with her hands on her fist.

"Everyone," said Miroku looking at the group and holding out his hands at Sango as if he were presenting a gift to them, "meet my new wife Sango. We were married before we came here." Sango's mouth opened and closed for a full minute before she just stared at him.

"What?"

"You remember that priest that blessed us my beloved wife. He happily married us as well," beamed Miroku. Oh her reaction was priceless.

"You married us without me knowing," she whispered, her eye began twitching.

"Yup! We're bound together forever now! Ready to start on making that family now my beautiful wife?" His eyes widened as he saw Sango reach back and clutch her boomerang, he jumped up and ran to the opposite end of the table as far away as he could from the demon slayer cowering behind under the table with his eyes peeking out from the edge. "Please don't hurt me dear Sango!"

"Miroku I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to kill you," she shouted slinging the boomerang at him and breaking the table as he dodged her attack and took off through the castle with Sango chasing after him. Sesshomaru merely continued eating his food in silence glancing over to Kagome who had a look of utter bewilderment across her face. She then freaked out and stood up and ran towards the opening of the other room, waving her arms trying to get their attention though it was of no use. They were ignoring her. And though Sango had a good reason to beat Miroku's ass… she wish she wouldn't do it inside. "Take it outside will you, "Kagome shouted at them. They didn't pay her any mind as she stomped her foot angrily.

"Why are you worried mama?" Rin asked getting up and clutching onto her new mother's side. "They aren't going to hurt any of us."

"They're going to wreck this place," breathed Kagome not knowing what to do as she heard glass break and shatter along with wood from the hallways around the palace, for now Miroku was making it his life's goal to escape Sango even if that meant running through every room and hallway in the palace to escape her therefore leaving behind a trail of broken items. She could hear Miroku shout, "Sango no! Not that! Don't lift the tub! Be reasonable!"

"Reasonable! Ha! I'm going to enjoy this," came Sango's evil snicker. **CLANG!**

"Not the terra cotta soldier!" Smash. _How does he have a terra cotta soldier?_ Kagome inwardly thought before freaking out. She turned with widened eyes at her husband. "Aren't you going to do anything? They're destroying your home."

"Papa has enough money to replace everything," replied Rin.

"Hn," nodded Sesshomaru still eating his food, though he secretly enjoyed watching Kagome and her reactions. He wondered if she'd go and throw herself in front of her friends or bring out her bow and arrow or fight them herself. It seemed like the thing his fierce little mate might do after all.

"I need something bigger!"

"Sango where the hell did you get that chariot?!"

"Come on horses! Yah! Run him over!"

"Why the hell is there a chariot with horses in this place?! Ah! Don't hurt me! Help!"

"Sesshy, please don't let them destroy our home. I don't want the first thing for me to do is clean up this place as your wife," Kagome muttered turning to Sesshomaru. After hearing the words _our home _come from Kagome's lips Sesshomaru picked up a napkin and brushed off his lips before standing and leaning forward to kiss Kagome gently on the cheek. He unsheathed his sword and departed from the dining room after the two bothersome friends.

Kagome flinched at the noises to come as she stood beside Shippo and Rin. They couldn't see what was happening but could hear it very clearly.

"What? Why are you aiming that sword at me?" Sango shouted. "Its his fault!" Kagome could hear a growl belonging to her husband.

"No please don't do this Lord Sesshomaru," shouted Miroku equally scared as Sango.

"Not the ropes," shouted the demon slayer. "Kagome! Help! Your husband is tying me up!"

"No! Don't help Kagome," came Miroku's shout, Kagome could practically see the leer on Miroku's face, "Let her be tied up- No! Wait! Not me too! This isn't fair Lord Sesshomaru. Not so tight! Son of a b-"

Kagome brought Rin and Shippo's heads close to her sides, considering they both stood on either side of her, making sure one of Shippo's ears was covered by her leg and the other her hand and likewise for Rin.

For about eight whole minutes Kagome censored Rin and Shippo from the onslaught of curse words from her two potty-mouthed friends. _I didn't know some of those words existed, _Kagome thought with shocked eyes at what she was hearing. Then she let go when she heard Sango shout out, "Not gags!"

Silence.

In a matter of minutes Lord Sesshomaru came back with a sheathed sword, brushed off his hand on a napkin as if cleaning them from dirty work, and sat down once more at the head of the table. Kagome resumed her seat with widened eyes and Rin in her lap. Shippo jumped onto his father's lap loving it when Sesshomaru rubbed his head tenderly, a huge grin on the face of the demon lord.

"Do I want to know what you did sweetheart?" Kagome asked using the endearment and finding her husband's gaze flitting to her lustfully at being called such.

"Hn," he replied coming towards her, after having set Shippo down, he sat Rin down as well, and then pulled up his wife. He wrapped his arm around Kagome pulling her close to his side before glancing down at the children. One word he said, "Bed." And Kagome didn't know whether he meant for her or them but it seemed both.

"I want mama to tuck us in," whined Rin. Shippo agreed with his sister and they dragged poor Kagome, Shippo just following where Rin led towards their room. Kagome smiled at their antics and placed them in the large bed located in a bedroom that had been filled with toys. How Rin had ever doubted Sesshomaru's care for her Kagome wondered having found the room to be every child's dream come true with a rocking horse, dolls everywhere, toy soldiers, a wooden house for Rin's toys, a shelf lined with small books, and pictures all across the walls of animals and happy scenes. It felt so nice to know how much Sesshomaru could care for someone without ever saying anything and Kagome felt as if this room had revealed to her a side no one else had ever seen. Kagome gently tucked them both into the big fluffy bed and kissed them both on the head.

"I'm happy mama," sighed Shippo clutching onto Kagome's arm. "I think papa Sesshomaru will protect you. This is the best decision you've ever made. He's so much better than stupid Inuyasha." _Inuyasha… I hope he's safe, _Kagome thought inwardly at that remark. He was a friend. A stupid one but a friend nonetheless.

"Will you two be able to stand being related?" Kagome chuckled. Rin pushed at Shippo and he pushed at her pretending to fight when they both erupted into grins.

"I think we can manage," laughed the fox cub. Kagome began to hum a lullaby to them, loving the feeling of being their mother. Not knowing the whole time Sesshomaru stood beside the doorway watching her intently as she tended to the children. He couldn't stop looking at her and wondernig if she would be just as gentle should they have their own brood of small ones. _Would she treat Shippo and Rin any differently than her own children?..._ _No, she wouldn't. Everyone is equal in her eyes,_ he answered for himself. Kagome sensed his intent stare and turned to look at him. Before she could say anything he got a very suggestive Miroku look in his eyes and said simply appearing before her face too quick for her to blink, "Put me to bed."

Kagome reddened brightly as she led him down to their room. And she reached back to cup his hand automatically feeling nervous. It had been quite some time after all, well a few days but it felt like years. Sesshomaru scooped her up with his arm and carried her to bed setting her gently on the bed. He was acting more docile than he ever had in the bedroom; counting the first time she'd lost her virginity. Sesshomaru took off her clothes, one by one as if he'd never seen her in the nude before, and began kissing her stomach tenderly.

"Sesshomaru," breathed Kagome feeling tingles already in her body, "why are you being so gentle?"

He kissed her stomach even more now knowing that his guess had been right. "Hn," he murmured against her ribs. "Your scent has changed."

"What does that mean sweetheart?"

"One of three things," he murmured. "Either you've died, you've become a full demon, or…" He paused letting the silence stretch as he let a hand trail across her stomach sending shivers down her spine.

"The third option," said Kagome not knowing she was instinctively holding her breath waiting on his answer.

"You're pregnant," he smirked, his eyes glowing with pride as if he single handedly gave her the ability to have a womb and birth children. Kagome breathed again as she sat up, her hand resting on her stomach, her eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his arms around her worried that she wasn't going to take this well.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper, a slow smile formed on her face as tears of joy glistened in her eyes, she turned her face up to Sesshomaru with her cheeks glowing in happiness making her seem even more beautiful than ever before. "We're going to have a baby," she squealed laughing and attacking Sesshomaru in quick little kisses, he grabbed her head and made them more passionate immediately leading them to the first form of play they had begun moments before. Soon his clothes were gone and they were in a tangle of limbs, with Sesshomaru gently moving inside of her watching in delight as she moaned and rode him bucking underneath him. He was so gentle with her on this night. Touching her, molding her breasts against his hands as softly as if he were holding silk, making her tremble with his slow lingering licks and nips along her body making her gasp from the taunting slow motions. He moved her legs, bending her knees and spreading them farther so he had more access to her, held onto one of her hands with his own, and watched as she slowly climaxed beneath him with him picking up speed for her and making her shake more from the wave of passion bringing him forth in his own.

When they lay there in the light of the waxing gibbous moon Kagome looked up at him and said, "What will happen when the full moon comes?"

"Your change won't hurt the baby," he murmured. "I won't allow any harm come to you." Kagome snuggled up to her husband and turned around with her back to him so he could pull her close and rest a hand on her stomach protectively, as if he could already shield the babe from danger.

"Oy! Sesshy dear we need to combat something first," Kagome immediately thought looking back at her husband with serious eyes.

"I'm not letting you get hurt," he growled, "…it can wait."

"But Sesshomaru this is really important. It isn't that terrible."

"Hn?" She leaned forward and whispered in the demon lord's ears. Suddenly the figure tensed up as if Kagome had just told him that hell itself was at his front doors beckoning for him to come out and dance around in a dress to Satan. She felt her husband tense and chuckled wryly, "It isn't that terrible."

"Hn," he replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"You just need to meet my family silly."

* * *

"Kukuku. What's this the dead priestess and hanyou come to speak with me?" Naraku was grinning from ear to ear at the guests who had arrived to a castle he had found and stationed himself in. "And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Kikyou wishes to get her souls back," stated Inuyasha standing protectively in front of his loved one. "And I wish for it as well. I also wish for Sesshomaru to die," Inuyasha added, that part had been for his own wishes. No one should look at Kagome that way especially since she was a copy of Kikyou. Anyone looking at Kagome with lust filled eyes was looking at Kikyou after all.

"Kukuku," chuckled Naraku. "This is an odd thing to happen. Never did I see you betraying your little friend."

"People change," growled Inuyasha looking away from Naraku because of the guilt inside of him. Kagome had always been there for him as a friend but she wasn't a real person. He'd come to full terms with that. How could she be her own person when she was a reincarnation? And as long as she lived Kikyou couldn't. However a small part of him wished it weren't so and wished there were some way that Kagome could be granted her own soul.

"Ah love. How fickle it is?" Naraku said putting emphasis on fickle as his eyes lit up upon Kikyou. Inuyasha growled. _Kikyou wasn't fickle, she'd just had a rough time adapting to this world and realizing I hadn't betrayed her. She loves me. She always has._

"Tell you what. Get the jewel shards from your little miko. And bring her and the demon lord to my mountain Shinubeki Tamashii-"

"Mortal souls," Kikyou repeated with a crooked brow. "Those mountains are never occupied. Not only do village people avoid them but hunters and demon slayers as well. There is a strange aura around it, pure evil."

"That is because I constructed it," snickered Naraku. "Those who go in that I do not wish to go forth die. It is called such for a good reason… one of the reasons being I can bring back your soul there Kikyou should you bring Kagome. Also Sesshomaru will be rendered mortal there for you Inuyasha. Do we have a deal?"

Kikyou nodded and looked to Inuyasha waiting for him to voice it. She had to know that he was in this with her. "We have a deal," replied Inuyasha earning a small smile from Kikyou. The two departed hand in hand.

"Kohaku, keep an eye on them and inform me of when they get the shards," Naraku hissed to the boy hiding in the shadows once he knew the hanyou was out of earshot.


	18. Chapter 18 Lady of the Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... yet. -snicker-**

**_Author's note: A little bit of fluff, mostly establishing a few things so it doesn't seem so random in the next chapters. Sorry its long. I didn't intend for it to be so long. _**

The next day brought forth a euphoric Kagura…

"I said bring me Kagome dammit," shouted Kagura throwing a vase at one of the retreating servants as they ran out the door dodging her onslaught of attacks.

Kagome at that moment was readying herself, her eyes glaring heatedly with a demonic glow in battle between the most ruthless man on earth. A staring contest with her husband.

Miroku and Sango were fast asleep, sleeping painfully that is, still in their bound ropes and gags leaning on each other. If they had woken up that moment it was assured that they would've been bobbing back and forth to the death trying to kill one another.

Shippo and Rin both woke up to peruse the kingdom and had decided to begin poking Jaken who was sleeping painfully on the floor after having suffered a heart attack. Then they decided to play doctor with a bunch of napkins and spoons bandaging up the frog.

* * *

The door burst open to Kagome and Sesshomaru's room and a servant came running and bowing in, "Excuse me Lady Kagome-"

"You didn't knock," growled Sesshomaru still staring into Kagome's eyes unblinking as the contest still was underway. The servant immediately ran outside the door, knocked, and ran back in. "This Sesshomaru did not tell you to enter," hissed the lord of the castle. Kagome's eye twitched wanting so hard to turn her head and see the look on the servant's face. _How can he have such control?_ The servant ran back out, knocked, waited for the word 'Enter,' and came in bouncing from foot to foot.

"Excuse-me-but-Lady-Kagome-Miss-Kagura-has-awoken," the servant got out very quickly before bowing and turning to depart. Kagome tumbled forward laughing into her mate's shoulder. When she finally calmed down she was wiping away tears of mirth. She looked up at her mate, "Was that really necessary?" He smirked back at her for an answer, she knew he was referring to his quick win of the game using the poor servant as a tactic, and kissed her head lightly. Kagome got up and placed on her kimono that had been lying on the chair. She ran a golden brush through her hair, glancing in the mirror and making sure she was presentable, before she turned to her husband.

"Well I'm going to go check on Kagura and see what she can tell us. Then we're going to leave. And before you say anything as lady of this house that was an order," she smirked.

Kagome skipped out the door leaving behind a husband who very much wanted to chase after her for that remark and tell her what she could order him to do and what she couldn't order him to do. He merely sighed in content and got up to get dressed as well.

* * *

"Kagura," beamed Kagome coming to sit down on the bed that Kagura was propped up in, "I'm glad you're better today." The woman had stopped her yelling and tantrums as soon as Kagome had come in through the door.

"So its real. I'm free," said the demon with scared hope in her eyes, frightened that her dreams would be snatched before her.

"You're free Kagura. But I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Oh a trade for a trade," huffed Kagura leaning back in her bed, "s'long as I'm not your servant I'm ok-"

"No! Nonononono!" Kagome quickly breathed raising her hands and waving them at Kagura. "No! I mean, not that sort of thing. I just want to know if you knew where Naraku was and what he was up to? I would never ask you to be a servant… I do want you to be my friend though."

"You want me as a friend," puffed Kagura incredulously.

"Yeah. If you'll have me as one. You don't have to…"

"I'll be your friend if you take me with you after Naraku," said Kagura. The truth was she would've been Kagome's friend either way.

"Sure," smiled Kagome throwing her arms around Kagura and hugging her before immediately letting the woman go after feeling Kagura flinch under her embrace.

"I don't know entirely where he is though I know he is due east." That was in the direction of the village, Kagome's eyes widened frantically. "Don't worry," Kagura said catching the scare the miko had, "he isn't at the damn village. I don't know how far east he is to be honest that's all I remember him talking about. He had spoken to Kikyou, I remember that much. They had a heated conversation and he offered her a normal human life once more if she got the jewel shards from you. She didn't reply though. I just remember her glaring at him and leaving. After she left he said, 'Soon. Soon she'll come and take my offer and than we will battle. Hmm… the mountain in the east,'" Kagura repeated getting a cynical look as she tiredly repeated what Naraku had said with as much smugness as Naraku normally had when he spoke. Kagome did wonder about that. _Would Kikyou do anything for that man? I doubt it though she isn't exactly an ally she is his enemy too._

"I do know he wants to turn you and Sesshomaru against each other or something along those lines. Hell I wouldn't put it past him to make a clone of either of you two and trick the other the same way he did that Inutrasha and his dead corpse," snorted Kagura. "But I suggest you guys leave. Today. He'll be moving fast after what happened with me scared that I may have made it to you before I died. He didn't know I had you in mind though he probably guessed I would've tried to bring him down. And if you leave today I'm following whether it's a day behind or today."

"Okay," nodded Kagome immediately getting up and feeling herself rush towards the door in the urgency.

"Kagome." The voice stopped the miko hanyou at the door.

"Yes."

"Thanks… and you might want to tell your other friend that her brother is doing well. He remembers her. You know that chick, Sango."

"Sango?…" Kagome questioned as if remembering something. "Oh no Sango!" And she quickly left after realization had hit her, Sango was still bound and gagged alongside Miroku.

* * *

"Bout time you let us go," growled Sango as Kagome busily ungagged her best friend and sister. Kagome's hands fluttered over Sango's wrist as the monk jerked back and forth in his binds begging Kagome to undo him first. Miroku was fearful Sango wouldn't allow Kagome to set him free otherwise. Seeing his panic Kagome loosened Sango's binds only a little, undid his gag, and sat back as he said, "Quick free me before Sango kills me!"

"Oy! Free me first! If hes free and I'm bound he'll molest me," cried Sango.

Kagome fell on her bottom laughing hysterically. Though they were both mad they were each as fearful as what the other would do to them. Then the miko hanyou got a serious tone as she eyed her friends. "I'm not unbinding either one of you until you both agree not to wreck my home," growled Kagome fisting her hands on her hips as she stared at her two close friends. They stared at each other for a long moment. Seeing that neither would budge Kagome decided to get her way playing the tired card and at the same time throwing her two friends off completely, "Please don't be troublesome you two. So much stress isn't good for me or the baby."

Their heads whipped at that so hard both the monk and slayer got a crick in their necks, "Baby!" Kagome giggled and nodded her head happily.

"Oh I'm so happy for you," Sango squealed inching close to her friend since she couldn't throw her arms around her. "Dammit. I won't kill him! Now unbind me so I can hug you!"

"I won't molest her either," replied Miroku as Kagome let them both free. They both enveloped her in a hug, though pulled away as soon as they realized they'd been touching when they hugged her.

"Oh Kagome! Is Sesshomaru happy?"

"He's thrilled, I can tell every time he looks at me," she blushed. Sango squealed, Miroku covered his ears. "I'm scared though that he may go and completely remodel half of the castle and turn it into a play area for the baby, Rin, and Shippo. I think he's gong to be a great father though…" A mental image of Sesshomaru came into her head with a future child and a loose tooth, "Knowing him when the kid looses a tooth he'll ask Totosai to make a sword out of it to give him instead of money," giggled Kagome.

"How does it feel?" Sango asked excitedly reaching out to touch the small bump Kagome had noticed, it wasn't so noticeable but it was there, a slight rounding of her stomach. During this whole conversation Miroku had kept a gaze on Sango who sounded truly excited at children. Could it be there was a soft side after all?… Maybe she wouldn't mind bearing his children. And then Miroku slipped into daydream world and easily saw…

**Miroku's Daydream:**

'Sango dear will you bear my child? Again?' Miroku asked wrapping his arms around the waist of his wife pulling her close to him.

'Oh honey I thought you'd never ask! It is getting so lonely here with only eight children,' Sango sighed wishing for a larger brood in their castle that Miroku and her had acquired after Sesshomaru had gratefully thanked them for watching after his miko for so long.

'I know my love,' breathed Miroku agreeing it was quiet with only eight children running around the richly furnished palace. 'Shall we keep on until we have twenty-three children?'

'Why stop their my love? After all the demon attacks we should repopulate Japan.'

They grasped hands looking into each other's eyes ardently as Miroku said, 'Yes my love. It will be our task, no our responsibility to repopulate Japan!' Just then Inuyasha walked in wearing a kimono with his husband Jakatsu by his side saying, 'Oh how noble a task they are undertaking. Let us fix ramen for the rest of the world my dear Jakatsu.'

'Shall we start Miroku dear? Right now,' Sango begged tugging on her husband's arm eagerly wanting the love-making time to come.

**End of daydream…** Miroku is snickering at himself very loudly and saying, "Yes. We shall Sango we shall."

Silence.

"You pervert what are you thinking about now?!" Sango growled turning to him. "What shall we do huh?"

"Uh… nothing you don't want us to do," Miroku quickly said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sesshomaru and I are leaving for Kaede's village today… we're going east. You two should follow after us tomorrow with Kagura. And be nice she's a friend now."

"Why do you want to be a day ahead of us?" Sango asked looking at her friend curiously.

"Its obvious my dear Sango, they just want to make sweet love without us around," replied Miroku earning a slap to the face from his loved one and a glare from Kagome.

"No we're bringing Rin and Shippo-"

"You dirty couple you," Miroku said shocked.

"Not like that! You pervert! I have to introduce him to my family on the way. After that we'll meet up with you guys when we come back and look for the mountains Naraku resides in," replied Kagome her cheeks still tinged pink at Miroku's lewdness.

"Well… Um… summon one of the servants to give you breakfast… and I'll be leaving you two alone now." Kagome immediately made her exit knowing what would ensue as soon as she left the room.

Sango stared pointedly at Miroku, glowering over what had happened. Her wrist and shoulders still hurt from being tied down so last night. _Hmm. How shall I punish him? I can't just slap him… maybe I should tie him up and let him ride a bucking Kirara…_

"I'm sorry," came a voice snapping Sango out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Miroku's serious eyes on her before they quickly looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry for forcing you to marry me. I was just wondering what I should do to get you back… and I thought of killing two birds with one stone so to speak… Sango I've always wanted to marry you, you know I love you," here he looked up into her arms as he murmured those sacred words, "so I'm sorry for being the possessive man I am. One of the side benefits I thought of was how once I married you I would be able to assert myself when I saw men leer at you-"

"What men?"

"Sango you may not notice it but you are a beautiful woman and every time I see a man glance your way I just think I can't do anything because you aren't mine yet… but, well I'm sorry Sango. I was selfish. We can get it undone if you want," he sighed looking down at his hands. A small hand came over on top of his and he looked up shocked to see a tenderness in Sango's eyes.

"I don't want it undone," she whispered so quietly Miroku thought he hadn't heard right but he saw the smile in her eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

"You know while they're away we'll have the whole palace to ourselves Sango."

"Don't forget Kagura," laughed Sango.

"Oh Sango I didn't know you wanted someone else to join. But why should I protest? The more the merrier." Sango left a large handprint on his cheek and he sighed rubbing it. "I deserved that one."

* * *

Kagome came across Rin and Shippo tending to the hurt Jaken on her way towards her husband. She stopped and stared at them thinking of the pretty picture it would make with Shippo, Rin, and their future child. Rin looked up at Kagome an eyebrow raised curiously, "Mama? Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Well Rin. Shippo. How would you two like it if you had a baby brother or sister to care for?"

Both quirked their brows and Shippo wrinkled his nose, " As long as you love us the same." His eyes brightened. "Could you have a boy?"

"No I want a girl," huffed Rin. "Will you please have a baby girl mama so I can dress her up and play with her?"

"That isn't exactly how it works we get surprised… but I'm glad both of you are okay with it because soon we really will have a baby to play with," chuckled Kagome.

Jaken was in a weak state after his first heart attack and with the idea that his master had touched that hanyou and they were having a child, a child that no doubt would be 3/4s a demon and would probably cause mischief like Rin and Shippo… well Jaken had another heart attack and promptly died.

* * *

They lowered the small toy box in the ground as Rin sniffed and cried, Shippo patted her back, Kagome dabbed away at a tear or two, and Sesshomaru didn't know exactly what to think. _Jaken has died it seems… well he didn't like Kagome to begin with so he deserved to die. Then again he took care of Rin. Though he complained nonstop about it… Oh well I'll just get another servant to take his place… though he was loyal. Jaken… thanks for watching after Rin. _And with that Sesshomaru promptly nodded his head towards the servant who tossed soil on the grave. Rin walked up with Shippo beside her, his arm comforting his sister as she placed flowers on the small grave.

"He was a good pet froggy," Shippo breathed.

"He was a toad demon," cried Rin.

"Whatever," said Shippo. Rin teared up again and said, "I know you didn't like me Jaken but I liked you. I'm sorry for aggravating you all the time… but thank you for watching after me." Rin turned her back and ran towards Kagome burying her face in her mother's legs as Shippo looked up to Sesshomaru, "Papa whose going to watch after us now when you and mama fight Naraku?"

* * *

"Shavo I require your assistance," Sesshomaru said walking into the armory and coming up to a young man, lean, long black hair, two green eyes, and a haughty air about him. He was a cat demon.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, anything you desire," Shavo said bowing low before his master and feeling a notch of pride rise in him at the thought that the lord of the manor specifically needed him.

"You will travel with my mate and myself-"

"Mate. I was unaware that you'd taken a mate m'lord. Oh happy day," exclaimed the servant at this news for it was unknown to the rest of the castle and for him to know first of the new development was something. "Whoever she is must be a strong and powerful demon," he said and as he voiced it low and behold Kagome walked into the armory and wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's own linking hands with him.

"My love is this the man who will accompany us?" Kagome asked smiling up at her husband before looking kindly upon Shavo. The hair on Shavo's neck bristled as he stared at the woman and growled out, "She isn't a full demon sire. A mere _hanyou_." Kagome's back stiffened at this. She put on a smile for a moment, just like she always used to do when she had once loved Inuyasha. She remembered how she'd always put on a face, how she'd smile and take his crap, how she'd smile when what she wanted most was to scream and cry and rip the pain from her heart into a million pieces. She always wanted to throw a tantrum but had never done so fearing how the others would react. She wanted to be their smiling face in troubles. Wanted to be the good girl.

_No! I'm going to be what I want to be! I was that when I was with Inuyasha, and see where it got me, I'm not longer a weak miko human I'm a hanyou. I'm a lady. I'm Sesshomaru's mate. _The smile left her face as soon as it came. _I should've known this was going to happen… I mean after what I knew Inuyasha was put through I should've guessed this would be bound to happen. I'm a hanyou yes. But isn't that better than me being a human? __**I'm not going to put up with shit anymore! I'm my own person and I can throw a damn tantrum if I want and be mad if I want.**_

"Your eyesight is uncanny," hissed Kagome startling her husband who'd been glowering at the rigid servant who knew not what to do.

"But for me to serve her-" Shavo said ignoring the wave of malice coming from Kagome.

"I am lord of this castle. She is my mate, your mistress," was all that Sesshomaru said his eyes looking as if they could burn a whole in Shavo's body. Shavo immediately bowed low before Kagome, not as low as he did for his lord, and said in an icy tone, "M'lady forgive me for my shock I did not know Sesshomaru took a hanyou as a mate. I will do as you order. The rest of the castle doesn't know that he has taken a mate either," Shavo said hinting to Sesshomaru at a problem to come.

"That will be remedied when we return. Those who wish not to serve me may leave," growled Sesshomaru.

"May I ask what task I'll be performing?" As that question passed over Shavo's lips Shippo and Rin came skipping into the room. Shavo's hair bristled once more as he felt an uneasy forboding of what was to come.

"We need you to protect _our _children. I'm sure a demon such as yourself shouldn't have any problem performing such a task for his lord and master," Kagome replied for her husband, her eyes looking at Shavo now with distaste when she noticed the repulsed look he held as he looked at the children. "Shippo is a full demon," Kagome said placing a gentle hand on the kitsune's back. Kagura at that time made her way down the hall, after having gotten dressed and peaked in to see what was going on.

"I don't mind taking care of _him_," Shavo said immediately. Fire swept through Kagome's blood. _I will not have my children treated like Inuyasha was treated as a child, _Kagome immediately thought to herself as she stepped forward. Sesshomaru watched in shock as his wife proved herself to be the worthy wife of a demon lord. Kagura immediately felt anger boil alongside Kagome, she'd taken care of Rin after all once when Naraku had bid her to kidnap the child and Rin was a sweet docile child. Hell Kagura would've picked that child over any of Naraku's spawn.

"I was not a hanyou when I came here. I _was_ human as is Rin. And yet your master saw fit that I should become his, he saw fit that Rin became his daughter long before I came into the picture, if you did not notice that before you _**will**_ notice now. So you _will_ adhere to his wishes if you wish to work for him. You will take care of her as well as Shippo. You will treat them _equally _or it isn't my husband you'll have to fear." Kagome growled making Kagura's eyebrows rise as a smirk twitched at the edge of her lips. "I may be half human but the moon will soon be upon us when I change and you don't want me mad. Hurt my children and I'll hurt you," Kagome said ominously glaring at Shavo with a heated glance, her claws drawn as her children clung to her legs, both with a look of awe at their mother and how she protected them. Shavo shivered under her gaze. Sesshomaru smirked. _My it seems I do have a wolf for a wife, she will protect her own, _he thought to himself priding swelling in his chest at how protective she was of their children and an equal dose of lust stirring in him at the sight of a slightly aggravated Kagome.

"Yes m'lady," hissed Shavo. "When do my duties begin?"

"Now," Kagome replied.

* * *

After finding Kagura wishing to travel with Kagome, since it seemed Kagura didn't want Rin to get unequal treatment; since she'd been used to it most of her life, they set forth.

Kagome and Sesshomaru took off running ahead of Ah-Un on whose back Shippo, Rin, and Shavo rode with Kagura flying on her feather over them.

"I'm disgusted to be riding next to a human child," growled Shavo. Kagura immediately swooped down and grabbed Rin tossing her onto the feather and sending a gleeful giggle from the girl as she held on tight to Kagura's chest scared to fall.

"Fine, I'll watch after her and you watch after Shippo. Think you can handle it?"

"But the lord and lady instructed _me_ to watch after both of them."

"Like hell you're going to complain about your work and then insist to have the duty back once I take it," hissed Kagura rolling her eyes as she made her feather swoop and roll making Rin raise her arms in the air excitedly at flying so. Shavo spurred Ah-Un into flying as well and made sure Shippo was squealing from excitement as well. It seemed it was a contest between the two on who could make their child the happiest.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome voiced as they ran ahead of the pack, "The full moon is coming soon. I'm worried for your brother. We should at least try to find him on our way there."

"Hn," answered Sesshomaru.

"We won't make it until past sundown to the well will we?"

"Hn," answered Sesshomaru once more making Kagome roll her eyes though she felt a small spurt of lust at his short answers. _How the hell do his short answers attract me? I just like the quiet brooding type don't I?… But still… _She glanced at him once more as the wind blew back his hair in their running. _…he is a sweet guy underneath it all. I hope mama likes him. Oh no grandpa is probably going to try and exorcise him! And Souta will probably want to play with his sword._

* * *

It was dark now and they were walking considering they were so close to the village. Deciding she couldn't keep silent when her husband was walking in front of her in the dark, though it wasn't dark enough to keep his backside form giving her a good view. And realizing now would be a perfect time to bond some more as Rin, Shippo, Shavo, and Kagura were sleeping on Ah-Un's back she began to break the silence.

"Sooo… whats your favorite color?"

Silence as he walked ahead of her. Maybe he hadn't heard her. _Oh hell. Of course he heard me he is a demon. He can hear anything._

"What's your favorite food?"

More silence. Was it to always be like this in their blossoming marriage?_ Whats gotten his panties in a twist? He's been silent ever since I chewed out Shavo, who definitly deserved it. Is he mad at me?… No he chuckled when we walked out he couldn't be mad. Why won't he speak to me then?… Asshole. Why do I fall for assholes?_

"Do you like puppies?"

Silence. _I like puppies. _Silence. More damn silence. _Dammit for Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru! And dammit for me being attracted to his silence! Oh Kami I'm turning out like Miroku! He's rubbed off on me! I'm a perve… Why didn't he just answer? Its an easy answer too! He was a friggin puppy so he should love them!… wasn't he a puppy? _Kagome's brows bent in thought. _Wait… am I having puppies?_

"Do you like the day time or the night time?"

Silence. Kagome was getting aggravated. He hadn't spoken to her for a while. _Oh ho well if he won't respond then I'll say things I shouldn't just to see if he'll react. Hot sexy asshole with a nice plump rear._

"Do you prefer me naked or draped in nothing but your mokomoko?" Sesshomaru stopped walking. And suddenly he had her in his arms, his eyes holding a dangerous glint as he smiled at her heart rate picking up speed, he inhaled her neck running his nose along the side of her jaw before grinning with two bright fangs.

"My favorite color is the blush on your face when I do this," he breathed holding her closer to his body and sending a wave of color to Kagome's face. "My hunger is for you." He nipped at her chin and his hand trailed down to hold her stomach lovingly. "The only puppies I like are going to be our puppies." Kagome felt her head spinning from the feelings pooling inside of her and the heat building up in her body as she was pressed against him. _Puppies. OHHH! Well that answers one thing. Now I know that since we… well don't go there or memories will come to mind and I really will take on Miroku's persona… but we're definitely having puppies._ "Any time of the day is great for me if you're with me," he hissed making Kagome's heart thud in her chest with his solemn ability to say that as a promise to never leaving her side. "And though the mokomoko has been a fantasy of mine…" _Mine too. Oh no I shouldn't think of that but… hell he's my husband… my handsome tall and pressing up against me husband, mate, whatever it is I call him. Mine… _"I prefer draped over you not the mokomoko but…" And here he whispered in her ear silently, "me."

He snickered as he pulled away looking down into her eyes, holding her out at arm's length. She had no idea that he had kept so silent because he'd wanted to grab her ever since she chewed out Shavo. "Got anymore questions my mate?"

"When and where?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them and she immediately jerked a hand up to her mouth as Sesshomaru groaned in pain. He walked ahead of her at a brisk pace knowing they wouldn't have anytime alone. She caught up to him and placed her hand in his.

"Husband, my sweet husband we're almost to the well. I can see Kaede's village already," she breathed leaning into Sesshomaru inwardly laughing at his earlier responses. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest.

* * *

"Kanna. I've created another detachment," cooed Naraku sitting in the ornate room that was nestled within the mountainside. Kanna looked up at her creator sensing something powerful near. "This one is loyal unlike Kagura. Kanna meet your brother. Byakuya." Out from the shadows behind Naraku stepped a powerful demon with long black hair, two pointed demon ears peaking out from the darkness, and a powerful sword strapped to his back with dark brown eyes.

"We're going to have fun when they arrive," snickered Byakuya.

Author's note:

Bum bum bummmmm! Yeah Byakuya is a real character from the series, in fact he is the last detachment of Naraku in the storyline.


	19. Chapter 19 Home Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shavo.**

_Author's note: Sorry it keeps on turning into days before I update but I'm having to do a lot of things for college. Hope you enjoy. And thank you so much for your reviews and story alerts! They mean the world to me!_

Kanna knew by now that her sister had gained her freedom. It was all part of the one chance they all had for freedom from Naraku. Kanna was scared though. The change of the moon was coming. Soon the miko would turn into a demon and when she did so it could have a negative affect considering the path they were all headed in. Then again Kanna had also seen a possibility of succession. But what she worried most was what she knew Sesshomaru would probably do and its affect on the miko.

Then again for Kanna the things she saw were like the reflections in her mirror. Some were real. Others were illusions. And she could never make out which were which.

"Kohaku," breathed Kanna looking over to the young demon slayer. "Your memories have returned. You want to be free?" Kohaku was shocked at the words from Kanna's mouth as she stared up at him with bright bold eyes. He didn't know what to say for though he was close to her he was never as close as Kagura had been and Kanna was Naraku's closest detachment.

"Yes," he answered deciding it best to answer truthfully to Kanna. He knew she had powers and he thought it wouldn't behoove him to lie to her should she already know the truth anyhow.

"Like Kagura is," Kanna stated. Kohaku's eyes widened even more as he realized what Kanna was saying. Kagura was free from the curse. She was free from Naraku.

"How?"

"When Naraku bids you to lead the group to him do what your heart tells you," murmured Kanna looking away as she placed her mirror down beside her. What Kanna was doing was a foolish thing. Setting everyone else free before herself. But like it or not Kanna had grown close to Kagura and Kohaku. She trusted them and wanted nothing better for them than freedom. Kagura was her sister, both had been bound by the same curse and both had suffered pain. They had talked of their woes and comforted each other when they needed it. Kohaku had been there for Kagura covering for her when Naraku had wondered why Kagura hadn't been able to kill Inuyasha or when someone got away saying he'd asked her to follow him or making up something to cover her tail. Kohaku also protected Kanna when he could, he would tell her jokes that he could remember to make her smile. That had been rather interesting, the young girl showed no emotion and Kohaku had tried for over a week to make her laugh and finally she had when he'd told her to be careful and as soon as he did Kohaku had tripped over a branch landing on the ground.

Kanna could see a happy future for Kagura and Kohaku if things went well. What was horrible was, Kanna couldn't see her future. A funny thing it was but that was how the fates had blessed her and cursed her. Everyone's future she could see but her very own. She felt a light warm touch on her chin as Kohaku lifted up Kanna's face looking into her eyes with a small smile.

"Kanna," Kohaku breathed lightly, "thank you." Kanna leaned into his touch and then pulled away feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Your welcome," she murmured wishing she could see in the mirror what these feelings were for Kohaku.

* * *

Kagome stood at the well now. It was midnight and she was tired. All she wanted was sleep. Sesshomaru feeling the drained mate beside him shook Kagura and Shavo awake saying, "We'll be back soon," and with that he gathered his mate in his arms and jumped through the well. Immediately Kagome had fallen asleep nestled in Sesshomaru's arms, she was between being fully awake and the sleep world. He stepped out of the well immediately perturbed by all the smoke he could smell, the harsh noises, the bright lights. He could no longer see the stars so well and now knew why Kagome spent so much time admiring the sky at night.

He wondered where to go but decided to just follow his nose which led him to jumping through her window into what was obviously her room, it smelled so deliciously like her. Sesshomaru set her down on her bed, shut the window and door, and immediately fell asleep with his mokomoko entwined around him and his mate unconsciously nuzzling his head into her chest so he could hear her heartbeat.

* * *

The next day...

Sota walked up to his sister's room that morning after having found the well doors opening. _Why didn't she wake us last night?_ Sota wondered as the cat Banyu walked up behind Sota. He reached out and opened his sister's doors immediately going rigid when he saw his sister's body entwined with that of a male's in deep sleep. Sesshomaru didn't even open his eyes so deep was he in sleep for once, but then again he was tired after having to help his mate.

**"AHHHH! MOM THERE'S A MAN SLEEPING WITH KAGOME!"**

It had only taken a matter of 2 minutes for the rest of Kagome's family to assembled in the doorway of her room. Kagome yawned and stretched out only to open her eyes and jolt up in her bed at the sight of her family members standing in the doorway. Her face was as red as it had ever been while her family looked down at her. _Oh my, _she thought flushing and remembering how cozy her and Sesshomaru had been wrapped in each other's arms, though the two were fully dressed they had looked rather cozy.

Mrs. Higurashi had appeared with a hairdryer in her hands for a weapon, Sota with a spear, and Kagome's grandfather had brought out holy water. The holy water was at the moment being used to thoroughly douse Sesshomaru until the demon lord glared at the man who immediately shifted behind his daughter. Mrs. Higurashi took a step forward and slowly lowered her vicious hairdryer.

"Kagome… dear what is the meaning of this?" Sota glared at Sesshomaru pointing the spear at him that he'd grabbed from the hallway where it had been placed on the wall as an 'deadly cursed' ornament.

"Um… we weren't doing anything," Kagome said nervously quickly defending her honor, then again that 'honor' had sourly been gone for quite some time. Sota relaxed immediately. "This is Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He is my… my…"

"Mate," Sesshomaru finished silently.

"That is in his world we're mates. Its like husband and wife but without the ceremony," Kagome said very quickly blushing to her roots. Sota's spear flew out of his hands, it hit his grandfather's head, the water fell out of grandfather's hands onto Mrs. Higurashi's feet whose eyes just widened as her hair dryer landed on Sota's foot sending the young teenager jumping up and down holding his sore appendage. "I love him mama," Kagome said looking into her mother's eyes hoping she'd see how much Kagome did love him.

"Oh," beamed Mrs. Higurashi beaming back at them. She blinked rather quickly, "Oh my this is rather fast but…" Mrs Higurashi had to sit down at the edge of Kagome's bed as she took it all in. She cocked her head and just stared at the two for a moment with bent brows. Suddenly those brows relaxed and she smiled, "I'm happy for you Kagome. Congratulations…" Mrs. Higurashi began to tear up. Kagome blinked back at her mother worriedly scrambling up to wrap her arms around Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mama I'm sorry I couldn't let you meet him first! It really isn't fair of me to do this to you-"

"It isn't that Kagome. I just never expected it so soon and I hadn't ever thought it'd be anyone other than Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said plainly. Sesshomaru growled at the thought of his brother with his miko making Mrs. Higurashi laugh, "Not that I don't find you an improvement... Sesshomaru was it?" Kagome nodded as she watched her mate's ego inflate at being considered better than his brother though he always knew he was. Mrs. Higurashi patted Kagome on the leg and said, "Would you come with me to the attic Kagome? I have something I'd like to give you." With that Kagome's mother brushed away her tears, walked over to Sesshomaru, touched his face lightly and kissed his cheek, "Welcome to the family Sesshomaru." Kagome followed after her mother knowing there was a talk ahead of her leaving behind Sota and her grandfather. Her grandfather decided to leave rather than stay in this room full of tension. Sota however stayed.

"I need to speak with you Sesshomaru," hissed Sota nodding for the demon lord to follow him. Sota loved his sister so as the male of the family he needed to have a talk with this Sesshomaru. Be he demon or human it didn't matter, either way if he did anything wrong Sota would try his hardest to kick his ass if something happened to Kagome and rather than having to try and kick someone's ass Sota decided to warn the demon lord.

* * *

Kagome stood in the dusty attic wondering why her mother led her here of all places when her mother stared at Kagome for a moment and said, "I just want to know Kagome… you were in love with Inuyasha-"

"No that wasn't love mama," Kagome exclaimed interrupting her mother. "That was a selfish infatuation. I wanted him, he didn't want me. And I thought… well I always forgave him mama for everything. And that isn't love. Love is fighting for the one you care for and I never fought for him mama. Oh mama he was never right for me," breathed Kagome sitting on top of a box of old toys.

"What about this young man? Sesshomaru? He's Inuyasha's brother, now I know I've raised you right but I'm wondering if maybe your feelings for Inuyasha shifted to him-"

"No mama! I love him. I love how he's so quiet and he doesn't waste his breath mama over silly things. He only ever speaks when its something important. He doesn't eat his food like a hog-"

"What about the _bad_ dear?"

"Well he is definitely annoying as hell. He's never wrong, so he thinks, and he's stubborn and won't admit things. Oh no he takes forever to admit things like the fact he sees Rin as a daughter," chuckled Kagome, "but the bad makes it worth it mama."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the adoration in her daughter's eyes and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist before leading her over towards a stack of trunks. She opened one and then another and said, "Here. You can have whatever you want in these… they were your father's things. And this trunk was our wedding clothes with yours and Sota's baby clothes…"

Kagome walked silently over to the trunks and pulled out her father's clothes, they'd been covered in delicate paper, and when she unwrapped them she could smell the perfume her father had often worn. Tears were brought to her eyes as she sat in front of the trunks looking up at her mother with a tender smile.

"I don't know how much you can take back but I assume you two will be living for the other side… and I wanted you to have whatever you wanted to remember us by should you not be able to come through the well often," her mother said wiping away some of her tears. Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a family photo album and opened it up to pictures of Kagome and Sota when they were little playing with their father. Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a picture of all 5 of them; grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, Sota at the age of 4, and Kagome at the age of 8. They were piled up in each other's arms laughing with Mr. Higurashi beaming at the camera. "Here honey." Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mama thank you so much. I won't forget any of you I promise. I'll come back and visit you," Kagome murmured into her mother's neck. She smiled finding a newfound courage and said with a wry smile, "It's a good thing you're giving me a bunch of baby clothes… you're going to be a grandmother soon."

"Oh Kagome," breathed Mrs. Higurashi laughing, "you spring both a husband and a baby on me."

"Better at the same time right mama. Killing two birds with one stone. And he's my mate mama not my husband," Kagome giggled nuzzling her head in her mother's shoulder feeling once more like a small child.

"Well we'll have to change that whole 'mate' thing now won't we?"

* * *

They'd sat on the back porch facing the bone eaters well and a large old tree with papers strung about its branches. Sesshomaru felt as if he knew this place though it was entirely different, and then he realized that he truly was in the future when he caught a whiff of the tree. Though it was faint Sesshomaru could smell the arrow encased in the tree that had nailed his brother to the tree and he could smell the bit of blood in the tree of the hanyou's.

"What's…" Began Sota awkwardly before licking his lips to continue his question. He had to know. "What's going to happen when that shikon no tama gathers all of its pieces? When a wish is made? Will she be stuck there in that world or will she be sucked back into this one brother?" Sota used the term brother to lessen the pain however it hurt even more knowing that he was a close relation of Kagome who could very well suffer should she be sucked into the past never to return. "As much as I would like to think she could travel through the well back and forth I don't think it's going to be like that. What Kagome is doing will come at a price and I think it'll be where she stays," murmured Sota causing Sesshomaru to close his eyes in thought hating this subject with every fiber in his being. He knew this subject would come up eventually, and normally Sesshomaru was one to think about everything but this was one thing he hadn't wanted to consider. But it needed to be thought over. And here it was Sesshomaru was talking to a young boy, barely even a teenager, about it. Sesshomaru didn't even believe that Kagome had considered this question.

"Hn," he sighed.

"You know what will probably happen. I hate to say this," muttered Sota placing his arms around his knees and let his chinrest on the top of his knees, "… but the jewel belongs to that time period, Kagome doesn't. Once her job is complete I think she'll be sent to this time period through the well. That is the only link from this world to the past. If you love her do you really want to risk losing her?" Sota turned his full attention on Sesshomaru at this moment. Sesshomaru looked grim at the thought of losing his piece of happiness and angry that Sota was probably right about the jewel. Everything came with a price. Midoriko gave her life for the jewel, Kikyo gave her life for the jewel, Inuyasha was ripped away from what could've been a great life with his love, and it was only fitting that Kagome did as well though it would be the life she would spend that would be given up without her choice to her own time period being taken from his arms.

Sesshomaru looked into Sota's eyes as if that was the last thing he ever wanted to consider doing and Sota nodded at what he saw a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Thought so." Sota sighed as he looked over at the ill fated tree that was the same one Inuyasha had been pinned to before glancing back at Sesshomaru. "You love her, I can tell that she's happy with you… I'm officially the man of the house since our dad is gone so… I give you permission to do what you must to keep her with you and protect her. All you have to do is make sure she is happy and loved," Sota said reaching out with his hand. Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment as he considered Sota's words and then hastily shook it.

Sota stared back at the tree and his gaze never left it as he tried to speak but faltered a moment as if the words were becoming harder to say. Sota looked so sad but happy, as if he knew what he was about to say was the right thing no matter how much it hurt. "Listen… Ka-Kagome has a forgiving heart, especially for those she loves and especially if she knows that they do something for her out of love. So I'm giving you permission to do _whatever_ you need to do. If we don't see her again we'll at least know she's happy. You got what I'm saying brother?" Sota turned his head away so Sesshomaru wouldn't see the tear trailing down his face though the demon lord could smell the saltyness of it. Sesshomaru reached out and pulled Sota close to him, rather awkwardly at first but then Sota accepted it and hugged Sesshomaru before scooting away rather quickly.

Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. He was a selfish demon and like hell he'd let Kagome escape from his arms.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kagome ran down the stairs to get it. Her mother had a genius idea when they were in the attic. Since Kagome's grandfather was a priest he could marry them both the next day. She'd have a small wedding just her family and a few of her friends. It would be the proper way to tell them that she was going to be okay if it took her months of searching for the jewel before she could come back every once in a while. When she ran down the stairs to tell Sota and Sesshomaru he merely looked at her, got up, crossed over and touched her cheek like she was the world's gift to him and smiled at her as an answer. His silence didn't perturb her much anymore. She'd grown accustomed to it and could practically read Sesshomaru like an open book.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked, her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face as she opened her door to find Hojo standing before it. Sesshomaru smelled male, and not just a human male but a human male that was courting. He immediately tensed up, put down the pen that he'd been using to fill out the few invitations Kagome would hand out today to her friends, left the kitchen where he'd been watching Mrs. Higurashi sew up her wedding gown taking it in for Kagome with the invitations in hand, moved the door so the intruder could see him, and asserted himself beside Kagome by leaning casually against the door while placing the invitations on the small nearby table.

"Hey Hojo," Kagome said nervously.

"Hey! I was wondering if you were feeling any better? Has your cat's mumps gone away completely? It must be something to tend to a poor animal with mumps while at the same time being diagnosed with hamster flu… by the way how do you get that? I heard of swine flu but not-"

"It's a rare disease," Kagome quickly said hating her grandfather for the lies he told when she was gone.

"Oh well… if it's gone I was wondering if we could go out this week…" For once Sesshomaru spoke up.

"She can't," he replied wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and assertively pulling her so that her back was flush with his front making Kagome's mind turn to mush and her tongue falter at what to say.

"Why is that…? And why do you have tattoos on your eyelids and cheeks? Are you a foreigner?"

Sesshomaru just muttered, "Hn."

"Yes he's a foreigner… but I'm going to be busy this week Hojo. I'm sorry," Kagome quickly said trying to think fast as Sesshomaru's hand trailed up to her face pulling her hair back as his mouth nuzzled into her neck.

"Um… Kagome does that foreigner understand space?" Hojo asked his brows quirking at what was happening to the girl he was infatuated with. "Yo mister but here in Japan we don't get that close to a girl unless we're courting or married," Hojo said as toughly as he could which turned out to be as scary as a box of bunny rabbits.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and rested the edge of it against Hojo's neck while Sesshomaru gazed at him with a threatening gleam in his eye, resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder all the while.

"Um… you shouldn't put swords up to people's necks either," Hojo managed to tremble out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru merely sheathed his sword, not without another glare, grabbed one of the invitations on the counter of the table, handed it to Hojo, and lifted Kagome's head with his hand so that she looked him in the eyes and lost all train of thoughts she was having about telling Sesshomaru to be nice when his smoldering eyes locked onto her own.

The young male looked at the card with a quirked brow wondering why all of a sudden a stranger would hand him such, opened it, and read aloud, " 'You are required to attend tomorrow upon the hour of 1 o'clock the wedding of Lord Sesshomaru Taisho and Lady Kagome Higurashi-' Wait! You're getting married?!" Sesshomaru slammed the door in the stunned Hojo's face with his shoulder as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome hoping to make her forget about the young man knocking on the door and yelling his exclamations over the invitation.

And forget poor old Hojo she did.


	20. Chapter 20 Home Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all... -cries-**

**_Author's note: I'm sorry this is so friggin long but I had fun writing it so I hope you ahve fun reading it. Now you know why I put this in parts because it would've been so long._**

_Just FYI all of what has happened has happened in the course of about 3 months. First month with splitting from Inuyasha and staying with Sesshomaru. The second moon has passed by the time she turns into a demon, consider her demon having come out a few days after the full moon. And the third month is what is very close now. Just wanted to explain why you haven't seen Kagome go demon yet._

Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara the next morning. Sango slept peacefully in Miroku's arms as they rode on and he had a smirk a mile wide on his face. Miroku brushed back her hair and held her tighter to him when out of his line of eye he saw Inuyasha coming towards him with Kikyou on his back. It appeared as if the hanyou had just decided to track them with an unwanted companion. _I know I chased after women of all kinds but he takes it to a new level, _Miroku thought to himself as he kept a protective arm around Sango pulling her closer to him._ Why does he insist on bringing a woman has so far tried to kill us? Kagome's his friend and so far she's always been the main target Kikyou has wanted to kill. I've always seen Inuyasha as a friend but these past three months I've lost a lot of my trust in him._

"Bout time I found you," yelled Inuyasha catching up to the flying tigress na djumping alongside them as he changed his direction heading in route with them. Inuyasha's brows bent as he glanced around, it was obvious to all who he was looking for. "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh our dear sweet hanyou Kagome," Miroku crooned watching Kikyou's eyes widen at the word 'hanyou.' _Oh ho! So you didn't tell her did you Inuyasha? _Miroku could see the twinge of jealousy in Kikyou's eyes as she tightened her hold on Inuyasha as if fearful of losing him to Kagome. _You're fearful of losing him to Kagome? Well this is a nice change, _smirked Miroku remembering all the times it was quite the reverse. _I guess now that Kagome is a hanyou it seems more fitting for her to be with Inuyasha. Hmm… Inuyasha still doesn't know about Kagome and his brother… This will be fun._

"Her world introducing Sesshomaru to her family. We found out where Naraku may be located," called down Miroku, inwardly laughing at Inuyasha's glare when the monk had said what Kagome was doing in her world.

"Why is she with you?" Sango yelled angrily as she stirred from where she'd been laying against Miroku. His hand went immediately to her rear and she blushed but didn't push his hand away.

"You mated her," called out Inuyasha with shocked eyes. "Bout time!" Miroku was dying to tell Inuyasha about Kagome but didn't know when the opportune moment would be so he kept his lid shut. He wanted to see the hanyou's reaction and catch him in a really bad moment. Basically he wanted Inuyasha to fall flat on his face or trip or something.

"She's my wife Inuyasha. And I believe the term is 'make love to' and yes, I did," grinned Miroku. Sango slapped Miroku and he smirked, "I'm sorry my dear but I feel like shouting it to the heavens."

"You already did," smirked Sango making Miroku's brows lift up and a small leer appear on his face. He'd never known Sango to make a comment like that and it delighted him to no end. Sango returned her glare to Inuyasha yelling out, "You didn't answer me."

"She knows Naraku's exact location," said Inuyasha jumping alongside the two riding on the fiery tigress with Kikyou clutching tightly onto him. "She's joining us."

"Kagome's going to be pissed," Miroku hissed.

"**I **already am," huffed Sango.

"Well you and her can suck it up," growled Inuyasha as they came to a river. Sango and Miroku flew ahead of him over the large river and Inuyasha backed up a few steps ready to jump with Kikyou riding his back. But just as Inuyasha's foot left the ground Sango shouted at the hanyou. She'd found the perfect moment that her husband had been searching for, "Wait until you see Sesshomaru's mate! I think you know her!"

As predicted Inuyasha became rigid sending him and Kikyou into the river as he couldn't make the rest of the jump. Inuyasha came up spluttering water from the river, Kikyou was flat on her back, wet tresses hanging in front of her face like the woman from a movie Kagome had let Sango watch called The Grudge, and he roared out as a fish wiggled its way out of the back of his shirt, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Shavo was busy teaching Shippo how to fight. The little fox cub's hands were balled up into fist as he punched Shavo's hands. "Almost, now try harder. Just focus what energy you have and channel it along your arm into your fist." Shippo did again releasing a small glow as his fist hit Shavo's hand sending the man backwards. "Better," smirked the servant.

"Thank you Shavo-sama! Are you the best fighter papa has?"

"One of the best. At least that is what he's told me," said Shavo puffing his chest at the memory of his demon lord complimenting him on his battle tactics.

"So you're going to train me to be as tough as you," chirped Shippo pumping his fist forward and getting small sparks of energy to shoot from his fingertips out at bushes delighting when they shot off leaves into ribbons.

"I'm hoping to make you even better than me considering Sesshomaru acknowledges you as his that means someday you'll have to help him rule," said Shavo rolling a leaf blade along his fingertips as he watched the kitsune begin trying to do a handstand. However Shippo fell right on his back making Shavo laugh.

"I'm never going to be able to help papa defend mama and Rin," Shippo pouted.

"Why would you want to protect that little human anway?" Shavo huffed striding over to pick up his student off the ground and place him on his feet.

"Mama was human once too you know." Shippo piped up as Shavo strode over to pick up the katanas he'd fashioned for him and Shippo to practice with.

"But not anymore," replied Shavo. "She's half demon. And as much as I dislike the match-"

"Why?" Shippo asked as Shavo tested the blunt wooden swords swinging them this way and that making sure their weight felt like the swords back at the training room in the castle of the westlands.

"Because she's half human," grunted Shavo sending out the air from his katana to a tree branch that promptly snapped off as if the wooden katana had been a real sword. "Demon lords are supposed to marry demon women."

"Why?"

"Because we need to keep the demon race strong and humans are weaklings," spat Shavo turning to glare at his student whose one worded question was sending Shavo into a fury. Every time the child questioned his tutor it was like a challenge. Shippo really didn't think humans were weaker than demons and Shavo could hear such in the tone Shippo spoke.

"Why?"

"Because humans are the inferior race compared to us. Now will you stop asking why Lord Shippo?"

"………………………… why? Mama was just as strong when she was a human. I don't see why they are any different from us. And though mama is stronger as a halfdemon that doesn't mean anything, she could've been that strong had she practiced as a human like the band of seven. They caused terror to demons and humans alike," said Shippo before Shavo clamped a hand over his mouth silencing the fox cub.

"Now when I pry my fingers off you aren't going to say anything or ask any more questions," breathed Shavo. He waited for Shippo's response, gazing in the pup's eyes until he finally nodded, and Shavo pried his fingers from the pup's mouth.

"……………………… But **WHY**?"

Just then Rin and Kagura came into the clearing, Rin was skipping ahead with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, Kagura's hair was braided and entwined with all types of flowers. "Well don't you look like a weed all prettied up," hissed Shavo bitterly as Kagura flipped her fan and allowed his buckle to be snipped off sending his pants falling to the ground. Rin began laughing. Ever since Kagura had shown a kindness towards Rin the servant had it out for her. Shavo didn't know how a human found itself in Sesshomaru's most trusted inner circle and he couldn't fathom why Shippo or Kagura treated her equally. He quickly snatched his pants and hoisted them up.

"You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru isn't here-"

"Why? He's not my lord. No one commands me," Kagura said relishing the feel of saying that. "In fact, I think he'd actually laugh and warm up to me should he have seen that." Rin ran over towards Shippo and giggled, "Smell them brother dear! They're so nice." Shippo leaned in and inhaled the fragrant scent as Shavo huffed, "He isn't your brother. Though they're mated they aren't married."

"Are you disregarding your own culture. In our world they are as bound as any human couple," growled Kagura.

"Stay away from the human. You have training to do Lord Shippo," Shavo said picking up the kitsune and carrying him away from Rin. Shippo didn't want to leave though so he grabbed Shavo's arm and forced his energy out onto his tutor who promptly fell over. And the kitsune swiftly ran over to his sister wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Why you! Stay away from him," scowled Shavo getting up and coming towards Shippo who hugged onto Rin. And surprisingly Shippo stood in front of Rin as if trying to be her shield and glowered up with as much fury as he could at Shavo. He shot a blast of energy from his finger tips towards the servant's feet making him trip and fall to the ground.

"Say one more thing about my sister and I will hurt you. I'm a lord like my papa now so you have to obey me though I'm small, so don't call my sister names or be mean to her," Shippo said trying to growl and sound intimidating. Kagura's brow quirked up along with the feather of a light smile that ghosted across her features. "I mean it. You said Sesshomaru is my papa because he acknowledges it, well he acknowledges it to Rin too making her a lady. Unless you want my papa to kick your tail you'll treat her like a lady otherwise I'm… I'm tattling." Shavo's eyes widened at his student and suddenly he burst out laughing.

"Well you do carry the air of a lord if nothing else," he guffawed laughing hysterically on the ground until he looked back at Shippo's serious face. The servant shook his head and slowly got up reaching out a hand as if to seal a bargain, "It's a deal. You won this match Shippo so I'll try to be nice… though old habits die hard."

* * *

"You should really put down the cat now Sesh," muttered Sota laughing at the demon lord in his tuxedo who'd been holding onto the cats hands bouncing him up and down in his lap. "You know," chuckled Sota, "Inuyasha did the same thing with Buyo." Sesshomaru immediately placed the cat away to the side. _I wonder if it runs in the family, _Sota thought to himself as he headed upstairs, "You better get outside brother. I'm about to get your bride." Sesshomaru nodded and swiftly left for the back of the house.

* * *

Kagome patted down the front of her mother's wedding dress. It fit like a glove after her mother's quick alterations. There was a trunk waiting in the well house for the couple, it had three of her father's suits in it, one of his oversized t-shirts, two of her mother's dresses that had been altered to fit her form when she'd been younger, lots of baby clothes, and one picture of her family and how it had once been.

Kagome neatly covered the veil over her face gazing in the long oval mirror in front of her. Her hair had been curled back rather quickly, not much make up was on her, but she still glowed like a candle from happiness. "I'm getting married," she breathed delightedly. Sota knocked on the door causing Kagome to spin around. He caught his breath looking at the happiness on his sister's face. She was lovely.

Sota had hated the thought of her marrying someone other than Inuyasha, after all the idolizing he had done after the hanyou. But Kagome had never smiled like that. And Sesshomaru wasn't half as bad, In fact, he was someone to really look up to considering he never broke someone's trust or his word. And he was a full demon. And he had two swords not one. But the best part was Sota knew he'd try hard to watch after Kagome.

"Ready?" Sota offered his arm and Kagome hastily took it, her heart fluttering in her chest as she nodded. They walked down the stairs and out onto the porch where the wedding assembly was being held; right between the well and the blossoming tree, it seemed fitting. Sesshomaru felt his breath held in his throat as he watched her in her silky white dress that fell against her like a second skin, an evening gown with the alterations her mother had made to keep it in style, a low dip into the cleavage, but the sleeves were kept, a flimsy see through material with flower decorations along it like Kagome's veil.

He couldn't believe he had this angel in his life. And he further assured himself in that moment that come what may; whether Kagome was angered at him or not, he'd keep her in his life. He could live knowing Kagome would be pissed at him if only it was to have her in his life, though it was selfish. Sesshomaru knew at that moment as Kagome walked towards him, beaming at her family members, he would strive his hardest to find a way for Kagome to have a demon life. Not just a hanyou life but a demon one where she could live as long as he could beside him.

Kagome knew her mate was a handsome man but all those things were confirmed as she saw him there standing in her father's suit that had been tailored to fit him. He looked so dashing and the look in his eyes made Kagome melt inside. _I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. I will do whatever I can to protect him be it fighting for him or risking my life for him, _she thought to herself as fate sealed the promise Kagome had just thought to herself unknowingly to her.

He reached out and pulled her light hand forward, being careful for though she was hanyou he still felt like she was snow about to fall through his fingers. He could see her beautiful chocolate eyes beaming back at him through the veil as they recited the words.

Beside her grandfather stood her mother clutching a handkerchief to her chest though no tears had fallen as of yet. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi watched on crying and weeping into each other's arms. Sota had handed them the invitations because Kagome had feared how they would react. And it seems her fears were justified for they had screamed in delight grabbing onto Sota when they'd received the letter. And Hojo stood with the girls as they gripped tightly onto him. Yuka on one arm, Eri the other, and Ayumi against his chest. Hojo was embarrassed at their actions though he knew it was a happy day for them with their best friend getting married and all. Though it was a sad day for him Hojo thought to himself, _At least Kagome will be happy. That's the main point right? And maybe I'll find someone who wil love me like he loves her… though poor guy has to tend to her in her illnesses. I would've gladly done that… he better take care of her or I'll make sure he goes to the hospital!… What was that? _Hojo shook his head trying to clear the one manly thought he'd ever had in his head that told him to kick Sesshomaru's Hojo had lost Kagome he had gained three girls affections at the wedding because each of Kagome's friends were imagining their own groom in their future and each had Hojo to supply the groom in their imaginings since he was now off the market.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," recited her grandfather. Sesshomaru peeled back the veil and leaned forward kissing Kagome sweetly on the lips and thereafter he kissed her crescent, both sides of her cheek, her nose, and her mouth once more causing the girls to cry "Aww!"

They all posed for a quick picture, the camera had been set, and Mrs. Higurashi had it printed quickly from the computer placing it in a frame and placed it in Kagome's trunk as Kagome bid her time with the wedding group.

Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms as they walked to her family members and friends. Kagome hugged each of her friends when Sesshomaru allowed her to stray from his grip. _I should give her this moment, _he thought to himself, _Maybe it will help. To say goodbye._

"I'm going to miss you," Ayumi cried into Kagome's arms and handing her a gift. She nudged it into Kagome's hands a gift bag that appeared to be very heavy in Kagome's hands.

"Its from all of us," piped Eri as Yuka began giggling.

"I'm just a married woman. Its not like I'm never going to see you again," Kagome laughed as she opened up the package to peer down into the gift bag. As suddenly a she peered down into the bag Kagome turned beat red and closed the bag. Sesshomaru quirked his brow wondering what was in the bag. "Um… I don't know what to say."

"Don't," laughed Ayumi, "the expression on your face was worth it." _Whatever's in the bag can't be that bad…_

"What is it?" Sota asked making his sister turn three shades redder, if that was even possible.

"Kagome," breathed Sesshomaru after having been jarred out of his troubled thoughts with the attention of the bag. That was the only word he had to say as the flush from Kagome's face trailed to her neck and her heaving chest. He could hear her heartbeat flutter around in her chest like a caged dragon thrashing about.

"I'll show you… later Sesshomaru. Its nothing really… just… um… I love you guys," and she wrapped her arms around Yuka, all the while her hand was clenched onto the bag with the death grip of a viper.

"Well you are a wife now and we thought you'd need that," grinned Ayumi as Kagome embraced Yuka within an inch of losing the air in her lungs as a way to dissuade her brother and husband from asking any further questions. Sesshomaru's mind turned once more to the trouble at hand, though he knew he would eventually find out what was in that bag. _Maybe I'm wrong and she will hate this Sesshomaru._

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you," Yuka breathed. "How did you get so lucky?"

"I love him," whispered Kagome as if it were a well kept secret. _Then again maybe she'll forgive me like Sota had implied she would._

"But if he hurts you," piped Eri when she hugged onto Kagome, "you can bet I'll kick his ass." _This Sesshomaru really hopes he can see you again and see you try, _Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

"I hope you'll be happy and the best of health to you," said Hojo handing Kagome a gift basket of medical supplies as she hugged onto him. Hojo took the opportune moment to hug her as long as he could before Sesshomaru growled and pulled his wife away from a blushing Hojo.

"Sesshy… I mean Sesshomaru," Kagome hissed when she caught his glowering look though a hint of amusement was in his eyes as if to say, _Don't call me that outside the bedroom. _"Its not like Hojo can kidnap me and run off. He's a friend." Sesshomaru just grunted and released her with a small smile on his lips. Kagome latched onto her grandfather and hugged him tight. "I love you grandfather. Don't slay too many demons while I'm away," she chuckled.

Her grandfather returned the hug, handed her a 'genuine' mummified hamster paw that would ward away 'evil,' and cackled, "If he steps out of line tell me and I'll give him a good ol' exorcist."

Kagome hugged onto Sota next and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"No prob Kags. Dad would've been proud of you." As Kagome was about to turn away from her brother he grabbed a hold of her arm and said gently, "Kagome he loves you so if he… does anything look at it from his view. I trust him." Leaving Kagome to wonder she walked over to her mother turning her eyes upon the beautiful elder woman. Mrs. Higurashi stood looking at Kagome through eyes that had yet to shed tears.

"Mama," she breathed and flung her arms around the woman. "I love you so much mama!" _Oh no not waterworks on my wedding day. I'm so happy but… this feels odd… like its the last time I'll ever see her. Though my mind knows otherwise my heart is telling me to hold her close to me like I'm going to lose her. Its like an overwhelming feeling of dread has settled over my heart…_

"Hes going to take care of you Kagome. I know he will… should anything happen honey know we love you," whispered her mother brushing a kiss against Kagome's cheek and then her forehead as her hands traced Kagome's face and the young woman saw the tears fall silently along the elder woman's cheeks. "I'm so proud of you. My little girl. And I always will be. I love you." Mrs. Higurashi reached out to Sesshomaru, who'd eased his way behind Kagome once he heard what Sota had to say, and hugged him as well. Sesshomaru welcomed the embrace and when she left his arms Sesshomaru wondered if his life would've been any different, if he would've had his mother been as sweet as Kagome's. He knew this is where Kagome got her kindness from.

"You make it sound as if we'll never see you again mama," breathed Kagome, she then grabbed onto her husband's sleeve lightly as if needing reassurance. "Sesshomaru tell mama we'll see her soon. Next week perhaps. Please." Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and knew she sensed the inevitable, his heart almost broke seeing the distress in her eyes as he said firmly as he remembered the date of their wedding today, September 12th… "We will see you next week… mother." Along with Kagome's name and his vows that was all Sesshomaru had spoken that day. With those words Sesshomaru knew he would try his hardest to make Kagome's wish come true but he was so fearful… he couldn't let her leave him. Couldn't let her vanish.

Sesshomaru swung Kagome into his arm and carried her over to the open well house that had been brightly decorated with paper lanterns not lit, garlands, and flowers. Sota picked up Kagome's trunk and tossed it into the well. As Sota reached for the bags in Kagome's hands, as she lay in Sesshomaru's arms, she tugged the bags back still blushing and tossed them into the well along with the hamster paw as if to say 'good riddance.'

"Why are they going to the well?" Ayumi asked as Kagome's grandfather quickly ushered Kagome's friends into the house promising free food and karaoke.

Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's shoulders and he jumped into the well. The last thing she saw was her friends' backs as they were pushed into the house, her grandfather tripping over Buyo, Sota's small mysterious smile that screamed something was up, and her mother smiling at her through the onslaught of tears.

* * *

They came out of the other side of the well just as Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango showed up. Sesshomaru set his wife down gently, his arm never leaving her side, in fact he pulled her closer once he smelled Inuyasha and _that woman _nearby. Kagome didn't even see Kikyou and Inuyasha but then again her friends were making certain of that after seeing Kagome appear out of the well in Sesshomaru's arms, it was obvious what had just transpired on the other side of the well and Sango was hell bent against Inuyasha ruining this moment for Kagome. Rin and Shippo immediately went running towards Kagome hugging her as Sango exclaimed, "Kagome! You're so beautiful!"

"Indeed you are," said Miroku though he quickly finished before his wife could hit his head, "not as beautiful as you though Sango but you're _my_ world."

"Mama you're so purty," squealed Rin.

"A blushing bride," smirked Kagura casting a quick glance at Shavo to see how he would take it. Shavo immediately walked forward, he was hesitant at first but knew it was better to submit defeat now. Kagome was nicer than any of the demon ladies he'd waited for and he knew looking at his lord and the matching bands on their fingers along with the bite mark on her neck that claimed her that Kagome would never be leaving his side nor her lord her. Shavo kneeled before Kagome, "I'm sorry my lady for my past transgression and humbly ask that you forgive me." He got up and Kagome smiled at him.

"It's a start," mumbled Kagura though Shavo caught her words and threw a heated glance towards her, she merely flipped her fan out and fluttered it along with her lashes in a very mocking way.

"You mated and married! HIM!" The roar echoed throughout the village as Inuyasha rushed forward, he would've gripped onto Kagome's shoulders and thrashed her about but Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome and Shavo in front of his master. Sango had her boomerang out and Miroku had his hands ready at his beads, Kagura had her fan drawn, Rin picked up a stick brandishing it as a sword, and Shippo had his little hands out glowing with energy.

Inuyasha's sword though wouldn't have worked. It hadn't even stirred from its slumber when he wielded it. "Tetsusaiga," he breathed astonished as the sword didn't even give out a heartbeat.

"That sword is used to protect a human," breathed Miroku.

Kagome stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her husband's arm. He lowered his own sword and stepped to her side. Shavo moved out of her way as well as the children and her friends parting as if they were water. "Inuyasha," she said with a sad smile on her face, "You made your choice and I made mine. I love him."

"You don't need to lie to yourself," he growled, "we both know you still want me. Though I never will love you. My heart belongs to Kikyou fully." And here he pulled forth said woman wrapping his arm around her waist. Kagome just blinked. "But it won't be happiness forever Kagome." _One, _Sesshomaru counted in his head. "He's a demon he's bound to turn on you and if not then wait until the jewel is complete…" _Two…_ "Then you'll vanish to the other side!" _…Three._

"SIT!" **Plomp**. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit."

By the time she had finished Inuyasha was unconscious. Kikyou was glaring daggers at her and Kagome huffed, "I'm done with being nice." The wedding group walked off leaving behind Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sesshomaru smirked pulling his wife even closer and giving her a heated look as Miroku and Sango each carried a side of their trunk with the two wedding bags on top. Kagome had simply left the hamster paw in the well though she'd been tempted to leave the bag her girlfriends had given her down their too.

* * *

Later that night Miroku and Shavo were taken to the side and Sesshomaru walked with them to the edge of the village so his hanyou wife with good hearing couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Then again Kagome had thought happily beaming to herself that they'd walked off for male bonding. "This Sesshomaru needs a favor of you monk and Shavo… my situation is so…"

And from there began the most Sesshomaru had ever spoken. At the end of his explanation Miroku said very plainly, "I'd do the same if it were Sango in her place, I don't care how mad she'd get. When you rise tomorrow morning get me before she wakes and I'll help you."

"As will I. You are my lord and I do your bidding," said Shavo nodding in agreement.

_

* * *

_

_(Authors note: no lemon though I was fairly tempted, so you're left with your imagination and a funny image)_

"The bag," Sesshomaru murmured quietly. They were in a nice hut on the edge of the village. Rin and Shippo were staying the night with Kaede, Shavo, and Kagura. Miroku and Sango had wandered off on their own accord after talking in excess with the new married couple. And Inuyasha and Kikyou had yet to be seen again. Kagome turned red again as she slipped into her silken pajamas.

"Its nothing." She was about to put the bag away when Sesshomaru grabbed it and dumped the contents on the bed. Out fell a whip, a paddle, handcuffs, love dice, a book on kama sutra, lotions, scented candles, and a pair of edible underwear. Kagome's friends had went all out. Sesshomaru's brows quirked as he stared at his mate wanting an explanation however he didn't need one after he flipped open the book and saw the illustrations. A desirous gleam came to Sesshomaru's eye as he glanced over at Kagome who whimpered knowing full well that he wanted to try everything here. Tonight.

"No way. That book has over 200 positions-" He quirked his brow and his look became even more hungry if that was possible.

* * *

That night Sesshomaru had thoroughly loved his wife. It was a good thing they'd been in a hut on the edge of the village though Sesshomaru was pretty sure that didn't help and everyone in the village probably knew what had transpired. He smirked haughtily.

He'd been so scared that Kagome would never let him touch her again after he did the task that lay ahead of him. When she fell asleep in the quiet hours of the morning spent from all their activities Sesshomaru was pained to leave her side though he knew what had to be done.

There were red marks around her wrist where the cuffs had been, but there were some around Sesshomaru's too and that part of the night had shocked him to no end but he'd loved it when she'd quietly asked, "Can I try?" The candles were in puddles of wax. The edible underwear was long gone. The love dice hung from a chair as if tossed away, the paddle was broken in half, the whip torn to shreds, the lotions were strewn across the floor in puddles, and the kuma sutra book had been thumbed through and it had a worn look to it though they hadn't gotten through most of it at all.

In fact the paddle was broken in half because Kagome had broken it after Sesshomaru had tested it out saying very plainly with a blush in her cheeks, "I prefer the natural touch." The whip was torn to shreds because Kagome had said if he used it on her she'd use it on him so Sesshomaru had shredded it therefore ending that argument. The lotions were strew across the floor because Sesshomaru had tried to open one of the three lotion bottles and it had busted in his hands because of his claws all over his clothes. Kagome had laughed and thus a war of lotion bottles ensued with them shooting at each other. It was the most Sesshomaru had ever laughed in his life.

But now in the afterglow of their lovemaking he had a task ahead of him. Sesshomaru got up. Kagome stirred a little but soon fell back into sleep. Sesshomaru kissed her head gently and tucked Kagome away under the covers before dressing and getting up to leave.

The demon lord stopped at the hut where Miroku lay inside and nudged the monk awake who quickly and quietly scrambled out from his bed not disturbing his own wife as he followed Sesshomaru to the well. Shavo had awoken to the small sounds of his lord, then again he'd kept himself on alert in his sleep so as to wake up immediately when he sensed his lord's presence. Sesshomaru walked to the well and pulled out the sword that rivaled the Tetsusaiga, glaring at the well as if it were his archenemy. Then he began ripping it apart until the well was no more. Shavo added his own powers to the mix and made it so that the well burned and caved in along with his master's attacks. Add to all of that Miroku cast a sealing spell on the well and there was no way Kagome could go through it when the three men were done. In fact it looked as if the earth had caved in on the whole thing.

_I'm sorry Kagome, _he thought to himself when he sheathed his sword thinking of how sad she would be when she realized she'd never see her family again. Not even he could get through that well.


	21. Chapter 21 Deep Troubles, Long Walks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shavo.**

_Author's note: Three more chapters to go, 2 are already written but they're to be after the 1 I'm currently writing; I wrote them ahead. But just 3 more chapters left. Sorry this is kind of long. Hope you enjoy it guys. Thanks for the reviews._

Kagome stirred softly in the bed and stretched like a cat feeling the pains in her body and relishing why they were there. She slowly got up, stretching her excruciatingly sore muscles and got dressed placing on one of her mother's old jeans that had fit Kagome, it appeared they'd been the same size when young, and threw on a tank top before brushing back her hair into a ponytail. "Sesshy?" She asked quietly in the room. No answer. He couldn't have gotten far, she smelled him outside. Before she went out though Kagome smiled wryly to herself as she cleaned up the hut.

Kagome was practically floating on air as she walked out of the hut in search of her husband. She could smell him. The musk, earthy and at the same time clean smell of her companion. "Sesshomaru," she called out laughing, picking a flower as she went and tucking it behind her ear. She was euphoria itself in her mood today. Kagome waved at the stretching Sango, who was just coming out of her hut. Sango grinned back at Kagome and began to chase after her friend clasping hands with her as they walked in silence each as happy as the other. Kagura was just coming out floating around on her feather as Rin and Shippo slept peacefully inside the hut near Kaede who was boiling some stew. Kagura took off into the air flying back and forth making sure her giant feather was as quick as the day she first got on it.

_We are a family, _Kagome smiled.

Yes. They had a deadly journey ahead of them, but Kagome knew that with the gang being as close as they were nothing could defeat them. Yes. Kagome knew Kikyou and Inuyasha would probably undoubtedly show up again later to come with them, then again Kikyou knew where Naraku was, but Kagome didn't care anymore about Kikyou and Inuyasha. In fact, she wanted to let bygones be bygones and bless their union if Inuyasha would not say anything cruel about her and Sesshomaru's union. Though Kagome still wanted to sit Inuyasha's ass from here to the center of the earth for the display he'd pulled yesterday.

"_You don't need to lie to yourself, we both know you still want me!" _He seriously had an ego if he thought that she was still pining for him, especially with Kikyou standing there beside him!

"_Though I never will love you. My heart belongs to Kikyou fully." Then why the hell did you get so angry and actually contemplate going with me? Jerk!_ Though Kagome sensed most of his outburst was from the pain Inuyasha felt that she'd really truly gotten over him. That and the fact she was with his brother. A full demon. Kagome felt kind of good about that little stab to him for the many he made at her.

"_But it won't be happiness forever Kagome. He's a demon, he's bound to turn on you…" _Kagome couldn't fathom Sesshomaru doing anything that would hurt her emotionally or physically.

"…_and if not then wait until the jewel is complete… Then you'll vanish to the other side." How does he know that? We don't know what will happen… tough I am scared of finding out. Maybe that can be my wish… for the portal to remain open and to leave peace to the two worlds joined by it… but that is kind of selfish and you can't make a selfish wish. Well, I'm sure I can figure out something… Maybe after the jewel is complete I'll make Sesshomaru go back through the well and I'll make the wish. Damn that Inuyasha._ A frown marred her brow and Kagome shook it away.

_Today is all smiles. I'm married and mated. I'm going to have a baby. _She rubbed her stomach gently, it was still just a slight little bump but Sesshomaru said her stomach would get larger quickly, probably by next month, since she would be giving birth to a demon's child. She was to expect a six-month pregnancy. _My mama will be so overjoyed when we get a baby in the family! And today we head off towards Naraku to end this stupid war over the jewels! We will get him! As united as we are I'm sure we can defeat him!_ _Nothing can bring me down!_

Kagome took off after his scent, skipping towards the direction of the well. "I smell Miroku too," Kagome called over her shoulder at the walking Sango who immediately picked up her pace hoping to catch sight of her own husband. "And Shavo," Kagome called to the air as Kagura decided to swoop in closer racing with Kagome as she decided to run against Sango. Kagura just wanted to taunt the hell out of Shave. Kagome was laughing as she made it to the top of the hill not even out of breath compared to her panting demon slayer friend beside her. Kagura had come in second having laughed her way to the finish line at the faces Sango made when out of breath. "Husband dearest," Kagome called from the top of the hill smiling down brilliantly at Sesshomaru who looked up at her with fear and trepidation in his eyes. _What's frightened him? _Kagome's eyes swept over the land and in that moment her smile fell.

She was beside the well in a matter of minutes not even realizing she'd allowed her demon speed out. She was there so fast Miroku hadn't a chance to blink. Her eyes looked like shining glass from the water glazing over them.

"Who did this?" She looked at the men. She knew the answer from looking at Miroku who glanced away from Kagome his prayer beads in his hands and a blessing on the front of the well. From looking at Shavo whose hands were red as if he'd just unleashed a power from them. The same servant who couldn't look her in her eyes and merely bowed before Kagome as a show of her dominance. And her husband. The only one to not look away from her eyes when her gaze left his sword for his face. But she needed to hear it. She didn't want to believe that they would do such a thing as to rip her away from her family after her own wedding day.

"We did," he answered as his stupid hanyou sibling bounded onto the outskirts of the town watching behind the trees with Kikyou on his back.

"Why Sesshomaru? That's the only way I can see my family," screeched Kagome running towards the well and trying to lift off pieces of wood. She tried to pick them up with her demon powers but it was to no avail. The wood was piled up through the well and even if she had cleared it there would still be meters of debris under it inside the well. Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru and beat on his chest, "Why? Why? Why? I'm never going to see my family again Sesshomaru," Kagome cried into his shirt before looking up at him with a heated glare in her eyes. "You promised them we'd see them next week and we won't now! You lied to them and me! I can't see them ever again!" _I won't live that long. _"I don't want to look at you anymore." She turned away from him. "And you two are just as bad as he is ripping me from the people I grew up with. The only reason I stayed here for months was because I knew that my family, that the thing that made me feel normal was on the other side of the well."

"I did it for you," Sesshomaru said feeling his heartstrings rip and tear apart as he tried to defend himself. He didn't want to see Kagome crying like this. He wanted her to understand and forgive him. It was truly the first time Sesshomaru felt backed into a wall with nothing to do.

"Don't kid yourself," scoffed Kagome, "you did it for you! You're so selfish! You. You. You! YOU! You have to have things your way, you are the lord and master, everyone is to obey you and you don't share! My future can't be decided upon by you alone! If I knew you'd do this to me… I… well I don't think I want to be your mate anymore!" And the girl walked away, her body shaking, Sesshomaru reached out to touch her shoulder but she jerked it away from him.

"Come with me Kagome," Kagura murmured reaching out and pulling away the distraught hanyou woman. Kagura hoped Kagome didn't mean those words but Kagura couldn't blame the young woman. Kagura glared back at Sesshomaru as the two women walked over towards Sango who enveloped Kagome in her arms. All three women strode off towards the hut trying to comfort the miko hanyou.

Sesshomaru felt the impact of her words as Inuyasha and Kikyou made their way into the clearing keeping a safe distance away from Sesshomaru. "Think she meant her words?" Inuyasha asked tiredly though on the inside he trembled like a rat, he'd never seen Kagome so mad at someone before. "Cause if she did," he continued languidly picking at his nails knowing that his words were making his half-brother tense right now with the unfinished sentence.

"If she does mean them my lord than you know what will happen," whispered Shavo, eyes wide with shock. Sesshomaru walked away back towards the hut where the children rested leaving behind the four. "What will happen Shavo?" Miroku asked.

"Her mating mark will fade. She will no longer be his in the demon world," breathed Shavo shaking his head at the thought. He'd just come to terms with having Kagome for a mistress and had actually grown fond of her much to his chagrin.

"Hmm tough luck for him," chuckled Inuyasha as he grabbed onto Kikyou's hand. "Tell us when you're ready to leave." And the two headed off towards Kaede's hut as well talking together leaving behind Shavo and Miroku.

* * *

Kagome cried her eyes out next to Kagura for a good half hour and was finally sipping on some tea and drinking some soup from Kaede. Kagura talked Kagome down from hysterics reminding the young woman, "You don't want to hurt your baby do you Kagome? He isn't worth the tears."

The demon slayer came striding out of the hut huffing as she approached Sesshomaru who was leaning against a tree; his eyes had never left the hut where his wife dwelled. Shavo and Miroku had kept Rin and Shippo preoccupied, Miroku glancing every now and then curiously at the demon lord and Shavo wishing that Kagome could go ahead and accept what happened because it couldn't be fixed.

Sango stormed forward and pushed Sesshomaru, "Why would you do that to her huh? She loves you. She takes you to her family and introduces you, something she's never done with Miroku and myself, you lure her into a false sense of security and what do you do? You tear apart the rest of the family she has. You have no idea how that hurts like hell! She's like family to me, this group is the only family I have and you've ripped what real family she had away. Why would you do such a thing huh?"

"Hn," growled Sesshomaru glaring down at the annoying human.

"It isn't like she'd leave you. Someone would have to force her…" Sango's voice died as Sesshomaru locked eyes with her at those words. "The jewel. That's why. The only way Kagome would be forced back is by the jewel so you destroyed her only way back." Sesshomaru turned away and walked towards his children sweeping them up into his lap as he sat down leaning against a tree and looking off at the clouds.

"You really do love her," murmured Sango quite shocked as she took a step back. Sesshomaru just looked away from the clouds and stared off at the hut. Sango scratched her head and rolled her eyes, "You know you could've just told her that rather than have her freak out and think you hate her." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Yeah that's what she thought and why she cried herself to sleep. She thought you either hated her or her family. Don't worry I'll tell her. But if you had told her she would've understood. Kagome would rather be with you and have your kids than be stuck a single mother in the future ya know. Men are such idiots," the demon slayer grumbled turning away and walking back up to the hut.

* * *

"What do ye have planned sister?" Kaede asked Kikyou. It was odd having tea with her elder sister and being stuck in an older body. Kaede hadn't sensed anything right with her sister nor Inuyasha once they had entered her hut. The truth was that Kaede was fearful of having the two in the same vicinity as Kagome, just a distance away in her own hut, with Kagome being pregnant.

"Nothing that concerns you _little _sister," breathed the dead miko.

"You mean to intimidate me touching on youth when in reality you are younger than me. You may have been older at one time but I have matured far much further than you have. You had no life to learn to mature-"

"That will be remedied soon."

"You dare touch a head on Kagome's head and I will have to be forced to rid you from this world Kikyou. She is pregnant-"

"That isn't my fault," huffed Kikyou.

"Shut up old hag. She won't touch Kagome," Inuyasha said with a gleam in his eye as if there were another meaning behind his words.

"We'll be going then," Kikyou murmured reaching down and grasping Inuyasha's warm hand. She stood up with him.

"It must be horrible Kikyou," Kaede hissed angrily at her sister knowing the two were up to something. Kikyou froze before reaching the doorway. "It must be horrible being able to mate and not being able to be **_claimed_** as a mate because you are **_dead_** and can't sustain life." Kikyou turned to glare at Kaede. It was true, the two had mated often and every time Inuyasha had leant in to bite onto Kikyou's neck her neck would crumble and break into pieces, the soul collectors would have to hurry and gain souls to restore her strength, they could never be mates in the demon world. Nor the human world with the blessings being for the living.

"You will watch your words around me," growled Kikyou as Inuyasha snarled at the old woman. It showed in Kikyou's reaction, the rage and hurt behind Kikyou's eyes that Kaede had touched at a weak spot. "And like I said before, I won't be dead for long."

* * *

_A while later…_

Kagome came out of the hut with Kagura and Sango by her sides. "Lets get going,' she said without meeting her husband's eyes. The women walked forward coolly giving all of the men the cold shoulder.

Kikyou and Inuyasha led the way. Kagura, Sango, and Kagome walked at the same pace as the couple did though they kept their space. The three shunned men walked in the back as Shippo rode Ah-Un and Rin rode Kagura.

As they traveled on Kagura looked at Kagome's neck and her breath caught in her throat. Sensing her unease Kagome spoke up, "What?"

"Kagome, your… well your mark is fading," breathed Kagura.

"What? Why?" Kagome pulled out a compact from her yellow book bag and looked at her neck. Sure enough Sesshomaru's bite marks were becoming thinner and thinner. The crescent on her forehead was fading slowly as well; it was lighter.

"When a mate says they don't wish to be with one any longer they are no longer mates," said Kagura, "it is the way of the demons." Kagome glanced behind her at Sesshomaru who looked at her with a pained expression in his eyes as he saw her marks fading unhurriedly. She turned her back on him, biting her lips. She had meant what she said in that one moment but now did she? _I don't know… I love him though… but can I be beside someone who takes drastic actions without consulting me? I understand why he did it but it still hurts... my family. Its like they've died, they might as well have with the definite fact I'll never again hold them in my arms... No, that isn't right. I'm dead to them. This time 500 years from now I'm dead and they are alive thinking I'll come back after he promised them we would._

There was silence as Kagome kept touching her markings as they walked on. Sesshomaru hated the thought of Kagome ever meaning not wanting to be his mate but there was nothing he could do about it. Her mind was her own, this he had learned the hard way. Kagome glanced back down at her wedding ring and held it to her heart as they kept a steady pace. That action alone made Sesshomaru's eyes brighten. She loved him; they were still married even if the mark faded…

Finally after a bridge of silence Kagome murmured to her two close friends, "My anger towards my own husband should not force you two to be angry at the others… Do me a favor and talk to them. Please. I have to mull over my own thoughts," sighed the miko walking at a faster pace and leaving her two friends to walk behind her watching Kagome for any signs of giving up. When they saw that Kagome only straightened her back as she churned over her thoughts Sango and Kagura unhappily acquiesced to her terms.

* * *

Sango was first in slowly letting her footsteps fall sluggishly until she was walking beside a very startled Miroku who felt a million times better than the other men because his woman was walking beside him though he didn't let it show on his face.

"I'm pretty peeved at you for helping him… but I understand why all of you did it," Sango whispered feeling her head droop because not so long ago had she too been contemplating destroying the well as she became closer to Kagome. Though she would never have done such an action because it was so cruel. "Ever since she became my friend I've been dreading every next day wondering when it would happen… when she would be sent back to where she truly belonged... And I know if their positions were changed and it was you and I that you'd do the same and I would do the same if you were the one that might end up being sent 500 years away from me."

"So you forgive me?" A incredulous Miroku asked.

"Of course I do… but on one condition."

* * *

As they came to the last town the group would ever see once they headed towards the Mountain Shinubeki Tamashii, Miroku sighed heavily seeing the outcroppings of huts get closer and closer. "I hate this condition," he grumbled to Sango who was whistling the whole time as if she hadn't heard Miroku.

Kagome and Kagura weren't the only ones to wonder at what Miroku was so despondent at. It was the first time the monk ever hated going to towns. Then again he was no longer single. "Look Naraku," Miroku cried pointing in a random direction, everyone looked ready in defense as Miroku snagged Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrapping it around his neck fashionably and took off running towards the town.

Miroku stood in the middle of the town square calling out in a loud intimidating voice. "I am a lecherous demon lord!" Everyone began freaking out in the town recognizing the mokomoko thinking this man was the feared ruler of the west. "Now bring me all of your virginal… males," he groaned as Sango fell to the ground laughing. The villagers realized it was a joke and immediately began grabbing rocks and throwing them at Miroku. The monk took off running out of the town, but not before Sesshomaru snagged the end of his mokomoko making Miroku gag as he was suddenly forced back to the ground. Sesshomaru wrapped the furry thing back around him and walked away with a roll of his eyes wishing that Kagome would laugh at him or smile at him like she was doing now to Sango and Miroku.

The monk and slayer were loving once more and held hands as they walked on with Sango smirking every time her monk gave her a lecherous look.

Kagura was next; she slowed her pace down as they passed by the angry town, until she walked alongside Shavo. The demon servant's swagger immediately returned to him as she joined his side and he thought to himself, _Forgiven me has she! I knew females couldn't hold grudges._

"What you did was stupid." Kagura breathed not even looking at Shavo.

"I did it because I wouldn't want my woman being sent away from me never to see her again!"

"You don't have a woman though." His cheeks burnt at that remark as he wanted to tell her that she might as well have been considered his woman seeing how they spent so much time around each other, but he kept his lid shut.

Twenty more minutes passed by and Shavo was growing more aggravated by the seconds and by the steps he took.

"Are you going to forgive me already?" He grumbled quietly for her ears alone.

"I'm sorry but why should you want me to forgive you? You never acted as if I were your friend or anything so why do you care?" This was Kagura's moment to get the male servant to admit what she'd been wanting to hear ever since she'd met him and began loving every second she spent annoying the hell out of him.

"Because I…" She raised a brow when he couldn't finish and looked him square in the eyes making Shavo flush. "I… well I like you. A lot." Silence as Kagura smiled brightly at him her eyes glowing. "Well uh you… you gona say something?" Silence as she smirked loving to tease him with her quietness. "What the hell do I have to do to get you talking again?" Kagura tapped her fan to her chin as she thought over it and finally she pulled Shavo forward as they walked and whispered in his ear.

"Not that," he said frightened. Kagura nodded, gave him a light pat on the face, and walked off swaying her hips. Shavo gulped as he watched her retreat and he took a deep breath, puffed up his chest manly-like, and strode forward willing to do her bidding. Shavo came directly up behind Miroku and Inuyasha who had fallen in step beside each other despite the animosity between them. Kikyou walked on ahead contemplating their next plan of action. Kagome tried to think of a way to talk to Sesshomaru.

Shavo pulled back both of his sleeves as if preparing his hands for a battle, reached out, and grabbed both Inuyasha and Miroku's firm, taught, delicious bottoms.

_Slap! **SLAP!**_

Shavo rubbed his face as Inuyasha fumed at him, "Whaddya think you're doing you perve? We're on a mission, we're probably going to face Naraku this time tomorrow, and you're trying to feel us up! I thought he was bad!" Inuyasha cried pointing at Miroku incredulously.

"Nice try but you need to work on your grip Shavo," instructed the monk as his wife chuckled. Miroku flexed his hands the 'proper way' to grab someone, "Just put a little more_ umph_ into it if you want to feel someone's bottom. You couldn't feel mine. See like this," Miroku replied reaching out and grabbing Sango. She yelped and narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned, "See! I could feel every bit of that!" Kagura's cackle echoed the air as she tried to stifle her own laughter behind her fan. Seeing that Kagura was pleased Shavo immediately left the fuming hanyou and oddly at east monk to come to Kagura's side.

"There," he huffed, "forgive me?" Kagura once more placed her fan to her chin and thought it over before leaning forward and quickly placing a kiss on Shavo's lips before leaving him standing shocked in her dust as she walked ahead of him.

"What a demoness," Shavo breathed out strutting once more. Which left Kagome and Sesshomaru still at odds and both wishing they could come together as easily as their friends. Yet both were unbending in their ideals of who should approach who first.

_He should approach me for once. I always approach him, _Kagome thought to herself.

_She'll approach me. She always does, _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kikyou tilted her head as she sensed one of the shards. It seemed Naraku was setting out a defense to weaken them before they made it to the mountains so everyone would be tired. Kikyou smirked. Time for Kikyou and Inuyasha to see if they could act.

"I sense a shard," Kagome breathed pointing ahead as hoards of demons came flying out of the air.


	22. Chapter 22 Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I had exams to do and Halloween distracted me._**

"I sense a shard," Kagome said pointing ahead as hoards of demons came flying out of the air, a giant bat-like creature swooping ahead of Naraku's usual flock of hornet-like demons. The bat demon had a shard right between his eyes.

"Oh great," she huffed rolling her eyes just as Kagome felt two more shards begin pulsing towards her. "Here come two more. Kouga." _Great, just as we're about to be attacked a guy who I think of is equivalent to a stalker shows up. I hope Kouga doesn't start anything. I'm pissed off as it is. _Kagome had looked to the others, Sesshomaru had tensed up already and Inuyasha's brows flitted for a moment a hint of pissed-off-ness but he quickly looked away and grabbed hold of Kikyou's arms as they began to get in stance for the demons ahead in the air that were about three miles away.

And a hurricane cloud came straight towards Kagome. Dirt flew up, leaves scattered around everyone, and Kouga slid on the ground halting in front of Kagome with a single windblown flower held in his hand and a bright smile plastered on his face. "Kagome," he sang! Kagome winced. _He's a nice friend but in the middle of a swarm of demons coming towards us… he isn't the brightest light bulb. Does he even notice the demons?_

_The stupid idiot. Always parading around Kagome at the worst times… I may have cared for her… care for her somewhat still… a little… and that is one of the few reasons why I'm still peeved at his presence. Because I used to care for her before I realized how much of a copy of Kikyou's she is. And because if Kouga is attracted to Kagome he has to be attracted to Kikyou as well. Ugh. That nasty demon won't ever have Kikyou!_

Inuyasha sniffed disdainfully at the flower from where he stood, "That flower was picked off a grave… man you've really got some nerve." Kikyou pulled out her bow and arrows ready to pretend to defend the others if such an occasion was present so that she may prove her place in their small group. _One small gesture would easily win over these fools_, thought the dead woman.

"No it didn't! It came off a hill," Kouga snarled back at Inuyasha.

"A grave mound," muttered Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga in front of him, his eyes on the swarm of menacing demons as he decided to ignore the wolf demon.

Kouga had to do a double take. This was shocking that the hanyou wasn't protecting Kagome anymore from Kouga's attentions. Seeing the non-attentive Inuyasha standing far away from Kouga with his Tetsusaiga in his hands, the dead miko poised beside him, the wolf prince decided to make a move and see if he could push Inuyasha into noticing him. Just as Kouga opened his arms for Kagome he heard the flapping of wings and turned back around to look at the demons coming for them. Sango shifted her hiraikotsu in her hands awkwardly at what was happening. She didn't know whether to focus on the oncoming demons or on the fight that would probably ensue with Kouga and Sesshomaru. She could feel the hatred in waves pulsing off of the demon lord. Miroku decided to make the most of the awkward moment and reached over to grab Sango. She didn't slap him. Miroku did a double take, she winked at him, and he remembered, _That's right she's my wife. Yes! Man I love being married._

"Fear not I shall protect you my love!" And as the words slipped from Kouga's tongue the bat and insects turned around heading back the way they came and took off in retreat. Sesshomaru growled at Kouga's actions._ This wolf is starting to get on my last nerve. If he so much as touches my wife in the wrong way I'll rip off his arm, _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Miroku had already taken a position in front of his own wife but crooked a brow when he saw the retreat of the demons.

"That's odd," breathed Kagome staring with widened eyes at the demons flying away from them._ Where are they going? Why did they come out and do nothing?_

"Ha! They sensed my powerful aura so far away they had to leave," grinned Kouga cockily pumping his fists in his air.

"We should follow them," Inuyasha breathed knowing that the giant bat was a sign from Naraku to hurry up. Though he wondered at why the beast hadn't attacked. Wouldn't it be more prudent to attack them and weaken them before they came to the mountain? Inuyasha knew his woman, Kikyou, had been speaking with Kanna conveying messages back and forth to Naraku ever since they came close to Kagome but did she know of this? If so why hadn't she told him? But before Inuyasha could open his mouth to question it towards Kikyou she grabbed his hand and shook her head her eyes conveying everything, _We'll talk later._

"Its probably a trap," said Sango catching Kagome's eyes, casting a quick meaningful glance towards the dead miko, before returning her gaze to Kagome in meaning. Sango had already spoken with Kagome privately when the two had been walking with Kagura. Sango didn't trust Kikyou joining the group. Neither did Kagura. Though Kagome didn't trust her either she had adamantly protested in excluding her.

**_Flashback_**

"Who knows she may become a good ally," Kagome breathed touseling her hair behind her shoulder. Sango had looked at Kagome incredulously.

"Kags surely you have some sense of mind to kick her floozy a-"

"Sango is right. I can smell fish when it is rotten and there is a foul smell in the air," huffed Kagura quietly casting a glance at said dead miko who walked alongside Inuyasha. He didn't know what the women were saying but he'd been getting irritated with their whispering. He was scared with every second of the day that they were onto him and Kikyou. However nothing had happened so far.

"Sango, Kagura, listen to yourselves. How did all of you become my friends? How did we meet?" Kagome hissed quietly. Only Sesshomaru could hear her words. "You attacked us Sango and I really doubt I need to mention anything further to you Kagura. The same thing with the others. Inuyasha thought I was Kikyou and meant to hurt me. Miroku tried to take my jewels. Shippo did as well. Kouga tried to kidnap me. Sesshomaru wanted to kill me when I wielded his father's sword. All of you had the intent to do some harm to me in some way or the other and now we're friends…" Kagome had cast a glance back at her husband before turning a downtrodden face forward to say, "well on speaking terms."

Kagura and Sango had shut up at that. Kagome had been right. Every person that was close to Kagome had begun their relationship with her as an enemy first.

_**End Flashback**_

"But if we expect something to happen than we'll be on our guard Sango," replied Miroku, "though this is something odd Naraku wouldn't normally do…"

"I believe that we should continue on. This can only give us an idea of what is to come and that we must be on our guard," said Kikyou emotionlessly as if this were the most suitable answer.

"I agree with her. Better to have a warning than nothing," and with that Inuyasha folloed his lady love squeezing her hand tight as if saying, _You will tell me what is going on._

Kagome walked past the wolf prince allowing Kouga to get a good whiff of her as they followed after the bat and insects knowing that if they caught up they'd be near Naraku.

"You're mated," he cried dropping the flower. "And pregnant! With a pup… no…" Kouga sniffed even harder. Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon. He did not want Kagome to know things that would worry her, especially when there was tension between them and the show of Naraku so close. Among his worries the last thing Sesshomaru wanted was for any of Naraku's demons to catch wind of Kagome's condition. Sesshomaru's hand went to his sword but before he could unsheathe it Kouga said, "Pups!"

"Pups," cried Kagome looking down at her stomach incredulously. Kouga pulled out the sword he rarely ever used and pointed it at Sesshomaru, "You got to her! You overtook my Kagome! Don't worry Kagome I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Kouga felt a light touch to his arm.

"Kouga he didn't force it on me," breathed Kagome. Kouga sniffed again and looked at Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared with anger.

"But you don't have a mark so he had to have-"

"She _was _marked," Kagura huffed.

"Wait! So after they mated someone broke the union off!" Kouga was suddenly intensely happy and his face shone like a lone candle in the middle of the night with such intensity. "Oh Kagome I knew you really wanted me in your life! Why didn't you say so earlier? I don't care that you're going to have pups, I'll claim them!" _No way in hell is he claiming this Sesshomaru's pups. Nor this Sesshomaru's woman!_ "Now let us leave and mate!" Kouga suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he walked over to Kouga and glared down at him reaching out and yanking Kagome into his arms. Kagome pushed herself away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome put her hands on her hips glaring at Sesshomaru before glancing over at Kouga, "Kouga if you were to destroy the only way for me to go home would you talk to me first even though you knew it would upset me?"

"Yes," Kouga answered with a crooked brow wondering why Kagome was asking him. "Every man must speak to his mate before making decisions, especially if it was concerning her."

"See," she growled at Sesshomaru.

"But what if it meant you might never see her again should you **not **destroy it," murmured Sesshomaru quickly everyone didn't know whether he'd opened his mouth or not.

"Then no. I'd destroy it in a heartbeat if it threatened you existing in my life," Kouga said grinning thinking he was about to win Kagome over.

"ARGH," she yelled turning around and stomping off following Inuyasha and Kikyou who'd already turned around after the demons.

"What did I say?" Kouga asked Miroku who just mouthed 'Don't ask, it'll only end in your death.' Kouga gulped and followed after Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly matched the wolf's pace and was ahead of him chasing after his mate. Shippo looked at Rin who sighed.

"We get them together and then they get into a fight," murmured Rin. "I don't want mama and papa to fight."

"Neither do I," sighed Shippo with a crease in his brow wondering how to fix things.

"Maybe if you told them," suggested Shavo who'd been walking close to the children as their baby sitter. Kagura nodded in agreement. _Sometimes Shavo can have brilliant moments_, she thought with a smirk. Shavo glanced over to Kagura who just flicked her fan in front of her face to hide her goofy face.

"What're you, her body guard?" The wolf dared to ask the lord of the western lands who just walked on Kagome's other side. Kouga decided to walk as close as he could on Kagome's other side while Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with malice as he held tight onto his sword. Shavo grimaced at the wolf prince's harsh words to his lord but Shavo could do nothing. The demon law forbade servants fighting their superiors unless they personally wished to challenge them for their own reasons or ordered. And Shavo had no personal reasons. The fight was between Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Both of you just chill and walk," growled Kagome. As the living miko walked ahead she stopped once more to glance up at Sesshomaru, who stood by her side. At first the demon's heart rose in his chest with hope that she was going to return speaking to him on nice terms however those hopes soon fell upon hearing the edge in her voice as she remembered something.

"You knew I was pregnant with not one child but two and you said nothing."

"Actually," sniffed Kouga his nose wrinkling at the thought of so many but then a small smile tinged his lips as he thought of taking the attention of the pups as their new father, "its more like three."

"THREE!" She glared at Sesshomaru who merely held up three fingers quietly, deciding that his quiet nature came in handy around times like now, and nodded his head in agreement with a stone look on his face though he was overjoyed on the inside his wife had three children within her womb, it was something to brag about considering that normally demons had one to two children at a time. Having twins was rare. Triplets even rarer despite the fact that they were dog demons. Luckily demons lived for long periods of time so they could have many children over the centuries. Then again he still didn't know how to approach his still perturbed wife. _I didn't want it to worry her. Kagome would've worried more about four pups than she would one and I didn't want to watch my mate become stressful especially with her moon approaching._

_We were going to have three children and he wasn't going to tell me, _Kagome thought angrily!_ That is a big thing to keep secret! Especially since I'm the one giving birth to them!_

"YOU! Gah," Kagome threw her arms in the air and kept on stomping off soon she was walking far ahead of Inuyasha and Kikyou and she didn't care at all, a huge ass bat was flying in the distance so it was safe to say that's where they were headed. "Marriage is a bond that you don't seem to understand," Kagome said biting back tears as she walked off again. "Rule one in marriage: If you love each other trust one another."

As she huffed forward Kagome's inner demon began to speak. **Take off. Go off ahead of everyone and slay some demons. We want blood. We want to take out our anger on someone. Do it. I crave it. **Kagome clutched onto her head feeling the wracking headaches. _I thought I could control myself now. _An enormous pain suddenly sent shockwaves through Kagome's body as she bent over feeling warm tingling sensations throughout her muscles. As if her body were getting stronger… and the feeling altogether honestly didn't feel that horrible, in fact it felt rather good.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured her name like a prayer reaching out. She pulled away and walked ahead not realizing her nails had outgrown and remained so as she walked ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned having not missed Kagome's hands. She was worried if anything was wrong with her sister.

"Her demon moon is coming," replied Shavo passing by Sango.

"Demon moon?" Sango questioned quickly catching up to Shavo.

"Yup, y'know the time when a hanyou turns into a human. Well Lady Kagome's demon moon is coming up. I can see the signs. Pretty easy to tell those who are having their first time moons. Hmm… I wonder if she'll turn into a human or a demon. Seems like a demon," he replied nonchalant as Inuyasha tensed having heard their conversation.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha wondering what was wrong when his eyes got a cold look in them, "Tonight is mine," he murmured to Kikyou who tensed up beside him as well. It was odd how their days coincided. _How would this work into our plans? _Kikyou thought worriedly. After all a full moon lasted two to three days and they would be to Naraku before the end of the next day. Inuyasha would be rendered human come the night of the next few days. Weakened in that state. "Whatever the issue we shall figure it out," Kikyou murmured so quietly to Inuyasha that not even Sesshomaru heard it.

Kagome had overheard Shavo's explaination and her arms clutched around her stomach sliding a light hand down to the small bump to rub it gently. _So my time is coming soon, I wondered when it would strike… Its odd that this really is going to happen. I hope it isn't as bad as Inuyasha makes it out to be but then again he is a pessimist so maybe it won't be so bad... So I guess I'm like a werewolf… by the light of the full moon I change… I guess I really am a monster. Don't worry babies I'll try to keep us safe. Mommy promises._

* * *

They'd walked on for about two hours, Kouga and Sesshomaru both trying to stay near the angered miko who was thinking over things. _He was trying to protect me… and he knew I had three babies inside me so I'd be a little cautious as well… I could never be a single mother should that well have closed up. And I love him. My new home is with him as his wife after all… besides… maybe our children will get to see my mother and Souta and grandpa for me. _Kagome sniffled at the thought of never seeing her family again but she smiled at the thought of her mother easily welcoming her children, if Kagome could never see her mother they could. _Besides I have a family here… Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Kaede, Kagura, even Shavo and Inuyasha. And maybe I can be friends with Kikyou even… My being stuck here isn't such a bad thing then. Sesshomaru won't have to be confused by my world nor will my friends here, my children won't have to go through the struggles of school all the while being pulled out like I had to be time after time again because they'll be needed in this world as well as the future… And besides… I love him._

He smelt the tears and felt his heart tug guiltily at knowing he'd caused such. _I want him to be in my life and in the lives of my children. I am so stupid. I should've thanked him when he destroyed the well it saved me time to waver like Inuyasha and I would never want to put him through that though I wouldn't be wavering between him and another man… I would've been wavering between a future with him and the possibility of a future without him._

"We're a day away," Inuyasha muttered from where he walked with Kikyou. They had walked behind the group in the back so Kikyou could whisper to her loved one that Naraku had meant to lead them into a trap. However, it would be much sooner than expected.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed silently turning to glance back at Sesshomaru, his heart lifted up optimistically at the light behind her eyes. "I'm sor-" Suddenly the demons appeared out of the sky and from under the ground attacking. A giant dragon flew beside the even larger bat creature. Kagome dodged a ball of fire that came at her and immediately sprung on her feet dashing ahead of the group towards the demons, her hands worked from her training following quick deft movements. Kagome pulled out her bow, notched an arrow, and fired into the belly of the beast killing the dragon. _I must protect my pups, _Kagome thought to herself not realizing the distance between her and her husband.

* * *

The bat swooped in front above, as if acting as a leader, as grotesque amphibian-like creatures crawled out from the ground grabbing ahold of everyone's legs, or trying to. Kagura immediately pulled out her fans and swiped all the hands from the ground that had been grabbing at everyone. Just as Kagura looked up to halt the attacks from above she paused when she saw Kanna and Kohaku riding on its back. She cared for them.

"I'm taking out the little one," Shavo said pulling out his swords.

"No. I've got them," breathed the wind sorceress jumping up on her feather and floating as fast as she could towards those she'd once called family.

Kanna's eyes lit up with joy when she saw Kagura.

"Remember what I told you Kohaku," murmured Kanna quietly so that the words disappeared along the wind quickly. And then so swiftly he didn't even realize what was happening when it happened Kanna pushed Kohaku off of the demon they flew on and sent him falling towards the ground before leaving Kohaku as she rode on her flying lizard demon so that she and the beast flew to watch from afar in the trees.

Kohaku landed on his feet with a cloud of dust following the weight of his body. And the fight began. Demons surrounding the group. Inuyasha and Kouga were actually fighting alongside each other taking care of the demons. Ah-Un had propelled himself away with Shippo and Rin towards the shelter of the trees ushering the children with its nose under its belly so the dragon demon could protect them from demons with the flame and lightning that could be shot from its mouths.

"Kagome go with Ah-Un," shouted Kouga ripping off the head of a demon. Kagome shook her head angrily and shifted into her demon form. "No," she shouted, "I'm not defenseless!"

"Kagome please go," shouted Sesshomaru, his voice bellowing out louder than anyone else's. But Sesshomaru knew before he had yelled to his wife that she wouldn't listen as Kagome stood defiantly notching another arrow. _Stubborn woman, _Sesshomaru thought with a growl as he began to fight his way towards her through hordes of demons hating all the while the now dead dragon that had caused Kagome to be so rash in her actions as to run so far away. **_But it is her stubborness we love, _**Sesshomaru's demon thought.

* * *

Kohaku focused his attentions on Shavo sparring back and forth with him. Every time Kohaku threw his sword at him the demon was too fast, slinking along as a cat could as if predicting every movement.

Kagura flew as fast as she could towards the trees. She needed to speak to her sister.

"Kanna," she breathed looking at her dear sister hidden in the brush. _She lives! Kill Kagura, _hissed Naraku.

"Kagura go!"

"No. I'm free. And I want you to be too. If Lord Sesshomaru can bring me back he can bring you back as well," breathed Kagura stepping forward. Kanna skirted backwards. _Summon the demons to kill her. Exterminate her._

"Kagura I can't. I'm not finished yet," whispered Kanna as she summoned forth just four of the demons to come fying towards them. "Run Kagura."

* * *

Kohaku fell backwards stumbling across a rut hidden in the grass. Just as Shave was about to hurl his sword into a killing strike into Kohaku's neck Sango's boomerang blocked the blow as she forced Shavo back onto his back. "His fight his with me," she growled at her somewhat ally. Sango turned around, reached out, and heaved her brother up onto his feet.

Kohaku was suddenly face-to-face with Sango, less than three feet away from her. He could smell her breath and the familiar scent of his fighting companion; a mix of his own scent except it was feminine. A scent of familiarity.

Kohaku raised his blade. Sango didn't raise her own. "Fight me," Kohaku growled at her. Sango dropped her weapons. "Fight me." She took a step towards him and held her arms out.

"No," she whispered, "you're my brother."

_Kill your sister, _came Naraku's voice in the back of Kohaku's head. The impure shard in Kohaku's back allowed for Naraku to speak to Kohaku from so far away. _**What does my heart say?**_ _Don't listen to your heart. That is a foolish thing to trust. And if you make the wrong decision I'll kill you._

Kohaku looked into the eyes of his sister and swung his weapon hitting the demons behind her and then dropped his weapon onto the ground. _Don't try me boy, _thundered Naraku's voice. Kohaku kept his gaze on Sango, she held her breath wondering why the sudden change and if perhaps he remembered everything. Kohaku reached behind him towards his back and said very clearly, "I'm sorry Sango for all I've done to you sis." And then he pulled out the shard in his back and tumbled to the ground like a marionette doll without any strings.

"KOHAKU!"

* * *

"You're mine," rumbled a Naraku puppet in front of Kagome just as two more copies of Naraku flew through the forest appearing behind her. She sensed them both and knew this would be a tough fight.

_What do I do? There's three of them, _Kagome thought worriedly to herself. As fear for her pups safety crept into her mind the demon side of Kagome tried to ebb those fears away.

_**One is easy. Two is sport. Three might be a little difficult but nothing I can't handle. Kill them and let the bloodbath begin. Kill all the demons. I can do this. I can slaughter the wicked. **_Kagome shook her head. She was having a hard time keeping her inner demon in with the approach of the full moon. _Slaughter the wicked, might as well take myself out for my thoughts._

"Kukuku," chuckled Naraku's puppets all in sync. One spoke out amongst them. "There's something new added to my puppets this time miko." Kouga and Inuyasha had turned towards Kagome but as they raced towards her more demons popped up from under the ground like daisies. Sesshomaru began fighting through the demons in a fury towards his wife. _She might be able to take them if she tried but something seems fishy. I smell something different in the air. And like hell I shall let her go into battle with our pups in her stomach without me along her side. She is mine to protect!_

Kagome tried to figure out how best to approach these puppets that had circled her. "There's poison that could kill a demon in their tentacles," one of the puppets behind Kagome boasted. All of the tentacles rose at that moment hovering in the air, the edges glowing a dark eerie purple as if to prove the puppet was telling the truth. _I don't know how to defeat them. Three versus one. And their poison could kill me. _Kagome felt an aura from her stomach of strength and looked down. _My pups… are they trying to give me strength? _Kagome looked back up at the puppet in front of her and growled low. _I've got to try. No matter what I'll try for them. If I don't survive maybe they can be saved._ Just as Kagome jumped in the air towards one of the three puppets, trying to keep her senses tuned to the other two, all their tentacles shot out. She was pushed to the ground and felt warmth surround her. A pair of lips bit back a yowl of pain that wanted to come out.

"Sesshomaru," cried Kagome realizing that at the last moment her husband had thrown himself at her covering Kagome with his body allowing the tentacles to pierce his sides. The tentacles pulled out of his body, shallow piercings but that was enough to affect a demon, even of Sesshomaru's stature. He tried not to show any bit of pain but she could feel his heart against her back beat up in speed and could feel his sudden jerk of breath. The poison was in his body coursing through his veins.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed touching his side. "Why?"

"Rule one," Sesshomaru breathed quietly in a slight ragged voice, trying to maintain his strength even in a weakened state, "If you love each other trust one another." The demon lord reached out and touched Kagome's wedding ring, "You trusted me to be by your side and so I am." Sesshomaru's eyes closed as his breathing became harsher, he tried to lift himself up but fell back down into unconsciousness.

The next thing Kagome saw was red. Blinding furious red.


	23. Chapter 23 Healing Moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Author's note: I'm trying to finish this. I think I will have to add 3 more chapters instead of 2 after this. Hope you enjoy._

Kagura took off at that moment running, jumping into the wind onto her feather flying away from her sister. She'd seen the pain in Kanna's eyes at having to send the henchmen after Kagura. _If there's one thing I'm going to do I'm going to free Kanna, _Kagura thought to herself as she flicked out her fan easily killing the demons after her. Suddenly Kagura's feather blew back from an aura so intense it almost knocked her off her feather. _Who could that be?_

* * *

The next thing Kagome saw was red. Blinding furious red.

The sun was setting casting a red hue all across the land and the moon was rising into the sky ready to take its predecessor's place. Kagome saw red for an entirely different reason though. Her eyes had dilated and were filled with the red hue of an enraged demon.

"You hurt Sesshomaru. I hurt you," Kagome growled out as her body quaked sending off an evil aura. The three puppets stepped back cautious of what was happening. But then again how could they know that it was Kagome's moon? How could they know that by hurting the man she loved they'd unleashed the hound of hell quite literally?

Kagome's claws grew out, a tail sprouted, her body sprouted seven times its size, fur covered her body, Kagome opened her mouth to cry out in pain, her mouth shot out into a nuzzle, and her screech of pain turned into a long drawn out howl to the moon. Kagome was a full-fledged demon.

While Kagome's change had happened so had Inuyasha. He couldn't rely on his demon powers anymore. He was mortal. Inuyasha pulled out his sword ready to use it but the Tetsusaiga didn't transform in his hands. "I don't understand," he grunted as Miroku's wind tunnel sucked up one demon and then two before he had to close it after seeing a horde of sumiyoshi. "Why won't it work? I'm protecting Kikyou!"

"She's dead Inuyasha," spat out Sango whipping her boomerang out trying to defend her and the unconscious Kohaku. His face was paling fast and Sango was worried with each second as he was slipping. The young boy's life would be over in less than an hour should this continue.

The next thing Kagome knew the beast had taken over.

Kagome's eyes turned blood red and the next thing she knew the beast had taken over. In the blink of an eye Kagome was rushing forward ripping off the tentacles of one of the Naraku puppets and tearing it apart as she allowed a dome of protection cover her with her miko powers having long forgotten that such a thing was possible. Such a thing would've come in handy had she remembered earlier but even then she'd been too weak to hold it up should all puppets have attacked.

Kagome turned her blood red eyes on the retreating two puppets. She lunged forward bounding after the two and used her claw to slash off their tentacles. One tentacle almost made it into her body but Kagome was too quick that a mere scratch was left from the tentacle before it was obliterated with the rest of its slimy companions. Kagome raised her paw and crushed one of the puppets. As the other ran Kagome snickered to herself letting out a howl before she bounded after it making the ground shake in her wake.

Kagome latched her muzzle onto the last puppet tossing it into the air like a chew toy before shaking it back and forth leaving nothing but shreds behind.

Kagome turned her red eyes on the rest of the demons and snarled menacingly. And with that snarl they all began a hasty retreat but not before Kagome could chase after them killing some here and there. Kagome's gang of friends cowered in fear when she turned her eyes upon them. Drool fell from Kagome's fanged mouth as she walked slowly towards them with her large paws growling at the entrée of delicious morsels that were her friends.

"Don't hurt us Kagome," cried out Sango standing in front of Kohaku. A bloodied Inuyasha readied his sword before calling out, "Another step forward and I'll hurt you."

"Don't you dare," hissed Shavo.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," said Kouga glaring at Inuyasha. "Kagome is still the same friend that's _**never **_hurt you. You going to hurt her now Inuyasha that you have your clay pot!" Kikyou readied her bow and arrow aiming for Kagome's head as the giant dog demon continued her slow approach, said demon relished the smell of fear emitting from the group the closer she got. In an instant Sango had shot her boomerang knocking out the arrow and bow out of Kikyou's hands and far from her reach.

"Now we won't have a chance," hissed Kikyou. Sesshomaru had opened his eyes around that time sensing the great and powerful danger, he weakly got up and limped over towards the others feeling pain with every muscle he moved. Sesshomaru stood in front of the group meeting the eyes of his wife.

"Kagome stop." The giant dog came closer and whipped out a paw knocking over Sesshomaru. He picked himself back up raggedly as she snarled at the weak demon that had stood up to her. _**No one questions me. I am powerful. I am strong.**_

"Kagome please," cried out Sesshomaru falling over from the pain. Poison, mere poison was hurting one of the strongest demons in the entire feudal era. _**I can't be defeated. Even by a mere… **__SESSHOMARU!_

Kagome suddenly froze as her miko mind combated the demon mind back into the pits where it had been summoned forth by the moon. Kagome's fur immediately fell away from her body, shedding in a matter of moments as Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru's side not caring that her clothes had ripped apart and she remained in nothing but shreds of her kimono. "Sesshomaru. I'm sorry," Kagome cried tears falling from her eyes, "I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He reached up and touched her cheek gently. "I'd rather be hurt by you for a day than fight for you for an eternity… at least yo-you touched me." Sesshomaru's eyes were dimming.

"No," yowled Kagome immediately touching the blood spots all across his body. "You're mine. I won't let them take you!" Kagome's fingers lit up as she summoned all her energy with the last vestiges of her strength allowing it to flow across him in pink closing up the wounds and getting rid of as much poison as she could. Kagome's powers didn't work as well as she'd hoped. They could seal wounds but not rid Sesshomaru's body of poison. Kagome grunted in pain as she tried to push out some of her life force, all the while trying not to take any from her pups in her stomach. _If Kami wills it please don't let this man die for my faults. I love him._

_Would you willingly risk your life for him?_

_Who is this?_

_Someone you know and have never met. I've been watching after you. I shall grant you this wish but it comes with a price._

_Name it._

_One day soon your human life will die. When that happens your husband can never use his sword on you. Are you willing to risk that?_

_Will my pups live?_

_Yes._

_Do it. Give me the power to bring him back._

And the power coursed through Kagome's hands as she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's sword. At this time Sango was feeling her brother's neck for a pulse and continuingly giving him CPR, Kagome had taught Sango this art, to keep Kohaku's slow beating heart from stopping. Tears poured down Sango's eyes. Kagome raised the sword up and on instinct slashed across the pallbearers that she saw healing Sesshomaru and bringing him to life. Kagome's miko, still in control, slashed the sword over Kohaku bringing him to life as well before she tumbled forward being caught by her weakened husband.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked eyes wide at the sight. "I thought only you could use the sword Sesshomaru."

"As did I," the demon lord said clutching onto his wife as he too fell forward. Both were unconscious having had the energy drained of them.

* * *

When Kagome awoke she shot upwards glancing over to find a sleeping Sesshomaru. "You two have been knocked out for so long we made camp here," said Sango brushing back Kagome's hair from her face. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt the fangs in her mouth. She was a demon still. Then again it wasn't surprising with the moon still high in the air. Suddenly a thousand small things seemed apparent that weren't when Kagome was human. She could distinctly smell the faint scent of her pups. A mix of cinnamon almost and the clean musky scent of her husband mixed inside of her. Kagome could smell each separate pup. She could hear the movement of Sango's face as the demon slayer smiled at Kagome. The miko demon looked at her dear friend. Sango looked different and not just because of the amplified demonic sight Kagome had. Sango's face glowed with complete and utter happiness.

"Thank you Kagome. You saved my brother." Suddenly the young woman remembered what had happened just as Kohaku came into the clearing with an armful of wood. He dropped the pile and took off running towards Kagome with a bright smile on his face.

"You're awake," he crowed. "How are you feeling? Thank you so much for saving me! You'll never know how much I owe you. I'll name my first child after you or make you the godmother or-"

Kagome chuckled quietly immediately remembering her brother Souta. She felt a light pain to her heart. She'd never see him again. Kagome's hand brushed Sesshomaru's own and she thought, _Well I could've lost more. I'm grateful for who I get to keep in my life. What's done is done._

"Kagome," breathed Sango gently pulling Kagome out of her reverie of thoughts. "I know that look on your face… And I know you miss them but would you consider… would you do us the honor of being our sister. I already see you as such but we should make it official." Kohaku nodded his head adamantly. Kagome smiled and the other two siblings held onto Kagome in an embrace.

"Sango if you could… could you guys give me some privacy? I need to speak to be alone with my husband." The two nodded knowing that Kagome just wanted to be alone with her sleeping husband. They walked off towards the other campfire a few meters away from the two that lay beneath a wide tree with Ah-Un flanking one of their sides for protection.

* * *

Sango sat down beside her own husband with Kohaku plomping down beside Rin and Shippo.

"When can we see mama and papa?" Rin asked for the millionth time in a total of ten minutes.

"Soon. Just give your mama time to be with her husband."

"Ha she's going to go back to Sesshomaru," puffed Inuyasha rubbing it in Kouga's face. Kouga just huffed and said, "Well even if she does… I just want her to be happy."

"Kouga," murmured Sango, eyes full of respect for the demon prince. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Heh, that's the difference between Inuyasha and I. I'm mighty enough to admit defeat if it'll bring Kagome's happiness." Inuyasha just threw a rock at Kouga's head and began whistling when the wolf prince turned around to glare at the human looking hanyou. "Do that again mutt I dare yah!"

"I didn't do it some squirrel must be throwing around rocks," replied Inuyasha.

"You too did it!"

"If I did I thought a wolf prince as 'mighty' as you would be able to dodge it."

"You want to go mutt!"

"Lets take it outside!"

"We are outside baka dogbreath!"

"Bring it on wolf boy! Kikyou watch while I teach this wolf a lesson."

"Your corpse isn't even watching baka she's just rolling her eyes."

"You're a baka. My woman is warmer than-"

"Will you two shut up," interceded Shavo groaning at the impending headache that was brought on by these two idiots.

"Why should we?" Both Kouga and Inuyasha cried.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome just went through hell so they need their rest. And besides some of us are trying to 'make a move' as Lady Kagome puts it," grinned Shavo wrapping an arm around Kagura and pulling her close to his side. Kagura flicked out her fan and immediately the young cat demon was pulled on strings like a puppet dancing around the campfire making the young children dance.

"And this is me 'making a move' my dear Shavo," giggled Kagura before she sent Shavo falling on his knees before her. Kagura just batted her eyelashes innocently back at the young demon who merely glared at her before sighing and again wrapping his arm around her shoulders. This time Kagura didn't keep him away as she let her head rest on his shoulder. Sango was awestruck but then again Kagura had never been free to express herself so this was Kagura being free and herself for once in her life.

"Y'know you could always go after that cute Ayame," smirked Miroku as Sango cast her husband a quick look with a raised brow. "What? She isn't as cute as you." Sango smiled. "Saved by the compliment," Miroku breathed quietly to himself.

"Nope Ayame's too submissive for my taste. Besides I think Ginta has a thing for her," replied Kouga without hesitation. "I do wonder though…" Kouga said glancing back over at Sesshomaru making sure that he was still in a deep sleep. "Y'know Sesshomaru's mother is single and she isn't that ugly… she's kind of a looker."

"Eww disgusting," spat Inuyasha. "You'd want to be married to a female version of my brother."

"The lady is beautiful and you are a prince," said Shavo actually liking the idea.

"Though she's got the attitude of Lord Sesshomaru before he met Rin or Kagome," huffed Kohaku remembering when Sesshomaru had to go in through hell to rescue Rin from death all the while his mother had sat back and watched after having offered Sesshomaru an escape if he left Rin to die.

"How beautiful are we talking?" Miroku asked as his wife elbowed him in the ribs. "Na-not that I'm interested. I'm ma-married," huffed Miroku.

"If you two got together you'd be Kagome's father-in-law and Sesshomaru's step-father," replied Sango. "Does that phase you at all?" Kouga thought about it for a moment before answering with a wide toothy grin, "Nope cause then I'd have the prettiest daughter-in-law and wife."

"You serious about this?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the wolf.

"Nope, but you should like the idea Inutrasha. Can you see the face your brother would make if I mated his mother?" Inuyasha's eyes suddenly lit up at the image that filtered to his mind and he snickered.

"Please, please, please mate her Kouga. I ask you this not for my sake but for the sake of pissing off the man we both have despised at one point in our lives."

"I'll do it," cheered Kouga. Inuyasha looked to Kikyou and immediately curbed in his attitude. Not too much enthusiasm. After all soon this group would be dead. Inuyasha smirked at the thought as he settled beside Kikyou his hand gripping her own. She'd suggested that he warm his way back into the hearts of the group since she couldn't possibly do such for they seemed not to give her a chance.

* * *

"Sesshy. I'm sorry for what I said. And the stupid things I did," breathed Kagome entwining her fingers in her love's hair all the while tuning the group behind her out of her mind. "I was so stupid and worried about my own pain that I didn't see yours… I love you and I want to be your mate forever." The markings appeared back on Kagome's face glowing brightly before sitting silently on her neck and face. A hand reached up and cupped Kagome's face. She smiled down at Sesshomaru.

"I love you mate," he breathed as Kagome leaned down and they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

The group had settled to bed getting closer together in case anything were to happen in the night. Inuyasha had the first few hours of patrol. Kouga would get the second when Inuyasha wanted to go to bed. And they would all shift hours into the night.

As Inuyasha took up his post beside his own love, leaning on her, keeping an eye out and making plans to destroy those near them Kagome and Sesshomaru shared their thoughts cuddled close together with their children lying beside them. Kagome had made Sesshomaru smile when she'd said that she felt the aura of their children earlier trying to give her strength. "They'll be powerful won't they Sesshy?"

"Hn," he'd said with that small smile of his. The man of few words was practically bursting full of warmth at the thought of their children. The demon lord hadn't been able to take his eyes off of his wife and mate in her demon aura. She was enticing with both demon and miko aura to say the least for that was the only difference between Kagome as a miko and Kagome as a demon now since the day her body had changed. The truth was he didn't prefer an aura of her's so long as Kagome was Kagome.

She didn't want to interrupt her husband's happy thoughts but Kagome had to ask something that had been plaguing her mind as she ran her fingers through the sleeping Rin's hair who lay nestled on the other side of Sesshomaru. The four of them were sleeping close together, love making them all feel content in their closeness.

"Unlike you I can't… I can't live for a long time can I?" Sesshomaru looked away silently. He didn't want to think about his mate dying. Kagome gripped onto his hand making him look back at her with a small light in her eyes. "Its okay you know. It is for me that is… I mean I get to spend all of my life with you and love you but you don't get to spend all of yours with me. **I'm** the lucky one. I feel bad for you my love." Sesshomaru shocked at her words pulled Kagome close in his arms. Kagome loved Sesshomaru in all his quietness and she knew now that despite his lack of words his motions and gestures carried every word needed. He loved her as desperately as she loved him. "How long do hanyous normally live?" She asked resting a head against his heart listening to the beat of it she'd become so accustomed to.

"Four hundred years," Shippo murmured into his mother's back with sadness in his voice. Kagome freed her hand from Sesshomaru's and reached back to place a loving touch on Shippo's head.

"Just one hundred years away from seeing my family," Kagome said wryly. "Oh well, that's more than what others get. I mean… we'll outlive Sango and Miroku. But at least I'll get to spend time with them and watch after all of their children and ours."

"Kagome if I wished on the jewel for you to be a full demon you'd live longer," said the kitsune as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with hope in his eyes. The demon lord hadn't thought of that.

"It wouldn't work. Only something unselfish can be wished on the shikon no tama Shippo. Besides, Rin's days are fewer," said Kagome wrapping up her sleeping daughter into her arms. It pained Sesshomaru's heart the idea of living without Kagome by his side for the rest of eternity and the fact that Rin would disappear sooner than Kagome would also added a ache. He cared for them both.

Four hundred years seemed so few to him. It seemed like but forty years, which was little considering demons aged slowly. In the beginning of a demons life they aged quickly, like any child, but as soon as a demon reached their teenage years, around 14 or 15 their age showed very slowly. For every 20 years a demon teen would age one and when they reached their mid-twenties the demons stopped aging altogether. No demon had yet to die of old age though so it was unsure of their age limit considering most demons died in battle. _Dear Kami this Sesshomaru believes in fate and believes in reason. I won't question your actions but I sincerely hope everything truly happens for a reason. This Sesshomaru loves his mate too much._

* * *

"Tomorrow you shall try to get the shikon no tama and we shall bring Kagome to Naraku," murmured Kikyou.

"I know exactly how to bring her out," smirked Inuyasha flexing his human fingers at the thought of surprise on Kagome's face when they betrayed her. "Tomorrow morning the fun begins."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay beside each other on the warm mokomoko, each with a child on the other side of them. Rin was nestled into Sesshomaru's side sleeping soundly as Shippo slept peacefully curled up at Kagome's back. The mokomoko was large enough to provide comfy bedding as well as a blanket for it wrapped around all four of them. Kagome suddenly got an odd foreboding feeling in her heart.

"Sesshomaru… I feel uneasy carrying my shards," whispered Kagome staring at the demon lord's beautiful eyes, which had opened as soon as she voiced her fears. Kagome reached around her neck and took off the necklace that held her few shards and placed them around Sesshomaru's neck. She slipped the jewels under Sesshomaru's clothing so no one would be able to see the pieces of the powerful jewel.

"Rule one," breathed Kagome seeing the surprise in her mate's eyes, "I trust you." Sesshomaru placed his hand over Kagome's and keeping it there beneath his clothing resting on his firm deliciously warm skin.

"With my life," she hissed tilting her head up to capture his lips in hers. She moved the hand under his clothes to his chest keeping it over his heart as she stroked his face gently with her other hand pulling his head down more urgently to control the kiss and turn it into a slow tasting of something delicious that she didn't want to end. When she pulled away she could see the smile on his face at that kiss and the lust in his eyes. "You need to get that look out of your eyes if you know what's good for you," she whispered to which her mate just growled low and alluringly sending shivers down her spine. "We're in an encampment with our friends and our children are lying beside us."

_For now, _Sesshomaru thought rolling his eyes for his mate to see and she easily picked up on what he was saying with his body language. "Uh huh mister we've got a war to fight tomorrow so you better get some rest. When this is over you can think about that." Kagome's eyes suddenly lost a little of their shine as she looked up at Sesshomaru seriously. "I feel like… like something is going to happen to take me away from you."

"Not from me," three words uttered so strong and self assured.

"If someone does try you will come after me again won't you?"

"You know the answer," he breathed huskily as he pulled her closer to him and nudged her head under his chin.

"I love you Sesshomaru. But you do owe me something," yawned Kagome snuggling up deep in her mate's chest.

"Hn."

"For destroying the well I'd like it if you pulled a prank for me."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the little minx in his mate knowing he'd do anything for her whether he owed her or not. He just wante dto see her happy. That and he'd happily pull a prank with his creative mate.

"Nothing too big. Just lie to Sango and tell her she's pregnant… She isn't is she?"

"Hn."

"I didn't think so which is surprising with Miroku for her husband."


	24. Chapter 24 The Jewel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.**

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long.**_

Kagome awoke very much human in the faint rays of the morning light. She shifted to find warm arms wrapped around her, his hair tangled in hers. Her strands of black hair were buried in his white strands, this tall man and little woman, just as she shifted to get up his golden eyes opened to look at her dark chocolate ones. Sesshomaru leaned forward meaning to kiss her but Kagome suddenly covered her mouth and took off, getting up ungracefully waking Shippo and Rin in the process, bounding to the trees. Why? She was sick to her stomach retching behind the trees.

Inuyasha prodded Kikyou awake and smiled. Now was the time to strike. "Don't bother getting up I'll check on her for you Sesshomaru," said the hanyou getting up casually and stretching before taking off in a brisk walk. "Besides I need to ask her something." Sesshomaru got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to go after his half brother but he didn't. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome wanted them to get along and how could Sesshomaru get along with him when he denied Inuyasha a simple request to speak to his mate.

Sango stretched her arms out wide-awake shifting to wake her own husband. Sesshomaru strode over to Sango and Miroku with the prank in his mind. He had promised his mate after all. Sesshomaru stood with his shadow cast over the two, and sniffed the air around Sango as if finding something interesting. He grinned.

"This Sesshomaru is surprised you aren't joining his mate in the bushes… But then again you aren't that far along," snickered the demon lord watching the demon slayer's eyes widen and Miroku's mouth to fall gaping like a trout's.

"WHAT?" Sango screeched causing Shavo and Kagura to stir. Sesshomaru looked at the two demons that seemed to serve him and his mate before nodding his head at them and then motioning with a nod from his head for the children. "We'll feed them just stop badgering me in the morning," groaned Kagura getting up to start a fire. She liked to poke fun at Sesshomaru for his lack of speech.

All the while Sango was counting on her hands trying to think back over her period. The thing was Sango couldn't remember when she'd had her female flow and she suddenly began freaking out. "Oh no! He could be right! I mean… I'm moody of late, it feels like my body is inflating, and I'm craving rice balls right now." Sesshomaru smirked to himself. _The powers of suggestion seem to work with everyone. I would've thought the demon slayer stronger in mind to realize it was just a prank. I smell no forms of pregnancy on her at all._

"Miroku make me a rice ball," cried Sango, tears coming into her eyes as she realized how much she wanted that rice ball.

"Sango give me a moment I just realized I'm going to be a father," muttered the monk shaking his head at the thought and then grinning brightly. Sango's mood shifted and she was suddenly hugging him lovingly, "Yes you are! And you're going to be the best father there ever was!" As Miroku's hentai side came into play he began to grope his wife while leaning forward to kiss her. "What do you think you're doing hentai?! I asked for a rice ball not even two minutes ago," cried an angry Sango hitting Miroku upside the head. "Can't even feed your woman and her baby because you want to grope me! Is that all you ever think about? Am I just a piece of ass to you?" Sango's anger turned into tears of sadness as Miroku immediately shot up in the air looking for a rice ball all the while saying 'Sorry' without stopping.

"What's wrong with the slayer?" Shavo asked Kagura who was busy making rice balls, the rice balls that Sango craved and hadn't noticed.

"I believe she thinks she's pregnant," muttered Kagura molding a rice ball for Shippo and one for Rin.

"But she's not. Should we tell her?" Shavo asked as Sesshomaru glanced over at his servant and shook his head 'no.' This would be an interesting development for Kagome to see and Sesshomaru couldn't wait to hear her tinkling laughter. Speaking of Kagome, why wasn't his mate back yet? It was at that time that Sesshomaru realized not only was Inuyasha missing but so was Kikyou.

* * *

Kagome had finally emptied her bowels of her breakfast wiping her chin with her mouth and pulling out a water bottle from her backpack to swirl the water around in her mouth and spit it back out. Inuyasha spoke from where he leaned on a tree. "Kagome can I speak to you?" She nodded at him. "Alone?" Inuyasha asked again motioning for her to follow him. Kagome trailed after Inuyasha wondering where they were going not noticing how he ripped off a piece of the fire-rat cloth and tightened it in his hands in a strip.

"Look I know you don't like Kikyou but she's really important in my life. As she should be in yours," he breathed when they were far enough away from Sesshomaru and the camp. Inuyasha came to a halt and pulled Kagome forward towards him grabbing hold of her leaning forward to silence her protests. His lips crashed upon her own, Kagome could taste the anger in his lips, the passion he was unable to unleash upon Kikyou, and she bit his lip as hard as she could. He cried out in pain pulling back revealing blood that dripped from the cut in his mouth. Kagome growled, her teeth sharp from that bite as she jerked in his arms. _Why had he kissed her to quiet her? Why did he hold her in his arms captive?_

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" He wrapped the piece of cloth around Kagome's mouth and growled at her, "Now you can't use the S-I-T word bitch. How does it feel to know you can't exert that power over me anymore? What was that?" Inuyasha leaned over to hear Kagome's muffled outbursts. "Ah silence. I'm sorry but that kiss will be the only thing you'll be getting from me. That and the death of my brother." Kagome struggled even more, her youkai powers sprung to life as she thrashed in his arms but Kikyou had come out from behind the bushes to throw a subjugation necklace around Kagome's neck that resembled the one adorning Inuyasha's neck.

"Still." Kagome went rigid as the beads came to life and made her stop moving.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder back at Kikyou, "Ready to go my love? Lets give Naraku his prize." As soon as Kagome heard the name Naraku her heart froze in her body for a moment before it resumed beating and her mind began to work quickly. _We know where he's headed but maybe… if Inuyasha and Kikyou kidnap me I can distract him enough that Sesshomaru and the others can sneak up on him… but will I put my pups at risk? _Suddenly Kagome began moving around and struggling in Inuyasha's arms.

"Still." Kagome froze for a moment but this time her miko powers flared out and she was able to move a little though it wasn't much of a struggle just a few wriggles.

"The beads should work on her now that she's hanyou," Inuyasha hissed as he began binding Kagome's feet with rope he'd been carrying in his pocket for just such an instance. They'd planned ahead.

"But she's _half miko_," replied Kikyou. "Well it should stymie her attempts somewhat."

"Stop moving or I'll punch your stomach so hard your stupid pups won't survive," hissed Inuyasha in Kagome's ear as he finished binding her hands, Kagome's eyes widened. She was shocked by his words. How could Inuyasha do such a thing? How could such a thought be entertained in his head? _After all the things I've done for him?_

"Inuyasha keep in mind Naraku wants the pups to survive. She's not to be harmed," replied Kikyou.

"You shouldn't have said that. I wanted to scare her," he snickered.

"Don't worry she won't be moving. This entire trip I'll be whispering 'still' my love," smiled Kikyou reaching out and kissing Inuyasha soundly on his lips. Kagome could've gagged right then and there had a cloth not blocked her ability to do so. Kagome could've unleashed her powers but if Naraku had orders that her children wouldn't be harmed then Kagome had made up her mind, she would go to Naraku. And she would distract him.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome in his arms so she wouldn't squirm so much. Kikyou summoned her soul collector who brought Kanna in a ball of energy that settled upon all of them before it took off towards the sky with the group in tow. Kagome's heart sped up. They had the speed. They would make it long before the group caught on that she was missing. Kagome's eyes strayed over to Kanna for a moment; in that moment Kanna locked eyes with her before looking away. _You spoke once in my mind before. You helped me. Can you help me again? Can you contact Sesshomaru for me?_

**I can't… but you know someone who can.**

No I don't.

**How did Sesshomaru survive his wounds?** Kanna's mind asked tickling the back of Kagome's own mind. _Was that you?_

**No. I know not who it was but I saw in the mirror. Contact them Kagome. I see them helping. **Kanna's mind said before going silent leaving Kagome's mind to herself.

_Whoever it was that heard my prayers last time hear them now. Please let Sesshomaru hear me now… Sesshomaru. Come for me._

And a different voice tickled Kagome's mind, one that was not Kanna's. The voice said very softly in just three words, _**It is done.**_

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru. Come for me._ Her words echoed his mind summoning him. Without even questioning it Sesshomaru knew Kagome was in trouble as he took off into the woods with the rest of the group following after him. He caught the scent of Inuyasha and Kikyou but they hadn't taken off running, their scent went into the air, it was then he knew that Naraku's incarnate Kanna had been used for her lack of scent.

"He is a dead man," muttered Sesshomaru taking off with the rest of the group in hot pursuit after Kagome. And no one knew whether Sesshomaru meant Naraku or Inuyasha but one thing was for sure, whoever it was would be in for a world of hurt.

* * *

They reached the Mountain of Mortal Souls. "This way," Kanna spoke in her lilting voice as she went through a cave opening. Inuyasha followed after with Kagome bound in his arms and Kikyou right behind him, her bow and arrow in her hands should the group had realized all too soon. Luckily the coast was clear as they went in.

Inside was a huge opening cavern; it appeared that the mountain was hollow. In fact, they were traversing across what appeared to be a large bridge of mountain dirt, far below them to the side was another bridge, but it was smaller. The smaller of the two bridges appeared to only be the width of one person. And below that was what appeared to be a mass of squirming mortal souls crying out for freedom. A shiver went through Kagome's body as she looked down and saw the morbid faces.

"He made this long ago when he traded people their souls for revenge from what I gather," Kikyou answered Kagome's curiosity. "That is all we know of it. A good place for someone like me to feed off energy but sadly I need more pure souls." Kikyou sighed as if that were disappointing that Naraku was in short supply of pure souls. Across the bridge stood someone, another detachment of Naraku's appeared stepping out of a cloud of fog that had appeared from the end of the bridge. Byakuya leaned against the rocky cavern smirking with an origami flower in his hand that he was busy making, his long black hair tied up in a ponytail, red markings over his eyes like that of Sesshomaru. This new detachment was gifted in illusions and could you a simple paper skill as origami as a deadly weapon. A sword was strapped to his back that could rival Inuyasha's own.

"Bout time you got here! Come closer," he ordered watching intently as Inuyasha and Kikyou stepped across the bridge. Kagome's eyes never left his face. She sensed a strong evil from this man. As if Naraku had horded as much of himself as he could into this detachment. Kagome also smelled something fishy.

Once Inuyasha's foot was halfway across the bridge he collapsed forward holding onto his chest from pain, Kagome's body shook in his arms as she too felt a pain as blinding as if someone was ripping something from her body. Kagome opened her eyes to see the human blue eyes of Inuyasha and his dark black hair. Kagome looked at her own hands noticing the lack of sharp fingernails, she felt her teeth and there were no fangs, her vision was as suck-y as it used to be, her hearing as dull, but she still had the markings from what she could see reflected in Inuyasha's eyes. They were both human.

"What the fuck is happening? You did this bastard," growled Inuyasha.

"All in good time," chuckled Byakuya. "Set the girl down now and release her from her binds." As soon as Inuyasha did so Kagome got a small bit of revenge on him… or in this case a rather large bit. She vomited profusely on his clothing.

"Bitch you did that on purpose," cried Inuyasha pulling his hand back to slap her but Byakuya grabbed it in time and hissed, "She isn't to be harmed."

"What do you expect Inuyasha? I'm pregnant and you gagged me. Asshole," muttered Kagome between breaths as she wiped her chin off as the nausea passed.

"What the fuck is with this lack of powers thing? I'm fucking human," cried out Inuyasha in disdain, then again when did he ever cry out in joy?

"Its only temporary. Every demon who enters it has a reverse affect on them and they are rendered mortal but from what Kikyou has told us that will work in our favor with your time being this week."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha huffed not understanding.

"You'll see," smirked Byakuya grabbing hold of Kagome's hand and tugging her behind him. "Now its time to set the stage."

"I'll explain later," Kikyou murmured petting Inuyasha's head gently as they followed after Byakuya.

* * *

"Ah glad you can follow orders mutt," chuckled Naraku coming out of the shadows as Byakuya presented Kagome to him. "Hmm… this will be interesting. You know what to do with her," smirked Naraku reaching out and holding Kagome's chin in his hands, "oh what a delicious little morsel. Maybe when this is over I will have time to continue what we weren't able to finish," he snickered. Kagome shuddered but glared at Naraku head on. She wasn't going to back down. She could stand on her own two feet in front of him without trembling. She'd grown so much from what she once was.

"I will take you as mine as soon as your _loved one's_ head has fallen to the ground," sneered Naraku. "How do you feel about that my pet?"

Kagome jerked her chin out of his hand and hissed back vehemently, "I'd kill myself first."

"Not while you're pregnant. What'll be worse is I'll turn your children evil. And you won't hurt them. I know how you react now. I've watched you so well," he murmured tilting his head to eye her like a hawk would his prey, "I know what is coming next. You'll tell me you and your friends will defeat me."

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you that," she replied. Kagome quickly rose her leg up and connected it with Naraku's groin sending a flash of pain on his face as she smiled triumphantly, "Did you see that coming?"

Naraku back handed her and quickly his tentacles had her pressed up against the cave. "For your insolence I should kill you but that would ruin the fun." Naraku glanced over at Inuyasha, "Search her. I believe it would be more fitting for you to do this part taking it from her." Inuyasha immediately smirked and walked towards Kagome who was being held in place by Naraku's tentacles, brought down from the wall of the cave. Inuyasha parted her kimono top, Kagome feared the worst but she didn't let that fear show, and his eyes suddenly widened in shock as he found nothing. Inuyasha checked once more, blushed profusely when he glanced down her shirt, Kagome muttered, 'Sit,' he was sent to the floor… but he hadn't been able to find anything. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground glaring angrily at Kagome and gripping her shoulders tightly as Naraku loosened his hold on her and freed her.

"Where's the jewel? Give it to me," Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment realizing what Inuyasha had been searching for and a smile formed on her face as laughter gurgled up from inside her.

Kagome laughed hysterically, tears of joy and sadness in her eyes. It was joyful that Inuyasha wouldn't get what he sought. But Kagome knew Sesshomaru was coming and he had the jewel, she would try under all circumstances keep Naraku from finding that out. She feared her husband would try something stupid, though he was smarter in judgment than Inuyasha when it concerned the heart they were both alike willing to sacrifice for someone.

Inuyasha shook her, "Wench where did you put it?"

"I don't have it," she spat at him before bursting out into another chorus of laughter.


	25. Chapter 25 Kanna's Death

**_Author's note: Again sorry it took a while. Many exams this week._**

With the jewel missing and Kagome not saying where it was Inuyasha was infuriated and Kikyou was discouraged. Not only was the jewel missing, but Inuyasha was a human. And to top that off Kikyou couldn't feel any of her miko powers.

She'd also felt the power drain her miko abilities when she'd stepped into the cave and she knew that her power wouldn't be regained until they left the cave. If there was ever a moment they wanted to be reassured of their plans it was now. They needed the jewel. "Patience minions," smirked Naraku. "We'll have all the time in the world to get the jewel after her mate is dead."

Kagome was chained to the large bridge. Kikyou stood beside her reincarnation waiting patiently with her bow slung across her chest and her arrows in a satchel on her back. She was ready to go ahead and get this over with. She already felt uneasy, as if something was off with herself but Kikyou couldn't tell what and it unnerved her to no end because she knew something was wrong, not just because her powers were gone.

Naraku at once clapped his hands together, "Kanna." The little girl came forward quietly wondering what her task was to be in this scheme. He reached out with one of his tentacles and lifted up her chin so she looked into his eyes. Suddenly Kanna couldn't move being captivated by Naraku's gaze. She was frozen in place as if bound by a trance, though she could think of her own accord Kanna could not move her muscles of her own accord.

"Now listen to me Kanna. I _**know**_ in some way you have tried to help this miko on more than one occasion though I don't know how. But you are _**my**_ detachment, you will follow _**my**_ orders, your soul is mine… You are going to kill Kagura." Kanna's back went rigid at this order. "Nod your head yes Kanna." The small child's head nodded as a single tear trailed down her face. "Now go outside and wait for Byakuya's cue. When he signals you will kill Kagura." The child's body turned and she was sent walking towards the entrance to the cave. "That's a good girl," laughed Naraku watching his detachment leave with a bitter smile. The one detachment he'd relied on for so long was finally turning against him.

"What's going to happen when he shows huh spidey?" Inuyasha asked bitterly crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha was still unsure about the plans. Kikyou had hinted at something but hadn't fully explained everything. She'd merely told Inuyuasha that he would be able to finally defeat his brother. Just thinking back over that Inuyasha's self-esteem was boosted back up but he was fidgety as to how that was to come about. _If we're both human how can I defeat Sesshomaru? We might have some even chances both being human but even as a human… I honestly can't imagine him not being stronger than me, _Inuyasha thought bitterly, his confidence going back down after his musings over his half-sibling.

"Just wait for the sun to set mutt," murmured Naraku.

* * *

Byakuya stood in front of the only entrance to the cave, Naraku's battle area, waiting patiently for those who he knew had been following. Luckily enough Byakuya didn't have to stay cooped up in that foreboding cave with the river of souls screaming underneath the two rocky bridges. Unluckily he was now to serve his purpose, blocking those who would interfere from coming into the cave. The detachment glanced up at the sky; the sun was close to setting. They had less than an hour. Byakuya added little touches to his origami flower, buds here and there, leaves, all perfectly white and pristine made out of paper. He smirked when he saw Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango rushing towards them.

Shavo had been ordered to protect Rin and Shippo, to make sure they made it with Ah-Un and Kirara back at the Western Lands Palace to safety should Naraku try something. Shavo was also to leave because he didn't have a personal issue in the matter other than attending the children, though Shavo wished to follow after Kagura. Kohaku was also sent away with the children despite his worry for his sister. Sango had eyed him and the children before telling him nothing in words but in the look of her eyes. She didn't want another chance at possibly losing Kohaku to Naraku so he was to get his ass as far away as he could from the appalling being.

"You've appeared sooner than we anticipated. Too bad my lord won't get to play around with your miko," said Byakuya with a heavy heart as if it were really a pity. Thus incurring the anger of Sesshomaru as the demon lord's eyes lit up with fury. Byakuya nodded towards the opening of the cave behind him. "You my demon lord," he sneered bowing low in mockery, "are allowed entrance in to find your _true love_. And you better hurry if you want to save her. As for you four I will deal with you." Sesshomaru needed no more encouragement than the knowledge Kagome was inside the cave, and he sensed no lies from Byakuya, the demon lord glanced to the other four who just nodded back.

"Sesshomaru no! Turn back around! Don't come in here," came a scream from inside the cave, Kagome's voice. "LEAVE SESS-" Kagome's words were cut off and the group immediately tensed up. _I'll come after her no matter what lays before me, she should know by now I'm as stubborn as she is, _thought the demon lord to himself as he immediately pulled out his sword Tokijin.

"We can take him," grunted Kouga, "go save Kagome!" Sesshomaru flew past Byakuya he could hear the wolf demon call out behind him, "Go save my future daughter-in-law!" Sesshomaru didn't have the time to make out why Kagome would be Kouga's daughter-in-law though he reasoned that for whatever reason he would have to kick the wolf's demon ass later. Though at present he had more important matters to attend to. Saving his mate and pups.

* * *

"Just who the hell are you?" Kouga asked once Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"Allow me to introduce myself wolf prince, I am Byakuya," he sneered, "and I'll be killing you today."

"Four on one hardly seems fair," replied Sango lifting up her boomerang.

"That's because it isn't just him," answered Kagura.

"Ah, elder sister how nice of you to notice," smirked Byakuya as from behind Byakuya, in the dark recesses of the cave, emerged a lone small figure. Kanna. Her eyes looked to be not her own, they just stared out of her skull void and lifeless, back at Kagura.

"Kanna!"

The young girl stepped forward, with the mirror clutched desperately in her hands, so tightly that her hands were red where she gripped it too tight. "Die," whispered Kanna eerily in a voice that was not her own. "Kagura must die."

* * *

"Sesshomaru no! Turn back around! Don't come in here," Kagome screamed as loud as she could when she sensed _**his**_ aura. It would be so much better should he turn around and leave because then Naraku wouldn't be able to get the jewel, her children would undoubtedly lie, she may die but at least he would be safe. "LEAVE SESS-" Kagome's voice was muffled by the one uttered word from Kikyou, 'Still.'

But her screaming was to no avail. Kagome's heart thudded in her chest, half excited to sense her mate near and half terrified of any harm to befall upon him. And she was damn well getting pissed off that she was still strapped in these chains and couldn't do anything about it with that frigging dead miko hovering over her grinning at the glow of the subjugation beads around Kagome's neck. _**Oh I never wanted to be a demon as much as I do right now. Your ass would be on the ground in pain now. **_Kagome's body contorted at the urge to turn into a demon

The demon lord stepped inside and at once a thousand lightning bolts seemed to strike him at once as he was sent ton his knees. The light dimmed after a moment leaving behind dark black hair, his eyes were at once a beautiful light brown, his markings had disappeared, his nail were dull, and his fangs were gone. Sesshomaru was human.

Kagome struggled against the chains. "Still," murmured Kikyou quietly with an evil gleam in her eyes as Kagome froze up against her own accord. Kagome wanted desperately to move, she wiggled very lightly sensing the impending danger. She could feel it happening, just outside the walls of the cave. Every whisper from Kikyou, though it froze Kagome up, didn't deter Kagome from trying to move even if it was a light wiggle. The pull on Kagome was so strong she knew Naraku's plan by now. The sun was setting, she could feel the pull of the moon as it raised its blossoming light into the sky. The rays of light from the moon Kagome could even feel reaching her from inside the cave pulling at her to transform. Kagome's demon moon was the same time as Inuyasha's so she knew what was going to open up tonight. Inuyasha was to turn human, but in this place he would turn demon instead. And she, Kagome who was to turn demon, would turn human instead. _**Stupid cave! Sesshomaru will turn human while Inuyasha is a demon!**_

"Sesshomaru run!" But it was too late. Inuyasha had realized Naraku's plans as well and was now a demon pouncing upon his pray as the beast from within took over with more strength than his brother had at the moment having been rendered to a mortal human. Sesshomaru was knocked off the bridge by the force of Inuyasha's arm smacking into him. He felt pain in his back as he'd never felt before, though Sesshomaru tried not to show it, as he flew through the air. "SESSHOMARU!" Her screaming his name woke Sesshomaru out of his surprised stupor and the now mortal lord reached out, before falling to the river of souls, and grabbed hold of the smaller bridge quickly hoisting himself up onto it.

"The only way you can defeat me is to trick me. Hn," Sesshomaru growled, his anger coming off him in waves as he glared up at his brother who jumped down onto the smaller bridge. Inuyasha waved his hand in the air quickly, ready to cut off Sesshomaru's head, when Kagome murmured, "Sit." The demon was sent tumbling to the ground his arm shooting off target and leaving just three scratches down Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Still," Kikyou hissed again as Kagome's body jerked unmoving once more, the dead miko wrapped a cloth around Kagome's mouth as Kagome cried out for all she was worth, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Inuyasha kept hitting the bridge bringing the dirt that made it crumbling with each try. Finally her mouth as bound and Kagome's eyes seethed in their glare on Kikyou. A few more sits and the bridge would've collapsed sending both men tumbling into the sea of souls beneath their feet. Sesshomaru had managed to swipe a few tries at Inuyasha, though they weren't as strong given his human condition. Tokijin was still alive to his touch but its strength was weakened being handled by a mortal human instead of a demon lord.

Inuyasha was quick to get up chuckling as he lapped at the blood on the edge of his clawed tips trying to intimidate his elder sibling, he even ran a finger along his own bloodied chest and goaded, "Is that all you've got _human_." Though Sesshomaru lacked the strength Inuyasha had at the moment Sesshomaru wasn't intimidated in the least.

* * *

Kikyou placed the tip of her arrow underneath Kagome's chin, "What shall we do with her now Naraku?" Kikyou asked watching in delight as the two half brothers battled it out with their swords on the smaller bridge. It was obvious one would have to concede soon for the small bridge was cracking under their weight.

"_We._ Oh how delightful of you Kikyou. No but the truth is when Inuyasha so focused on his brother it is what will _I_ do to _both of you_?" Kikyou's eyes widened as she lifted her hands up to unleash her spiritual energy on him. Nothing happened and Kikyou's heart sank laden with fear in her stomach as she realized the predicament she was in.

"I made these caves. I have the power," he sneered smacking Kikyou with one of his tentacles sending her falling to the ground.

Kagome struggled against the chains. Her eyes were riveted on her love below but now she knew that impending doom was in front of her she had to break free. If Kagome could get away from Naraku then her Sesshomaru would be able to leave the fight without a reason for staying behind. She was the reason he was fighting now. Kagome summoned what power she could, she was to be a demon tonight after all which meant she was rendered a miko in this cave, and weakened the chains as much as she could.

Naraku began slapping Kikyou around, she tried to pull out her bow and arrow but they were knocked out of her hand and sent flying down bouncing along the small bridge close to the edge. As Kikyou tried to get around Naraku towards the opening of the cave he knocked the breath out of her with a horde of tentacles smacking into her stomach sending Kikyou flying across to the wall and falling limply on the ground. Tears fell down the dead miko's eyes as she cried trying to get up slowly. It hurt. Everything hurt. And yet it shouldn't. She was dead after all… There was a ringing in her ears. It was her heart beating loudly over everything. She was alive. Kikyou's eyes lit up with knowledge as she realized what was off with her body.

"This place makes everything opposite of what it should be," sneered Naraku watching Kikyou's eyes widen, "with the exception of me." Kagome immediately jerked from her chains, without the notice of Naraku for his attention was so riveted upon Kikyou's demise. _I may hate her but I can't see her die, _Kagome thought to herself as she channeled her miko powers into her hand. Naraku walked, towering an intimidating aura, over Kikyou with his hands flexed with long knives of pain. "Too bad you're going to die Kikyou."

"Inuyasha," screamed Kikyou getting her love's attention in the midst of the fight. Inuyasha's eyes flashed yellow, losing its red luster in that moment as he cried out, "Kikyou." It had taken nothing but the one he loved calling out for help to bring him back to his own mind despite being in a demon body. Inuyasha looked to his brother and they both nodded in assent to one another. Naraku, having seen the agreement between brothers, flicked his wrist in a quick motion and suddenly demons melted out from the walls of the cave coming towards the two men hindering their process towards their women.

As Kikyou screamed Kagome sent her miko powers hurtling towards Naraku's back. He cried out in pain and rounded on her.

"I forgot you are a miko now," he growled. Suddenly his tentacles were wrapping around Kagome and Kikyou, tight as the bindings of death. "I won't be making that same mistake twice."

* * *

Kagura was fighting against her own sister. And somehow or another Kouga was left to fight with Byakuya.

Where were Miroku and Sango? His hand had been their demise. And not his Wind Tunnel either. It had been his other hand. Kouga had decided to forgo family pain for Kagura, considering it would've been hard for her to take on her sister, by fighting Kanna at first leaving the rest to fight Byakuya.

When Miroku, Sango, and Kagura had surrounded Byakuya the monk had tripped and his hand had automatically reached up to cup Sango's rear in his blindness. When he opened his eyes Miroku realized he'd accidentally felt up the male detachment's rump instead of his wife's. The origami had been turned upon him as well as Byakuya's illusionist powers.

So now Sango and Miroku were currently hanging by a strong paper origami rope over a bottomless pit. Or at least that is what appeared to them. In reality they were hanging from a nearby tree freaking out over nothing, the ground was six inches from their squirming feet.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "You'd think they could get into real trouble," he grumbled as he fought Byakuya and Kagura was left with Kanna.

* * *

"Kanna. You can fight this hold, whatever it is he has on you. Think of what you saw. You saw me being free and now I am. I know you can't see your future but I see it, I see you free of his hold," Kagura breathed flicking her fan open. She didn't want to hurt Kanna but she would protect herself if the need arose. Kanna lifted up her mirror, Kagura flicked out the fan to create a wind that moved Kanna's hands away from being pointed towards her.

"Kanna I will fight you if need be." Kanna lifted up the mirror once more and was close to pointing it at Kagura but the wind sorceress flicked out her fan knocking down her sister. "Kanna remember dammit!" The little girl got up once more. Kagura roared, "Remember!"

Kanna raised the mirror and pointed it at Kagura. Now that she had a soul Kagura could be controlled. And it was with great pain that Kagura's body bent forth at her soul having been caught in the mirror. An image of Kagura flitted in the mirror banging against the glass trying to get out though she knew it was to no avail. Kagura's body stood up and pulled out her fan, her eyes mirrored her sister's. They were both being controlled. Kagura's hand lifted up her own fan and she flicked it so the wind gathered around snipping at her and sending cuts all across her body as she stood there mute.

"Kanna," breathed Kagura, her voice fighting to come out from her still lips.

Suddenly Kanna's eyes flashed recognition for one moment and in that moment Kanna used the mirror on Kagura making the wind witch lift up her arm and flick it at Kanna as hard as she could. "Attack me," were the only two words Kanna let out of her mouth. The wind sent pain through Kanna and it was because of that pain that she was able to control herself for one moment. That was all it took. "Goodbye Kagura," whispered Kanna. The wind that she made Kagura control was swift and hard, harder than Kagura had ever allowed with its strength.

And in that moment Kanna was hit by it sent to the ground, the mirror was shattered by the force breaking Kanna in the process. Kagura's eyes opened wide, flickering back with life. "KANNA!" The little girl was on the ground and her body was slowly breaking into pieces like the glass mirror she had carried around for so long. "You're so stupid Kanna!"

"Kagura… now we can both be free… prick your finger," the last words Kanna said were so odd that Kagura didn't understand her at first until Kanna grabbed hold of Kagura's hands and brushed them against her breaking face sending a prick of blood to Kagura's finger as glass broke off into it. And then the young girl shattered. But her death wasn't in vain, in that price was what was left of Kanna for Kagura, her energy. Kagura stood up knowing what to do as quiet tears trailed down her face.

"You will die," Kagura cried out looking over at Byakuya. He lifted up his head to smirk evilly.

"What's wrong sis? Can't deal with Kanna's death. She wasn't worth your tears." Kagura shrieked angrily at those words as she teamed up with Kouga.

* * *

"Now tell me where the jewel is," Naraku thundered as he ripped off the bound cloth around Kagome's mouth.

"I have it," Sesshomaru growled from where he stood fighting demons. Everyone went silent. The demons stopped moving by a flick of their master's hand freezing as still as statues.

"What did you say _mortal_?"

"I. Have. It," the three words came out distinctly as Sesshomaru pulled back his shirt to show the glowing pink jewel resting around his neck.


	26. Chapter 26 Soul of the Lost

_**Author's note: Naraku has his heart in his body. Sorry it took so long guys! I'm immensely sorry for the extremely long wait**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagura stood up and glared at Byakuya. She whipped out her fan and glared at the man, loathe burning with every fiber in her heart. A lone tear fell from her cheek and she flicked it off. Now was the time to pay him back. Kagura flipped her fan and stirred the wind around Byakuya. Kouga joined in and began running so the hurricane she was making around him began to spin even faster, dirt clouded Byakuya's eyes. "Brother dearest," she cooed angrily rising from the ground and walking towards him. Byakuya tried to erect a barrier around himself and used what powers he had to latch vines onto his feet and around the ground. He wasn't going to loose his footing to that bitch of a wind witch sister of his. Byakuya quickly made a paper origami of a soldier and tried to toss it out, but the paper was ripped to shreds in the wind around. The pace of the wind only began to spin faster and faster thanks to Kouga's fast feet. By now Byakuya was having a tough time seeing. He tried to send his vines out, hoping that if they caught hold of a tree they could pull him out, but they were ripped in the harsh extremes of the wind as well. And then he saw her shadow looming before him in the hurricane of wind and dirt, her hair had begun to unravel around her face but she stood there amidst the wind, unaffected by it, and towering like something that couldn't be overcome. And that was the last thing he saw as her fan whipped out and cut through his midsection. The wind halted and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Let her go and I will give you the jewel," growled out Sesshomaru. It was a simple order that was to be obeyed. Should this hanyou double cross Sesshomaru there would be helll to pay. Though he tried not to show it Sesshomaru was tired already, the night was wearing thin and it appeared they had spent merely minutes in the cave when really it had been hours. The cave had that affect on them, they knew not how long time passed outside of it. "Do it Naraku."

"Give me the jewel," hissed Naraku with an equally angry tone. It appeared that they were at a standstill. Neither were willing to give the other something for fear of being double crossed. Sesshomaru would never go back on his word, but Naraku would.

"Let her go first," said Sesshomaru. Seeing a way out of waiting out the standstill, Naraku looked at Kagome with a smile on his face and let go of her over the pit of souls. Sesshomaru quickly caught her, dropping the jewel onto the ground, which Naraku quickly gathered and placed in the center of his chest letting his skin envelope the jewel into where his heart was. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest loving the way her hcest moved, breathing in and out, happy to have her warm body nestled in his arms even if he were a mortal. She was safe for a moment in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked her in the eye to apologize for trading the jewel for her, "I'm sorry." Kagome touched his cheek gently, she understood too well for had he been in her place Kagome would've done the same. Before either could get up though a long tentacle swiped out and deftly pulled Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru stood up swiftly on tired legs and roared out at Naraku, "Traitor! Let her go!" His eyes turned red and a fissure formed in the side of the mountain in that one moment, but all too soon his eyes were normal. "you lied and said you would let her go!"

"I did let her go m'lord," snickered Naraku evilly his words as twisted as his soul, "and now I've got her back. And there is nothing you can do about it." Naraku leaned forward and let a long tongue swipe out to lick Kagome's cheek. She began kicking hard and squirming in the grasp of his tentacle as he chuckled darkly. Naraku held both mikos trapped within the grasp of his tentacles. He could smell defeat already, the women reeked of low hopes. Kikyou's eyes shone with no hopes, in fact she already considered herself dead in his grasp, and was just waiting for it all to end. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought the demons trying to make their way towards their women. Kagome's breathing was labored. Kikyou hung limply in Naraku's clasp, had already given up readying herself to die once more. Kagome wasn't ready to give up though, she had two others depending on her, her husband and her child, though Kagome felt weak as her struggles wrought her naught. Naraku slammed her on the wall of the cave once more, as if to jar Kagome to the reality that her predicament wasn't one that she could escape. Reality was a harsh thing she needed to accept. "You aren't Kikyou. You aren't a demon nor a human. And you certainly aren't a savior," snickered Naraku cackling high inside the cave letting his laughter bounce off of the caverns back at Kagome as if poking fun at her. Everything blurred in front of Kagome's eyes as he slammed her roughly against the rock of the cave once more. Her back hurt and she cried out in pain as her back was scraped and bruised. Naraku had the jewel now in its entirety, there would be time for making wishes as soon as he killed those that had long been pests in his life. "What are you?"

"What am I?" Kagome asked herself weakly. Something inside of Kagome's heart exploded as she looked down at Sesshomaru fighting to be with her. Her mind filter to two small children she knew, Shippo and Rin, who were praying now for them to come out victorious. She closed her eyes and swore she could hear their voices as they rocked back and forth with worry for their parents. Kagome may have been wrapped in a lonely tentacle but she could feel the presence of Sango and Miroku struggling together to hang on outside of the cave. And then something happened to her, Kagome felt a tug inside of her and could feel her ears strain to catch the sound of Kagura's tears land on the dirt outside. **_He tricks us even now. Time passes so swiftly... I feel a tug... the moon is going away, _**Kagome thought to herself sensing the rise of the sun mere minutes from now and a burst of hope filled her chest. Kagome looked up into Naraku's eyes with a spark in her as she placed her hands over his tentacles.

"I am a wife," she cried a burst of pink light flowing through her and burning his tentacles sending her and Kikyou falling to the ground. Sesshomaru glanced up to see the light from Kagome and hope found its way in his heart as he heard her words and this time he fought more diligently. Kikyou stayed there lying on the ground wondering how much longer until Naraku killed them. They were both too weak to fight. Kagome stood up slowly from the ground, her legs hurting as she stood but Kagome made it a point to stand and face this beast taking a step forward one at a time. A slow pink glow began festering around her at that moment… it was a faint light but it was still something.

Kagome held her hands up and shouted, "I am a mother!" The pink tinge got more noticeable as it hit Naraku pushing him back against the wall. He let his miasma seep out from his body towards her but the pink light soaked it up and expelled it back at him. Naraku's own miasma was hurting him after being used by that pink light. The demons began to grow few in number, no longer were they popping up like daisies. Slowly Inuyasha began to feel himself turn into a mortal, for now with the sun rising he was to be a hanyou, but the caves had the reverse affect on him. At least now Inuyasha could think even more clearly and control his beast. Kagome felt the reverse affects on her body, normally she could keep up the look of a human with her demonic powers, so now in this reverse cave she could unleash her demon.

"I am a friend," she bellowed at him as the pink light exploded from her body trapping Naraku onto the wall. He couldn't move. It was as if there were chains upon his arms that wouldn't allow him to move, he was immobile like an ice figure, all but his head which jerked about wildly. Kagome's bled red and she reached forward plunging her clawed demon hands into his chest with sharp nails grazing his heart, they latched onto the appendage, and she looked at him seeing the look of fear in his eyes as her nails dug into the heart within his body. She brought her hand out to hold the beating heart, her tips covered in blood, and a sinister look upon her face as purple lines appeared on her cheeks.

"I am Kagome," she growled crushing the heart, taking the shikon no tama in her hand and placing it in her pocket now that it had been cleansed. The demons below were turned into dust and ash. Sango and Miroku felt the rope break but rather than wait for a bottomless drop landed within six inches of air. The worst of their injuries were small bruises on their rears from landing on rocks.

"Goodbye Naraku," she breathed as he shrieked and thrashed, his body slowly contorting within itself growing old and turning into ash. But before he died Naraku expelled one spell from his mouth and barked out a laugh before dying, "Escape if you can."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been knocked backward and now as humans hung from the edge of their rocky bridge that was crumbling slowly.

Sesshomaru watched. As the world began to tumble around him he watched the two mikos from where he hung clutching onto the rock that was slowly decaying. Neither he nor his brother had enough strength to pull themselves up after being reduced to the level of weak mortals. And most of his strength had been used fighting the previous demons.

"Go Kagome," Sesshomaru shouted at his demon mate. She had to get out of this cavern of death. "Go! Leave me!"

As the rocks and rubble tumbled around Kagome and Kikyou, the hanyou miko stared back at Sesshomaru. The demon within her was pushed back, her eyes may have bled red, but she was still in control of her beast. With red eyes full of love, Kagome shouted, "No!" Kagome pushed herself off the wall and began running through the rocks, darting around them with her demonic speed, dodging easily the debris, not caring that she would in all probability loose her life if she stayed there any longer. A hand covered her stomach protectively with her head bent so nothing would hit her small tummy. Her fangs bit into her bottom lip at the exertion, her body was tired from going through so many transformations, but she had to save him. Kagome slid to the ledge and held out her clawed hand. Sesshomaru grabbed onto it not complaining when her nails cut him as they dug into his hand to get a firm grip. If a human had tried to hold him they would've both tumbled over, so Kagome's demon was actually welcomed at this moment even if it hurt.

"Stubborn woman," he growled.

"If I left you now I'd die," she grunted through a fanged mouth pulling up her mate with all of her strength. She jerked him up and they quickly ran, Sesshomaru with an arm draped over Kagome for strength. As he still had power in his feet to carry them both he let her lean on him in return as he pushed them forward to the cave entrance. "Wait," Kagome hissed as she looked back at Inuyasha who was clutching desperately onto the cavern floor. Her demon eyes could see clearly Inuyasha's human nails digging into the earth and a face of pure strain show from the effort he was exerting to hang on.

"Kikyou! Help me," Inuyasha called out to his love thinking that she was like Kagome, they had to be alike, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou after all. If Kagome would save Sesshomaru, Kikyou would save him. He clung to the cliff and held out a hand towards the woman he loved, calling out once more, "Help me! Please!" Kikyou looked at the hanyou and at the debris falling around her, her eyes wide with fear, she knew she couldn't make it. And Kikyou made her decision not being able to lock eyes with the one she had so ardently loved and cared for. She called out, "I can't," and then fled through the side of the cave running.

That was when the truth hit Inuyasha, finally. Kikyou wasn't anything like Kagome. Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes as he stared at her retreating figure. Kagome leaned forward wanting to go and try and save Inuyasha but Sesshomaru pulled her back. Inuyasha locked gazes with Kagome and swallowed his tears though his heart was breaking. Inuyasha was hurt as he realized that his brother had been right. Not only had Kagome not been a copy of Kikyou, not only was she stronger, not only did she love someone fully… but he, Inuyasha, had chosen the wrong woman. Kagome was her own person.

"I'm sorry Kagome… Run you stupid wench! Run," he yelled at the top of his lungs as he used what force he had to push off and fall into the abyss.

They ran. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru as he held onto her for dear life. Both united as a whole as they ran out of the cave of the mountains, breathing with relief as they lunged forward out into the open air, and they watched as the mountains tumbled behind them. As the mountain began to tumble behind them Sesshomaru was restored to his demon state as was Kagome, their scratches and wounds healing slowly with their powers. His hair went from the dark black it had been to its white sheen once more. Kagome looked up, her eyes flashed red in anger that flooded through her when she saw Kikyou before they returned to their normal hue. Though in that moment of heated anger Kagome notched an arrow and shot it attaching Kikyou to a nearby tree so that she wouldn't escape from them. With the last of her energy Kagome and Sesshomaru fell to the ground breathing deeply in the fresh air.

When the mountains were gone, Sesshomaru got up slowly and reached down pulling Kagome up. She smiled softly, eyes filled with tears at sadness for Inuyasha and happiness for herself. How awful it was for her to be happy in such a moment when a friend had died just moments before. But Kagome couldn't help it as she looked into Sesshomaru's face glad that they were both alive as the sunrise began to show itself in the red hues of the new morning. And then Kagome caught movement behind Sesshomaru. The demon lord didn't notice any movement for his guard was down as he took in the sight of the one he loved, thankful that they both had made it out alive. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru throwing herself in front of him and received the full impact of Byakuya's blade. "I won't have died in vain," the final detachment of Naraku said before falling to the ground dead and disappearing into the earth.

Kagome's eyes swam with tears as a bitter smile rose to her face, she reached down and grunted as she pulled out the sword, a scream came out of her mouth as she dropped it to the ground watching the sword clatter with a metallic clang, Kagome looked down at her hands covered in her own blood coming out from the wound in her chest. She fell backwards and was caught by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," he breathed holding her close before lying her on the ground and pulling his sword out ready to kill the pallbearers. But none appeared around her… meaning it was her time to die. "No! You can't have her," he shouted to the sky as he fell to his knees crying beside her. Kagome's body began to shake in his arms as he clutched her close. Sesshomaru was at a loss for what to do and his mind swam with ideas trying to find any, but he knew there were none if his sword would not work. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment remembering the voice that had once come to her. Knowing that she could do nothing now to save herself. Kagome had made her decision.

**Flashback**

_One day soon your human life will die. When that happens your husband can never use his sword on you. Are you willing to risk that?_

Will my pups live?

_Yes._

_Do it. Give me the power to bring him back._

**End Flashback**

"You can still save the children. Our pups," she breathed out quietly, her face was becoming paler with each moment. He could smell something he didn't like hovering over Kagome the scent of near death was trying to coat her skin as her moments began to dwindle down. "_She _promised."

"Who?"

"Midoriko," she answered voicing the woman who had been talking to her inside her head. "She said they can still survive," Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru's hands traced her face as Kagome smiled weakly up at her mate.

"I will save them, Kagome," he answerd her knowing that he could do that for his mate if he couldn't do anything else. Life was so cruel. He had only gotten Kagome to lose her so soon. Anger and sorrow swam through him as he growled out, "Why couldn't you let me get hurt Kagome? That was foolish to do."

"Only fools fall in love," she whispered reaching out to touch his face with her bloodied fingers, he leaned forward and kissed those fingers dappled with her blood. Quiet tears fell down his face at the answer Kagome gave him, and he knew that should she die a part of him would as well. If Kagome didn't survive he would raise the children, but a part of him would always be missing. She was his world. Kikyou struggled against the arrow and felt numb tears that she hadn't felt in so long fall down her face when she noticed what was transpiring before her. As part of Kagome she knew what was happening. She'd seen death before and was now facing it as the arrow slowly binded her to the tree sucking away her energy. All but the last part of her that wasn't entirely Kikyou.

_Inuyasha is dead and I'm not far behind. I have nothing left to live for now that Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha is gone_, thought Kikyou. _Can I give her the happy ending I can't have?… Maybe if I do so I won't end up in hell. But better to be there with Inuyasha than without him. I hope she never makes the same mistake I made and doesn't take this for granted._

"The pole bearers won't appear because she isn't a whole soul, but, if it were whole and you tried to save her she can't come back… human," said Kikyou slowly, her breathing was as ragged as Kagome's, in this one moment they were equal. Kikyou locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "Human," she murmured again making a point for him to catch her meaning before Kikyou cried out in pain, "Kagome I relinquish your soul!" A blinding light engulfed Kikyou still attached to the tree.

Kagome nodded, her lip trembling as Kikyou said, "I'm sorry Kagome." _I claim my soul, _Kagome thought to herself keeping her eyes transfixed on Kikyou's. And just like that a bright light swam from Kikyou's chest and shot out into Kagome's arm, trailing through her shoulders, and settled in Kagome's own chest. She felt whole for a moment and breathed in deeply what was to be her last long breath of air for death was about ready to snatch her from the world. Kikyou's body fell over, she got out two words before her life passed into nothing and her body crumbled, "Now Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru needed little encouragement as he brought his sword out seeing the pallbearers, the sword went right through them, and severed the demonic little beasts of the netherworld that had been bent on the pursuit of taking Kagome with them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27 Fate Comes Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. I want to thank all of you for your comments, your steady reviews, that really helped shape this story. I wouldn't have been able to write it without your input. I seriously mean that. And honestly didn't want to end this story. Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy this! Sesshomaru's mother doesn't exactly have a name so I gave her one._**

* * *

For a moment he didn't know if it worked. All he heard was silence once his sword had cut through the pole bearers to the Underworld. Kagome's heart had ceased beating with the last of her breath. Her body lay there prone and quiet, he could hear the faint beating of his pup's hearts knowing that if she didn't move in another minute he would have to free them from their mother's stomach to live rather than suffocate within a body that could no longer feed them. But he didn't want to do that at all. _**Was my effort in vain? **_His mind asked knowing that if it was Sesshomaru would undergo the worst pain in his life. Fear swam into his body at the thought of living without Kagome by his side.

And then he heard it, the faint sound of her heartbeat picking back up. Her miko powers flared for a moment encasing her in a pink skin, healing her wounds, stripes appeared on her cheeks, a crescent like his own adorned her head, her body was lithe, her nails perfect slender fingers with dangerous nails that were as sharp as diamonds, her hair became healthier and had a sheen to it that it hadn't as a human, and all at once her eyes opened to reveal bright golden brown irises staring back at him. Her eyes may have changed color but they still held a familiar light in them as she leaned up, a hand on her stomach, and before she could move or say anything Sesshomaru had moved to hold her in his arms. He burrowed his head in her neck, inhaling her sweetly. "My mate," he whispered to her ears alone as he relished the feel of Kagome's heartbeat. He didn't care what form she was in so long as she was with him.

_**I'm alive,**_ she thought to herself nuzzling his warm shoulders. She felt something wet on her neck and turned to see a small tear that had fallen from his face onto her in gratitude for what had just happened. He held her face in his hands. _**Who would've thought my cold ice prince would shed tears for me? He isn't cold anymore, **_she held onto his warm hand lovingly.

"You don't mind what I am?"

"I love who you are," he answered without a beat. Kagome smiled brilliantly and shifted her head so that her ears could pick up the heartbeats of their pups in her stomach. They were okay and still alive, there was no need for any early birth anymore. Kagome's hands pulled out the bright pink jewel as she leaned against the man she loved, resting on him now that their family was safe.

"I wish for Inuyasha and Kikyou's souls to be at peace in Heaven and the lives touched by the jewel to live happily before it disappears forever," whispered Kagome. This wish was what everyone had for so long been waiting for, a wish that would rid them of the jewel and the danger that came with watching the great and terrible burden. The jewel glowed a bright pink before dissentigrating before her eyes. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched in happiness as two ghost figures appeared from the ground and stood with the light of the rising sun shining against them. Inuyasha tipped his head and smiled a fanged smile back at the couple. Kikyou nodded her head in gratitude with a smile that lit up her face. The two spirits didn't say anything to the two sitting on the ground, but their eyes said it all, how thankful they were and how much love they had for those who would unselfishly pull them from a world in hell and send them to heaven. Kikyou tugged on Inuyasha's red fire rat robe and he turned to look at her with a loving smile before he took her hand in his own and they walked off into the sunrise disappearing as their spirits soared to the sky. They were finally at peace.

"At least we'll know they're happy now," said Kagome, her voice strained as the joyful tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru tilted her head and licked her tears away before trapping her lips with his. He pulled back and let Kagome lean against him. Not too long though Kagome felt Sesshomaru tap her chin, she looked to his face, and saw him motion with humor-filled eyes towards their companions. She turned to watch them for a moment.

* * *

Miroku felt for a moment utterly void. No thoughts crossed his mind. And then all at once Sango grabbed his hand and began making quick of getting rid of his prayer beads. "No Sango! What if-" He pushed Sango away, flinched, and closed his eyes when she had tossed the beads off of his hand. But nothing happened. Instead of hearing the whirring inferno of his black wind tunnel he heard only the birds chirping as the morning came behind them. He peeked one eye open to find Sango smiling at him. She lifted his hand up and kissed the center of his unscarred palm. He relished the feeling. For so long he had wished to be free of that curse and now he was. Soon his arms were wrapped around Sango in pure joy, and for a moment Miroku wasn't at all a lecher. And then something further surprised him. Miroku's body tensed up as he felt something grip tight his ass. Miroku eeped and looked up to see Sango grinning. "I think I know why you do that now husband," she said. And soon their mouths were upon each other. Sango pulled away blushing brightly, "I'm hungry Miroku. Can you go find me a banana? I think our baby wants one!"

"You're not going to have a baby baka," came Kouga's bark from where he stood looking at the rubble. It was about time someone told those two the truth. The couple stared at Kouga's back. "Those two," Kouga nodded to Kagome and Sesshomaru, "tricked you for fun." He then shrugged his shoulders and went to stand where the opening of the cave had once been. Sango returned her saddened eyes to Miroku who without missing a beat or an opportunity at being a lecher, got up and tugged on Sango's hand.

"Miroku, where are we going?" He cast her that knowing leer and said, "To make a baby." And they ran off into the woods.

* * *

Kouga bent down to the rubble as if rummaging for something. Finally he found something amidst the wreckage and came back with something in his hand that should've been much harder to find than it had. Almost as if Kami had ordained it Kouga had found Tetsusaiga. He stood staring at the sword that his faithful 'enemy' had taunted him with all those years. Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way towards him, arms wrapped around each other's waists. "Odd. After all this time of fighting with him I really miss dog-tu- Inuyasha," said Kouga scratching at his head. Kagome patted his shoulder knowing that Kouga had honestly felt a bond with Inuyasha as a friend and comrade of war, their teasing had been like that of brothers.

"What're you going to do now Kouga?" Kagome asked. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Kagura who held a broken piece of glass in her hands, the only part of her sister that was left. Kagome's heart tugged at Kagura's pain that was evident on her face.

"If you're wondering, I'm definitely not killing that wind wit- Kagura," finished Kouga deciding for once to be courteous. And then a thought struck him as he remembered a conversation with Inuyasha. A grin rose to his lips as he said, "Actually, if its alright, I'm going to be calling on you guys in a couple of days. I kinda promised Inuyasha something," he said with a wide shit eating grin on his face, his fingers tightening on the sword. Though both were curious as to what it was Kouga was thinking neither asked. Sesshomaru felt a tug on the sword Tetsusaiga, it felt as if the thing wanted to be in Kouga's hand, even Kouga looked down at the sword in wonder.

"Would you do this Sesshomaru the honor of protecting that sword, it may prove beneficial towards you?" Kouga nodded and quickly fastened the sword on his side wondering if now it would work for him. And then, before Sesshomaru could move, Kouga was holding Kagome's hands in his own as he said looking down tenderly on her, "I relinquish my hold over you Kagome. It would've never have worked out between us my dear!" He quickly pecked her cheek and took off running saluting Sesshomaru with a cocky smile. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat while his mate laughed heartily.

"As if he had a hold over you," snarled Sesshomaru, half tempted to bring out his poison whip and chase after the wolf demon. Kagome's hand reached down to touch his own. She looked over at Kagura who had managed to walk over towards them. Kagura had nothing, nowhere to go to, she was alone in her family. As if reading Kagura's mood Kagome touched her shoulder lightly making the wind witch look up at her.

"Kagura, lets go home," she whispered as the wind witch nodded and they took off for the palace. A cloud lifting up the couple, the Lord and Lady of the West, upwards into the Heavens and towards the kingdom, entirely forgetting the monk and slayer were left behind in the woods to their own devices without a ride home since Kirara was back at the palace.

* * *

**A few months later…**

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit," were Kagome's constant words now that a rippling pain was running through her body. So constant were they that Sesshomaru feared they would be the first words their pups would be hearing when they came into this world. The birthing room was a place that was normally a sanctuary for only women to watch the proceedings of the birth, and help the poor mother with the pain when the time came. Normally birthing rooms were tranquil and everyone tried to maintain order and balance even in the worst of situations.

This birthing room was a cacophony of turmoil. Sango was running back and forth, her own little tummy bump proving to limit her movements. Kaede had been called forth from the village to help attend the birth and was stationed at the end of Kagome's legs. Kagome was busy cursing, much like Inuyasha had been so famous for, and lying down gripping her mate's hand with her demon strength that came close to breaking his fingers. That had been quite an adjustment to Sesshomaru, his mate being as strong, if not stronger, than he with her miko powers. Kagome had adamantly refused to go through this pain without Sesshomaru. And as it was Sesshomaru couldn't look away from all that was happening around him, it was like watching a brutal war break out in the room, he just couldn't look away. And every time his mate cursed he tried to calm her down by nuzzling her face, Sesshomaru did not want the first words their pups heard being curses.

Miroku waited outside the doorway with Rin and Shippo, trying to keep them entertained with songs. Kohaku began picking at his finger nails with one of his knives. Shavo paced the floor in front of them, incredibly nervous at being so close to the birth room of a demoness, especially with her demon lord in there who could at any moment let loose his beast if his emotions weren't in check. It was a danger to have Sesshomaru in there and so Shavo was on his toes waiting should something happen. Kouga was covering his sensitive ears from all the yelling.

Kagura was attending to the mother-to-be, placing a wet cloth on her forehead from the heat that had accumulated since Kagome had went into labor two hours ago. Sesshomaru's mother, Hana, became the messenger for the two rooms. Every so often she would come into the room where the males were and just glance at them before reentering the birthing chamber. Sesshomaru was much like his mother when it came to actually speaking, subtle nods and few words were all the two used. Kouga would end up translating Hana's looks or cryptic one-answers for the others since he'd taken a liking to the woman. Though Hana hadn't thoroughly approved of the match, between Sesshomaru and Kagome, she couldn't deny that Kagome had been the strongest potential mate for her son.

"Come on Kagome! You can do this," encouraged Sango.

"Indeed," uttered Sesshomaru looking at his mate as she squeezed his hand for dear life when another contraction came. Kagome yelled as she felt movement within her body and held on desperately to Sesshomaru as he was there by her side, like always, unyielding, and loving. "Mate, you can do this!"

"Sesshy," she said knowing that he hated her saying this name in public, "need I remind you how many pups I'm about to push out? Three! Not one! Not two! THREE!" The last word came out on a yell as the first of their pups began moving out of Kagome and came out with a loud cry. Kaede swiftly handed the child over to the other women who began cleaning it off.

"It's a boy," cried Sango joyously.

"Yashamaru," Kagome uttered out the child's name that meant demon perfection. Sesshomaru had months ago been able to tell the gender of their children, though he would tell no one and made it a point of having Kagura keep Shavo away. Sesshomaru had known that the men in the next room had long ago taken bets on the gender of the children and he didn't want anyone with an advantage. He had always smelt male children in Kagome's stomach. So they had decided on three male names already.

Hana walked outside to glance at the men and then pointed at Miroku who yelled victoriously, "I won the bet! Kouga, Shavo, cough up that money!" The men grumbled and handed Miroku coins, they had placed bets on each of the children beginning with the first. Hana disappeared back into the room where Kagome was tiredly trying to push. Her eyes began to leak tears as her body felt the pain. Her breathing was repetitive and she was trying to keep it steady, things she had remembered from school and watching movies in her past.

Kagome moaned out another burst of pain as she pushed the next life forward into the world. The same procedure was enacted as the women cleaned off this crying babe. Kagura placed the babe next to its brother, a red ribbon tied around its arm to distinguish the child. "Another boy!"

"Takeo," Sesshomaru said, the name meant valiant male and was one that the couple had thought over considering that their first child would have a name that was basically a mix of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Takeo had seemed something fitting for a child from them. And then Sesshomaru was assaulted with a scent that he hadn't noticed, for the previous scent that had encased Kagome's stomach had been overpowered by the first two males. This new heady smell was something that neither of the couple had been expecting. Kagome was so out of it she didn't even register the smell in her mind thanks to another contraction.

Hana again walked out and this time pointed to Kouga and Miroku both who hooted with glee at winning money. Shavo handed over the coins to both men. It seemed betting was the only way they could keep their minds away from the turmoil in the room next to them. Kohaku snorted at this and shook his head as Rin and Shippo shared a glance wondering if money was always exchanged at births.

Sesshomaru didn't complain when Kagome's miko powers had surfaced and shocked his fingers, but he definitely bit his lip to keep from moaning in pain with her. Kagome was gasping for air and trying desperately to keep her breath regulated. This last one was too much to bear; she felt the pain a hundred times worse than how it had been for the first two. "Sesshy. I don't want to do this anymore," she murmured through tears. It was the saddest thing Sesshomaru had ever seen in his life, his mate sweaty and tired, looking at him with forlorn eyes begging him to allow her to give up just this once. Kagome hurt all over, but Sesshomaru knew she had to go through this, they couldn't stop it now. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed his mate's head and began nuzzling the side of her face to whisper, "You can do this my love. You can do this! Just one more and then you can rest. I promise. I'm here with you," he murmured encouragingly swooping in to kiss her lips lightly before she began to grunt in pain again.

"I'll do it for you," she whispered, locking gazes with him, as she held on tight to Sesshomaru. Now he was unwilling to move for even if Sesshomaru wanted to turn tail and run his mate held onto him like the hands of the gods. If he so much as left now she would've killed him. Not that Sesshomaru wanted to run. He wanted to be here firmly, praying that every second with his wife would be worth it, that she wouldn't be taken. He had a time trying to keep down his beast from surfacing and attacking all the women in the room to yell at them to get away from his poor injured mate.

Finally, Kagome pushed as hard as she could, and the third life came out of her squealing the loudest as if to assure everyone that it was okay and alive. Kagome collapsed back onto the bed, relief flooding her as Sesshomaru began to pay rapt attention on her, kissing her, running his fingers through her hair, murmuring sweet words into her ear, licking at her mating mark. This time Sango came out into the room next door. Three men stood up. This was the bet all of them had made against one person who had pooled so much money that the majority had decided to go against them for want of the pot. Sango grinned and pointed at herself, "I win this one! It's a girl!" The men grunted as Sango nodded at Kouga and Shavo to hand all of the money over to her husband who gleefully collected the portions.

"What did they just say?" Kagome asked having heard the gender of this last baby. It had sent her into a cloud of confusion.

"We have a daughter," beamed Sesshomaru licking at his mate whose arms were already outstretched wanting to see her triplets. They were placed in her arms gently by the women and then the couple was left alone to get acquainted with their newborns. Sesshomaru held the second child in his arms as he lay in the bed beside his tired mate. Yashamaru was a spirited little thing whose feet were busy moving as he looked up at his parents from one of Kagome's arms. He had bright golden brown eyes like his mother, his father's long white hair, and a little white tail that would later on become a detachment like Sesshomaru's own. Takeo appeared very loving like his mother, quietly cooing at his father as he reached up, and with a spirit like his mother Takeo grabbed at his father's pointy humanoid ears. The second son had black hair like his mother and pure golden eyes like his father, and a little black tail. Kagome looked down at the third child. "You were quite a surprise," she sang down to the little girl in her arms that had her eyes, but something was different about this little girl. She had a mix of white and black hair atop her head as well as a gray tail, and her eyes were a warm brown like the eyes that Kagome had once held. "What shall we call you sweetheart?"

"Megumi," said Sesshomaru, the word meant blessing, as the little girl reached over for her elder brother and tugged on his hair making the parents laugh as Yashamara moved to snuggle closer in his mother's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room Sango sat there with a white face and her hands clutching onto her face in horror. "I have to go through _that _in a few months." Miroku went to hug his wife who scooted away from him, looking back at Miroku like he had an infectious disease that could kill. "You perverted monk. You got me in this fix! 'To make a baby,'" she said sarcastically remembering the day they had become pregnant. Almost as soon as the battle was over and they had made it back to the palace, Kirara had been sent to pick them up, Sesshomaru had informed the duo of their pregnancy. Miroku reached out and grasped onto Sango's hand, "At least it is only one," he said making Sango suddenly smile as she hugged him, entirely happy that she wouldn't have to go through the same ordeal as Kagome. One child, not three nor two, just one. If Kagome could handle three than Sango could handle one. Kouga snickered evilly, he did not want to ruin their little bubble of happiness, Sango was actually pregnant with twins though she didn't know it.

"And in a few more months, us," said Kagura, her eyes meeting her mate Shavo's as he reached over and pressed a hand on her stomach. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at this as the couple shrugged grinning.

"We were going to tell you two after today," replied Shavo.

"Hell. Is everyone pregnant?" Miroku asked casting a glance over at Kouga and Hana who both found themselves turning red. "Don't tell me! You two are-"

"No," answered Kouga quickly. And then a pause of silence filled the air before he added, "Not yet." Their eyes bugged out and the group noticed the marking bite on Kouga's neck now. They looked over at Hana who had her mating mark hidden under her clothing.

"How the hell did Sesshomaru not notice?" Miroku asked incredious.

"My woman can mask her scent," boasted Kouga, his arm wrapped around Hana's waist pulling her closer. Inuyasha's bright idea for Kouga to court Hana had definitely been the smartest thing the dog-turd had ever thought of.

"You know Sesshomaru's probably going to kill you," replied Shavo.

"So. He's not the only one who can bring back the dead," said Kouga with a shrug as he nodded his head, motioning to Hana's necklace, the Meidō-Seki. He turned radiant blue eyes over to Hana as he said, "I love you!"

"Hn," she murmured nuzzling into his neck. And now the group had seen everything. Kohaku kept his hands covering Rin's ears the entire time not wanting to have her language and attitude in life affected by this group. He already thought it was far too late for Shippo after being so long in Inuyasha's company in the past.

* * *

**A few days later…**

The couple was once again in their peaceful rooms. Kagome leaned over the crib and tucked the triplets in. She placed a kiss on their heads and giggled at what she saw in their sleep. Unlike human children, in the beginning, the demon babies features became prominent so as to distinguish themselves in the demon world quicker than a normal child. She knew her pups would slowly grow up and for that Kagome relished the idea that she would get to watch her children for a longer time than other couples. Though Kagome knew she would eventually watch the death of her mortal friends she was happy with the thought that she would get to live with them to the fullest. Rin and Shippo leaned against her sides peering at their younger siblings.

"Mama you're still going to love us right?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome, fear was in the child's eyes at losing a fraction of the love Kagome and Sesshomaru had for her and Shippo.

"Of course, I'll love all of you equally," murmured Kagome, wrapping an arm around her children and bringing them close to her sides. Shippo felt so peaceful in their new life and Rin felt the same. The children had bonded so closely they were inseperable now. In a moment Kagome felt a strong arm wrap around her waist from behind. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's warm broad chest and just breathed in the tranquility that came now that the world seemed right. Naraku was gone, she didn't have to fear for her children or her friends. And though Inuyasha was gone he was at peace in Heaven, she would see him again, though she planned on it being a very long time before that happened.

"Can we sleep with you guys tonight?" Shippo asked as Kagome ran her fingers lazily through his bright hair.

"Hnn," murmured Sesshomaru as Rin and Shippo scampered off towards the bed and snuggled down under the covers waiting patiently for their parents. The children giggled together making up the beginning of stories and trying to pick just one that they would use. It was a game they played with Kagome and Sesshomaru, though their father had little input he tried when his mate would give him 'the look' that said to play with his children even if he was socially inept. The game was to slowly make up a story with Rin and Shippo beginning it. Kagome glanced lovingly over to the triplets. The babies were in a crib near their parents, Kagome had adamantly discouraged keeping them in another room for the first few weeks of their life, and held eyes laden with sleep. It had taken a few hours to get those little lungs to quiet down and now Kagome relished every quiet second she could get. Kagome turned her body so she was looking up at her mate, his arm wrapped around her tugging her closer to his chest. "Will we always be this happy?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as if contemplating his answer, he leaned down and allowed his nose to dance along her neck inhaling softly her sweet scent before he answered her. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No," he breathed lightly leaning back to look down at her with those eyes that could shine like liquid fire. She could see every line in his face, the curve of his cheek, she could smell him and taste him as if he'd been kissing her, all thanks to her demon abilities. If the mating mark didn't assure Kagome of a long life of love with her mate her demon life did. Sesshomaru spoke more, as was his habit when they were alone with just the family. "We'll go through hardships like all families, but nothing we can't get through together." He rested his forehead on her own before dropping his face down so that their noses touched and he could look her fully in the eyes. His fingers pulled away from her waist to hold both of her hands. "But I will promise that our lives will get happier even with the bad."

* * *

**A few years later…**

"Shavo get your ass over here!" Kagura shouted flicking her fan this way and that way to cool herself down in the summer heat while at the same time keeping an eye on her little boy, Shavi, that swam in the cool water of the river they were all picnicing at. Shavi had bright white hair like Kanna, it had appeared that once Kagura had become pregnant, that shard that had pricked her and allowed for one last connection to have been made between the sisters. Shavi was her world and she smiled every time she saw him look at her through eyes that matched his father's and hair that shone white like Kanna's. The women were all sweating but they wouldn't be for long, soon they would all undress to their underclothes and go swimming as well. Children ran about this way and that way with their merry laughter tickling the ears of the adults.

"Coming dear," called out Shavo as he carried a bunch of watermelons in his arms, he came close to tripping as Yashamaru and Takeo ran in and out under his legs playing tag. "Kagome tell your children their uncle won't shed a tear when he drops a melon on their heads."

"Takeo! Yashamaru! What did I tell you two about keeping out of the way?" Kagome snapped as she balanced a cooing toddler on her hip, a little girl, Kei, that she'd birthed just ten months ago. The two boys ignored Kagome until Sesshomaru swiftly stood in front of the two little boys who immediately froze where they stood and looked at the ground when they were confronted with their father.

"Sons, it would behoove you to listen to your mother." Sesshomaru said quietly, a brow raised as he waited for what normally followed any mischief caused by the sons.

"Be safe and be careful," the two boys recited, a rule their mother had long ago instilled in their heads since birth despite the fact that they were little demons.

"Hnn," murmured Sesshomaru before tossing both boys up into his arms making thm laugh and giggle. Kagome came over and leaned up to kiss her husband whispering in his ear, "How will they ever learn if you spare the rod and spoil them?"

"You seem to learn just fine when I spoil you mate or would you like me to use a rod on you," he murmured into her ear, lust shining in his eyes as his wife of seven years turned red as a tomatoe. Sesshomaru set his sons down and they immedaitely ran over to their sister, Megumi, who was busy making wreaths for Rin's hair as a 'surprise.' Everyone knew that Megumi always made Rin wreaths when she could since she knew her elder sister loved flowers. Rin and Shippo were busy playing ring around the rosey with two wolf-dog demon pups, little Taki and Mitsu. Kohaku watched from a few feet away, busy sketching a picture of the children. Rin was flowering into a pretty young girl now and he would blush every once in a while when she smiled at him from the ring around the rosey game.

"Oy! Don't spin Taki around too much, he gets dizzy easily," warned Kouga from where he stood pushing his Hana on the swing that he'd made just minutes ago on a tree over the river. Kagome was still getting used to the idea that Kouga was her father-in-law, and every time she thought of it she wanted to laugh at the mental image of Sesshomaru chasing Kouga around with a sword once he'd found out the two had mated. Kouga still teased Sesshomaru calling him 'son' whenever the children were around, if the children were gone then Kouga was sure for a thrashing.

"We can try using a rod tonight," said Kagome leaning up to kiss Sesshomaru and walking off towards Sango with a sway in her hips that made her husband growl where he stood. Sango was busy braiding Yumi's hair who was braiding Sasha's hair. Her twin girls looked adorable as they sat in a line braiding. Kagome sat behind Sango and began playing with her hair while they watched a little Miroku clone, the third child, Miro trying to teach Shavi how to swim better. Miroku was busy stringing up a rope for the children to swing on so they could jump into the water, his shirt off and chest glistening. When Miroku turned around to catch Sango's eyes on him he cast her a sultry wink that made Sango duck her head down from embarassment at being caught.

"Sango you're glowing," teased Kagome, this 'glowing' was how Kagome knew someone was expecting.

"Well Miroku wants to catch up with Sesshomaru," replied Sango turning to look at Kagome with a smile on her face now that her friend had guessed she was pregnant again. "Men and their damn egos. One has to have more children than the other." Kagome snorted at this comment.

"I agree fully Sango." Even as Kagome said that she didn't mean it, her eyes were lingering on her own husband who was slowly stripping off to get in the water.

"Our life really is happier," Kagome murmured knowing her husband could catch her quiet voice as he looked up to stare back at her. Kagome stood up and brushed off the grass on her simple kimono.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked as she finished braiding Yumi's hair.

"To stroke an ego," replied Kagome moving so quick that she was in front of her husband in a second leaving Sango behind laughing. He growled at her knowing that look in her eyes as well as he knew every curve on her body. "Kaede is heading here in two minutes," said Kagome listening to the elder miko's footsteps far off as they climbed the hill for the gathering, "she'll watch the children. And we have about thirty minutes until the picnic starts."

"This Sesshomaru already knew these facts wife. What is your point in telling them to me?" Sesshomaru asked, though he knew fully what Kagome meant he loved watching her turn red and most of all he loved hearing her sweet lilting voice.

"My point is I know quite a few rod-shaped limbs out there. Catch me if you can," she chuckled swooping off and running as quick as her demon feet could carry her. Sesshomaru followed after her and in the distance they could hear Kouga call out after them, "Oy! That's no fair! We know Kaede's coming and you don't' see us taking off for some fun!"

"You were thinking of doing it! Don't get onto us for acting on it before you did," Kagome yelled back earning hearty laughter from the others as her she jumped up into the trees knowing her husband was following closely behind. She knew he could catch her easily, but he let her run, he let the chase continue. Besides, she would always let him catch her, somehow, someway. Forever.

* * *

**Many years later…**

Kaede's death had been expected just a few years after the birth of Sango's fifth child since the woman had been in old age. And though Kagome had known one day it would come she was nowhere prepared fully for it when _their_ deaths finally came seventy-two years later. Miroku and Sango had lived many happy years so it was no surprise of their deaths. Though Kagome knew her friend's were mortal she still wept when they placed the two into the ground, Miroku dying just days after Sango. Everyone had said it was his age catching up with him, but Kagome had known his heart couldn't take Sango's departure from his side. They had loved each other fully and had an extremely happy life together alongside Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Hana, Shavo, and Kagura with their large families. Kagome remembered kissing Sango's cheek and placing a chaste kiss on Miroku's wrinkled forehead just before they laid the two in the ground with their wry arms wrapped around one another in an eternal embrace. They were buried next to the Sacred Tree near the two weathered stones that marked a place for Inuyasha and Kikyou though they'd had no bodies for those two. Miroku and Sango shared their own stone near the tree and on the day they were buried the village had a celebration to see their spirits off. Kirara had let one loud roar echo the lands that night for her mistress and her master, after that the cat had resigned itself to watching after the family members of Sango and Miroku with a magic that made the fire cat look oddly enough like Buyo.

But what had hit Kagome and Sesshomaru the hardest, just a few years later, was the inevitable death of Rin. Kagome's baby girl had ended up marrying Kohaku despite the small age difference and they had lived a happy life. Despite the knowledge of their happy life together it still hurt when Kagome and Sesshomaru bid their little girl, his first child and her first daughter goodbye. The demon children they had together and Shippo bade farewell to their sister after Rin died at a relatively young age of fifty-eight from an illness. Megumi tucked a wreath of flowers around her human sister and cried into her mother's arms. The demon children hadn't aged as fast as Rin had, they still looked around six and younger, and though they too had expected it, the children cried just as much as their parents did. It was one of the few times Kagome had found Sesshomaru's heart break.

Long nights after Rin's death Kagome could hear him wailing out into the night, in dog form, just at the edge of their lands, mourning for the loss of his daughter. Shippo had clammed up, a child looking obout twelve at the time of Rin's death. It had been hard for Shippo since Rin had been so incredibly close to him, in fact, at one time Shippo had fallen in love with her but had known it would never work. Demons aged slowly where humans did not and when he would finally mature in his body he knew Rin would be long gone. Luckily for Shippo the young Kohaku had given Rin what he couldn't, a very happy life full of children and love.

"Shippo, watch after your siblings for me," Kagome said silently to her son who had been standing behind her as they looked out at the night through a window in the very room that had been a nursery for all the children. Shippo nodded his understanding as Kagome jumped out of the window in an instant and transformed into a beast running with muscular lithe legs towards her mate.

When she reached him Kagome transformed back into a human and just stood there looking at the giant white dog with red eyes that bled giant crystal tears onto the ground, his snout raised to the dark sky crying his pain. Without taking her eyes off of him Kagome walked over to the giant beast and wrapped her arms around the fur of one of his front legs. She buried her head into the fur on his leg and nuzzled it gently. "Sesshomaru," she breathed gently feeling her own tears wet his fur, "its okay to cry. Time will pass and it will get better. Just like you said." And the beast's voice calmed down as his yowls turned into whines and then he was quiet again as his body shifted into a humanoid form. Kagome felt his arms wrap around her and he buried his head into her neck breathing in deeply her scent to calm himself down. Kagome ran a gentle hand through his hair and murmured quietly to him, 'shush, it'll be alright,' as his body shook with tears. They fell asleep that night nestled in each other's arms out in the meadows of their lands where Rin had often frequented. And just as Sesshomaru had promised Kagome long ago, and just as she had told him then, their lives did pick back up eventually and continue to get better.

* * *

**Hundreds of years later… September 12th**

Turns out that Kirara had always been Buyo looking after the descendants of Miroku and Sango, down to the last descendants that were Sota and Kagome. The miko demoness hadn't found it at all surprising that Sango and Miroku were her descendants as the years passed and she'd mapped out their family tree to keep track of their family members and noticed some she recognized from her own family tree. In fact, the knowledge that she in turn had helped her ancestors in achieving the formation of her own family settled Kagome's heart after all the times she wondered about finding a way to glimpse Miroku and Sango in the past. Now that the jewel was gone the well no longer worked and they had fixed it since Kagome had pointed out she couldn't leave and the well needed to be there for her past self that was in the future. Kagome hadn't found it odd at all knowing that Kirara had been deliberate as 'Buyo' in leading Kagome to the well when she turned fifteen. It was like a circle, everything was connected, it had been fate.

And now they stood after years of wait watching for the end of the well that would tempt Kagome while it still worked. Many times she had considered in jumping after her young self, she would be quick enough not to be noticed following after the younger version of herself who could so easily get through the well where she couldn't. But every time she considered it her husband would distract her and remind her of the happiness they'd had with the monk and demon slayer.

Sesshomaru remembered _that_ day and had made sure they'd attended it. After the years of wait he knew Kagome had been wanting to assure her family and now she could with their friends and family in tow for support.

They watched intently, their scents masked as well as their auras from afar. The group even appeared human, their markings hidden under a spell. Their children stood by them, little adolescents whereas Shippo stood tall and gangly like a young adult about ready to go to college. They all watched, eyes taking in the sight, feeling incredibly out of sorts because of what was happening below them. They watched a younger Sesshomaru standing rigidly at the well in a very nice form-fitting tuxedo, the look on the younger Sesshomaru's face told that his mind was a million miles away.

"That was when I was making the decision about destroying the well," murmured Sesshomaru in his mate's ear. Kagome clutched onto Sesshomaru's hand as she watched a younger version of herself emerge from the house in her mother's wedding dress. "That is when I decided I'd do anything to have you Kagome." They watched as the young Sesshomaru reached out for Kagome's hand, as if needing her by his side, scared that she would change her mind and disappear from him.

"You still treated me like a porcelain doll even though I was a halfling," snickered Kagome. Hana cried into her handkerchief as did Kagura watching from afar the wedding. Shippo wiped away a tear, his siblings turned to stare at him as did Kouga, Hana, Shavo, Kagura, and their children.

"Are you crying?" Kouga asked astounded. Shippo glared back at Kouga, "I never got to see their wedding." And neither had Rin. Shippo considered it his duty to watch it through for his long dead sister. He was happy for his parents since he knew that even though the young couple below them would have many obstacles to go through they would always love Rin and him, they would always love each other, and they were always there for him and his sister even after all his younger siblings came.

They watched the young Kagome hug all of her friends, Kagome noticed for once what she hadn't been able to notice back then. Sesshomaru had loved her with all of his heart and was trying to accept it while trying to protect her, he was giving her a chance to say goodbye to her friends as he stood away from her letting her have her moments. "I love you," Kagome whispered to him as she watched their former selves receive gifts from her friends. "And there is the perverted gift they handed me," said Kagome sucking in a breath as she remembered how embarrassed she had been at that moment, trying to hide the bag from her husband's prying eyes.

"If I remember you enjoyed the contents of that bag," murmured Sesshomaru against her ear making Kagome shiver.

"Feh. Mom, dad, do you two have to be perves?" Takeo asked, his demeanor was very much a mix between his father and Inuyasha, oddly enough. Megumi whacked her brother across the back of the head trying to get him to shut up. Megumi loved love stories and thought their parent's story was the best. Kagome watched Sota give his cryptic message that she now understood.

"Here it comes," Sesshomaru said directing everyone's attention as they watched his former self pick up Kagome and head towards the well. When a ray of blue light burst forth everyone sucked in a breath. "Its over, its finally over," said Kagome wiping away the tears she hadn't realized she'd been shedding. Her past was set in stone. It had all happened. And now her past self would never return again to this time, now Kagome had the assurance she needed all those long years worrying that time would alter itself and her happy life would somehow change. She could rest easier knowing that Naraku hadn't somehow gotten through the well and destroyed their wedding, no fears of the past changing in any way. "It's the end."

"No, it's the beginning for them," stated her husband pulling her close to his side as he nodded towards the well where their past had left. "And a new one for us."

"Time to go down there mama, you never made it to your reception and we're here to make sure you do this time," said Shippo.

"Hnn," agreed Sesshomaru, dashing in a tuxedo as he led Kagome towards the house. Kagome had long ago grown out of her wedding dress with the many curves that had been accentuated thanks to their many children so now she wore a simple white dress. Their children followed after them as did their friends with their children: Kouga, Shavo, Kagura, and Hana. When Kagome and Sesshomaru made it so that they were in the back yard, both could smell their youthful former selves still on the wind. All of them could hear the karaoke machine starting up inside the house, the party would be in full swing in a few moments celebrating Kagome and Sesshomaru's marriage. They waited until Kagome's mother walked back out and just froze where she was looking on at the odd assortment of people who stood in front of her. Sota came from behind carrying a broom ready to sweep things away, and the duo just froze where they stood staring on.

"Kagome? I thought you just left-" Sota began.

"I did," she murmured. "And you haven't seen _**that**_ Kagome for five hundred years." Mrs. Higurashi immediately flew to Kagome's arms hugging her tightly as Sota walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"You have a lot to tell us," admonished Mrs. Higurashi looking over Kagome's shoulders at the little teenagers that resembled Sesshomaru and Kagome so much.

"Now lets get this party started," smirked Kouga as Shavo grabbed Kagura's hand and took off into the house as soon as he smelled liquor being brought out.

"Mama you're going to have to get to know your many grandchildren," smiled Kagome as Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up with excitement as she took in the group of young teenagers around Kagome and Sesshomaru. Megumi flew into the arms of her grandmother as all of their children surrounded Mrs. Higurashi asking her questions left and right as they made it into the house. Shippo smirked as he walked up to Sota and said, "Hello Uncle Sota. Mind pulling out some of those video games in the den?" And the two young males took off for the den ready to place the game set out while the other guests sang karoke. Kagome felt warm hands pull her against Sesshomaru's side. She looked up into his face full of love, his honeyed eyes staring down into her caramel ones. A loving hand stroked her face sending a warm fire along her cheek. "Come on Sesshomaru, lets go celebrate," said Kagome following everyone in the house as she tugged on Sesshomaru's hand. As soon as they reached inside everyone cheered, including Kagome's old friends who hadn't noticed her change of clothes or her curves, and they called out for a kiss.

"Their cheering for us to kiss mate," whispered Sesshomaru, his lips already close to her own and his eyes hooded as he looked down upon her. Kagome smirked and said something that sounded very much like the words he had said just before their very first kiss.

"Then you shouldn't feel at all wrong when I do this." And their lips met in a searing kiss that had come from years of being by the one you loved and never leaving their side, through the good and the bad. And Kagome knew that fate existed. Even after all these years they still loved each other. And they always would.

* * *

**And so ends this story...**


	28. Chapter 28 Author's Last Note

**Author's Last Note:**

-teary eyes-

I'd like to think the following for their steady stream of ideas and comments that really helped me! Thank you guys from the bottom of my endless heart! I went through the comments about three times just to make sure I didn't miss anyone and if I did I humbly apologize! So **if** I did miss you **thank you **so much for reviewing and I'm glad you guys liked my story! I send lots of love all your way and pray that maybe in the end of the seasons, when they put it in English, they may kill off Yasha and put in Sesshy for Kagome's love interest. Lol

–I don't think that'll happen-

_

Lots of love and my best guys!

Esha Napolean

Sousie

Sore Ga Ai Deshou

cute18386

Darkness living in Hope

ancient-relic

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun

Amity

Serenity digo19

Angela Page

Esha Napoleon

Kitsune Diva

Tsonis

Writingmaniac

ShadowLover18

YaoiYuriLover

MoonFlower77

Demonic Vampriss

juusan'ya

Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru

Freedomfromrules13

AyaSherBear13

FairyTails13

S.F.W.

Angela Page

XxLovesxInuyashaxX

sesshomaru-lover-4evr

Shadow Kitsune67

ruby red 1989

emhunter

Mavanna

Megan Consoer

noname

Brittany x Marie

I move the stars for no one

KagomexSesshomaru123321

queenofspades19

Sugar0o

Zenfluence

DemonQueen17

kydarkangel2007

wolfgirl09

Taeniaea

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn


End file.
